


The Flames Between Us: A Zuko Love Story (Zuko/OC)

by AndromedasBubble



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, Bending (Avatar), Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fire, Fire Nation, Firebending & Firebenders, First Kiss, Friends to Enemies, Mentor/Protégé, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 99,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedasBubble/pseuds/AndromedasBubble
Summary: Laila never truly felt like she belonged in the Fire Nation; between constant harassment from the crown princess to the brutal battle strategies carried out in the name of Fire Lord Ozai, she cannot tell exactly where her loyalties lie. One thing's for certain though, she and Prince Zuko have an unbreakable connection. So when he is forced into exile, she too must flee the palace walls. While on her journey, she has an unlikely encounter with the Avatar and his friends that changes her fate forever. Who's side is she on? Will she help the Avatar on his quest for world peace? or will she aid the Fire Nation with their plans for world domination?
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko/Oc
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Meet Laila, the royal runaway -

I’ve visited almost every corner of this Earth by now, but for some reason, this little Island keeps calling me back. Here I am, on the Island of Kyoshi, for what I believe to be the 5th time in the past year and a half. The people are kind and generous- Suki especially. Ever since I washed up to the shore, the little village has welcomed me with open arms. Don’t worry about me, mother. I am in good hands when I am here. Please keep sending word about father to me- He writes you more often than he writes me. I love you. 

With Love, 

Laila

I folded the small piece of parchment and tied it with twine. Abis would fly back with it tonight and deliver it to my mother. My father was deployed again- this time to the front lines of the Earth Kingdom borders. I sighed. He is rarely ever able to write to me when he's fighting, and the lack of news makes my imagination turn sour. And then there was my poor mother, All alone at our winter home in the southern fire nation. She recently told me that she acquired a cat, named Tenshi. At least she had some sort of company right now. 

“What are you doing, Laila?” I jumped at the voice. 

“Oh! Hey Suki, you snuck up on me,” I said with a small chuckle. 

I turned to face the smiling girl. She had washed the bright red and white paint from her face and got out of her heavy armor. She seemed more natural in her traditional blue robe and light slacks, an embroidered ribbon tying the top of her hair back in a short ponytail. She came over and sat next to me, gently brushing Abis’ feathers with the back of her first finger. 

“I’m just writing home. My mother likes knowing when I reach a new destination,” I said as I tied the paper to my hawk's leg with care. 

Suki smiled. 

“All this time away, and she still writes to you,” she sighed. “it’s sweet that you two still keep in touch. What’s the news from home?” She asked with her wide, childlike eyes. 

I looked down. 

“My father was deployed, again. This time to the borderlands,” I said in a hushed voice. 

I wondered about what barbaric task the Fire Nation would make him and his men carry out this time. Suki was silent for a moment. I had only recently told her of my affiliation with the Fire Nation. I could tell how uncomfortable it made her. 

“I’m sorry, Suki, but you have to understand. My father grew up loyal to them- and so did I to an extent, because they never told us what was really going on in the war. Only right before I ran away did I learn the truth,” I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked at me with sad eyes. 

“I’m just glad that you have figured out which side is the right one. If only more were like you. This war would have been over a long time ago,” I nodded in agreement. 

“Just in case you get the chance to knock some sense into the Fire Nation, what do you say to a late-night sparring match?” She offered with a cocked brow and a confident smirk. 

“Oh, you’re on!” I declared as I stood. 

Even Abis squawked as if he wanted to join the fight as well. We both laughed at that. 

“You, My friend, need to get on your way. You know where to go,” The hawk just nodded before gracefully flying out through the window.

I sighed as I watched his crimson and gold feathers fade into the winter night.

“come on, let’s go,” Suki prompted. 

We went to the dojo and got into our fighting stances. Having me around was quite beneficial to the Kyoshi Warriors, as they could see up close the style and tactics of a fire bender without real combat. They would know how to handle an attack from the Fire Nation. 

We circled each other, watching and waiting for the other to go on the offense. She struck the first move, her metal fan barely missing my head. I blocked the blow with my arm, giving me open space to kick her in the gut. She caught herself and didn’t stumble, almost immediately jumping back into action. I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Impressed?” She asked 

"I would be disappointed with anything less,” I remarked. 

Her eyes glowed in the dimly lit room. I leaned back on my left leg, drawing my arms in close. a flicker of turquoise flame sizzled between my palms before I guided forward, a stream of fire surrounding Suki. Swift on her feet, she spun into the air, fans easily cutting off the flame, sending sparks flying. I rolled forward, springing from the form with fire blasting from my feet, sending both of us into opposite walls. Suki yanked herself up, charging towards me. I brought a hand up to block her form, but it was caught between her bronze fans. She snickered in triumph, I made sure it was short-lived. I brought my knee to my chest before shoving it into her chainmail armor, sending her flying back. With my arm still in her grasp, I somersaulted over her, the force sending her to the floor with a grunt. Our eyes met as the flames dissipated; for this was just the beginning of our match. 

“I bet your banished prince couldn’t spar like that,” she joked as we both fell onto our backs on the floor of the dojo, dripping in sweat. 

“You’d be surprised, my friend. Zuko may be the crown prince, but he was never afraid to get his hands dirty,” I said with a sigh. 

My old friend was consistently the object of my imagination. Where was he? What did he look like? Did he still wear his hair in the traditional ponytail, the sign of his defeat against the Fire Lord? What had the past two years done to him? 

“Oh really?” She gave me a curious look. 

I just rolled my eyes. 

“Shut up! We were just kids when he left!” I could feel my cheeks start to burn. 

Suki just burst out in laughter. 

“Come on, let’s get to bed. Something tells me that we will need our rest for tomorrow,” She announced as her giggles calmed down. 

I nodded and then followed her out into the cold winter night back to our rooms. 

The next morning, I awoke on my own in the warrior dormitories. I looked around, and every straw mat was empty, uniforms also missing. I guessed there was some sort of emergency going on. Then a loud bang jolted me out of bed. 

“Laila! Come quick! There's something you need to see!” A local woman shouted to me. 

My eyes squinted in the bright morning light she brought in as the door swung open.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be out in a minute,” I promised as I got up. 

The woman ran off and I quickly got dressed in my dark winter tunic, also grabbing a coat and some boots before running out into the crisp morning air. Everyone was crowded down by the old statue of Avatar Kyoshi, seeming around three kids. Two were dressed in the traditional garb of the southern water tribe, but the other- Those arrow tattoos- the staff- the bald head- was that an air bender?! 

Then I heard the mayor of the town proclaim, 

“The Avatar has returned!” No way. 

My mouth dropped open in shock, and I paled. There was no way. He had disappeared a century ago.

The Water Tribe girl spotted me and glared, moving to hold onto the young monk. Her blue eyes looked me up and down, studying every inch of my being. It was obvious she didn't like what she saw. Dark hair, amber eyes, pale skin - I was the stereotypical Fire Nation citizen. My clothes didn't help either. My copper coat stood out within a sea of blue.

Suki noticed what she was doing and called me over.

"Katara, this is Laila." Her introduction was simple enough. 

Her tight braid swung like a pendulum down her back as she swiftly circled me, looking me over with an inquisitive blue eye. I gave out a huff and looked up at the sky, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"I get it. I'm from the Fire Nation. It's not exactly a secret." I grumbled, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

“Don’t worry, she isn’t exactly loyal to her homeland. She’s a runaway from the royal palace,” 

Well thanks, Suki, that made me feel really great. 

I sighed and rolled my shoulders back, hoping to get this introduction onto a better foot.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you,” I held my hand out to the girl and gave her a small smile. 

She just continued to look at me in suspicion. 

“Really, I left home years ago. I know what my country has done to the rest of the world, I have no intention of furthering this war.” I added. 

At this, she gave me a small smile, and gingerly took my hand. 

“I’m Katara,” she started, “This is Aang, and that is my brother, Sokka,” 

I nodded to Sokka then bowed to Aang. 

“It is an honor to meet you,” I said. 

The young boy just grinned. 

“Thanks! Nice to meet you too!” 

I chuckled at his immature nature. I didn't know whether to be charmed or concerned that the supposed savior of the world was barely reaching puberty.

“Well, we welcome you to the Island of Kyoshi,” Suki announced. 

Later, I sat across from Aang and his friends as they ate. Sokka and Momo, the Avatar’s lemur, were stuffing their faces with sweets. Out of the window, I could see townspeople repairing Kyoshi’s statue. 

“So, what brings you to Kyoshi?” I asked Katara. 

“I wanted to ride the elephant koi!” The young monk butted in, “but the, the Unagi almost ate me and we were captured by the Kyoshi warriors. Now, here we are,” he summed up. 

“How about you? What is the daughter of a Fire Nation general doing out here alone? Why did you leave?” He asked. 

I sighed. 

“I never liked how the Fire Nation functioned. The whole ‘let’s take over the world and kill everyone who stands in our way’ thing never sat right with me. That, and my best friend was exiled two years ago. I just couldn’t stay,” I said simply. 

Aang nodded. 

“Are you looking for this friend?” He asked with curious eyes. 

I picked up a cookie and some tea, taking a sip and grimacing at the chilly temperature of the liquid. I shook my head. 

“No, he has his own mission to carry out,” I said as I heated my hand until steam floated up from the terra-cotta cup.

The small boy’s eyes grew even wider at that. 

I took a sip and sighed, satisfied with the warm chai going down my throat before looking at his face. 

“You can fire bend?!” He asked excitedly. 

I nodded and created my signature turquoise flame in my hand. 

“I can. Why?” I asked. 

He seemed to get even more excited. 

“You can teach me fire bending! I mean, I have to learn water and earth first, but you could! You could travel with us!” 

“I don’t know, Aang, we barely know her and she may have plans already. You can’t just ask someone out of the blue to be your teacher- we don’t even know if she’s good enough to teach you. You need a master,” Katara countered. 

Let’s just say that I felt quite uncomfortable being right there while they were having this conversation. They went back and forth for a moment, wondering about my loyalty, my skill level, everything. 

“Excuse me, but I trained under General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, for years. I have no undercover mission- the only people that I have been in contact with from the fire nation since I left home are my parents. I have no plans after this, so my schedule is free. I would be happy to tag along and train you when the time is right, Aang,” I spat, bringing the three of them to silence. 

There was a small pause. 

“Great! We will leave in a few days for the north pole!” Aang decided. 

I nodded, “perfect,” 

Over the next couple of days, I spent a considerable amount of time with Katara. She was a bit upset that Aang was letting all the attention for being the Avatar go to his head, but it just made me laugh. 

“Oh lighten up, Katara. The boy has been stuck in an iceberg for 100 years, let him have some fun,” I said as we walked back from the market. 

She grumbled under her breath. 

“He is making a complete fool of himself in front of all those girls,” she lamented. 

“Instead of just you?” I questioned with a flirtatious smirk. 

Her cheeks flushed and she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, shut up, Laila,” she groaned. 

I couldn’t help but laugh. 

Later, the young Avatar went bragging to his friend about how he was going to ride the Unagi, and to his great displeasure, she sounded uninterested in his safety- even encouraging him to be that stupid. Both left the confrontation in a huff. Man, these two are starting to remind me of my grandparents. 

However, Katara did seem worried about him. 

“He really isn’t that stupid, is he? He would never try to ride that monster!” 

“I don’t know. He seemed pretty set on doing it,” I reminded her, watching as she nervously paced across the floor. 

“If you are this worried about him, let’s go down to the water to make sure he is okay,” I offered. 

The young girl hesitated, not wanting to go back on her word. She finally sighed. 

“Let’s go.” 

We seemed to have gotten to the beach just in time. The younger girls had left out of boredom and poor Aang looked quite defeated. When he saw us, he smiled and shouted, 

“Katara! Laila! You made it! I knew you would show up, Katara!” 

“I was worried about you!” She called, “Now get out of that freezing water before you catch a cold you idiot!” She chuckled. 

He nodded and started swimming towards the shore, only for the signature black fin of the Unagi to pop up behind him. 

“Oh no,” I muttered. 

Katara’s eyes widened in fear. 

“Aang come on! It’s right behind you! You need to get out!” She kept shouting for him to get out of the water, but it was too late. 

Before we knew it, the poor boy was fighting the monster, riding it partially, the slithery creature tossed him this way and that, almost making him lose his balance a few times. Finally, the Unagi launched Aang up into the air and down onto the rocky shore. Katara and I ran over to help him. 

The monster luckily slipped back under the dark waters, leaving us alone to tend to Aang. 

“Is he breathing?” I asked. 

She just nodded, still holding him close. 

We were about to get up and take him back to the village, but a dark shadow moved in, covering all three of us. I looked up and paled. 

A Fire Nation ship had just landed on Kyoshi.


	2. The Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila gets a surprise visit with an old friend, but it is nothing like she imagined. -

“Oh no,” Katara muttered, “Zuko!” 

My eyes widened in shock. It had been almost two years since I heard anyone else say his name. 

“W-what?” I stammered. 

There’s no way he could be here right now. 

“Come on, help me get Aang somewhere more secluded!” She exclaimed. “He’s after Aang!” 

flames filled my line of vision. A cry of terror and anguish sent me reeling back. 

"No son of mine would show such shameful weakness. Prove to me that you are worthy. Unless you capture the Avatar, you will never regain your honor." 

Of course. He must have gotten word that Aang was on Kyoshi days ago. 

I remained silent while helping Katara pick up Aang’s limp body and take him to a secluded area of the forest. Rocks on the side of the road gave us shelter from the foot soldiers up above. My heart pounded in my ears as I heard the obvious hooves of Rhinoceroses passing by, and a gruff voice shouting, 

“I want the Avatar alive!” 

That couldn’t be Zuko. The tone was too harsh, to commanding for the softhearted boy I knew only two years ago. However, who else could it have been? The time away from home must have drastically changed my old friend, and not for the better. 

“Come on, Aang, wake up!” Katara shouted repeatedly, gently shaking the small monk and pulling me out of my thoughts. 

In one swift motion, she guided the water out of his lungs through his mouth. He coughed for a moment before weakly opening his eyes. 

“Katara…” he stammered. 

“I’m going to warn the village,” I told Katara. 

She just nodded before turning her full attention back to her friend. I jumped out of the ditch and into the woods, climbing my way up a tree and jumping from branch to branch. I made my way to the dojo where Suki stood, fans up in defense against Sokka. I tried to get a handle on my breath. Could this all really be happening? 

“Suki!” my call was shrill. 

She turned to me, her eyes showing concern. Sokka was dressed in traditional Kyoshi gear, but there was no time to question the white paint covering his face or the green skirt tangled around his legs.

“Laila, what is it?” She asked, slowly walking over to me. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” 

“N-no, it’s Zuko,” my chest heaved. “He-he’s here, after the A-Avatar,” 

Her eyes bulged. 

“Wait, you know that maniac-“ Sokka was cut off by a hush from Suki. 

“let’s get you looking like a Kyoshi warrior- you can sneak in and out better that way,’ she offered to me. 

I nodded. 

So, I slipped on the ancient green dress, armor, headpiece, and all. Suki quickly painted my face and handed me a pair of fans. 

“Come on, we need to hurry before he destroys the entire village,” She said cooly. 

The three of us then ran off to join the rest of the warriors in the town square. 

“Come on out, Avatar!” Zuko rode up the alleyway on the back of a rhino. “you can’t hide forever!” 

I was right. He still wore the shameful topknot, the rest of his head shaved clean. The mark of the Agni Kai was worse than I feared. Dark, violent red gave way to a pale pink as the scar singed his hairline. Every aspect of him seemed to become rigid since he left home. The sight saddened me. Who had he become? 

Suki and the rest of the girls (plus Sokka) made their way out of the shadows and started to ambush Zuko. First, pulling him off of the rhino and onto the porch of the house. Three of them tried to take him down, but his skill was too much for them. As shocked as I was, I could not help but be impressed with his progress. His moves lacked the sloppiness that plagued him when we sparred together as children. On the contrary, his motions were swift, elegant, and strong. I was about to approach him myself, but two fire nation soldiers appeared behind me. I growled jumped up into the air, using a round-house kick to each of their heads to knock them out. For a second, I thought I was safe, but then, I felt another presence behind me. 

I turned, and sure enough, it was Zuko. For a moment, I could do nothing but stand there. Here he was- not the boy I knew two years ago, but an angry, abandoned young man. We locked eyes for a single moment. Realization flashed in his amber gaze, but he didn’t seem to act on his suspicion, for he sent a fiery fist to my gut, which I then blocked with one of the metal fans. I tried to kick him back, but he grabbed my leg and twisted it, causing me to fall to the ground

The traditional dress of the Kyoshi warrior was almost impossible for a fire bender to move in. I was used to at least loose pants in which I could easily maneuver. This long skirt made it anything but. How did Suki and the others deal with this?! I kept tripping over the hem of the garment, sometimes the fans would get stuck in the sleeves. I felt awkward and immobile. 

Zuko slowly approached, ready to give a final blow to get me out of his way. I scrambled to untangle myself from the layers of green and stand, but it was all in vain. Could I really fight my friend in the first place? 

Come on, focus here Laila! This isn’t the boy you knew back at the palace, you need to fight back! 

I growled as I finally got up, launching myself over the prince, grabbing his shoulder and flipping him as I landed. However, he swung his leg and hit me in the knee. I fell back into the wall of a nearby house with a thud, the wind completely knocked out of me. I looked up, and the last thing I saw, was Zuko’s fist coming towards my face at an unstoppable speed. 

“Laila… “ 

“She’s…..cold…..Appa…take her away….” 

“Goodbye….friend….” 

I went in and out of consciousness, barely aware of my surroundings at all. I could sometimes hear Suki and Sokka talking overhead before I passed out completely, giving into total darkness. 

“I know, I know, that was stupid and reckless of me,” I heard Aang state. 

The wind was much stronger wherever we were, but I was huddled up in some sort of warm fabric. What was going on? 

I slowly opened my eyes. 

“A-Aang,” I whispered, “You’re okay.” 

“And you are too!” He exclaimed happily. 

“Yeah, welcome back to the land of the living,” Sokka huffed. 

I slowly sat up, looking around at the fluffy white clouds surrounding Appa. 

“You took quite a hit. Sokka got you to Appa and we led Zuko away from the village,” Katara said in a soft voice. 

I held the edges of the sleeping bag tighter, being quite cold this high up in the atmosphere. 

“Now, we are back on the road to the North Pole. How are you feeling?” The Avatar asked. 

“I’m alright, just cold, no worries here,” I replied. 

“Oh, and we grabbed your bag, don’t worry,” the young monk added. 

I nodded to him as a way of saying thank you. I could tell that my eyes had glazed over. I was still too busy focusing on my short encounter with Zuko. 

“Hey, so you seem to have some connection with crazy fire guy. Care to explain?” Sokka asked suspiciously, “Are you one of his spies?” 

My eyes widened. 

“N-no! Definitely not! You don’t have to worry about that,” I assured. 

“Was he- was he the friend you were telling us about? The one that left you?” Man, this little air bender was smarter than he looked. 

I looked at him, my eyes, yet again, giving him the answer. 

He just nodded in return. 

“Trust me, I have no reason to call him a friend now. I-I barely recognize him,” I looked down and swallowed. His drastic metamorphosis was unsettling. I worried for Iroh's sake. 

Katara placed a hand on my back. 

“Was he not like this before?” Sokka asked, “he acts like he was born a nutjob.” 

“Zuko was kind before, when we were at the palace,” I almost whispered. 

No one else said another word as we flew into the sky. 

\- Prince Zuko - 

I paced the deck of my ship furiously, quite confused. All I could think about was that one Kyoshi warrior in the alley. She was strong, her moves more fire nation in style than any earth bending I had seen. Something about her face- her eyes, especially - reminded me of an old friend. But there was no way that it could actually be her. Laila was back at court with her mother, while her father went in and out of duty. She had to be. 

But, those green-gold eyes I knew so well kept haunting my thoughts. Those eyes belonged only to one person I had ever known.

And what the hell was she doing with the Avatar? One of his little friends had carried her off to their flying bison. I watched as they flew off, into the distance. 

“What’s troubling you, nephew?” Uncle asked as he walked out, sitting behind a game table, pouring himself some jasmine tea. 

“Laila,” I admitted. 

Even if she wasn’t on the island, I still worried about her. 

Uncle just chuckled. 

“Is someone finally getting lovesick?” He asked jokingly. 

I growled, "No!” I flared up. 

“I need proof, but I think I saw her today, on the island." 

Uncle just chuckled and shook his head. 

"We shall see, my nephew."


	3. The Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The Gaang has to enter enemy territory, but not all are what they seem. -

I sat on the back of Appa’s tail - a nightly ritual the bison and I had started weeks ago had grown into habit. However, I had different reasons for completing it tonight. Aang and Sokka had been missing for almost 24 hours. 

After encountering the quite insane King Boomi of Omashu and helping lead a small earth-bender revolt of sorts, we were now in a tiny Earth Kingdom village with an angry spirit problem. I suspected it had something to do with the nearby destroyed forest- an act obviously carried out by the Fire Nation. My homeland truly was hurting the world- physical and spiritual.

So, here I was, waiting for their return, watching Abis' golden tail trace figure-eights in the evening sky. Katara sat at the gate itself- a stupid move in my opinion. Sure, she could water bend, but the girl would tell you herself that she was barely novice at her spiritual gift. The only reason I was out here was to protect her and the village in case anything happened. I had much more control over my flames, however, I hoped that I didn’t have to use them. Fire is such a destructive element. Sure, it had its uses, but flames are violent and harmful; often seeming to have a mind of their own. I couldn’t help but feel some sort of guilt that my bending element was the cause of the forest’s destruction. 

Abis sat on my shoulder and I tossed him small pieces of fish from now and then, just to pass the time. Luckily, he seemed to get along with Momo and Appa - no attempts at the three of them eating each other - so that was good at least. 

We stayed like this all night. I felt some sort of disturbance the air, but nothing that could be traced. I just assumed that it was the angry spirit prowling the little area of the forest that was left outside the village walls. I could tell that Appa was getting more and more nervous. He stamped his feet from now and then, huffing and growling softly. I got up and walked around to face his large, fearful eyes. 

“Hey buddy, don’t you worry, he will be back, and with Sokka I’m sure,” I said as I gently patted the creature’s nose. 

However, I think he could tell that I was getting antsy as well. If anything happened to the Avatar- the world was basically screwed. We couldn’t wait for another reincarnation to come of age. Aang was our only hope. Not to mention that I had grown attached to the young boy. His 112-year-old style wisdom mixed with his 12-year-old hunger for adventure and excitement always amused me. And of course, Sokka and I had grown close as well. We both had a hunger for strategy- both had a need to prove ourselves in some way. He felt like he had to compensate for his lack of bending- I needed to make up for the acts of terror carried out in my nation’s name. Katara latched onto me quickly- tired of being the only girl on this little adventure of ours. However, she seemed a bit disappointed as I proved myself to be more focused on war than hair. But, I will admit, it was very nice being around another girl. And her unbreakable courage fascinated me. She led the earth benders’ revolt a few weeks back. I envied her strength and resilience 

Later, as the sun began to rise, I started to pace in worry, Abis circling overhead. What if the Avatar was hurt? Maybe the spirit took him, too. Or worse, what if Zuko was nearby? The team had filled me in on the reckless chase my old friend was leading - first taking him at the south pole. It made me fear his transition even more. What had time done to him? Was Iroh the same way? I had no way of knowing. 

Finally, Aang appeared, looking a bit haggard. 

“Aang!” Katara exclaimed as he entered the village. She embraced our friend and looked around. 

“Where is Sokka?” She asked, eyes darting left and right nervously.

The boy sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Katara. I couldn’t find him. But I think I’ll be more prepared when the spirit comes back tonight,” he promised, looking down. 

She sighed heavily and nodded. Our only option was to wait and see what Aang could do this evening. 

Finally, the morning orange melted away to the royal blue of night, and stars twinkled in the sky. Katara and I were forced to stay inside one of the buildings while Aang stood alone. The black and white spirit drew near, in a fit of rage, it lashed out at our friend. 

“No!" We both cried. 

The two of us rushed for the door to go help the young Avatar, but we were held back by the mayor. 

“No, you two must stay here. The Avatar must do this alone- you would only be a distraction,” he said. 

I sighed and stepped back with a nod, but Katara pressed on, watching in horror as the spirit flung Aang from rooftop to rooftop, destroying everything in its path. 

“I will not let him go through this alone! We need to help!” She defended as she tried to get out of the mayor’s grasp. 

I put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Katara, he’s right. We don’t have the connection Aang does with spirits. We would only get in the way. You know he is smart. He will figure something out,” I said calmly. 

“Laila-“ 

I gave her a stern look. 

She sighed and walked back in, still watching from the window nervously, flinching at the sound of her friend crashing into a stone wall.

“Look out!” She yelled, making him move just in time to get out of reach of the spirit’s claws. 

He leaped onto the porch of the building we were currently hiding in, his chest heaving as he looked around for an idea of some sort. I saw the light return to his eyes as he spotted an acorn. Katara presented one to him when we found the charred forest the day before- a sign that the trees will one day grow back. A sign of hope. 

The boy held it up to the creature and explained the same thing, keeping as calm as one could when face to face with a giant-people-stealing spirit. He placed the small trinket in its palm, and it soon transformed into a calm panda. The more welcoming creature seemed to nod to the Avatar before leaving in a trail of bamboo, out of which, came Sokka and the other villagers. 

“Sokka!” His sister cried as she ran over and embraced him. 

He just chuckled and hugged her back. 

“What happened?” He asked groggily. 

“You were taken by a panda spirit gone rogue,” I explained. 

He just sighed at that. 

“it’s always me who gets the weird stuff, isn’t it,” I just nodded, a relieved smile on my face. 

“Hey, guys! I found a way to communicate with Roku!” Aang announced once everything had calmed down. 

“Really? How so?” Katara asked. 

“I have to go to this shrine on a crescent-shaped island on the solstice - before sunset.” 

My eyes widened.

“Aang, the solstice is tomorrow!” Katara reminded him. 

“I know,” he said.

"And it's in the Fire Nation," I muttered, recalling the massive fire temple. 

Katara and Sokka paled. 

"Yep!" 

“Aang! Watch out!” Katara yelled to her friend. 

We were flying into Fire Nation borders - and a ship blockade was pelting us with fireballs. I helped Aang block the attacks Appa couldn’t dodge on his own. The smoke and haze of late afternoon made it difficult to spot the spheres of flame before it almost too late. 

"Get Down!" I shoved Sokka to the floor of Appa's saddle just as another fireball flew just above our heads. 

"You guys ok?!" Aang called from his perch on the bison's head. 

But his focus was lost soon enough as he had to block an attack himself, shooting it back down to the ships below with a gust of wind. Abis crouched low next to Katara, a strap of the saddle tightly held in his beak to keep him from flying off.

“We are almost there! Everyone hold on!” He ordered. 

I remained in my battle stance, ready at any moment to stop a sphere of red flame. I looked down to see if anything was headed our way, but instead of spotting fire, I caught sight another ship - Zuko’s, to be exact. 

“Are you kidding me,” I muttered, “Guys, we got more company. Zuko is on our tail!” 

Soon enough, he also started hurling attacks our way. We all held on tight as poor Appa dodged this way and that, trying to keep all of us safe. Of course, two fireballs collided right in front of the bison, causing him to jump in surprise, hurling Sokka off and into the water below. 

“Sokka!” I screamed. I tried to grab his hand before he fell too far, but I was too late. 

Luckily, Appa wasn’t. He dived down towards our friend. We latched onto the side of the saddle as gravity was taken out from under us. Katara and I reached out as far as we could, immediately tugging him close at the first sense of contact. Salt spray covered our faces as Appa's feet dragged through the waves upon liftoff. 

“Thanks, guys,” he said, trying to catch his breath. 

His sister and I just nodded. 

Finally, we were able to make our way across the blockade and onto Crescent Island, leaving the navy in the dust. However, I had a strong feeling that today would not end without even more trouble for all of us. 

We landed on the volcanic rock, a sigh of relief leaving everyone’s lips. Poor Appa immediately just flopped over, exhausted. 

“Aww, poor boy. You must be so tired from all that,” Katara cooed as she gently rubbed his belly. 

“Nope! I am all ready to beat some fire benders’ butts!” Sokka announced confidently. 

“I was talking to Appa,” his sister replied, rolling her eyes. 

Sokka huffed. 

“Well, I-I was talking to Abis!” He shouted. 

My poor bird squawked in confusion making me chuckle. 

“Come on, we need to get moving,” Aang called, already on his way to the temple. 

The three of us turned to him and jogged to catch up. As we made our way inside, four men in traditional red robes blocked our path. Their ceremonial headdresses towered above our heads while red garnet pins kept their capes securely in place. Even at 15 years old, they were still an intimidating force. 

One stepped forward and proclaimed, “We are the fire sages, the guardians of the temple of the Avatar,” 

I swallowed and got into a fighting stance. Aang mistook this as a welcoming, only giving them a wide smile. 

“Great, because I am the Avatar!” 

“We know,” the head sage’s eyes darkened. 

The four great sages all sent a blast at Aang. I stepped in front and blocked it before he could get hurt. 

“You guys go! I’ll catch up!” I shouted to my friends. 

They nodded hesitantly before running off. I took the moment to get into a proper fire bending stance. Two ran right at me, I jumped over them and grabbed their capes, flipping them other their heads and knocking them together, sending them to the ground. Two down, two to go. And they were going to put up a fight. They sent blast after blast at me. I went behind corners of the hall- in the opposite direction of the Avatar, before I was finally able to sneak up on them and kick them both in the side of the head. 

“Finally,” I muttered before running off to join the others. 

“No, I have no intention of hurting you, Avatar, I am a friend,” I heard an unfamiliar voice plead as a turned a corner. 

“Fire benders are not our friends!” Sokka exclaimed. 

I raised an eyebrow as I entered the space, giving Sokka a judgmental look. I couldn’t help it. 

He paled a little. 

“W-well, I didn’t mean you, Laila!” He stammered. 

The older man turned around. 

“Excuse me, miss, but are you with them?” He asked quietly. 

I studied the sage for a moment. He stood hunched over, feet planted casually beneath him. His softly squared jaw and wide eyes gave him an air of innocence. An optimist. He was in no position to fight us. So I bit. 

I nodded, a small smile returning to my face. 

“Indeed. I left the fire nation two years ago - I promised our new avatar that I would train him in the ways of fire bending when the time is right,” I explained. 

He sighed in relief, his expression of worry fading into a small smile.

“It is so nice to finally meet another member of the fire nation trying to return balance to the world,” he remarked. “my name is Shyu,” 

I nodded at him. 

“Laila,” I said simply. 

He turned back to the rest of the group. 

“Aang, you must get to the sanctuary before sundown if you are to talk to Roku. Follow me,” The man hit a button behind a lamp on the wall, revealing a hidden passageway. 

Sokka and Katara still looked hesitant. Just then, the voices of the other sages seemed to be drawing near. 

“We must go now! Before it is too late!” Shyu commanded. 

Finally, the two water tribe members gave in and followed the rest of us into the passageway. Shyu moved the hidden door back in place so we wouldn’t be tracked. The older man told us of the sages’ forced betrayal of the Avatar. Fire Lord Sozin manipulated their sacred task into a new way of hunting down Aang. I couldn’t help the low growl that escaped my lips. Again, proof of the terrible discourse my homeland was causing. Once we go to the other side, however, there was a more immediate problem. 

“Oh no,” The sage muttered, “The sanctuary doors are closed!” 

“Well, let’s just open them up!” Sokka said, not understanding. 

“The doors can only be opened by a fully-realized Avatar, or all five sages at once - five distinct fire blasts,” he said with a worried sigh. 

I just smirked. 

“That’s no problem, friend,” I started. “You send two blasts of fire through the tubes, I will take care of the other three,” 

The old man shook his head. 

“They have to be simultaneous,” 

“I know,” 

Shyu raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“I guess, if you think you can create 3 blasts at once; it won’t hurt to try it,” he said. 

I just got into my battle stance. 

“Alright, on the count of three,” Sokka said. 

I turned and gave a nod to the fire sage, which he returned. 

“one, two, three!” 

I jumped up into the air, lighting both fists and my left foot a flame, then blasting the fire through the three tubes as I landed. 

“Did it work?” I asked as I looked around. 

Shyu just looked at me with wide eyes. 

Sokka nodded, hearing the metal doors start to creak open. 

“There it goes,” he said confidently. 

“Stop them!” A gruff voice exclaimed. 

Of course, the fire sages were rushing towards us. 

We glanced at each other before springing into action. Sokka grabbed the front part of one’s robe, thrusting it over his head. Katara followed his lead, shoving her captive against a pillar. Shyu and I grabbed our opponents and pinned them against the wall, hands behind their backs. I could tell that Sokka and Katara were struggling a little with keeping them in their grasps. 

“Come on, Aang! Now’s your chance!” Katara called, worry in her voice. 

We ordered Aang to stay hidden once we saw the sages rushing towards us. We thought he was behind one of the pillars, ready to sprint through. However, things were never that easy, were they. 

“Aang hurry! You don’t have much time!” Sokka yelled, still frantically holding onto the sage in his arms. 

Just then, Aang appears, but not alone. Behind him, holding onto his wrists, was Zuko. 

“The Avatar is coming with me,” he growled. 

In all of our shock, we seemed to have loosened our grip on our captives; for while we were distracted, they wriggled out of our grip and grabbed us. 

“No!” I could hear Katara and Sokka trying to fight back as they were pinned and chained to one of the pillars. 

As for Shyu and I, we were forced face-down on the floor. I cried out as my cheek made contact with the cool marble floor, my eyes filling with stars from impact.

“Close the door! Now!” The prince commanded 

But of course, Aang wriggled out of his grip and send him down the stairs with a blast of air. The boy first sprinted over to his friends, not even noticing the closing doors of the sanctuary. 

“Aang, what are you doing?! We’ll be fine! Just go!” I exclaimed, still trying to get out of the head sage’s grip. 

He nodded to me and sprinted inside, just in time. The doors barely missed his small frame as they crashed together with a satisfying clang of metal on metal. 

Katara, Sokka, and I couldn’t help but share a small sigh of relief. 

Two sages went up to the door, trying to pry it open, but to no avail. 

“Avatar Roku must have sealed it shut,” I mused, eyes widening at the blue haze emitting from under the door.

Knowing that Aang was secure, I finally went through with my escape strategy. The fire sage holding me loosened his grip just enough for me to send a blast of fire to his feet, making him jump up and let go in surprise. 

“Ah!” He exclaimed as he hopped around, holding onto his smoking slipper.

I turned and kicked the sage holding Shyu into the wall, then helping him up. We shared a nod before he rushed over to fight the two sages that were left, and I made my way over to Katara and Sokka. However, their eyes turned from confidence to fear in a matter of seconds. 

“Wait! Laila watch out! Look behin-“ The water bender’s warning was too late. 

Two blades were crossed at my neck, and I could sense the warmth of a body pressing into my back. 

“Make another move, and this floor will be painted crimson, traitor,” he growled in my ear. 

“Nice to see you too, Zuko. It’s been a while, how’s Iroh?” I jeered, becoming still, “He would be disappointed in you, Zuko. This is no way to treat an old friend,” I added. 

His breathing sharpened in my ears. 

“what the hell are you doing here, Laila,” he whispered. 

His tone was laced with worry rather than malice, which surprised me. But I kept my guard up.

“Doing what must be done. If balance is going to return to the world, the Avatar must stop the war,” I growled. 

I could feel his eyes roll.

“Laila, you know that’s not what I meant. Why are you not in the Fire Nation?” 

“Well currently, we are both in the fire nation. I thought your father banished you- does he know your back on your homeland’s soil?” I snapped. 

After hearing of all the atrocity’s my friend had committed, and seeing first hand who he had grown to be, I doubted if our bond still stood. 

He jerked me back as a warning. 

“Do not test me, old friend,” he said sarcastically, “Now tell me what’s going on,” 

“I-"

I was cut off by the sound of hobnail boots coming towards us. 

“Oh, well look at what a mess we have here,” it was General Zhao, of all people. 

He always seemed to be the cruelest with how he ran his fleet. I glared at him. Zuko's chest stiffened behind me. His grip became even more rigid.

“You’re too late, Zhao, the Avatar is already inside and the doors are sealed!” He shouted.

I couldn’t help but flinch from his bellowing voice right by my ear. 

“Ah, not only do we have the Avatar and treasonous fire sages, but also, the banished prince of the Fire Nation,” Zhao made his way over to us, smirking.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw me. 

“Oh, and who do we have here? Lady Laila? Is that really you?" I glowered as he swaggered over two where we stood. "Your father will be so relieved when I return you to him as well. He hasn’t been himself since you left. And how long has it been? Two years I believe. Your poor mother must be worried sick.” He got dangerously close to me, a distrustful smirk on his lips. 

Zuko stepped back, still holding onto me. 

“You are not taking anyone,” he growled, “Laila is with me- the Avatar is mine!” 

The general raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that so? I don’t think so. You are all going back to Fire Nation with me. Men, get ready to attack!” He shouted. 

Panic struck through me. I could not let him take Aang. 

“No!” Katara shouted, desperately trying to get free. 

Soon after, the doors to the sanctuary opened. Aang stood there, eyes and arrows glowing. The Fire Nation soldiers tried to attack him, but his flames were absorbed by a spirit; a towering ghostly figure. Long white tendrils embraced his broad shoulders, draped with ancient Fire Nation robes. His hollowed cheeks only made his figure more imposing. Eyes glowed right, boring through me. There was no question about it, this was the spirit of Avatar Roku! 

The angered avatar split the temple, allowing it to start to fill with the Lava on the Island. Zuko was too shocked to move. I took the moment to twist out of his grasp and fling him across the room. 

“Get out of here!” I shouted- more out of concern than ire. 

Zhao and his men fled the scene, heavy boots fading into the distance. I rushed over and helped Shyu to his feet while Sokka and Katara hoisted Aang up. 

“Y-you must stay by the A-Avatar's side- o-on the r-right side of history. H-help restore balance a-and honor to our country,” The old man whispered in between sharp breaths. 

I just nodded, a knot forming in my gut. 

“Come with us. You can help,” I offered, tugging him along by his arm. 

But his feet dug into the ground cracking beneath. I looked back at his face. He wore a melancholy smile. 

He shook his head. 

“I would just be a burden, young fire bender. Go, help your friends. I will remain,” He said. 

I swallowed, understanding. Shyu, dutiful till the last. 

“T-thank you, for everything. I needed to see that another one of my countrymen- I needed to know that I am not a-alone.” 

“M-me as well. You are never alone, child. Just know that you are stronger than you believe. I have faith that the world has only seen a sliver of what you can do. Do not forget that. Now go!” He shouted before running off. 

I feared this was the last I would see if the king fire sage. 

“Come on, Laila! This place is about to blow!” Sokka called, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

I nodded and ran after them. 

We raced through the halls of the temple, trying to find a way out. The tower started to sway this way and that - a sign that we were running out of time. We ran for an opening in the wall and looked down at the bubbling lava below. There was no way we could survive the jump! Katara started to panic. 

But then I heard the Abis’ shrill cry and Appa’s low growl. The bison had come to rescue us! He nodded as if to say ‘hop on!’ We all jumped onto the creature’s back and flew away as fast as possible, a sigh of relief leaving everyone’s lips. 

I looked down, seeing the raging Island below, surrounded by fire nation ships. One stood out to me, though. A young man with a scar on his left eye and a ponytail stood on the bow, a telescope in hand. Zuko had made it out in time. After seeing him, I found that I could truly fill my lungs again. I guess I still worried about his safety, even after what he did today. I gave him a wave before turning back to my friends as we flew off, out of the smoke and into the cool winter night.

\- Prince Zuko - 

I growled and threw the telescope across the deck, hands smoking. How dare she?! After everything, she has the audacity to wave like we were still friends?! I couldn’t believe her. How long had she been away from the palace? 

“What is the matter, Nephew? We will get the Avatar another time, do not worry-“ 

“That is not what I’m worried about, Uncle,” I growled, “I was right, Laila is helping the Avatar.” 

His eyes widened for a moment, but annoyingly, his face returned to its normal cheery state. 

“Well good for her, I was worried that she would never be able to leave court. I wonder if she would be interested in picking back up on her training,” he said with a chuckle. 

I let out a frustrated cry, fire escaping my mouth. 

“that’s not the point, Uncle! She is a traitor!” I exclaimed. 

Iroh just shook his head. 

"Oh, dear nephew, try to see her point of view. She is free from the palace and traveling the world. I can't say that I wouldn't commit a little bit of treason to trade places with her," his good mood was about to throw me over the edge. 

"She is betraying me!" 

"Do not clip the wings of a bird before listening to its song, Zuko," 

With that, I growled in frustration and stormed off. 

Laila would not get away with this.


	4. The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila's last encounter with Zuko left her shaken. But it seems that she cannot escape him, or their past. -

“Aang, would you sit down? If we hit anything, you’ll go flying off,” Sokka called back from his perch on Appa’s head. 

We were headed for a more isolated area of the Earth Kingdom. Currently, Sokka was steering the flying bison while Aang paced back and forth in the saddle, a troubled look on his face. 

“What’s bugging you?” I asked, looking up from the letter I was writing. 

“It’s what Roku told me. I have to master all four elements before Sozin’s comet arrives! That’s next summer!” The young monk exclaimed, his arms over his head in frustration. 

“Oh, I’m sure you can do it. It took you what, only 112 years to master air bending,” Sokka started. “You have more than enough time,” 

“But I haven’t even started water bending, and we are weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do?” Katara grabbed his arm. 

“Aang, calm down. I am sure it is going to be okay. You know what? I cant start teaching you a few things that I know,” She offered. 

“You’d do that?” Aang’s worried face turned into a wide smile. 

“And Aang, you don’t need to worry about fire bending. There’s no searching for a special location or master involved. I’m here whenever you're ready. And in the meantime, you can learn how to best use the other elements against fire benders,” I added. 

The boy sighed in relief a little. 

“Thanks, Laila. So, you’ll teach me, Katara?” His eyes were wide and excited. 

“We’ll need to find a source of water, first,” She said as she looked over the side of the saddle. 

“Maybe we can find a nice puddle for you two to splash in,” Sokka remarked. 

A while later, we landed at the base of a roaring waterfall. The stream it created emptied out into a vast river only afew miles away. Wildlife teamed around us. The whole area just felt, alive. A village was nearby in case we needed supplies, but we were isolated for the most part. It was quite serene. 

“Nice puddle,” Sokka deadpanned. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Soon, Appa was floating on the water, Sokka cleaning in between his toes with a fallen branch. Katara was guiding Aang through a few basic water bending moves. I had to admit, he was quite a natural. However, that didn’t sit well with the water tribe girl. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was getting jealous and frustrated with her own abilities. Her calm enthusiasm soon boiled away, revealing the frustration underneath.

I sighed as I sat on a rock by the shore, watching the scene carry out. Since the whole fiasco at the Fire Nation Temple, something inside of me was knocked out of balance. I felt uneasy, and just- not, whole. My dreams were filled with flames, flashes of the sweet sage's face disappearing before my eyes; Zuko's blades against my neck and that look in Zhao's eyes that I just could not read. It was to the extent that my bending was being affected. I struggled to create a cookfire. I needed to get away and focus. 

I stood up slowly and made my way deeper into the forest, where the trees drowned out the voices of my friends. All I could hear was the wind rushing through the leaves, the scurrying of creatures on the ground, the occasional birdsong. I sighed happily as I sat cross-legged in the middle of a small grove. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. 

All benders use meditation as a way to connect with their element spiritually, but it is especially important for fire benders. Our element puts unique strains on the body. The other three elements are bent from the outside- meaning that benders use internal energy to manipulate outside objects. However, with fire, it is quite different. Most of the time, you don’t have a nice campfire just there for you to draw flames from; you have to create them internally. It takes up so much more mental and physical energy, that even the slightest agitation could mean a deadly loss of control.

I kept my focus on my breathing, the feeling of blood being pumped from my chest to my fingertips and down to my toes. I was aware of every little movement in my body as I entranced myself. Slowly, a calm and stable ring of low, emerald flames surrounded me. By that point, I zoned out of the rest of the world and focused on my internal healing. For a while, the images still distracted me. Beads of sweat formed on my brow, my fists clenched, as I tried to keep the flames under control. My emotions were all over the place. I had never struggled with my chi like this before, and it frustrated me to no end. I tried to remain calm, but it was a futile attempt. 

“Laila! Look what i-“ Aang stopped himself from finishing.

My back was facing him, the ring of fire still closing me off from the outside world. And as much as I tried to remain calm, I could not help the flames that soared into the air from the interruption. 

I heard his shriek as he tumbled onto the grass behind me. 

I raised an eyebrow, trying not to show how irked I was. 

“Yes, Aang?” I urged him to continue without turning to face him. 

“Y-your fire - what are you doing?” His childish curiosity was kicking in. 

I couldn’t help but sigh as I allowed the fire to dissipate. 

“Well, I was meditating,” I said as I turned around. 

His large eyes widened and he looked down. 

“Sorry for disturbing you, but look here!” The boy pulled out what looked to be a water bending scroll. 

“Katara stole it from some pirates in town! You should come watch us try out the moves. The water is a lot warmer than it was on Kyoshi,” He said, bringing up his failure to ride the Unagi. 

Despite the interruption, I could not do anything but smile. 

“I’ll watch, from a safe distance. I don’t plan on drowning today,” I stood and walked back to our camp with him. 

Instead of getting back on my perch, I relaxed on Appa’s stomach as he floated on his back by the water’s edge. 

“Just- just let me get the water whip, then it is all yours,” Katara let out a frustrated huff as she was whipping everyone but the target with water. 

“It’s okay, Katara, just watch me,” Aang glided through the moves, completing the attack flawlessly. “Just shift your weight through the steps. The key to bending-“ 

“Will you please just shut up! You may not believe me, but your ‘infinite wisdom’ can get really annoying sometimes! Why don’t we just throw the entire scroll away since you are so naturally gifted!” The girl yelled. 

Everyone was silent for a moment. Poor Aang looked as though he was going to burst into tears. Sokka and I sent a glare her way. She looked back at Aang, her rage immediately turning to regret. 

“O-oh, oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Aang. I don’t know why I said that. but, it won’t happen again. Here,” She handed the scroll to the young monk. “I don’t want anything to do with it,” 

After that, she sulked and walked away from the camp until nightfall. 

Aang sighed. 

“Hey, don’t feel bad. You are the Avatar, Aang. We would be in trouble if you weren’t so talented at water bending; given that we only have until the end of the summer. She will get over it,” I tried to comfort him. 

The boy just nodded in my direction. 

Later that night, I woke up with a start. Something was definitely wrong. I looked around our camp, seeing Sokka, Aang, Abis, MoMo, Appa- but no Katara. Aang’s satchel was wide open, the contents sloppily strewn on the ground around it. Dammit. She must have taken the scroll to go practice. I sighed heavily as I escaped my sleeping bag to go look for the girl. 

It took me no time at all to find her, seeing how loud she was being. However, she was not alone. I crept up through the trees, spotting some pirates, a banished prince, and my old teacher. 

“Tell me where he is, and I won’t hurt you or your brother,” Zuko offered in a low voice. 

“Go jump in the river!” Katara shouted. 

I kept listening in on their failing negotiation. Apparently, the pirates wanted the scroll, so Zuko enlisted them in exchange for help finding and capturing Aang. Not a bad plan, actually. 

“Oh come on!” And here they come with Sokka and Aang. 

I sighed, weighing my options. Should I go fight? Or wait things out for a moment? I Didn’t have the chance to choose. 

Before I knew what was going on, I had already been slammed into the trunk of a tree, my hands violently tied behind my back. 

“I found another one! And she’s a pretty thing!” The pirate announced as he dragged me over next to Aang. 

I growled and thrashed, trying to get free. “Let us go!” I exclaimed. 

“There you are, I was wondering where you had run off to, old friend,” Zuko’s tone was low and menacing. 

“Laila! Hello, child, long time no see, eh?” Iroh’s good nature would never change, would it. 

I sighed. 

“Hello to you too, Iroh. I wish we were meeting on better terms,” I replied. 

“Enough talk! Give me Aang, and the Fire Nation girl, and I will give you the scroll,” he held out his hand, waiting for the monk and me to be delivered to him. 

Before the pirates could move, however, Sokka butted in. 

“Wait, you are just going to give up the Avatar for a piece of parchment?” Oh no. 

“Your friend is the Avatar?” The captain asked in awe. 

“The one and only!” Aang replied. 

Ah, now I could see what they were doing. Sokka truly was a smart strategist. 

“Yeah! Imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for him. And as for Laila, her father is a general in the Fire Nation army. He would pay any ransom to have her returned to him,” 

Zuko growled. 

“Shut up you peasant!” He shouted. “Don’t listen to him, he is trying to turn us against one another!” 

The pirates were silent for a moment. 

“Keep the scroll, who knows how many we can buy with these two filling our coin purse,” The Captain started to drag me off, causing me to panic just slightly. 

I saw Zuko’s hands ball into fists. 

“Oh, you will regret breaking a deal with me,” 

At that, he and his soldiers sent huge fire blasts our way. I rolled out just in time, but straight into the fog of the smoke bombs the pirates had thrown out. I started to cough, trying to catch my breath and make my way out of the smoke without having to fight. I heard Sokka and Aang calling to each other, but decided it would be a better getaway for the Avatar if I went in the opposite direction. I backed my way out of the fight, only to be forcefully grabbed by Zuko. He held my wrists tight in place. I struggled against his grip, trying to get free. If only I was able to complete my damn meditation! 

“Stop struggling,” he whispered close. “I will allow your little friends to escape, this time,” I had to admit, that was the better offer, In my condition bending wise, there was little chance of me defeating him. 

I sighed. 

“fine, Zuko,” I muttered. “I won’t run off,” I finished, relaxing in his grip. 

His hold on me loosened slightly, and I was tempted to make a run for it. However, I had a feeling that my best bet of Aang making it out of this one involved me staying back. 

So, we stood and watched as my friends took the pirates’ boat and the pirates took Zuko’s. I couldn’t help but chuckle as he started fuming behind me. Katara looked back, her face twisted with horror at the sight of me in Zuko's grasp. I just gave her a nod. We both knew that protecting the Avatar was more important. And with both Zuko's army and a band of pirates after them, the chances of them retrieving me safely were slim to none. I would figure something out. I always do. 

We watched and waited until Appa was flying off into the distance, all of them on board. I sighed and looked down. Here I was, captured by the banished crown prince of the Fire Nation. 

“Come, Prince Zuko, let’s get back to the ship,” Iroh suggested as he started to walk. 

The prince forcefully turned me around and started to follow his uncle. 

“You know, Zuko-“ He cut me off. 

“You will address me as Prince Zuko. Is that understood?” He said curtly. 

My eyes widened. At home, he hated when I addressed him in any formal manner. Zuko really was no longer the boy I knew at the palace. 

I sighed. 

“All I was going to say was that you don’t need to hold onto me. I have nowhere to run off to,” I finished. 

He just ignored me and continued to walk. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and purposely tripped myself up, almost sending both of us to the ground. 

“Oh, sorry, my prince,” I sneered as I continued to walk, longing to be up with Iroh instead of having to deal with this hothead. 

At that, Zuko slammed his foot on top of mine and growled. 

“Laila, we are not children any longer. I am your prince and you are a treasonous subject. We will treat each other as such,” 

“Now, now, Zuko. That is no way to treat an old friend. I am sure she has her reasons for her actions. Do not judge to quickly, nephew," Iroh stated as we boarded the large ship. 

“She is one of your only allies and friends and you- my nephew, will treat her as such,” Zuko muttered insults under his breath as his uncle spoke. 

It was lucky that we passed right through our abandoned campsite, allowing me to pick up my bag and swords. Zuko's eyes widened a bit as he recognized the blades - his gift for my birthday years ago. The ornately carved hilt greeted me with a dragon's smile as I strapped them to my back. Then I was yet again seized at the wrist by the supplier of the swords and dragged to his battleship.

The prince then led me straight to one of the rooms on board. It was a standard military cabin. Low-hanging lamps lined the metal walls, and the dark browns, blacks, and reds only seemed to shrink the space further. It was suffocating. A Fire Nation tapestry consumed the north wall, guarding the low table sitting underneath. A desk was placed on the opposite wall displaying a dry pot of ink crying to be used.

Zuko shoved me into the room, keeping his eyes down. I barely caught myself from falling to the floor. 

"If it was up to me, you would be staying in a prison cell. You can thank Iroh later," And with that, I was left to my own devices. 

A while later, after I had tried and failed at meditating again, there was a knock at the door. 

"May I come in?" an older, raspy voice called from the outside. 

Iroh. 

"Come on in," I stood and opened the door for him. 

His features were just as cheery as always. His hair was grayer than I remembered, but his cheeks still puffed up with a welcoming smile. In one hand, he held a teapot, which I'm sure held his favorite, ginseng. Tucked under his arm was a pai sho board, the game pieces in a small bag dangling from his fingers. 

"I thought it might be fun for us to get back to our game," he said with a chuckle, "You know, we were never able to finish that last round those years ago," 

It's true. Right before that war meeting, the two of us were in a heated battle of wits. The game had already gone on for almost two hours before he had to leave to escort Zuko. 

"I would love to. However, I don't believe that either of us remembers where our pieces were," I said, trying to catch on to his good mood. 

He walked in and set up the board on the low table near the back of the room, the teapot on a short stool next to it. I grabbed two small cups and placed them on either side of the game board. before I could sit down, though, my teacher pulled me into a welcoming hug. 

"I was worried about you," he said. 

I held on tightly. 

"And you too. I would've written, but Father said that you and Zuko needed to be worried about your mission, not returning my letters," I said as we let go. 

Iroh nodded and sat crisscross in front of the board. I took my place on the other side.

"I am a lucky man, I found two lotuses in one day!" he exclaimed, referencing the nickname he had given me as a child.

He pulled a lotus tile from his sleeve and set in the middle of the board, just as always. It was a peculiar tactic, but it had made Iroh, and me to some extent, almost impossible to beat at the ancient betting game. 

We started the game with a nod, our pieces methodically moving across the circular board. We filled our cups with tea and talked between moves. Oh, how I had missed this! Iroh was my haven away from Azula back at the palace. It was no surprise to find us in the courtyard by the turtle-duck pond doing exactly what we were right now. 

"So, Laila, how did you end up with the Avatar? I thought you were back home with your mother," he asked. 

I sighed. 

"A few months after you left with Zuko, I couldn't take it anymore. Azula was merciless," I said softly. 

I pushed up my sleeves to show him the burns and scars her attacks had left behind. His eyes widened. 

"There was nothing I could do to avoid her. She would find me at school- the teachers wouldn't do anything because of who she was. At home, I would be 'summoned' to play with her and her friends, only to be met with a blast of fire as soon as I arrived. There was only so much of that I could take,"

Iroh nodded as he sipped his tea. 

"So, I convinced my parents to let me leave court. I've been traveling the world on my own for about 2 years at this point. Only a few weeks ago, on Kyoshi Island, did I agree to teach him firebending. But you know how it works, he has to master water and earth first," I said. 

"You realize, that what you've done makes you a traitor to the Fire Nation," his tone was quite nonchalant for what he was saying. 

I nodded. 

"But I understand why. You see the Avatar as the only way to restore balance to the world; the only way to end this war," he had always been able to read my thoughts just by the look on my face. 

"Just know, I will do what I can to protect you from my nephew's rage, but you need to do what you can to stay on his good side." 

"I think I've already failed in that department," I muttered. 

The old man chuckled. 

"Give him time to warm up to you. He's been stuck on this ship for over two years with only me and a resentful crew for company. Let him get used to seeing a friendly face," he said. 

I sighed. 

"Speaking of that, what are you planning to do with me?" I asked, looking up from the board. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Am I a war prisoner? Are you taking me to my father? To the Fire Lord?" The question had been pestering me since I arrived on the ship. 

"Well, I believe the prince intends to keep you here- as an advisor of sorts. As you said, you've been traveling the globe for almost as long as we have, but among the common people. Perspective is a powerful thing, child," he said with a wink. 

I looked down. 

"So, he wants to take advantage of my knowledge and skill to track down and hurt my friends," by this point, I had lost my appetite for victory in Pai Sho. 

"Now, now, you're a clever girl. I am sure you will figure out a way around this," he said, a conniving look on his face. 

"For now, my lotus, you should get some rest. I'll have dinner brought to your room," he said with a sigh."We can finish our game tomorrow," 

I nodded. 

"Thank you, Iroh," I said simply. 

He walked around and kissed the top of my head before heading towards the door. 

"Oh, and also, we can pick back up on your training, if you would like," he offered as he opened the door. 

"I would love that," I immediately said, a small smile returning to my lips. 

"That settles it then. A morning of training, then an afternoon of pai sho," he gave me his signature closed eye smile before gently shutting my door, leaving me to myself.

I could never explain it, but Iroh always seemed to know what to do. The tension in my chest dissipated. The stiffness in my arms faded away. I could feel my strength slowly returning. It seemed that my teacher was right; anything could be fixed with a cup of tea and a game of pai sho.


	5. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Now a prisoner, Laila has to do whatever she can to show her old friend that she is not one to be messed with -

I jolted upright as a soldier knocked on my door. 

“What is it?” I called as I slowly stood up, rubbing my eyes.

It was so early, what could anyone possibly want at this hour? 

“The Prince and General Iroh request your presence on the deck,” He answered in a curt tone. 

“For?” 

“They didn’t say. Just get up there,” the sound of his boots faded down the hallway. 

I sighed and leaned back as far as I could, trying to stretch out my back. I let out a flash of fire to light all the lamps and candles in the room. I don’t know why, but the fire nation was so obsessed with keeping spaces close and dimly lit. None of the rooms on the ship had a window. Almost everything was painted in varying shades of red, black, and gold. They tried to fill small rooms with artificial light instead of letting our true power source, true, living light, fill the space. It just has always seemed counterproductive to me. 

My eyes spotted a pile of clothes sitting on a finely carved desk. I walked over, sorting through the mysterious gift. I guessed my current attire would not make the cut. It had been too long since I wore the stiff Fire Nation uniform. The deep reds and browns now felt foreign. The tight turtleneck constricted my breathing, but the pants needed to be sinched with a belt at the tightest notch and tucked into high pointed boots in order to not hinder my movement. I had to pull out my old red sash to keep the deep maroon tunic in place. the leather of the training braces weighed down my forearms. When I peered at myself in the mirror, the only familiar aspect of me was the two braids pulling the top of my hair away from my face. I felt like a wooden doll - stiff at the joints. 

I took a breath before bearing the heavy metal door and making my way up to the top deck.

"I was told you-" 

"Hey! Give that to me you incompetent pheasant!" 

I heard the familiar shriek of a messenger hawk. 

I looked up, seeing Zuko run around the edge of the ship, trying to grab hold of the letters tied to the side of his leg. 

"Why won't you stay still?!" The prince exclaimed in anger. He scurried around and kept jumping up, trying to grab the hawk by the leg, but the bird would fly just out of reach every time. 

"Abis!" I called to him calmly. 

Immediately, he glided over to me and perched on my shoulder. I chuckled and stroked his feathers gently. 

"Hey, bud, I'm sorry it looked like I left without you," I whispered. 

He just cooed back at me, ruffling his feathers before leaning his forehead on my ear. 

Zuko stomped over in a rage, steam practically coming out of his ears. 

"What is that stupid bird doing?! It won't give me my letters!" I glared at him. 

Abis just squawked back at him angrily, making the prince step back in fright. 

"That's because Abis is my personal messenger hawk," I said cooly, glaring at him. 

"He will only give my private correspondence to me, my prince," 

I heard him growl. 

"If you are keeping in contact with the Avata-" 

"My my, what a beautiful bird," Iroh mused as he walked over to us. 

He reached out his hand and gently stroked the feathers on his back. Abis relished in the attention, practically purring at Iroh's touch.

"Is this fine creature yours?" He asked. 

I nodded, my mood shifting slightly. 

"Yes, his name is Abis," I told him. 

As Iroh continued to admire my bird, I gently untied the two scrolls from his feet. One was obviously from my mother, the tie a traditional red, the Fire Nation seal on the end. The other was quite roughed up, the writing bleeding into the back of the parchment. It must be from Aang. I slipped that one into my pocket while no one was looking, only holding up the Fire Nation scroll. 

"I assure you, Abis only carries correspondence between my parents and me, don't worry," I said, still glaring at Zuko. 

"Well, what does it say?" He asked, "anything important from home?" 

I rolled my eyes, giving the scroll back to Abis. This pompous ass needs to get a hold of himself. 

"I have no reason to tell you. If anything was happening back at the palace that you needed to know about, someone would surely write to you personally," I replied, not looking at the prince. 

He scoffed and turned away, stomping to the edge of the bow.

"Well, let's get started with the training, shall we?" Iroh obviously sensed the tension between the two of us. 

I sighed and nodded. Thanks to Iroh's visit the night before, I could show my old friend that I cannot be messed with. I was eager to throw a few punches - maybe a few too many. 

"I've been curious to see what you remember of our lessons, Laila. Why don't you go first?" The old man asked. 

"I was thinking that the prince and I could spar, first. A reminder of old times," I offered, slightly glaring at Zuko. 

He perked up, looking towards me. 

"I think that's exactly what we need," he said, turning towards me. 

"I don't know, you two. That may not be the best of ideas at the moment-" 

"Oh come on, Uncle. It's perfect. Let's see what she remembers," Zuko interrupted, walking towards me.

Abis flew off of my shoulder and started circling the skies above us. I met the prince in the middle of the deck. We slowly started to circle each other, arms up, waiting for the other to make a move. 

He attacked first, running at me with his fist set aflame. I quickly turned to the side, grabbing the inner part of his elbow and twisting it behind his back. He yelped and I kneed him in the back, making him run into the rail of the ship.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "That was a dirty move!" he whined as he collected himself. 

I had already made my way over to him, ready to deliver a roundhouse kick to the back of his knees. 

"pull it together, my prince. I would hate for you to make an even bigger fool out of yourself to your crew," I growled as my kick knocked him to the ground. 

He quickly bounced back up, sending a firewall to my face with his feet. I bent my knees and leaned back as far as I could to dodge it. I used my momentum to backflip onto the railing. from there, I sent a whip of my green flames right for his shoulder. I heard him grunt as it made contact. 

"Focus, Zuko!" Iroh called out. 

We both knew that a defeat for Zuko meant endless trouble for me on this ship, but honestly, I couldn't say that I cared. This spoiled brat needed to be put in his place before he could establish any true dominance over me. 

Zuko lunged at me, eyes blazing with rage. I tried to flip over him, but he ended up grabbing my leg, forcing me into the metal floor of the deck. I growled, arching up on my arms and sending a kick to his chest as I got up. Zuko stumbled into the wall but immediately ran for me again. 

This pattern of charging and dodging went on for a time, eventually attracting much of the crew to watch. I could tell they were a bit shocked that the prince was never truly able to strike me down. I heard some of the men chuckle as I slid through the prince's legs to dodge a punch.

This made me a bit cocky. I started to do more elaborate tricks with my flames instead of actually using them to fight Zuko. Turquoise and yellow flames clashed for almost an hour. I could sense Iroh's uneasiness as his nephew began to tire, but oh, I was just getting started. 

I jumped up into the air as a ring of flames exploded around me, almost singeing some of the sailors' hair. I used a mix of stances I had learned from observing and sparring with other benders. I borrowed the stern stance of the Earth benders when I wanted to create a solid wall, I used the smooth movements of water benders for close combat. I was able to learn a little from Aang in my short time from the monk; I mostly copied his swift defense stances. 

I sent a wall of flame towards Zuko, who was already obviously overwhelmed. However, through the smoke and fire, he was able to grab my shoulder and shove me to the deck, immediately pinning me down, his hands in position to scar me just as his father had done to him. My eyes went wide in shock. How had he gotten past me? Was he really going to do it? I looked up into his amber eyes, trying to find the answer. I growled. I didn't need his mercy. 

"Do it," I glared at him, my words menacing. 

For a moment, his eyes went as wide as mine. He was hesitating. Something was blocking him from giving out the final blow. the deck was silent. 

Suddenly, his eyes returned to their usual decisive glare. As he swiftly moved his arm to scar me, I grabbed his wrist, kneeing him in the gut as I flipped him over, reversing our positions. Immediately, I created a blast of fire. Zuko howled in fear and I heard Iroh scream for me to stop, but it was already done. The blast was aimed perfectly, just burning the tip of his right ear. 

In response, the prince grabbed his ear and flinched, looking up at me with wide, confused eyes. 

"Y-You missed," his voice was softened with shock. 

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, leaning down, inches away from his face. 

"I don't miss," I whispered coolly. "Nor do I hesitate in front of the enemy," With that, I pressed my foot deeper into his chest before letting up, leaving him lying on the deck in shock in front of his entire crew. 

No one stopped me as I walked back to my chamber, Abis quickly catching up and landing on my shoulder. 

I didn't dare look at Iroh as I passed.


	6. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- As the truth of Zuko and Laila's intertwined past comes to light, Laila sees that her old friend is somewhere below that scar. New impulses lead to great consequences -

Days after our fight, Zuko and I still avoided each other. I remained in my room most of the time, as the prince seemed to constantly patrol his ship, his nervous steps reverberating overhead. Iroh would bring me meals and we played Pai Sho at least once a day. My old teacher did not approve of how I treated his grandson, but I honestly could care less. Zuko's pride could handle being brought down a few notches. 

As for the rest of the crew, I could tell that they loathed my presence. I was by all technicalities a prisoner of war, a treasonous subject of the Fire Nation. However, I was given my own room and treated with kindness by Iroh. I was a rebellious young girl, yet I demanded respect - a complete opposite of anything the Fire Nation considered to be acceptable. I heard them whisper as I walked the halls; I could feel their disdainful stares as I talked to my teacher on the main deck. It was building up to a point that I could not stand. Recently, on my way from the kitchens, I ended up walking right into Lieutenant Jee. 

"Oh! um, sorry," I said, getting off of the floor and offering a hand to him. 

The Lieutenant growled and slapped my hand away, slowly standing up on his own. 

"Don't try to play so innocent, girl," he grumbled. 

My eyes widened "W-what do you mean? I-I haven't-" 

"You are just trying to charm your way around this ship, aren't you," if looks could kill, I would be a pile of ashes.

"What are you-" 

"You're just a spy for the Avatar, trying to get us all to commit treason just as you have for that pesky child," he growled. "Well, it won't work! Maybe you have that old general wrapped around your little finger, but not the rest of my crew," 

"I am nothing of the sort! I am loyal to the Fire Nation, just as my father is. I just want peac-" he cut me off with a short chuckle. 

"Oh, it is quite obvious what you want, missy. And I must say, you are doing quite an excellent job of getting it. Humiliating the prince, then practically disappearing into thin air is the perfect way to get him completely obsessed with you," he sneered. 

I felt my face heat up as my fists clenched. I wanted to defend myself, to say that truly, I had no idea what he was talking about- well, I really wanted to knock him into next week. however, any of that would just add more fuel to the fire. So, instead, I walked back to my room, held high as if his words had no effect on me. 

I heard him scoff as I made my way back to my room. I quietly shut the door before letting flames erupt from my mouth in a rage towards the metal ceiling. 

How dare he say that to me?! Currently, the last thing I wanted was to be anywhere near that spoiled princeling. 

After my anger had subsided, I sighed and flopped onto the bed. Abis glided over and gently poked my head with his beak. I looked up at him with a huff and stroked the feathers at the top of his head.

”What have we gotten ourselves into, my friend?” I muttered. 

I looked at my desk, seeing the newest letter from Aang, still tied up. I had received it that morning but decided to wait until I knew it was safe to open it. If I was found with any correspondence from the Avatar, all hell would break loose. 

I quickly got up and scurried over to the door to lock it before picking up the piece of rolled parchment with careful hands. My fingers slowly unraveled the paper, praying to the spirits that it was good news. 

The letter read: 

Hey Laila! 

We just wanted to let you know that we’ve made it to a safer part of the Earth Kingdom. Everyone is fine here, but we miss you a lot. Sokka especially misses having someone to talk to (Don’t tell him I told you). We are trying to find a way to earn some money, but it’s getting a little tight. Any ideas? 

I hope you were right about Zuko not hurting you. But please, be careful. None of us know what he is capable of right now. Just stay calm and stay close to your friends. If anything happens, we will come to rescue you, don’t worry :) 

sincerely, 

Aang 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the messy handwriting on the page. Aang, no matter what, always lifted my spirits. I guess it’s just a natural gift of the Avatar.

I took out a piece of paper, ink, and a brush, and began to write. 

Dear Aang,

I’m glad that everyone is alright and that you all are safe. As for the money issue, I’ll send Abis back with some coins. I have little use for the monthly allowance my father sends me now that I’m on this ship. Please tell Sokka that I miss him too. I am safe here, thanks to Iroh, so don’t worry. Tell everyone that I said hello and I hope to see you soon. Stay safe and keep me updated. 

Currently, we are making our way north, hugging the coastline of the western Earth Nation. So, just stay towards the east and you should be fine. Please hurry to the Northern Water Tribe. I will stall as much as I can. 

Always, 

Laila 

I made sure in every letter to tell them of our location so they could try to stay out of reach. It was the least I could do for them while I’m stuck here. I let the ink dry before rolling up and tying it to Abis’s ankle with a thin red ribbon. I also found a small pouch and filled it with copper and silver pieces- enough to keep them in good shape for a few weeks. Abis took the pouch with his beak. 

“You know where to go” I whispered to him, stroking his feathers once more. 

He cooed before climbing up onto my forearm, ready to be sent out. I grabbed Aang’s letter and burnt it into a pile of ashes, so there was no trace of our correspondence. Then, I unlocked my door and made my way to the top deck. I heard Zuko yelling at Iroh, and it definitely wasn’t pretty. 

“We are heading north! That is an order!” 

“But Zuko, what about the safety of the crew?” The old man tried to reason with him. 

“The safety of the crew doesn’t matter!” He exclaimed. 

Just then, Lieutenant Jee walked on deck. He paused, turning to the prince with a stale glare. 

I couldn’t help but giggle, and I placed my hand over my mouth to keep myself from being heard. The prince made his way over to the Lieutenant and said, 

“finding the Avatar is more important than any individual's safety,” he sneered. 

After that, he shoved past me and down into the lower deck. Abis squawked at his disrespect and I turned to Iroh. 

“H-he doesn’t mean that, the boy is just all worked up,” the older man sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than the Lieutenant. 

With that, I sent my trusty bird off with the letter and pouch to the coast of the Earth Kingdom. I made my way to Iroh's side with a huff, my arms crossing over my chest. 

"What was that about?" I deadpanned. 

the man sighed.

"There is a storm coming, but the prince insists on keeping a straight course," he explained, his tone giving away his nerves. 

"So, he's putting the lives of his men after his obsession with the avatar," I glowered in disgust, "They could be on the opposite side of the world for all we know, yet he is set on getting to the North Pole before they do," 

"Just be close in case we need to pick up the pieces, my lotus. Be patient. I think he will mellow out in a few days. He is still fuming over that fight you two had the other day," His voice held a mix of assurance and slight disappointment. 

I couldn't tell if it was a reflection on his nephew's actions or mine.

"Meet me for tea later, and a game of Pai Sho. There is something I wish to discuss," The tone made it sound like more of a command than a request. 

"Sure thing," I replied with a nod. 

With that, I made my way to the edge of the deck to watch the sea. 

About two hours later, after my lunch, I went on my quest to find Iroh. He never gave me an exact time of when he wanted to meet, so I just assumed that he meant anytime later than, well- when he asked me. I had just checked his study, but it was empty. So now, I made my way to his room, which, for some reason, was on the bottom deck of the ship. I passed through a hallway on the edge of the boiler room, where the sailors usually hung out in to drink and talk. I was just going to pass on by, but Lieutenant Jee's voice stopped me. 

"I'm sick of this! I am sick of his orders, his avatar, and his new pet," He groaned. 

I growled, knowing that he was referring to me. 

"Who does Zuko think he is?!" 

"Do you truly want to know?" 

Iroh. 

I peaked my head around the corner to watch what was about to go down. 

"G-General Iroh, w-we were- we were just-" My teacher cut off his blubbering. 

"It's alright. Mind if I join you?" Of course, the other sailors agreed. 

I watched at the old general stroked the hair on his chin with a thoughtful look in his eye.

"Listen here, my nephew is a complicated young man, and so is Laila. They both have been through much," 

“Come on, Laila!” Ty Lee's hi-pitched whisper beckoned me from behind a gilded pillar, “We don’t want to miss this one!” 

I grumbled, turning around to see her head poking above Azula and Mai's. The princess called me over with a sharp flick of her hand.

But I was in no rush to leave.

“One second! Don’t go without me!” I called back before turning to my friend. 

Prince Zuko chuckled. “What are you doing with those three?” He asked with a cocked brow, bright eyes gleaming. 

I just shrugged. 

“Who knows? They’re always dragging me into things- it’s always a surprise,” I smiled shyly. 

“Well, just be careful. Azula is usually up to no good," he grumbled. "Why don't you meet me in the western gardens later? We can spar,” he said with a mischievous grin, fingers grazing the hilt of the dagger always tied to his belt.

I returned the smug look and nodded. 

“Get ready to have your butt kicked,” I gave a wink before bowing to him and running off with the other girls, giggling. 

“Did you really have to stay and flirt that long? You may cost us getting to see this,” Azula snapped as she grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me behind.

“I was not flirting!” I sighed. 

I turned back to the prince, instantly regretting my decision to leave. He just chuckled and gave me a wave right as Azula dragged me around a maroon corner.

We made our way into one of the back corridors behind the war room, Azula having to shush Ty Lee’s giggling repeatedly. We peered through a shuttered window, careful not to lean on the stained wood. I could make out the Fire Lord sitting behind a wall of burning flames, looking down on the high ranked officers below. My father was seated next to Zuko, pondering plans to attack the Earth kingdom, his dark tendrils looped and pinned perfectly atop his head.

“I suggest that we send in the 41st division to deal with the battalion,” one of the older men remarked. 

“but those are completely new troops! How can we trust them to take down a skilled group of earth benders?” Another asked. 

“We don’t,” the geezer smirked. “you see, we will use them as a distraction while another division hits them hard in the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?” 

Azula looked at my anger-twisted face and rolled her eyes. “War means sacrifice you idiot. What’s so wrong with losing one division if it means we win? We will always have more soldiers,” she scoffed. 

I turned to her in disgust. “how can you say that?!” I whisper-yelled. “those are our men- our loyal soldiers who will never return home to their families! They deserve better!” 

“There’s no reason to get upset over it, Laila, it’s not like you can do anything about it. And yeah, they are our soldiers, so they live and die for this country. It’s our job to win at any cost,” she finished with a wicked look. 

I rolled my eyes. 

“I’m just glad that Zuko is going to be Fire Lord someday and not you,” I muttered under my breath. 

That was a big mistake. 

“what did you just say to me?!” She growled, almost blowing our cover. 

She was cut off by shouting within the war chamber. 

“How can you sacrifice an entire division like that?!” Zuko shouted at the general as he stood. 

Oh no. 

“These men are loyal soldiers fighting for our country! Are you really just going to throw away their lives like that?! How can you betray them!” 

Iroh and my father shared a look before an explosion of flames sent a heatwave through the room, forcing us all back from the shudders. Fire Lord Ozai was standing in a rage. 

“Zuko, you just challenged an honored general in my war chamber. You act in complete disrespect of those I trust to serve me and my country. You know, there is only one way to resolve this.”

The soldiers' eyes went wide. 

"An Agni Kai. A fire duel," Jee was slowly putting the pieces together. 

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

“Please! I’m sorry! I meant no disrespect! I only had the interests of the Fire Nation at heart!” I watched in dread as tremors pulsed through the prince. 

I've never felt so utterly helpless. There was nothing I could do to save him from this.

“You must get up and fight me, fight for your honor!” Ozai roared, fists ablaze

I could now see tears in Zuko’s eyes. 

“P-please! I am your loyal son! Forgive me!” Zuko cried out, voice breaking.

But the Fire Lord seemed incapable of forgiveness of any sort. 

“Fine, don’t fight back. Sit and blubber for forgiveness like the dishonorable child you are. But you will learn, and suffering will be your teacher,” he stated as he walked over to my friend. 

“Z-zuko..” 

“look away, child,” Iroh pleaded, placing a shaking hand on my shoulder.

But I could not tear my eyes away from the horror. Zuko tried to shield his face, but to no avail. Ozai unleashed a wave of heat at his own son’s skin, forever marking it. Tears sprang to my eyes as Zuko screamed in pain. 

"I-I always thought that Zuko got his scar from a training accident," Jee said in a low voice. 

Iroh grumbled, "Trust me, it was no accident. The Fire Lord claimed that by refusing to fight, that the prince had shown shameful weakness, and was banished. The only way he could return with his honor was if he captured the Avatar," 

Jee's eyes were wide, I think he finally understood what my old friend's mission meant to him. I needed a reminder as well. 

"That's why he's so obsessed. It's his only chance of things returning to normal," the lieutenant said. 

"Things will never return to normal," the Dragon Of the West shook his head. "The important thing, is that the Avatar gives Zuko hope," 

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, another soldier perked up. 

"So, what's the deal with the girl?" he asked, his tone more curious than I expected. 

Iroh sighed, a melancholy smile on his face. 

"She was with me, that day of the Agni Kai. The poor girl watched her friend be tortured by his own father," He paused. 

"Zuko and Laila were practically inseparable as children. He was headstrong and sweet, while she was quiet and curious. She may not say much, but trust me when I say, she sees every detail. Watching that Agni Kai opened her already questioning mind up to the possibility that our nation is not the great image we were all led to believe," He said. 

"So, the Agni Kai made her seek out the Avatar?" Jee asked. 

Iroh shook his head. 

"She has been traveling the world for almost as long as we have. You see, her quiet demeanor made her a target to Azula, the prince's younger sister. She and her friends constantly attacked her. Her only refuge was with me or the Queen. When she disappeared and I was in Ba Sing Se, Laila became free prey, and Azula was praised for her cruelty," 

"Come on! Stand up and fight!" Azula cackled as she shoved me back into the stone wall. 

I cried out as flames engulfed my vision. My kick was just enough to dodge their stinging licks. But there was no time to celebrate. I was cornered. 

"Leave me alone, Azula!" I begged, holding my hands up in defense. 

"Who's gonna make me? Iroh? Zuzu? They're long gone." she smirked. 

I tried to make a run for it, but her grip was fast. She yanked my arm behind my back, whirling me to the floor. In that moment, panic took over. My blood rushed through my hands as flames shot out of my fingertips, barely grazing the princess's arm. Her shriek echoed through the chamber. 

"How dare you!" I choked, gasping for air as her foot slammed my neck to the floor. 

The room spun. I tried to grab hold of something, anything. But shivers of terror racked my body. 

"I'll show you what happens when you strike your princess!" 

White-hot flames seared my shoulder. I was too in shock to react. 

I shivered, remembering all the times Azula and her friends cornered me, laughing as I curled into a ball in an attempt to protect myself. My mind wandered to that year away from my teacher, the same year we lost Zuko's mother. We truly were all each other had at that moment. I remembered his undoubted kindness as a child and sighed. I prayed, that somewhere, deep down, he still was that kind little boy I remember- the one who would wander the gardens with me from sunup to sundown, the one who's smile outshone the sun. 

"Things of course, only got worse once Zuko was banished. I believe that she needed to find more of herself- and you can see," he chuckled, "She is now just as headstrong and stubborn as her old friend," 

"So, she just, left the palace?" Jee was confused. 

"Her father saw that life at court without Zuko and me was eating her alive. So, he permitted her to set out on her own, in hopes that she would find acceptance elsewhere. The point is, she's seen the suffering this long war has caused to the common people of the other nations; fathers and brothers being torn from their families, torture, imprisonment, hunger, sickness, brother turning against brother for the sake of survival." He explained. 

The soldiers turned and looked at one another, glints of regret in their eyes. 

"She sees the Avatar as a means to bring the world peace, while Zuko sees him as a means to gain his personal peace. That is where the roots of their conflict lie. Laila sees a bigger picture. Zuko's outlook is too small to fathom it," 

Iroh paused for a moment. 

"Now, it may not be the way we as the Fire Nation should want the war to end, but you have to give her credit for trying," 

Jee sighed. 

"Then, I believe I owe her an apology," he muttered. 

"You can do whatever you need to after dinner. now it is time to-" 

A loud crash echoed through the metal ship, rocking us violently back and forth. 

Immediately, I sprinted up to the main deck, searching to see what happened. 

"Laila!" Zuko called. He sprinted over to me, holding me firmly by my shoulders. 

The ship was rocking violently on the choppy waves as we were pelted with rain. streaks of lightning lit up the dark sky every few seconds, creating cracks in the swirl of black and gray above our heads. 

"Are you alright?! How is everyone below deck?" He asked, eyes frantic. 

My eyes went wide. I nodded, pulling my wet, windblown hair out of my face. Wind and rain violently swirled around us as thunder boomed overhead. 

"I-I'm fine. I-I think everyone else is too," I stuttered a bit, still trying to get a hold on the situation. "where were we hit?" I asked. 

We turned to the top deck of the ship as a scream rang out. 

"Look!" Iroh called out as he and the rest of the soldiers made their way up to the surface. 

The helmsman was barely hanging onto the railing, feet flailing as he tried to pull himself up. 

"The Helmsman!" Immediately, Zuko, followed by Jee, quickly climbed up the side ladder. 

I looked up at the man and saw that his hand was slipping, desperately trying to hold onto the wet steel bars. 

"Zuko! Look out!" I called desperately, just as the man's grip failed him. 

The prince was barely able to grab him by his arm, saving him from his doom. Jee helped the man grab hold of the ladder, and they all carefully climbed down. I let out a sigh of relief. The prince turned to me, the faintest trait of a smile on his lips. I sent one back with a nod, which he returned as he made his way down. I thought that maybe, this would be the end of our troubles with the storm; but of course, while everyone else was cheering for the safe retrieval of the helmsman, only Iroh and I noticed the streak of lightning headed right for the center of our ship.

In a flash, he got ready to redirect it, but I ended up beating him to the punch. The intense energy entered through my left fingertips, violently pulsing through the rest of my body before exiting through my right hand into the choppy waters below. I swayed, never even attempting something like that before, my body pulsating and weak from the experience, my head spinning from the pain. I stumbled into the railing of the deck, feeling myself falling forward, but too weak to do anything about it. I heard the muffled calls of the soldiers and Iroh's frantic cries for me to move off the railing. But, only one knocked me back into reality. 

"Laila!" Zuko shouted, his footsteps racing towards me. 

"Huh?..." but it was too late, I had already slipped off, headfirst into the waves. 

Just in time, his hand latched onto my ankle, shaking me out of my daze. The Prince of the Fire Nation gently pulled me back on deck. I swerved and stumbled back into him, but he slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, allowing me to lean on his chest for support. 

"I got you, you're safe," he murmured, placing a slightly shaking hand on the back of my head.

My body was limp in his arms, and I made no move to push away from his warm embrace. I felt Zuko look up, his entire body becoming stiff. 

"The Avatar!" He exclaimed. 

There was a moment of quiet, only rumbling thunder in the distance. 

"What do you wish to do, sir?" Jee's voice was muffled by Zuko's sleeve. 

The prince paused for a moment, then I felt the air being released from his lungs. 

"Let him go. We need to get this ship to safer waters," I couldn't help the faint smile that made its way onto my lips. 

Then, he hoisted me up into his arms and took me to my room. I went limp as he carried me down the stairs, my eyes rolling back, darkness finally consuming me. 

I was falling in and out of consciousness, my strength entirely deteriorated. In one of my short spells of awareness, I heard two distinct voices. 

"Will she be alright, Uncle?" Zuko's raspy voice was soft, trying not to wake me. 

"I'm sure she will be. Don't worry, Zuko," Iroh comforted. 

"I'm sorry. If I had listened to you, she wouldn't have gotten hurt," 

"Your apology is accepted, but I am not the one you should be giving it to," my teacher said, his voice steady. 

I heard Zuko sigh. 

"I'll tell her when she wakes up," There was a pause. "Could you- could you go check on the crew? I-I'll stay here and watch her. I want to be here when she gets up," 

I heard Iroh's soft chuckle, some footsteps, and a door shutting. 

Perhaps, I was right. Maybe the Zuko I knew as a child was still inside the Zuko in front of me. 

My lips curled into a smile as I drifted back into sleep's heavy embrace


	7. The Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila's injury just might have been for the better, as it leads to her and the prince spending more and more time together. However, new and old alliances get in the way -

"It's been three days, Uncle. Shouldn't we get a doctor here to examine her? What if something is seriously wrong?" 

"Calm down, Zuko. She just needs her rest. She redirected lightning- I believe for the first time. That takes a huge toll on one's body. Just let her sleep it off," 

"But-" 

"Let her rest. I am sure she will be fine." 

I groaned as I tried to move my stiffened muscles. Every part of me felt like it was being poked with pins and needles. My head spun as I attempted to crack my neck and sit up. 

"D-dammit," I muttered as my head hit the pillow, giving up on trying to move. 

The two men in my room shut up at that. My eyes slowly fluttered open, trying to get used to the light in the room. After a few seconds, I could make out their silhouettes. Iroh's lips curled into a soft smile as he made his way to my bedside, a steaming cup of tea in hand. 

"Well, good morning!" He chuckled softly, "Here, this will help with the stiffness," He said. He placed a hand under my neck and helped me sit up enough to drink the dark, earthy liquid. It slightly burned the back of my throat as I swallowed, sending shivers through my entire being. Iroh brushed the hair from my face with a tender hand. 

"S-so, three days, h-huh?" I sputtered between hoarse coughs. 

My teacher nodded, his features turning grim. 

"You almost fell off the side of the ship after you redirected that lightning," 

"Almost?! She fell completely overboard! I barely caught her in time!" Zuko exclaimed, growling at Iroh. 

He turned to me, features worried and stern. 

"W-why would you do something- so, so stupid?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" 

He was trying to sound reprimanding, but it came out in more of a concerned tone. I looked up into his blazing amber eyes. They were wide and surrounded by rings of violet. He looked tired and worried- haggard, even. 

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I d-didn't exactly m-mean to. It-it just, happened," I croaked out, trying to remember the events of the storm. 

I really just, redirected lightning? The only person on this Earth that I knew could do that was Iroh. But he never got around to teaching me how before he left. All I recalled was the feeling- the intense energy surging through me. I turned to Iroh for help. 

"You immediately got into the proper stance once we saw the lightning. Your body knew exactly what to do. have you ever done it before?" The old man asked. 

I shook my head. 

"Well, don't do it again. That's an order," With that, Zuko stormed out of my room, slamming the door. 

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle. "Forgive him, he hasn't been able to do much other than worry about you," He said. "He was afraid. I don't think he can handle losing anyone else," He wasn't looking at me. Instead, he invited Abis onto his hand. My bird gingerly way walked over from the end of my bed to his fingertips. Iroh gently brushed his top feathers, careful to keep his hand away from the hawk's talons and beak. 

"Despite his outer appearance, he cares about you deeply, Laila," 

I just stayed quiet. 

"I thought it was best that your father knows you are here. I mentioned that you were injured, but I bent the truth a bit on how. I hope you don't mind," 

"n-no, tha-thank you. He ne-needed to kn-know," I mumbled, a small, assuring smile on my face. 

"And I believe he wrote to you," he turned to look at the scrolls sitting on my desk.

Two were weathered, torn pieces of parchment. The other was a crisp cream color, the seal of the Fire Nation in a bold red wax keeping it tightly wound up. I slowly shoved myself up on my elbows, wincing and groaning all the while. 

"C-can you hand it to me?" I held out my hand, motioning for the letter. 

My father rarely had the chance to write to me, and it was usually only really fantastic news or stories of an awful tragedy in battle. Iroh handed the parchment to me with a chuckle before grabbing an extra pillow to support my stiff back. I ignored the intense stinging and shaking of my hands as I frantically uncurled the letter. 

"slow down, my lotus. The words are still there, I assure you," he chuckled as he sat on the edge of my bed. "What did he say?" 

My eyes scanned the cream paper furiously, the strokes slowly forming into words in my head. 

"H-he's sorry about the training accident- t-training a-accident, Iroh?" I cocked an eyebrow in his direction. My teacher just shrugged. 

"It was the first thing that came to mind," I just slowly shook my head. 

My eyes widened a little as I read the next line. 

"H-he's going to t-try to come to see me. N-now that he knows I'm with you- h-he has something i-important to discuss," I felt my eyebrows furrow as I read. 

"Oh really? does he say when? We will need to prepare for guests!" I could hear Iroh's smile. 

"Child, you don't look very pleased. W-when was the last time you saw him?" 

"T-The day I left. Two years ago," My voice was soft, unsure. 

Of course, I was excited to see him, but after so long? How much had he changed? Had I? What was so important that the had to tell me in person?

Iroh saw the anxiety on my face and sighed. "I'm sure it's because he can finally see you, Laila. You have nothing to fear," 

I just nodded before slowly curling back into my bed, leaving Abis to place the scroll back on my desk. Iroh gently patted my leg as he stood. 

"I'll let you rest, little lotus. Someone will bring you lunch in a little while," with that, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and left me and my bird to ourselves. 

Abis waddled over to me and wiggled his way in between my arms, nuzzling against my chest. Soon, the two of us fell into a deep slumber, drifting off to worlds unknown. 

That evening, I awoke to a soft knock on the door. I didn't remember waking up before then, and by the looks of the candles in my room, It was obvious that a significant amount of time had passed. I looked over and saw a cold plate of untouched food on my dresser- someone must have brought it in at lunch. Abis squawked in indignation as I shifted into a sitting position, almost knocking him off the bed. 

"W-who is it?" my voice scratched the sides of my throat. 

"Are you decent?" I rolled my eyes. 

"Yes, Prince Zuko I am," I scoffed. 

With that, he slowly walked into my room, holding a steaming tray of rice, roasted vegetables, and fish. 

"Uncle told me to bring you this. You slept through lunch and he didn't want to-a-ah!" 

The Prince of the Fire Nation ducked down under the tray he was holding, trying to block Abis's attacks, and almost dropping all of my food in the process. My hawk squawked and tried to slash him with his talons, getting very close a few times. 

"What the hell?! Get your crazy pheasant away from me!" he practically shrieked. 

"Abis!" I clapped my hands, signaling for him to retreat to my shoulder. 

I gently stroked his red and black feathers, coddling him all the while.

"Shh, Abis. Calm down. The prince is a friend, I promise," I spoke softly. 

Soon, the hawk relaxed, nuzzling my neck a little. I glanced over at Zuko, who was still holding the tray as a shield, slightly shaking. 

"You can come out now, he won't bite. or scratch your eyes out. I promise," I said with a small chuckle. 

The boy slowly brought the tray of food down and cautiously walked over to me. He placed it on my lap, quickly retracting his hands as Abis squawked again.

"Thanks," I said before taking a bite of rice. 

Seeing that I hadn't really eaten anything in almost four days, I was on the verge of starving- or at least it felt like I was. I quickly slurped down the starchy soup before stuffing my face with rice and vegetables. The cook had placed an extra, smaller bowl of fish just for Abis. I picked up a piece and held it out to the bird. He craned his neck and gingerly plucked it from my fingers with his beak before swallowing it whole. 

At that moment, a brilliant idea came to mind. I looked from Abis to Zuko and back again a few times, a small smile taking over my lips. 

"Come here, Prince Zuko. you can have me fed to the Komodo rhinos if he gives you even the slightest scratch." I declared with much more pomp than was necessary. 

I could see that he was holding in a tiny grin as he walked over. He slowly sat down on the edge of my bed, shifting at the complete awkwardness of it. I felt Abis tense up and slowly rubbed the side of his neck, finally getting him into a tolerable mood. I grabbed Zuko's hand, forcing his palm up. He tried to jerk back, but I would not relinquish my grip on his wrist. 

"uh-uh. I am going to make sure you two get along," I announced as I placed a raw piece of fish in his hand. 

He coiled up at the feeling of the slimy meat on his bare skin. 

"O-oh no. No way. He hates me!" Zuko shouted. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"Abis doesn't hate anyone. You two just started off on the wrong foot. you calling him a pheasant and trying to grab him by the leg doesn't really make for a proper introduction," My tone was very matter of fact as I recalled the events of the week prior. 

"He won't hurt you, I won't let him. Trust me," Zuko turned his head away and shut his eyes as I ushered Abis off my shoulder and over to his hand. 

I kept one hand on Zuko's wrist and the other on his fingers, keeping his hand as flat as possible. Abis moved defensively and paused- not sure if he should really trust the hotheaded teenager or the perfectly good fish waiting for him in the middle of his palm. Of course, this only increased Zuko's anxiety, causing his hand to shake slightly and his eyes to squeeze tight. 

"It's alright, he won't hurt you," I couldn't tell if I meant that for the bird or the human. 

Either way, it did the trick. Abis leaned over and quickly took the meat off Zuko's hand and swallowed. Zuko opened his eyes and looked a bit bewildered at the hawk who was now nuzzling his fingers- a sign that he wanted the prince to give him another bite. I smiled and slowly retracted my grip on my old friend's hand. 

"Here. Give him some more," I whispered as I handed the bowl of fish to Zuko. 

He slowly took it, and I watched as he gently held out his hand, a piece of fish out for the taking. Abis happily took it, cooing for more. I sighed happily and went back to eating my own dinner. A part of me was a bit surprised that my plan worked. The Prince chuckled and stroked the feathers on Abis's head. I looked up at the sound. It was soft, but genuine. the gruffness of it was music to my ears. I guess Zuko was surprised at himself. He looked up and caught my eyes, an apprehensive, shocked grin on his lips. I grinned back, holding back my bit of excitement. 

Maybe, just maybe, this was our truce. From here on out, maybe we would try to get things back to the way they used to be. I gave him a wink, and he just nodded- I think, agreeing. I hope. Abis squawked, drawing us both out of the others' gaze and back into reality. We couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Well, aren't you an impatient one," Zuko scoffed as he held out another piece of meat to Abis, which he happily guzzled down. 

Over the next few days, Zuko insisted on bringing me my meals. He would bring his food too- we would sit criss-cross on my bed and eat. Occasionally, we would go into exchanging stories of our adventures over the past two years, but mostly, it was me watching him feed Abis. even in between our meals together he would come in and bring him treats like berries and mangos. Sometimes he would feed him with his fingers, others he would throw it up in the air and watch in amazement as my hawk caught it at lightning speed. 

Even after Iroh released me from bedrest, Zuko requested that we keep the ritual going- at least for the evening meal. I wasn't going to say no to that. So, after long days of cross meetings and denied strategies, we both retired to my chamber. It became a time machine of sorts, taking us back to our childhood. It didn't matter how many names we called each other or elbows to the chests we gave one another- by dinner time, all bitterness melted into laughter. 

One night, a little less than a week after I had woken up, he came in quite late. 

"I was worried that I was going to have to go get my food myself," I chuckled. 

Zuko walked in, but he wasn't carrying our normal tray of rice, vegetables, and meat, but a small basket of covered containers. 

"Sorry, Uncle went into port this morning and bought a few things. I was waiting for him to come back. He brought some treats for us," 

I smiled as he made his way over to my bed. I had a perfectly good table in my room, but we never used it. It just felt out of place for our evening meals to transpire anywhere else than where they started. I took the basket from his hand and started to pull everything out. Everything from sealed cups of noodle soup to rice, to dumplings made up our dinner. I was excited, to say the least. 

"Oh wow," I could feel my mouth begin to water at the sheer smell of it all. 

It was obvious that it had been a while since either of us had eaten this well. 

"There should be a box in there for Abis as well," he said as he settled onto my comforter. 

"Abis has been gone since this morning. I had him take a letter to my father," I said. I left out the part where I also had him deliver a note and some money to Aang, Katara, and Sokka. 

I didn't want things to get more complicated than they had to. 

The Prince nodded as he started on his soup. 

"Didn't he say he was going to come to visit you?" He asked as he swallowed. 

"Yeah, more than a week ago. That's why I wrote to him," I said as I popped a dumpling into my mouth. 

"Are you excited? To see him?" I could hear the slightest twinge of jealousy in his voice. 

My father was actively coming to see me- while his father physically and mentally scarred him before banishing him. I looked down for a minute and shrugged. 

"I-I'm a bit more nervous than excited. I-It's been almost two years," I sighed. 

"What is there to be nervous about?" 

"Well, for one, he said that he had 'something to discuss'. I have a feeling that it's nothing good," 

We sat in silence for a moment. Zuko kept his head down, obviously in thought. I continued to stuff my face with dumplings and rice, trying to avoid the subject further. 

"Do you think- does he want you to join his fleet?" he asked, a slight quiver in his voice. 

"W-would you accept? Well, of course, you would. He's your father and you miss him- I forced you to come with me. Y-you're only here because you have to be-. I-I'm s-sorry. I-I won-won't try to stop you from leaving- I-I-" 

I placed my hand atop of his, pulling him out of his rambling. He looked up at me, wide-eyed. 

"Don't you think that if I truly wanted to escape, that I would've done it by now? If I really wanted to leave, I would've gone with the Avatar before you dragged me aboard this damned ship-" I looked down and sighed, only then truly realizing why I hadn't tried to leave. 

"T-the truth is, Zuko. I-I missed you. I missed my best friend," my lips formed into a small smile. 

"If that is what my father is coming to ask me, then I will respectfully decline. I enjoy our motley crew more than I would ever fit in on one of my father's ships. He's good at his job- almost too good at it." I looked down and back up at my friend. 

"I'd much rather be here on music night than a member of my father's battalion," we both chuckled at that. 

"I'd rather be in a battle with Zhao's entire fleet than go to music night. I swear, if Uncle makes me play the tsungi horn again I'll-" He looked up at me and trailed off. 

"You'd really rather stay on this crappy little ship than go with your father?" 

I nodded. 

"I would choose you and Iroh- crappy ship or not, over almost anything," I gave him a reassuring smile. 

At that, I could visibly see his shoulders settle and relax. Just then, Abis comes flying in, two letters tied to his feet. 

"Ah, just in time for dinner," Zuko waved him over, pulling out the small box of various cured meats and fruit for the hawk. 

As Abis went to town on his dinner, I untied the two letters from his legs. One was obviously from my father- the same royal Fire Nation seal perfectly in place. Zuko started picking up berries and pieces of meat, having Abis do tricks before receiving his food. The prince also started to pack our trash into the basket, but not before pulling out a small icebox from the bottom of it. 

"What does it say?" he asked once he finished cleaning. 

I had just opened the scroll and was now scanning it over. 

"He will be coming to visit our ship in the next few days at the latest. He's glad I'm feeling better and hopes that life at sea is treating me well," I deepened my voice a little, trying to emulate my father in hopes of making Zuko smile. 

Seeing his face light up with a grin made my gut do summersaults.

But, I didn't hear a thing from him. not even his soft, grunt-like chuckle. I looked up and followed his eyes. Zuko was staring at the other scroll- the roughed up edges and discolored ink bleeding through the back of the thin paper. He slowly moved his gaze to my eyes, his amber eyes burning with betrayal. 

" Prince Z-zuko-" 

"W-why are you in contact with the Avatar? If we really are friends, then why are you going behind my back like this?" He didn't raise his voice at me. He only sounded disappointed. 

I just looked down. 

"They are my friends, too. I miss them and-" 

"And you are probably the reason why we haven't been able to track them since the storm," 

"I don't say anything about where we are. It's stupid stuff. I just want to make sure that they are all alright," I sighed. "He's the world's only chance of this war ever ending and peace returning," 

"What about my mission?! My throne, my honor, my birthright! He is the key to it all returning to me!" I growled. a part of me just couldn't hold it in. 

"Oh yeah, the throne you'll use to just keep this cycle war and bloodshed and death going?! Where is the honor in taking innocent lives, Zuko?!" It was the first time I had called him just, 'Zuko' since I got on the ship without him correcting me.

He just stared at me for a moment, eyes turning into slits. I had gone too far. He turned away and curled up on his side. I sighed heavily and leaned back on the headboard of my bed. There was a long silence- Abis didn't even try to get our attention. I thought for a moment, wishing I hadn't said anything at all. Wishing I knew how to put the pieces of our newly shattered alliance back together. 

I picked up the letter from Aang and opened it, the thin, worn paper being quite crinkly, and started to read aloud. 

"Dear Laila, 

It's good to hear that you are feeling better. But lightning redirection?! That's so cool! I can't wait to see it in action. Do you think you could teach me sometime? after I learn water and earth, of course. Appa is alright, but Katara keeps nagging about how bad it is to be the only girl on the team again. I think Sokka may be coming down with something. He's coughing and sneezing a lot. We are going to try to get some medicine soon. 

Hope to see you soon, and stay safe, 

Aang," 

Neither of us talked after that. I burned the letter in my hands, allowing the ashes to simply fall to the floor. I crawled down to the other end of the bed, two pillows in hand. I handed one to Zuko and allowed my head to rest on the other. I stared at his back for a moment, hoping that he would soon turn around. 

"Now, does that sound like I'm telling them all your strategies and plans for attack?"

Finally, he flipped over but kept his eyes closed. 

"There's mochi ice cream in the box," he mumbled. 

I swiftly opened it and took out the strawberry one, chomping into it happily. I would do almost anything for mochi ice cream. I smiled, knowing that this meant that I was at least- partially forgiven. I gorged on the strawberry, vanilla, and mango-flavored ones. I peered inside the box, seeing that the only treat left was chocolate. Zuko's favorite flavor. But at that moment, I really wanted that mochi. I glanced over at my friend's form. He was trying to act like he was asleep, but his shallow breath and shifting eyelids said otherwise.

I picked up the chocolate mochi and sighed, before gently placing it between his lips. His eyes widened at the contact, but I paid no mind to it. I cleaned up wicker boxes and utensils to the sound of his munching. By the time I was done, the chocolate mochi was gone. 

Again, silence consumed the space as we curled up on my bed, the candles almost completely out. I had my eyes closed, trying to go to sleep. I yawned, then he yawned, then Abis yawned. Right before I drifted off, I had to ask;

"Does this mean that we-" 

"yes."


	8. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Bearers of bad news come aboard the ship. -

"Laila? Have you seen Zuko? He's not in his room, and I- Oh!" 

I rose my head up from the pillow, my sleep-filled eyes slowly adjusting to make out Iroh's form in my doorway. I looked over, seeing that Zuko was still curled up next to me on my be- wait. Zuko- i-in my bed?! 

"A-Ah!" I squealed in embarrassment. 

The Prince, startled, shot up and found himself in the same position as me. We both cried out in surprise, stumbling out of the bed to increase our distance from one another- and both ending up falling onto the floor on opposite sides, groaning as we landed. I looked to Iroh, who just looked back and forth between his nephew and his student, eyebrows to the top of his forehead. 

"I-I promise, it's not what it looks like," Zuko stuttered as he sat up. "W-we had dinner and then ended up falling asleep," 

"I-it's true!" I scrambled up, brushing the crumbs off my clothes. 

Iroh stayed silent for a moment- I could see that he was studying our situation. The empty food boxes, the pillows on my bed being on the opposite end, with the blankets still tucked in, the fact that we still had our clothes on from the day before, all helped to support our claim. He sighed, running his hands over his face, letting out a slow groan in the process, but then busted out in a jolly laugh, shaking his head. 

"I believe you, not to worry," The Prince and I both let out an audible sigh of relief, still not making eye contact. 

"Come, Prince Zuko, let Laila get ready for the day," My friend quickly scrambled up and out of my room, not bothering to say goodbye to me or his uncle. 

"I'll meet you on the deck for breakfast," My teacher just winked before slowly shutting my door, leaving Abis and me in awkward silence to process the morning's already embarrassing events. 

Later that day, I found myself curled up in a corner of the control room, a book of fairy tales from home in hand. Mother gave it to me the day I left. It was hers as a child. In its yellowing pages, I could smell our home- my mother's saffron perfume, the dark woods that made up almost every piece of furniture we owned, the spices radiating from the kitchen. Stories of dragon riders, warriors, princesses, and fairies filled my head for a little while, transporting me off the dark iron ship and to my old bedroom. 

Every now and then, I would look up and around the room, studying Jee's frustrated face as he looked over reports and maps, or to laugh along when Iroh yet again defeated the crew in Pai Sho. Whenever I caught Zuko's eye, we were infected by a rush of pink to our cheeks, awkward chuckles, and apologetic smiles. 

However, the friendly air of the room was quickly washed away, as a giant Fire Nation Warship pulled up next to ours, blocking out the sun. 

"What do they want?" Zuko groaned, crossing his arms. 

I smiled a little, marking my page before setting the book down on the floor. 

"Is it father?" I asked as I turned, looking out the window to see if I could spot him. 

"Ah, yes. It must be General Xiang. Maybe he would enjoy a sporting game of Pai Sho," Iroh said as he collected his winnings, earning another round of groans from the crew. 

"I wish I had time for a round, old friend," Hobnailed boots came to a halt as a familiar figure stepped into the light. "I'm looking for my daughter." 

There he was. The bold reds of his uniform were perfectly pressed and in place. The metal tips of his boots gleamed in the midday light. His dark hair had been invaded by streaks of grey, a few more lines creasing the skin around his eyes and mouth, but his calm smile was the same. I stood. 

"I'-I'm here, father," I announced softly, bowing to him. No matter familial status- he was a General and I was an advisor. It was my duty to show respect.

But then, I looked up at him with an excited smile before rushing into his open arms. His hardened form held me tight, gently running his hand through my hair. 

"Oh, my daughter, I hardly recognized you," he chuckled as held me out at an arm's length, eyes completing a thorough scan of my being. In our time apart, I had shot up by at least five inches. He took in my dark hair- the top half of it pulled back in braids as the rest billowed down to my hips. My figure had changed too- I was no longer the gangly, awkward child he knew. I looked more like a young woman. I looked like my mother. 

"My, haven't you blossomed," he said, his face beaming with pride. 

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, earning a few muffled "awes" from the crew. 

My father looked back at Iroh. 

"I hope that you have been taking good care of her," 

"Of course. You cared for my injured son during the siege of Ba Sing Se while I was in battle. It's only right for me to return the favor," My teacher swallowed a knot in his throat, turning to me with a small smile. "And she's quite easy to keep content. I welcome the company," 

I just nodded as he sent me a wink. 

"Oh, and where are my manners," He bowed low in Zuko's direction. "Prince Zuko. It's a blessing to see you in good health," General Xiang switched to a more official tone when talking to the Crown Prince. "Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you for saving my daughter from the pirates," 

Zuko looked at me, an eyebrow raised, arms still crossed in front of his chest. I had to come up with some explanation for how I came aboard his ship, and that was the first one I could think of. 

'Just go along with it' I mouthed, my eyes desperate. 

He rolled his eyes, obviously holding in a chuckle. 

"No need for the formalities, General. I'm just happy that's she's safe. I missed my friend," The Prince said as my father straightened up. 

I looked back up at my father, the two of us exchanging warm smiles. 

"Oh, well isn't this just precious," A gruff voice boomed from behind. 

I paled. that familiar anxiety I had worked so hard to expel after the solstice wrapped around my throat, catching my breath. The entire crew could hear Zuko's low warning growl. I turned, finding my fears to be true. It was none other than Commander Zhao. His frame towered over even my father, his beady eyes shining with pride. He reeked of heavy cologne and insisted on always wearing the full dress uniform- red sash and all. 

"Well if it isn't Commander Zhao. Aren't we lucky to be visited by not one, but two top officials in one day! what brings you to our humble ship?" Iroh did not bother turning to look at the man as he spoke. He just continued to set up the pieces for the next round of Pai Sho.

"It's Admiral Zhao, now, General," he sneered. 

"Ah, congratulations on the promotion then!" 

It was obvious that Iroh's indifference to the new Admiral's presence was making his blood boil. Zhao was a man used to being the center of attention. He fought battles he thought would earn him personal glory, not the glory of the nation. Men like him are the reason this war has lasted so long. They see the suffering of others as a means of personal gain. 

"So why have you come aboard my ship?" Zuko's tone made it obvious that he was eager for Zhao to leave. 

"I've come to escort my dear friend to see his daughter. The Fire Lord has put the two of us in charge of the hunt for the Avatar," The Admiral placed a firm hand on my Father's shoulder, the two of them exchanging nods. 

At that, our jaws dropped. I looked back at Zuko, seeing hurt and betrayal twisting his features. 

"The Fire Lord gave the search for the Avatar to me. It is my mission!" He exclaimed, looking as though he may punch Zhao overboard. 

"Not anymore. It is of prime importance to him, and he has put us in charge. This mission must be in the hands of professionals, princeling," 

I looked at my friend with sympathetic eyes. I couldn't imagine how much this must have hurt him. His own father, betraying him once again. I turned back to my father. 

"So, you told me that you have something important to talk about?" at that, everyone but Iroh and Zuko cleared the room. 

"I think we need the whole room to ourselves," Zhao sneered. 

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of them as well. I trust Iroh and Zuko with my life," I straightened up, lifting my chin. I at least wanted to act as though the Admiral didn't frighten me. 

He raised an eyebrow at me, taking the moment to look me over. It was as if he was examining a piece of furniture- trying to decide my placement and how I could be of use to him. I suppressed a shiver. turning my gaze back to my father's kinder one. He sighed, running a hand over his face. 

"Laila, your mother is not well. We are not sure as to what it is, but I fear that she will not recover," My eyes bulged. heat rushed to my cheeks as pressure built up behind my eyelids. I could not stop the strangled gasp from escaping my throat. 

She never mentioned any of this in her letters. How long had this been going on without my knowledge? She had always been somewhat of a sickly woman; we had a few health scares over the years, but this - nothing could prepare me for something of this magnitude.

"S-so, we must r-return to the palace? To be w-with her?"

He shook his head, "No. The doctor doesn't know whether or not it is contagious. Kiran wants us- wants us to keep going, not to stop our lives and put ourselves in danger for her sake," he paused, swallowing the knob in his throat. 

This was not a time to argue. 

I nodded, biting my lip. "A-Alright," 

It made sense, especially coming from her. She always put us before her own needs. And it could put us in more danger. I couldn't argue with the logic. 

"But that is not the only thing we need to talk about," Zhao butted in, always shifting the spotlight back on him. "Your father constantly brags about your intellect and cunning. I understand you are quite talented in strategy," 

"She is quite a prodigy in her bending as well. Over the past few weeks, she has saved this ship more times than I'd like to admit," Iroh chuckled. 

That was true. thanks to me, the ship and crew had been spared of storms and crashes- I even helped then evade a vigilante attack. 

"Well, then, that settles it. You must join me and my fleet as my personal advisor. I have a big mission coming up and your input would be invaluable to-" 

"Woah, woah, wait - what?! I have pledged myself and my services to the Prince, Admiral. I can't abandon him!" I exclaimed. 

Zuko stepped forward, shielding me from Zhao. His eyes blazed and his chest heaved. I watched as steam rose from his clenched fists. 

"She is my advisor, Zhao! You cannot just take her away! She promised to stay with me!" 

"It's not up to either of us. It's not even up to her. It's her father's choice," he smirked, paying no mind to the Prince's anger.

I turned to my father, who seemed completely reserved. 

"You can't be seriously considering just handing me over to Zhao, can you?! Why? I am perfectly happy here! I am helping the Prince win his honor back. I'm putting my skills to use- for a good cause- for the sake of our nation! Is that not what you've always wanted from me? To support my country? What about my training with Iroh? I'm nowhere near through!" 

That last part was a bit of a lie, but my teacher saw what I was trying to do and did not comment. 

"Trust me, Laila. You will get nowhere on this dingy thing. If you truly want the glory and prestige of a head advisor you-

"Zhao, glory may be what appeals to you about being an officer for the Fire Nation, but not me. I want this war to end. I want the world to return to balance. I want to help my friends, not take advantage of them." I growled. I just couldn't help myself. 

The room was silent for a moment. I had - like I often do, crossed the line. Oh, the trouble my stupid mouth gets me in. 

In an effort to not strike me down, Zhao took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I could tell that I had made this situation ten times worse for myself just by the glint in his eyes. He could not wait to make my life a living hell. 

"I assumed you were smarter than this, Laila. This could be your way in. You could be a respected military figure- maybe one day a tactician for the Fire Lord. You and Azula were friends as children, I'm sure she would just love to have you by her side," 

"Did you forget that I am first in line, General?" Zuko said through clenched teeth. 

"Only if you capture the Avatar- which you won't. You know that our victory over the avatar is your death sentence, correct?" 

"You should watch your mouth, Admiral. Remember the last time we dueled? It didn't end so pleasantly for you," 

At this, Zhao straightened, swallowed, and regained his composure. I could tell that Zuko was about to tackle him to the ground. His knees were slightly bent and his hands were up, ready to strike. Apparently, the Admiral was not willing to fight the teenager again. I would have to ask my friend about it after this was over. 

My father put a hand on his colleague's shoulder. "Why don't you wait outside, Zhao. I'll talk to her," 

Zhao immediately stomped out of the room and back to his own ship. Once the door was closed, I could see Zuko physically relax. He ran a hand over his face and shook his head. And, something in me eased up as well. My shoulders rested in their natural position, and I could finally fill my lungs as I took a breath. 

"Please, Father. don't make me go," I pleaded. "I can't stand Zhao. He's a monster," 

"Laila, you must understand. I do this for your safety. Being in a steady position under a famous military figure gives you protection. It secures your future," he argued. 

"But what about her future here? With me?!" Zuko interrogated. "Is it really safe for her to be basically without any friend or ally on a giant ship filled with people she's never met?! At least here, she has my protection. And Uncle's!" 

My eyes widened a bit at his words. He seemed to care a lot more than I initially thought. I looked at my father, and he was shocked as well. He was not expecting him to be so attached to- anyone, really, given the Prince's harsh reputation. 

"My Prince, I understand your argument, but she will be under Zhao's protection-" 

"Do you really think he wants to protect her, General? He wants to use her for her talent. He doesn't actually care about your daughter. He wants to use her for his personal benefit. Did you not see the way he was looking at her?! He was staring at her like a piece of meat, deciding how to cook it!" he growled. 

"Zuko," I warned, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He was hot to the touch. Terribly, furiously hot. He turned to me, his eyes enraged, yet fearful. I remembered what Iroh told me a few weeks ago. My old friend was terrified of losing anyone else he's close to. We were only just starting to get on the right track again and here I was potentially being pulled away forever. The prince sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain some composure. Then, he looked back at my father. 

"General Xiang, please, don't let Zhao take her. I have a terrible feeling about what might happen to her if you did. And I promise you," Zuko paused. Then, he got down on one knee, kneeling to the General in front of him. 

"I will protect Laila with my life. No matter what," 

It was the first time I had ever seen my friend humble himself so drastically. He was truly willing to do whatever it took to keep me by his side and safe from Zhao. I turned to my father, who's eyebrow was cocked quite high in a mix of wonder and amusement. 

"Well, I must say, I am surprised, young Prince. Your reputation for a terrible temper does ring true, but you also have a great sense of loyalty to those you care about. I admire that," 

Zuko slowly rose from the floor, nodding to him. I couldn't help the small smile that made its way to my lips. 

"Therefore, tonight, Zhao is hosting a dinner party - expecting some sort of victory. I will be there, and I must ask for you," he turned to me, "To come as well. If I sense any sort of ulterior motive from Zhao, you will return here immediately." 

It was not exactly what I was hoping for, but it was definitely a step in the proper direction. I felt the heat radiating from Zuko slowly dissipate as he calmed down. 

"That sounds like the wisest choice," Iroh said with a nod as he sipped his tea.

It had surprised me that he had said nothing in my defense. He was usually one to speak up about things like this; but this time, he left the entire argument up to Zuko. Maybe he was testing him; seeing how far he was willing to go. 

"Thank you, Father," I bowed my head in respect. 

"Of course, little bird. I'll send a carriage to the nearest port to take you to the base," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. 

"And Prince Zuko, I'm afraid to inform you that no ships are currently being let in or out of this area. And if you do have any information on the Avata-" 

"I have nothing to report to you and Zhao," he said sternly, his anger boiling over again. 

At that, my father nodded and took his leave. 

Soon, the three of us went our separate ways without even a glance. 

Later, as I was coming up the stairs to the main deck, I heard Iroh and Zuko talking. 

"It's been almost an hour, Zuko, and you haven't given the crew a single order," 

"I don't care what they do," 

"Now, now, my nephew, don't lose hope so soon. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao-" 

"How, Uncle?! With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the avatar! And what about Laila? You know he will suspect something tonight. What if he traps her there, threatens her in some way? I won't be there to help!" 

Iroh sighed. He turned and saw me walking towards Zuko, and took the moment to leave. 

"My honor, my throne, my country, even my only friend. I'm about to lose them all," he muttered, a lump in his throat as he looked out to the horizon. 

I made my way to his side, gently placing a hand on his arm. He stiffened at the contact at first, but slowly relaxed once he realized who it was. He turned to me, fear in his amber eyes. 

"You know what Zhao would do to you if you ever ended up alone with him, right?" He asked. 

I gulped and nodded. 

"I-I do, Zuko. I'm not ignorant, I saw the way he was staring at me," I looked down for a moment. "That bastard makes my skin crawl," I muttered. 

"Me too." 

We were silent for a moment, both feeling the other's anxiety about tonight's upcoming events. He took in a breath, then turned to me. 

"Just- Just promise me that you will be careful. Stay close to your father and as far away from Zhao as possible," 

"I imagine he will make that quite difficult for me to pull off, Zuko," I sighed. "I'll do the best I can. And you know that I'm not afraid to through a few punches if needed," 

his half-smile showed up at that, probably recalling our duel a few weeks ago. 

"Here, walk with me to my room. I need to give you something- for tonight," I raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. 

So, I followed him down to the dark-lit hallway leading to his room. It was quite secluded and calm on this side of the ship. Soon, we got to his room. I was surprised. There was little difference between his room and mine. There was a desk in the corner, two short shelves, piled high with books and scrolls, secured to the wall above it. there was no elaborate furnishings or fabrics, no real royal valuables in sight. The only thing that made his room distinct was his dual swords hanging on the sidewall, and the mask of the Blue Spirit above it. 

I recalled the mask being a decorative piece in his mother's bedroom when we were children. When my parents were away, and I was left in her care, Zuko and I would sit on her bed as she told us tales of the deceptive Blue Spirit. He was a clever trickster, little to no moral compass, and always seemed to get in trouble with the other spirits. But somehow, he was always able to find his way out, using his martial skill and quick tactics. 

Zuko pulled me out of my trance, placing a small dagger in my hand. 

"Here. This is smaller than your swords, it will be easier to hide. Uncle gave it to me as a gift - years ago from Ba Sing Se," 

I looked down and studied the gilded object. I unsheathed it, reading the engraving. 

" 'Never Give Up Without a Fight'. I remember this. He sent me a collection of Earth Bending scrolls to study," I recalled. 

"Well, it's yours for the night. You know, just in case you need it," he said with a nod. 

"Thank you," 

I paused for a moment, looking back at the blue mask on the wall. 

"You know, Zuko, I may have a solution to both our problems." 

He looked at me, then followed my gaze to the mask on the wall, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.


	9. The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila and Zuko attempt to outsmart the Admiral, but nothing goes according to plan -

"Give the General my best!" Iroh called to me as I hopped inside the carriage. 

"Of course!" I said as I waved goodbye. 

I watched as he soon faded from sight, dense forest taking his place. I looked down and took a deep breath, straitening out my formal dark silk tunic. My gold shoulder plates and wristbands made my entire upper body feel stiff. My new pointed boots chaffed against my toes. I fiddled with my hair, making sure the entire top half was pulled back into a loop at the back of my head - the traditional style for dignitaries, military officials, and royalty. I re-tied the thick red sash that enclosed my outer tunic around my hips, moving the knot slightly to the side. I was to look perfectly complacent, accepting of my potential new role as Zhao's 'advisor' tonight. A tactic learned from my father - it was much easier to deceive when all the target saw was exactly what he wanted to see. 

I pulled the dagger out of the back of my boot, studying the beautiful gold inlay, tracing the intricacies with my finger. This would be a fight - of sorts. Hopefully, no actual violent contact would ensue. This would be a play in diplomacy. 

We soon arrived at Pohuai Stronghold. It was a gargantuan structure of towers and fortified walls. The military fortress served as the main base for troops in the southern Earth Kingdom territory. Glowing torches outlined the entire perimeter, looking even brighter and more menacing against the darkened night sky. giant tapestries displaying the emblem of the Fire Nation fell from each high tower.

I tapped my foot three times - a signal to Zuko, who had been hiding under the carriage, that we were at the gate. I held my breath until three soft knocks replied to my call. As soon as we reached the first checkpoint, a Fire Nation soldier inspected the carriage, looking in the cabin and on the underside. I prayed that my friend was fast enough to stay out of sight. When the soldier gave my driver a nod, I couldn't help letting out a sigh of deep relief. the towering walls of the main gate slowly opened, reminding me of the mouth of a monster from my mother's book. funny enough though, I was the one setting the trap. 

When I was finally permitted to leave the carriage, I was surprised to see that my father was not waiting for me. It was Zhao, who stood by the main door to escort me inside. I gulped. 

"Welcome to Pohuai Stronghold, Lady Laila," his tone was quite joyful. It was unnerving to say the least. 

"Thank you for having me here," I replied as I stepped out. I made sure that my voice was calm and confident. 

I gave him a small smile, starting my ruse immediately. I was no longer a defiant young girl, but a loyal and obedient daughter of a Fire Nation general. I kept quiet, trying to sense Zuko's movements as we talked. 

"I know you were expecting your father, but he sadly got pulled away for a meeting tonight. He may be able to make an appearance later at dinner, however," My blood ran cold at his words. 

This changed everything. My father was the one who would be making the decision on whether or not I was able to stay with Zuko. This entire plot was manufactured for the sole purpose of proving Zhao's ulterior motives. He was to be my protection. I did my best not to show my shock at the news and simply nodded. 

"Oh, well that's alright," I kept the quiver out of my voice to the best of my abilities. 

"Here, let me show you around. It's quite easy to get lost," 

I allowed him to place a hand in the middle of my back and lead me through the fortress. Being in his presence made me want to gag; his musky cologne was suffocating, but I had to buy time to think of how the hell I was going to get out of here. He led me inside, showing me the way to the banquet halls, the library, training grounds, and his own private office. 

"If you accept the position, your quarters would be just around the corner from here. This is the main base of operations for my battalion, so this would act as a home away from home, per se," He turned to me, a confident smirk plastered on his face. 

I nodded, a bit distracted. His private study was a shrine to his military accomplishments. It was painted a deep red, with glimmering gold crown molding lining every seam. On the shelves were little trinkets from the places he had conquered: green jade statues of badger-moles from the Earth Kingdom, the wolf-pelt helmet of a fallen Water-Tribe warrior, a beautiful wood-carved bead necklace, most likely belonging to a long-dead Air Nomad, among other small, beautiful things, ripped from cultures he was in the process of destroying. It sent a shiver down my spine. 

"Sounds great," I mused, looking around, trying to hide my disgust. 

"However, we will be at sea more often than not. Don't worry, the rooms you'll be provided with onboard will be more than accommodating. I will have nothing but the best for my new, young advisor," 

I didn't say anything to that. I kept my mouth agape and eyes wide as I circled the trophy room. 

"Come now, let me show you something. I think you will find it quite impressive," 

The Admiral led me down another set of high, terribly lit corridors, to the dungeon. There was one door being guarded by 4 soldiers - quite a rare sight. I hesitated as we started to approach it. 

"Now, now, don't worry my dear. You are protected here. Open the door," he ordered. 

I watched in curiosity as they slowly swung out of the way, revealing a single room, where one prisoner was chained up by their arms and legs. Their head was down, so all I could see was the arrow tattoo slowly making its way up his neck to his- Aang! I paled. 

"So this is the great Avatar. Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over," he sneered as he circled my friend. 

I stood, frozen in shock. 

"I have never hidden from you! Unchain me and I'll fight you right now!" he growled out. 

Soon, Aang caught my eye, and he too stood silently in shock. While Zhao wasn't looking, I shook my head, begging for his silence. How was I supposed to explain everything? 

"Uh...no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?" Zhao sneered, getting close to his face. 

Oh, I wanted to slap this bastard into next week! but there was no way. He was untouchable. 

"Don't worry, you won't be killed like they were,"

Aang continued to struggle in his chains, lunging at Zhao with all the might he had in his little body. He too was in the jaws of the enemy. Somehow, we needed to get out before we were devoured. 

"See, if you die you will just be reborn and the Fire Nation would have to start searching all over again. So I'll keep you alive, but just barely," 

At this, Aang created a gust of air, knocking Zhao straight into the wall. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight. 

As I went to Zhao's side, I passed by Aang and whispered "I'll get you out of here, somehow. just hold on-" 

"Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you. Come, Laila, we have a feast to get to." 

At that moment, there was nothing I could do except follow Zhao out, leaving a scared, confused Aang behind. I had to find Zuko. 

The Admiral, yet again, led me down a series of long hallways, his hand prominently resting in the middle of my back. I looked back at the door, hiding the Avatar away, and sighed. If he doesn't get out of there soon, the chance of this war ever ending was slim to none.

"Laila? Laila!" Zhao's calls sounded distant as I was dragged out of my thoughts.

"Pardon?" 

"Sorry, you seem a bit, distracted. Is there a problem?" 

I immediately shook my head. 

"No, of course not! I'm alright. Just a bit curious about all this. If-If you have already obtained the Avatar, then what am I here to do? The war is virtually won," I had to choose my words very, very carefully. 

Zhao smirked, and my anxiety peaked at the thought of what was on his mind. 

"Don't you worry, my dear. You will hear all about our plans," he said, peering down at me. 

Soon, we arrived in the open dining room. The vaulted ceilings made the voices of the other military officials echo and combine into just one heavy bubble of white noise. The table was piled high with delectables: roasted meats, spiced vegetables and cheeses, warm bread, and pitchers overflowing with wine. At both ends of the room, a literal wall of fire could be found, flames spiking like the jagged teeth of a sabertooth moose lion. It created exaggerated shadows on everyone's faces, making them look hollow - like the goodness of their spirits had been forcibly sucked out of them. 

Everyone turned to us as we walked in. I swallowed.

Zhao cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the table."Well, comrades, may I present to you, Lady Laila, General Xiang's daughter. She is joining my crew as a member of my personal counsel," - emphasizing 'personal'. 

I bowed my head to the group, doing my best to avoid eye contact. They all looked me over, some nodding in approval, others raising their eyebrow in curiosity or suspicion. I couldn't really tell in the dark-lit hall. Soon, we were all being seated around a low banquet table, crisscrossed on tufted red pillows. Zhao sat at the head of the table, and he guided me to the seat on his right - the highest place of honor. Speaking of honor, Zuko was close by. I could sense his eyes watching me- or maybe watching Zhao evaluating me as I calmly ate. The Admiral’s eyes hadn’t left my form for the entirety of the meal. I tried to resist my urge to grimace away every time my gaze accidentally caught his. 

"So, Zhao, have you pulled out your winter gear yet? We will all need it soon," An elderly officer chuckled. 

"Oh yes, I'm having all of the warmer equipment loaded onto the ships as we speak. It will be more than enough to protect us from the icy northern wind," He replied as he gulped his wine from a golden goblet. 

"Those waterbenders won't know what hit em," a younger privy officer spoke up, obviously a bit drunk. 

"Yes. I intend to leave them defenseless - if there are any left in the first place. The Fire Nation will attack full force!" The Admiral lifted his goblet in the air, and others joined in, all toasting in the name of their country. 

I hid my look of horror behind my water glass, downing it as fast as possible. My gaze searched through the cheers, catching my friend's eyes in the alleyway. He tilted his head quickly, signaling for me to meet him. I raised my chin in response, watching as he swiftly left my range of sight, disappearing behind a corner. I turned back to Zhao. 

"Please excuse me, I'll be right back," I muttered as I got up from my chair, following Zuko's path down the hall. I slowly made my way down, looking for some sort of sign when- 

“He-mmhh!” A hand wrapped firm against my mouth and my arms were pulled behind me as I was guided into a closet, panic surging through me. 

I turn and pull out the dagger, ready to slash my attacker to pieces when I recognize the blue mask. Zuko shut the door and put his hands up. 

“Hey, it’s just me,” he whispered as he untied the art piece from his head. He sounded a bit confused as to why I was alarmed. 

I let out a sigh of relief. “Geez, Zuko. I could have seriously hurt you. Could you not have just tapped me on the shoulder or something?” I slid the dagger back into its sheath. 

“Someone was coming. I had to get you out of the line of sight as fast as possible,” he explained. “Also, if we had been seen, you would not be noted as a conspirator, but a victim. They wouldn’t suspect you of foul play,” he sighed and leaned up against the wall. 

I just nodded. 

“Has Zhao done anything?” He asked, looking back over at me. 

I shook my head, “No. Don’t worry. He’s been quite cordial. But we have a problem. Two, actually,” I swallowed and locked eyes with his. “They are planning an attack to eradicate the Northern Water Tribe,” 

his eyes went wide. 

“I don’t know when, or how, but it will be soon, and it will be devastating. Zhao is going in full force. His entire fleet must be joining him if not the entire Fire Nation Navy. And the Northern Water Tribe is nowhere near ready for battle. They’ve done everything they can to stay out of the war’s reach. There won’t be much of a fight at all,” I started to pace and massage my temples, in an effort to come up with some sort of plan. 

“Laila, there’s only two of us. We can’t worry about that right now. We’ll tell uncle and figure it out. That’s not a battle the Fire Nation needs. It’s a campaign Zhao is going to use to glorify his own damn name,” he growled out the last part, kicking himself off the wall.

”you’re right. There’s something much more immediate that we have to deal with,” 

“What is it, Laila?” 

I sighed and turned to him. “You’re not going to like this,” 

I took a breath. 

“I need you to free Aang. He’s in the west wing of the third flo-“ 

“He has the Avatar?!” 

“Shh!” 

I could see the rage forming in his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists. Yet again, Zhao had the upper hand. He turned to me, his chest heaving with anger.

”The Avatar is here, and you want me to do what?!” 

“Think about it. If you take the avatar back to your ship and head home, Zhao will know what you’ve done and he will tell the Fire Lord. And I think we both remember what happened the last time you made your father angry,” 

he turned from my gaze, absentmindedly tracing over the outline of his scar. 

I paused. 

“But if you release him, your cover isn’t blown and we all live to fight another day. You may not have him but neither will Zhao. I know this isn't what you want but sometimes its better to prolong the game-" 

"I'll do it," 

I looked up at him, "Wait, really?" I thought he was going to put up more of a fight. 

"Yes, Laila. I'll free the avatar," he sighed and thought for a moment, as though the words were foreign in his mouth. "But what about you? My job was to come and protect you from Zhao,"

"My father should be returning soon. I'll talk to him and get out of here by sunset tomorrow. Don't leave without me," 

We shared a nod before I took the gilded dagger and slid it back into the side of my boot. But a warm hand gripped my wrist before I could finish the job.

N-No, not there. I could have killed you in the time it took you to get it out. You need to put it somewhere else where you can grab it at a moment's notice." 

I nodded, moving it to the side pocket of my robe. His arm released its hold, but still held contact with my sleeve. My eyes met his amber ones for a moment before he sighed and turned away, backing up. 

“If you do not return by sundown tomorrow, I’m coming back for you. See you soon, Laila,” and with that, he re-tied his mask to his face and disappeared into the darkness. 

I waited a minute to give him some time to escape the general area of the dinner party. I slowly cracked the door open, watching out for guards or other officials before scurrying out and into the main hallway. Everyone must have still been celebrating because I found myself alone. My eyes wandered, looking just to observe the smokey walls around me. I grumbled when my sash yet again, became loose. My slow gait came to a halt as I looked down, determined to tie it tight enough to stay this time. 

"Lady Laila," a slurred voice called. 

I looked up. 

"Oh, sir, I was just on my way bac-" 

"Where did you go? we were missing you at the party," his low voice chuckled as he made his way towards me. 

"I-I was looking for the restroom, but I ended up getting lost so I was just making my way-" 

"Oh, we both know that's a load of bull," he latched onto my shoulder slamming me into the wall, his free hand pounding the stone next to my head. 

I jolted with panic, looking for a way out. He leaned in closer and I couldn't help but gag at the wretched smell of musky cologne and alcohol mixing so close to my mouth. He sneered at me, showing his teeth like a bork-q-pine ready to swallow me whole. 

"Just drop the whole innocent act, we both know why you're here," his speech was sloppy and close to my ear, causing me to shudder. 

My heart was pounding in my ears, I closed my eyes and turned my head away, trying to get my labored breathing to a normal rate. But I couldn't move a muscle. In the moment of greatest danger, my body wasn't reacting! I could not utter a word! I should be shouting for him to let me go, to try to get the attention of someone else close by. I was straining, trying to force my arms to start swinging or to kick him in the knee so I could run, but I was completely frozen. By the spirits, why can I not fight back?! 

He grabbed onto my chin, forcing me to look back at him while his other hand crawled down to my waist, fingers digging into my side. I let out a hiss as tears pricked the corners of my eyes. 

"Oh just relax. It's just the two of us. Let's go back to my office, shall we? Or I'll just have you right-" 

"Let go of her!" a young voice boomed. 

Before I knew what was happening, a huge gust of wind threw my attacker into the opposite wall. I turned and in front of me was a short monk with blue tattoos and the blue spirit. It took me a moment to gain my bearings. 

"We don't have time, now let's go!" the masked man grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him as we ran outside to the gates. 

We followed the curve of the wall, attempting to remain out of the line of sight of the guards. Zuko turned to me and whispered, "Give me your sash," 

I didn't argue. I took it off with shaking hands and gave it to him. He gently spun me around and tied my hands behind my back. 

"What are you doing?" 

"She needs to look like a prisoner for this to work," he stated, lowering the pitch of his voice in an attempt to hide his identity. 

Soon he hoisted me onto his shoulder and started to climb up the rope he had planted earlier. The only problem was, they were too slow. Our line was cut and I shrieked as the three of us started to freefall. Luckily, Aang made a tiny whirlwind just in time to cushion our landing. From there it was a seemingly never-ending battle against the guards on the grounds. They were all grabbing at me and trying to pull us apart. I did everything I could to latch onto him with my hands bound as they were. He held me back with one arm and swung with the other, Aang coming to our defense usually just in time.

Finally, with Aang's help, we made it onto the wall and all started running towards the center of the next gate. However, the Fire Nation soldiers had other ideas. They started climbing up flexible bamboo ladders to reach us. Aang had to go one by one and force them back to the ground with his breath of air. 

"Grab the ladders!" he ordered to Zuko. 

He complied suspiciously but went about the job anyway. They stacked two on top of each other and had two for the ready. He came over to me and untied my hands- motioning for me to stand against his back. In a daze, I moved closer to him and he attached me to him, tying the two of us together by the waist with that red sash. I hopped on his back and held on as he climbed up the ladder, passing a new one to Aang for him to drop as we tilted this way and that, looking down at the soldiers below. It was like we were tiny ants trying to use giant stilts. 

Of course, we were a single ladder shy of making the final gate and landed right in front of it. My sash was yet again used to force my arms behind my back, but he was surprisingly gentle with the movement. Zuko pushed Aang and I in front of his torso when the guards ran towards us. They stopped in their tracks when he yanked out his dual swords, creating an x shape in front of his captive's necks. 

The sea of men parted, revealing Admiral Zhao. He shifted on his feet, obviously still quite intoxicated. He and The blue spirit stared at one another for a long moment, challenging the other to make a move. After a moment, the Admiral sighed and declared through gritted teeth, "Open the gate," 

"Sir, what are you doing?!" a petty officer asked, completely confused. 

"We cannot risk the lives of both the Avatar and a General's daughter. Let them out! Now!" 

I heard the cranking of the door behind me. Soon, Zuko started to take slow steps backward, refusing to turn his back on the guards. When he was far enough away, I whispered, 

"Knock me out," 

"What?!" 

"You can't take me back to the ship, they'll suspect something! I said knock me out!" 

"But Zhao-" 

"My father will be back any second, now do it!" I whisper-yelled at my friend. 

My eyes closed and I clenched my fists, waiting for the impact. Soon, I felt the blunt force of a hilt of a sword at the side of my head, and I crumpled to the ground. 

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was, 

"I'm sorry," 

and the zoom of an arrow swishing by, hitting something solid.


	10. The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- After her traumatic night in the stronghold, Laila finds comfort in escaping to a simpler time -

My head pulsed with a dull ache. Everything seemed to spin. It was cold. Where was I? The pale brick walls surrounding me were not familiar, nor was the stiffness of the bed I was resting on. Everything was icy and sterile. 

"Laila? Laila, can you hear me?” A worried voice pulled me out of my haze. 

I slowly turned to where the voice was coming from. My eyes made out a blurry form against the firelight of the room. I blinked a few times, bringing my father’s features into focus. His dark, grey-streaked hair was pulled back in the traditional loop, but a few strands in the back hung free, and bumps plagued his usual sleeked-back sides. The rings around his eyes made it obvious that his benefit from sleep last night was limited at best. His entire form shook ever-so-slightly as the bouncing of one foot tremored through his form. 

“F-father?” I cleared my throat from sleep. 

"Oh my girl, I was so worried!"

He went to grab my hand, but something in me decided it was unsafe. Panic awoke in my gut. My breath hitched. Immediately, I pulled my arm out of his reach. I stared down at my hand, a bit shocked. He froze for a moment before returning it to his lap. 

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize. Last night must have been quite, uh, scarring I'm sure," 

I looked down. 

"I'm so sorry, Laila. This is my fault. I should not have let you come alone. If I were there I would've protected you from him. The Blue Spirit would not have had the chance to harm you," 

It was difficult to resist the urge to scoff. 

"Did he- Did he hurt you?" His voice quivered a bit. 

I simply shook my head. 

"N-no- I mean, he dragged me around a bit, a...and knocked me out, but no," I slowly propped myself up on my elbows, immediately regretting it. The headrush almost brought me back down to the pillows. 

"Oh, you poor thing, he did hit you hard," the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. 

I didn't dare turn to face the voice. 

"Zhao, there you are. She just woke up- a bit disoriented. Are you sure the healer said she was alright? No head injury?" 

"I assure you. you can have him come to tell you himself if you wish. Here, I brought some tea. It should help ease the pain," I reared back as the admiral attempted to bring the cup to my lips, a small whimper escaping my mouth. 

His hand was so close. Too close. I could still catch the faint scent of liquor from the banquet on his breath. Spirits, why was he so close! I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and tried to find some air in the room that did not smell like an attack. My father grabbed the cup from his hand and motioned for him to step back. Slowly, I was able to at least partially fill my lungs. Father tried to hand me the tea, but I would not dare hold something he had touched. It was too close. Everything just kept moving in on me, trying to paralyze me, to silence me. Eventually, the cup too was shifted just far enough away for my breath not to catch its minty aroma. I felt my chest slump and relax. 

My father looked at me, confused. He sighed for a moment before shifting his gaze to the floor. 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked. 

I slowly nodded. "Th-The Blue Spirit- h-he took me a-and Aa-The Avatar," My head pounded with every word, truly, but I cannot say I didn't exaggerate a little bit. The more intense my attack seemed, the better for my case. 

"Yes. He knew we would come after him to save you so he left you outside the gate," Zhao interjected. "The Avatar attacked me. I think he knows the Blue Spirit." 

I was relieved to hear that my friends had escaped unharmed by Zhao and his men. 

"Or he was forced to, Zhao. From what you've told me it sounds like he's a non-bender," My father was not one to jump to conclusions. 

"Xiang, come on, start thinking!" 

My Father sighed. 

“Zhao, I have been thinking...and I don’t want her to go with you.” 

My eyes widened. 

“What?! No, Xiang, it’s already been decided. You’re going to leave your only daughter in the hands of a banished prince and a disgraced general?!” Zhao growled. 

“Well, they seem to protect her better than your entire force can manage, so yes,” he sighed and stood. “I’m sorry, but I have to do what’s right by her, especially with Kiran’s - situation at home. Zhao, I have to protect what I can,” 

My gut twinged with the mention of my mother. 

"Yes, so you send her away from your protection and mine to be the ward of a distrustful young prince and his lazy uncle?! You're making no sense!"

"Watch what you say about Iroh, now. He is more of a man than either of us could ever dream of being," My father warned, his pitch rising. 

He ran his hands down his face. 

"As for Zuko, he made a vow that he would protect her with his life. And yes, I do believe him. I should have known that bringing her so out in the open would make her a target for rebels. With the prince, she has the shield of public invisibility. And their crew is much smaller - it would be more difficult for someone to sneak in." 

"I doubt she wants to go back to that dingy little boat now that she's been here-" 

"You said it yourself that this was my decision to make, not hers, and definitely not yours," 

The two men stared each other down for a long moment. Father was not going to back down - I saw that determined glint in his eyes. It was the same look he gave to a challenging officer in the debate room. 

"I will personally escort her back to the prince's ship once the doctor has cleared her for travel. I'll have a message sent to Iroh so they will remain until it is safe for her to go," then he looked back at me. "That is unless you'd rather return home? To your mother?" he asked. 

As much as I wanted to see her, to help her, I just could not allow myself to be caught in the jaws of Azula once more. I shook my head. 

"I-I can't," is all I managed to say. 

He nodded, understanding what I meant. 

"Now, Zhao, If you could leave us for a while I would appreciate it. I'm sure you have much to do in preparation for your new vanity project," He stated very matter-of-factly. 

At that, Admiral Zhao huffed and stomped out of the room. Father turned to me. His hand moved to absentmindedly stroke my hair, but he stopped himself. 

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I had to scare Zhao off. You can tell me if you don't want to go back. Tell me what you want to do," 

"I-I w-want to go back t-to Z-Zuko and Iroh," I stated. 

He smacked the top of his thighs decisively. I resisted the urge to jump at the sudden noise. 

"Alright, then. Let it be so. I'll get you some soup and tea, then you go back to sleep. In a few hours, we will head out for the port. Alright?" 

I gave him a nod.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" 

This was the fourth time he had asked me that since we started off to the ship. 

"I don't want you to feel like I am abandoning you. If you want to come with me, you are welcome-" 

"I told you, father, I want to help Zuko. And I still have a ways to go with my training. I need to be there," 

"Ok, I just want you to be certain. Of course, if change your mind we can arrange something, but while I'm here I-" 

"Father, I get it. Thank you, but I'll be okay," I gave him a reassuring smile. 

He nodded back before turning his gaze to the scene beyond the window. I followed his eyes, also getting lost in the greenery. The remainder of our ride was silent, the two of us just watching, counting each tree that passed. I perked up when I heard the familiar sound of wheels over wood slats. We were at the port. 

"Little bird, we do not want to keep them waiting," I jumped out of my trance when I felt a warm hand on my knee. 

"S-sorry," he quickly retracted his hand and opened the small door for me. 

I slowly stepped out, taking a breath of the salty sea air. I felt my shoulders relax. 

"I need to be heading back, so I'll just be making my goodbyes out here,"

My gentle father approached me. He paused as if asking for permission to come closer. I lowered my head, allowing him to place a quick kiss just above my brow. It took a bit of effort not to flinch.

"I love you, my girl. Keep in touch," 

"You too, father. I'll see you soon," 

I waved to him as he rode off, waiting to board the ship until his carriage was completely out of sight. It felt surreal, really not accepting his offer to stay with him. I sighed, turning to face my choice. My steps were slow as I approached the deck. 

"Laila! You're back early!" Iroh's low chuckle pierced the silence. 

I could not help but smile as I approached my teacher. 

"Hello, my Lotus. Are you alright? Your father sent a letter about last night. You got quite a scare," he leaned in for a hug, and my body stiffened. 

Physical contact disgusted me at that moment, even from him. 

"S-sorry, Iroh. I-I just need to lie down," 

I watched as the hurt in his eyes morphed into concern. 

"Alright, my dear. Of course. Go to your room and rest. I'll get Zuko to bring you your dinner," he stepped back, allowing me to pass by him and into the dark belly of the metal ship. 

I trudged down the stairs, exhaustion pulling me like a fish on a line to my bed. However, my feet stopped mid-stride by the prince’s bedroom. I peered through the crack in the door, expecting to find him sound asleep, just as I wanted to be; but he was up, pacing back and forth, head down, muttering to himself harshly. I knocked softly on the door and pushed it open. 

“Uncle, I told you not to disturb me right no- Laila!” 

His eyes widened in relief and I could see the tension in his shoulders vanish. He rushed over to me, and I jumped and stepped back. His eyes flashed of hurt before being taken over by recollection. He put his hands up and took a few steps back, allowing me to breathe once again. 

"S-sorry. Are you alright? What happened?" 

"I-I'm fine, just exhausted. My father got there right after you escaped. When I woke up he told Zhao off. Then he dropped me off here," I stated simply. 

"He was never alone with you again, was he?" 

I shook my head and he let out a sigh of relief. I pulled his treasured dagger from my robe's pocket, holding it out to him. 

"Here. Thanks again, but even with it, it seems I'm physically unable to protect myself," I sighed. 

I did not dare meet his gaze. He took the small blade, careful not to make contact with my skin. 

"You panicked. Anyone else in your position would have done the same thing," he stated. 

It was not like him to try to comfort me. I just nodded before walking down to my room. I did not bother trying to pry my boots off before collapsing onto my bed, receiving a squawk of surprise from Abis. He seemed to understand my shushing and curled up next to my head, guarding me as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

I awoke to the smell of steaming noodles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," 

"No, it's alright," I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 

Once I was able to make out a clear image of Zuko, my lips curled into a small smile, my hand reaching for the bowl of food. 

"I'm starving. You came just in time," I chuckled before slurping up a mouthful of rice noodles. 

He flashed a grin as he took a seat at the edge of my bed, not fulling relaxing as he usually did. We sat in silence as we downed our bowls of food. Our late-night engagement had us both mentally and physically exhausted. Zuko was so tired that he did not even hand-feed Abis, but placed a small bowl of raw fish and berries in front of my bird. The hawk squawked in indignation but received no response. The three of us were done in record time, focusing on nothing but trying to uncover the bottom of our clay bowls. When we completed our task, the prince and I let out a satisfied sigh, leaning back in unison. We caught each other's eyes and chuckled a bit. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I-I don't really know. Just tired, I guess," I shrugged. 

"I bet," 

silence. 

"As much as it hurt me to do so, I did it. I freed the Avatar," he acted as though the last sentence scratched his throat on its way out of him. 

I looked at him, my eyes widening a bit. I studied his amber ones, noticing that they weren’t full of harsh determination.

"Thank you," I wanted to reach out to him, but it was as though my body had set up an invisible shield, blocking me from any contact with anyone - even those I trusted. 

He simply nodded. 

"Well, we better get going. Uncle moved music night to tonight because of our absence. But I swear, if he makes me play the tsungi horn I'll lose it," Zuko proclaimed as he rose from my bed. 

"I think I'm going to have to sit this one out, Zuko. I need to rest," 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"If you think that will get you out of music night, you are sadly mistaken," 

Just then, we heard Iroh's voice bellow, 

"You kids better get on deck before I drag you up!" 

I sighed heavily and flopped back onto my bed with a sigh. Zuko let out a huff and stood. 

"We won't have to stay for long. But you cannot make me go without you," there was a half-smile on his lips that I just could not resist.

Soon, we found ourselves on the top deck, sitting in a circle underneath a star-filled sky. The air was getting progressively colder as we followed Appa's trail north. Zuko was to my left and Iroh sat on my right, playing a sad melody on the tsungi horn as a somber drum rhythm was being banged out by the rest of the crew. Music night was jam-packed with dirge after dirge. Fire Nation music was not exactly a lively style. Maybe at one time, it was, before we dragged the world into 100 years of turmoil. But no one knew the mythical joy of our past, so this is what we were left with. I leaned in closer to the flames of our little bonfire, studying their lively dance. Why did our music not reflect our element? 

I turn towards Zuko, who looked like he'd rather stab his eyes out with a flute than be here. I had to admit that I shared a similar sentiment. To be completely honest, being surrounded by men was not exactly comfortable at the moment. Despite being out in open air, I felt like I was cornered again, stuck. And this terrible music was not helping. Finally, I had it and stood to go. Iroh immediately stopped playing and turned to me. 

"Laila? child, what's wrong? You never leave music night early," 

I sighed. "If I hear one more ballad about death and heartbreak, I just might lose my mind, Iroh," I admitted. I was too exhausted to have a filter.

He sat in thought for a moment, a curious look on his face. 

"what I'm about to suggest may count as treason, but does anyone know any other songs? Something that won't put everyone to sleep? Something that might actually be, you know, fun?" 

The crew looked around for a moment, all hesitantly agreeing with me. However, the Fire Nation's people were not brought up to find appreciation in diversity, so I doubted that anyone knew a non-native song. Except one.

Iroh sighed, "I remember a few tunes from my time in the Earth Kingdom. Let's see if I can play one," 

Soon, a familiar melody entered my ears. It was an old Earth Kingdom folk song I had heard during my time in the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to travel back to the summer solstice celebration. People feely moved between the walls. Food and drink were plenty. It was one of the few situations in which the Dai Li did not dictate the city. I remembered dancing in the streets as the sun blazed on through the night with friends and strangers alike. Weaving and swirling through the streets, everyone was just happy to be there. 

I awoke from my daydream to cheers as members of the crew added rhythm to Iroh’s song. I looked around, realizing that I was no longer sitting on the metal floor of the ship; I had started to dance. 

“Oh come on, we were just getting the party started!” Jee whined as I stood in place, trying to orient myself. 

I took a moment to breathe, a bit embarrassed at my actions. However, as the song continued to fill the air, I just could not take my seat. So, I took a breath and closed my eyes again, relishing the images of lanterns and crowded streets in my head. My feet continued to repeat the simple steps with my hands following suit as I spun around our small fire. I could ignore the pounding in my head. I forgot for a moment the terrors of the night before. I was taken to a moment of pure joy. 

I was only stopped as a body slammed into mine, grabbing me in panic just before I could fall into the flames. 

“Uncle!” 

Iroh only laughed at Zuko’s indignation at being thrown into the circle. “Stop being so stiff. It's music night!” 

Zuko quickly let go of me, aware that contact was not what I needed at the moment. He eyed me with concern. I chuckled a bit at Iroh’s comment, still taken over by the euphoria of my own mind. I don’t know why, but I took hold of Zuko’s hand. 

“Come on. When was the last time you danced?” 

“Dancing is for children and peasants,” he grumbled. 

“Well, we are already committing treason so I don’t see any reason not to act like children as well,” I smirked, pulling him into the space. 

He resisted my every effort to pull him into the dance but I refused to let go. Even as he stood there, stiff and deadpanned, I continued to twirl around him. It took a bit, but I could feel his eyes starting to watch my steps around the flames. I peered at him, urging him to join me, begging him. I weaved my way back over to him and offered out my hands. 

“Just follow my lead. I think we both need a break,” 

he seemed puzzled and hesitant, but I would not allow him to ruin my fleeting moment of peace. I grabbed his hands and spun him around. 

“Laila! What the hell!” 

I just laughed in his face and continued to dance. I’m not completely sure, but after a few seconds, I swear the faintest smile appeared on his face. He didn’t want to show that he was having a good time, but I knew secretly, he loved this. Over time he became more in sync with my steps but by no means was the crown prince coordinated. My toes would be sore in the morning, but I was just happy that he was at least trying to enjoy the moment. He followed the 6 step pattern around the fire as best he could, the two of us weaving in and out around each other - occasionally colliding when he lost his footing.

As the song accelerated so did we, moving faster and faster. I noticed he was now looking up from his feet, he was watching and coordinating with my movements. Soon, we were both spinning a bit out of control, and just when I thought he would finally lose himself, finally let go, the music stopped. And we stood frozen, smiling and panting as sweat dripped down our faces. I hadn’t realized how close we had gotten. His hand was on the small of my back as we were almost chest to chest. At that moment, we were the only two people in the world. I saw a glimpse of what was - or maybe could be. 

Once we came to our senses, Zuko pulled away, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck, his features returning to their default scowl. I chuckled a bit, catching his eye for a moment before he turned away again. At that moment, something changed. I just wish I knew what it was when it happened.


	11. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Zuko and Laila butt heads as she struggles between her loyalty to the prince and the Avatar. -

Even after my moment of relief during music night, it took about a week for me to start feeling like myself on a day-to-day basis. Zuko was constantly having to snap me out of a daze that kept pulling me back. He remained near more than usual, occasionally even joining in on my time with Iroh. He refused to participate in our games of Pai sho, but rather sat next to the board, often joined by Abis at his feet. If my teacher noticed my shift in behavior, he gave no sign of it. Once, when he clasped my shoulder in a fit of laughter, I jumped back so quickly that we almost tumbled to the floor. However, he simply apologized and went along his merry way as usual. If it concerned him, he left it for me to fix, for which I was grateful. The fear from my night in the stronghold was slowly fading. 

One clear morning, Iroh had brewed a particularly excellent pot of jasmine tea and called us down from the control room to try it. 

"It's just tea, I don't get what's so special about it," I heard my friend mumble. 

"Just try to enjoy it. And if you don't like it, I'll take your share," 

The tea was worth the interruption. It was difficult to create a balanced brew on the sea, but this was as close as Iroh had come to recreating the tea we had all grown up within the palace. I permitted a satisfied sigh to leave my lips. Even Zuko could not maintain a sour face.

"See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your wellbeing-" but before Iroh could finish, the ship jerked, spilling the prince's tea all over his face, leaving my friend coated and dripping in the fragrant, golden liquid. 

Before I could laugh, he shot up and out, demanding to know what on earth had happened. Iroh and I raced behind, following him to the main deck. A whip cracked and a voice bellowed,

“out of my way! We’re looking for a stowaway!”   
A woman with long black hair sat atop the biggest shirshu I had ever seen. She had a tattoo on her upper arm and was covered in midnight. She commanded the animal with strength and complete dominance. I couldn't help but flinch back when she cracked her whip at the beast. Abis would claw my eyes out before I could do anything like that to him. 

"This is a royal ship! there could never be a stowaway here! " Zuko shouted, irate. 

The woman continued to ignore us, set on completing her task. And before another second had passed, the shirshu ripped open the deck of the ship, revealing a cowering man amongst bags of supplies. Zuko let out a gasp. The animal flicked the man with his tongue, leaving him frozen in place. 

"H-he's paralyzed!" the prince was in shock. 

"The effects only last about an hour," I explained. 

"And by then, he will be locked up and I'll have my money," the woman added, sending a smirk my way. 

I could not help to smile back. Zuko scowled between us. Iroh's eyes were fastened on the woman, enraptured by her

"How did you find him?" the prince was enraged. 

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away," 

My teacher stroked his beard thoughtfully, smirking to himself. "Well, I'm impressed," he chuckled "very impressed," it was now my turn to join in Zuko's sour expression. As we turned to chide Iroh, the woman leaped away, leaving our ship ripped open like an animal carcass. 

"She'll pay for this!" the prince growled, storming back to his chambers. 

A while later, I wrapped upon his door. "Zuko?" I opened it, seeing that he was readying himself to leave.   
"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to find that insolent woman! she can't leave my ship like this!" 

I sighed, "We can go to the harbor and get it fixed. You're a prince, it won't cost you anything," 

"I'm tired of owing favors to my father's men." 

The statement took me aback for a moment, but not as much as the stripe of blue sticking out from his pocket. I knew I'd seen it before.

"Zuko? What's that?" I ask, stepping into the room and reaching for the frayed ribbon. I managed to pull it out just as he turned to stop me, letting out a gasp. My eyes widened as the ornament came into full view. Carved into a fragile slab of blue sea glass was a rendering of three waves - a symbol of the Water Tribe. Katara's necklace. The one her mother gave her. I glared at the prince. 

"You took this! When?!" I demanded, enraged. 

"On the dock of a mining rig. I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. I thought it may come in handy," 

"Why would it?! Do you think that Katara is so materialistic that she would give up her friend for it?" 

"That woman said her shirshu could track a smell a continent away," He avoided my gaze. 

My face twisted in anger. How could he? 

"You don't mean to-" 

He snatched the necklaced from my grasp, fully hiding it in a pouch at his belt.

"You know exactly what I mean to do! You've known it from the start! I'm tired of running. I'm tired of chasing. I'm tired, dammit. I want to go home. Don't you? Don't you want to see your mother again? The sooner I capture the avatar, the sooner we can all go home," 

"Unlike you, it was my choice to go. I don't need your victory to return. I'm here of my own volition. Remember that. " I glowered. 

He met my gaze, matching my hard stare. Our battle of pupils was broken by Iroh's cheery tone. "Ready to go? I'm sure she won't be too hard to find," 

We both sighed and turned to the old general, exasperated with his flirtatious spirit.

Soon, we were off into the small town where we were anchored. A bar at the edge of the village looked promising, so Zuko sprinted in shouting, "Out of my way, filth!" 

Iroh added after, "He means no offense, I'm certain you all bathe regularly," to the hard faces around us.

I simply kept my head low, not wanting to draw attention. I had to give it to Zuko when his hunch proved true. There she was, in the middle of an intense arm wrestling match - well, at least it seemed intense for her opponent. On the contrary, she was not even looking at him when she slammed his hand on the table in victory and acknowledged us. 

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy, Smartypants, and Uncle Lazy." 

The prince scowled, "Your beast trashed my ship! you have to pay me back!" 

"Sorry, but I'm a bit low on cash right now" she turned to the crowd, "Drinks on me!" receiving a roar of approval from them, just making Zuko's expression harden even more. 

He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look at him. "Money isn't what I had in mind. I need you to find someone," He dangled the betrothal necklace in front of your face ."If you do, I'll consider the damage paid for." 

I couldn't help the scowl that made its way to my lips at this awful offer. Katara, forgive me. 

"It's not very polite to search for your ex while in the presence of your new girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if she runs off too if this is how you act around girls," 

Both the prince and I flushed at the insinuation. I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Zuko beat me to the punch. 

"It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk she's traveling with!" He did not bother to clear up her mistake about the two of us, however. 

She scoffed and rolled her thickly lined eyes. 

"Heh, whatever you say. forget it. You're not worth my time," 

"If you find them, we will pay your weight in gold!" Iroh interjected, earning a scowl from Zuko. 

But it did give the bounty hunter pause. Her frown slowly turned up into an ambitious smirk. 

"Make it your weight, and we have a deal." 

"You got it!" 

And with that, she ushered us onto her shirshu and snatched the precious jewelry from Zuko, holding it out in front of her beast so it could catch my friend's scent. I looked away, hating that I was compliant in the hunt for those I cared about. But what could I do? Nothing could tear Zuko from his ambition. The animal rears and storms from the bar, and despite my current disdain for the prince, I latch onto him in fear of flying off. And to greater surprise, he does not lurch away from my grasp. In contrast, he placed his hands on top of mine as I grasped his waist from behind. I leaned my head on his broad back as I got used to the short, lurching strides of the Shirshu. 

"Nyla has it from here." The bounty hunter tossed the necklace back to Zuko, who quickly tucked it into his pocket. 

It did not take too long for us to come upon a wooded path by what seems to be an abbey. The shirshu became wilder with every stride, telling me that we are quite close to its target. How could I protect my friends? Plans rolled through my mind in waves, coming in long enough for me to evaluate them, and then cast themselves off when I realize how illogical they were, making room for the next. I paled when I caught sight of two Water Tribesmen. Dressed in their signature soft blue with heavy packs on their backs, they kept their heads low. Sokka and Katara. I wanted to shout to them, tell them to run, to get them out of harm's way. but there I was, with my arms wrapped around their greatest enemy. 

Nyla the Shirshu was stopped from trampling them by her mistress just for her to say "So this is the girlfriend? Huh. No wonder she left you. You seem to have a habit of choosing girls way out of your league," 

At this, I let go of my friend and sat up, indignant. Zuko ignored everything but Sokka, completely enraged.   
"Where is he? Where is the Avatar?!" 

Sokka looks away, pain etched in his eyes. "We split up. He's long gone,"

What the hell happened here? 

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid," He stated before grabbing his sister's arm. "Run!"  
The two of them tried to make a break for it, but Nyla's paralyzing tongue slashed at them before they could escape. I took the moment to jump off the creature and head to my friends, too worried about their safety to do anything else. But I was stopped by a stern hand on my shoulder. Iroh shook his head. What do I do? Betray my friends or my teacher? I was not given time to choose. Soon, Aang appeared in the sky above Nyla in the middle of the Abbey, his face hardened. 

"Aang!" the water bender cried in relief. 

I looked around, trying to decide what the hell I should do. I eyed the nuns around the corner. Surely they could be trusted. I grabbed a leg of each of my friends, and while Zuko was distracted by the airbender, I dragged them to safety.

"The paralysis should wear off within the hour," I promise. "The shirshu's poison is not fatal. But we need a plan to stop it," I flinched as I saw Zuko and Aang fighting on the rooftops. 

The sound of crackling flame and waves of wind meeting echoed through the valley. I had never actually seen the two fight, and the image amazed me. Aang had come so far. And to my surprise, so had Zuko. A part of me was pained to realize that I helped create such a fearsome warrior. I created my friend's enemy. My attention was then moved to Appa, who crashed to the ground with a thud from the slashing tongue of the Shirshu. My heart stopped, but my hairy friend did not let this fell him. When June, Nyla's mistress turned her whip on the bison, he responded by flinging her into the air. I smirked in satisfaction. If Appa did not do it himself, I would have pounded her into the ground for such cruelty. 

As Zuko and Aang continued to battle, I talked in a hushed tone with the nuns, trying to think of some plan. My friends look at me with wide eyes, not knowing whether to thank me or fight me. Katara tried to say something but we were all hushed by the crash of the Shirshu making its way onto the roof. Nyla and her mistress attempted to join the fray, but the sky was blocked out by a whirl of smoke and dust from the air bender and fire bender's battle. 

The nun who I took to be the highest level of authority here ran over and shoved a small vile of perfume under Sokka and Katara's noses, seeming to wake their nerves from slumber. As they stretched and learned to stand again, I got an idea. 

"The shirshu tracks its prey with its nose. It can see the trails," I point out. 

Sokka smirks, getting the same idea. 

"Let's give him something to look at," 

Soon, we were all pushing huge vats of the fragrant liquid into the courtyard. We shared a nod, signaling that it was time to act. We all pushed the clay pots over, flooding the air with sickly sweet aromas of honey, birchwood, lavender, and rose. All of us ducked away as the animal thrashed about. Nyla was confused and spooked, not sure of what scent to track. In her madness, she struck Zuko and her mistress. I started to run for him, but Sokka caught my arm. 

"What are you doing? This is your chance! come on! We need to get Aang to the north pole!" 

I stared into his pools of blue. All of this was happening so fast. This could be my only chance. Shouldn't I go back with my friends? shouldn't I stay by the Avatar's side? But then I turned to Zuko, and I was torn. If I left with my friends, I would become his enemy once again and our fragile truce would shatter. A part of me was set on seeing the Avatar restore balance. Another was tied to my childhood friend, and I was too sentimental to cut that rope just yet. So I shook my head. 

"Aang has yet to master water and earth. right now, I am dead weight to you. But if I stay with Zuko, I can help to protect you. I can keep him from Aang's trail. And if they are to fight again, I will be there to help stop him. I must stay." 

Sokka looked at me, saddened, but he knew I spoke the truth. While my friend and his Uncle were seemingly unconscious, I walked over and hug Aang and Katara. The water bender was stiff in my arms. Does she see me as a traitor? Hopefully, with what was in my pocket, that wouldn't last long. I pulled out the short blue ribbon and placed it in her hands, closing her fingers around the carved stone. I did not grab onto Zuko completely out of fear of the shirshu. 

"I thought you might want this. And I have a message for the Northern Water Tribe. Zhao intends to conquer it before winter's end. When you get there, tell them to prepare for battle," 

I did not say that I may be part of the fleet that overtakes the great metropolis of the north. For there was nothing more that I can will to exit my lips. For now, I simply waved goodbye before going to tend my teacher and his nephew. I could not help the twinge in my chest as I watched my friends fly away without me. Have I made the right choice? I did not know. 

The entire walk back to the damaged ship, Zuko would not even look at me. I must have really done it now. His rage rarely took the form of silence. Later that night, I went to his room to explain myself. 

"Zuko?" I called as I rapped upon his door. No answer. 

The door was not locked, so I simply walked in. The prince was going through the motions with his broadswords with an intensity I'd never seen before. He attacked with precision and grace, moving more fluidly than I've ever seen him bend. he was red-faced and dripping sweat down his arms and back - as his missing tunic left him shirtless - a gleaming body of rage. And upon my entrance, he hurled one of the broadswords my way. It barely missed its mark. 

"How dare you?!" he bellowed, "You lie, steal, and betray me all in one day and think we can just talk this out?!" he raged. 

I swallowed, not sure of how to calm him this time, and not sure if I cared to. 

"I did not betray you, Zuko! I didn't know that the shirshu would go after you. I just wanted the thing to stop hurting Appa. He was getting hit so many times that he could have been killed. and I could not let that happen." 

"You left me! You left me to fight on my own," he said through clenched teeth. 

"I did not think your honor would stand for me to help you with your task. You're always talking about regaining your honor, so how could I take the one task that would give it to you away? Remember that your hunt for the Avatar is not mine. I don't need to do anything but send word to my father to return home," I scowled. 

He sent me a withering glare. I knew just how to sting him. My freedom taunted my friend. 

"You put on one face here around me and another when you're with them! You act like my friend behind closed doors, but outside, you are just as ashamed of me as my own family," 

"I do nothing of the sort! Zuko, you are my closest friend. My only friend from the palace. But I cannot pretend to be on your side of this war," 

"Then what side are you on?!" he demanded. 

"I don't know!" I shouted honestly.

Truly, if Zuko was as close to me as I say, should I not be on his side? Should I not owe him everything, and display my gratitude by helping him track down the Avatar? But what of peace? The war would rage on without the Avatar until the Fire Nation wiped out every enemy on Earth, which at the moment, is everyone who is not Fire Nation. 

He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. 

"You used me to get the necklace and give it to that peasant. You manipulated me," he growled. 

So that's what this was about.

I twisted his emotions to my advantage and he knew it. It was my turn to let out a sigh. I turned to the blue mask that hung on his far wall. 

"It is the last thing Katara has of her mother. How would you feel if someone took the last relic of your mother from you?" 

At this, he huffed. He had never truly seen anyone but the Fire Nation as people. But my arrow hit its mark. 

"I suppose, it was not my best idea," he wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"Your emotions have been used to manipulate you all your life. I'm sorry I added myself to that list. But she needs that necklace. And it would be a disrespect to your mother and mine not to give it back to her when I had the chance," 

He turned to me at the mention of Ursa. He started to walk past me to grab his sword but stopped. 

"You can't walk both sides of this wire, Laila. Choose a side, and do it quickly. There won't be time to change your mind again," And with that, he left me in his room. 

Little did I know, my choice would have to come sooner rather than later.


	12. The Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Zuko’s brooding leaves the pair vulnerable to attack. -

Weeks later, Zuko and I sat in his room, listening to the rest of the crew enjoying music night on the deck above us. For once, my teacher did not demand our presence, for he saw Zuko's increasing agitation and did not want to endanger the other men. Iroh's voice carried over the winter winds 

"Winter, spring ... Summer, and fall ... Winter, spring ... Summer, and fall ... Four seasons ... four loves ... Four seasons ... for love..." 

It was a song the two of us knew all too well. A song we had grown up to. A song that our mothers used to sing to us in a plead for us to go to sleep. A song sung at every formal event we ever attended. However, it is difficult to be touched by such sentiment tonight. 

"Zuko, I'm sorry. But if you only called me in here to glare daggers into me, I think I'd rather join the sailors." I moved to sit up from my lazy position on his bed, but his arm reached out for mine. 

"I don't want to go to music night. If I'm stuck in here, so are you," He demanded. 

I sighed and stared back up at the ceiling. Those were the first words he had uttered since I entered the room. The past few weeks, he had demanded my presence at the strangest of times. Whenever he was in a sour mood, I was there to endure it with him. I had little freedom to do what I like. This was my punishment. The hour of silence had finally broken within the walls of his chambers, but outside, it grew strangely silent. I turned to the prince at the sudden halt of the song. His face was just as inquisitive as mine. It was not long before we got an answer. There was a knock at the door. 

"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!" The prince groaned.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Iroh started as he entered the room, his face ashen.   
My blood ran cold at the sound of hobnailed boots swaggering in. I dared not look at his face. The twinge of stale cologne and too much wine told me who entered. 

"I'm taking your crew." is all the admiral declared.

I could hear the smirk upon his lips. Zuko jumped up, positioning himself between me and my attacker. 

"What?!" the prince growls. This could not be happening. 

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." He showed no remorse. No sign of consequence. I was reminded of how he acted the day after my attack and a shudder ran through me. 

"Uncle, is that true?"

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone," I heard Iroh's wail of grief, "Even the cook."

"Sorry, you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again."

I could feel Zuko's blood boil at that, and he charged for the admiral. Only Iroh dared to stand between the two men. I averted my gaze, receiving knowledge of the interaction only from the movement of robe hems and boots in my line of vision. 

"No!" Iroh shouted as he blocked his nephew. For he was the only one who could stop my friend in this moment of rage. 

I saw that the admiral's feet turn to the wall where the Blue Spirit mask hangs alongside Zuko's deadly blades. I heard the scrape of metal on wood as the military leader pulled a sword down for inspection. What was he doing? 

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." 

I blanched, my eyes finally able to look at the man in complete and utter fear. Zuko's eyes flashed with panic before he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, taking on the role of the spoiled prince all too well. 

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative." he denied. 

the Admiral turned to the retired general with mock curiosity. "Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real." good. my teacher had no idea. 

"He's real, all right". he handed the sword to Iroh and turns, staring right at me as he said, "He's a criminal and an enemy of the Fire Nation. He attacked our poor Laila here at Pohuai. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon."

My blood stilled in my veins. He knew exactly what he did. But in his crazy, messed up fantasy, he saw himself as my savior. The bastard. Zuko let out a warning growl, chest heaving. I was frozen in fear, my eyes locked on the man that tried to take everything from me. 

"General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands ... if you change your mind," he stated, still holding my gaze. He then addressed me. 

"You as well, Lady Laila," I hated the way my name sounded on his tongue. 

"If you were to join my fleet, I would make you one of my chief advisors. And your father is joining us as well. I'm sure he would be thrilled to see you fighting by my side," 

I will never fight by his side, I promised myself, trying desperately to hold my composure. I wanted to tell him off, to reveal his crimes to our crew so they knew just exactly who they were choosing over their prince. I wanted to burn him to ash. But my tongue filled my mouth and my lips dried up like desert sands. The only way I displayed any form of strength was by inclining my chin and forcing myself to keep my gaze locked on those hate-filled eyes. 

"No? well then. The same goes for you then. Just send a message my way if you change your mind," 

And with that, the world's greatest conqueror left me shattered yet again in his wake. I should not have allowed his presence to haunt me so, but I froze up. Again. Zuko let out a roar of frustration before turning to me, trying to calm the storm in his eyes enough to comfort me. Iroh looked between us, bewildered. The prince did not dare to utter a word of comfort that might have given away my secret. I could not look into my teacher's concerned gaze. After what seems like days, he gave up and left Zuko to bring me back to reality. 

"You ok?" he asked, still heaving as he tried to control his rage. He was not very good at it. 

I ran a hand through my hair and nod, finally closing my eyes in relief. 

"He can't hurt you again. I won't let him. and you know that Uncle would not let him either," he tried to rationalize with me, which I appreciated. But I really wished that he would be quiet. 

I nod my head in thanks anyway, not wanting to discourage his small kindnesses. He flopped down next to me, completely defeated. 

"What the hell are we going to do?" 

I shrug. Again, the admiral had stolen my voice. And this time, he did so without laying a hand on me. I was too ashamed to admit that if I open my mouth, a sob threatened to come out. I would not cry in front of Zuko. I refuse to do that. He has seen too many tears. I would not force him to see mine. 

Hours later, as Zuko and I continued to stare up at the ceiling in shock, there was yet another knock on the door. Iroh entered, looking a bit disheveled. 

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels," he stated, his voice trying to calm the bitter prince.

"Good riddance to those traitors," Zuko muttered, turning away from his uncle. 

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." He attempted to coax us away, but Zuko made no move to go.

He turned to me, asking with his eyes for me to stay by my friend's side. I gave him a simple nod in response. 

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy." And with that, he left us to our own devices, absolutely alone on the ship. 

Not another word passed between us. I had no idea how to comfort him. There was no way the three of us could man the ship on our own, so we must either hire another crew or abandon ship. Either way, things were not looking good for us. I was too tired to formulate a plan and ended up drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

I woke to the smell of smoke; the heat of flame radiating from the metallic walls. 

"Zuko?" I called, looking around. 

No Answer. I rose from his bed and made my way to the door. The handle was still cool, so I rushed out into the dark. I was slammed with a wall of dark smoke. 

"Zuko!" I called again as I cough, trying to make my way to the deck. 

the sound of distant footsteps echoed through the hall. What the hell was happening? Had Zuko gotten into such a rage that he has set a part of the ship a flame? I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes. Was this just a dream? Abis squawked from the upper deck, calling to me. I ran towards the sound, but I crashed into something hard as I climbed the steps, pulling me out of my sleepy daze.

"Laila! Come on! There isn't time!" 

"Zuko, what the hell is happening?!" I demanded, unable to hide the tremble in my voice. 

He did not waste time talking, rather he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the top deck. My whole body was trembling, still unsure of what kind of danger we were in. My lungs choked on dark smoke and my eyes stung with soot. Everything was hazy. The only solid thing was Zuko's grip on my wrist, body pulsing with determination. But his eyes held a glint of fear as he pulled me over to the edge. 

"Can you swim?" he asked curtly. 

I just nod, not sure what else to do. And with that, he pushed me in front of him and into the dark water below. I was too in shock to scream as I fell flat on my back, the water knocking what air I had left right out of my body. Smoke was replaced with the brine of the sea as I gasped and flailed for air. The winter waters pricked at my skin like needles as I fought up to the surface, trying to call for my friend. But before he could join me in the waves, fire consumes him. The blast was so great that it pushed me into the open waters of the sea. My friend's shadow was lost to the wall of red. My heart stopped in my chest. Everything stopped. 

I could not tell how long I lingered, watching, waiting for his head to pop up from the water. For him to grab my hand and drag both of us safely to shore. But it never happened. He was never able to jump. His body was consumed by fire and smoke and metal. He was gone. For a time, as my body tired, I thought to just stop wading and allow my body to be consumed by the elements as well. 

But then, I heard a shrill cry 

"Zuko! Laila!" Iroh.

I heard the anguish in his voice as he watched the flames and smoke rise into the dark sky. The shrill calls of my bird seemed to be floating nearer and nearer to me. Soon, I was pulled from my trance by a sharp tug on my shoulder. My loyal Abis had found me, gripping my soaked clothes with his beak, pulling me to shore. I looked into his golden eyes and swallow down my emotion, finding the strength to swim once more.

As I rounded the corner of our destroyed ship, I caught sight of Iroh down on his knees in agony, too shocked to cry. Abis called to him, as I was too drained to do so. He looked up, finding my eyes. Immediately, he raced to the water's edge and pulled me from the waves. I collapsed into him, coughing the saltwater from my lungs. My eyes were stinging, but whether it is from the ocean or my own tears, I did not know. My grief became a part of the sea as I look up at what remains of our ship. But nothing remained of Zuko.


	13. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- With Zuko gone, Laila makes the impossible choice to leave her teacher behind, reuniting with old friends and enemies alike. But she quickly finds out there’s more at stake then just the lives of the Northern Water Tribe -

I tied my makeshift raft together with violent pulls. Iroh tried to warm me with fire, but I could not look into the bright red licks so soon after they consumed my prince. So I shivered to the bone with cold. Iroh's spotted hand clasped over my shaking one. 

"My lotus, take a breath," he murmured. 

I shook my head and continued to work, almost tearing the twine in my hands. He sighed heavily and sat next to me with a huff. His eyes were sunken and hollow. I guessed that mine were a matching set. 

"I know you must go. I knew from the start that your destiny lies at the avatar’s side," 

"W-where are you going to go?" I asked, finally truly looking at him. 

He swallowed. 

"I guess I will accept Zhao's offer. I am still a general of the Fire Nation. and maybe I can convince Zhao to have some form of mercy against the Water Tribe," he stated with resolve. 

I just nodded before getting back to my work. I had to get to the Northern Water Tribe before Zhao's navy does. I ha to warn them. I cannot bear the thought of working for that bastard. So I must return to the Avatar's side. 

"Tell my father I'm dead, that I died at the prince's side," I whispered as I work. "I don't think he could survive the truth," 

I would rather him think I'm dead than a traitor. 

My teacher nodded, understanding. "If that is what you wish, That is what I will tell him. But are you sure? will your mother survive the news?" 

I hadn't thought about that. 

"She will have to," I said with a swallow, finishing my work. 

He looked at me, tears threatening to spill over. I might have lived, but I too was leaving him. He had lost his son, his nephew, and now his student to this war. For a moment, I thought he may offer to join me in my treachery, but then he stopped himself from speaking those treasonous words. Instead, he pulled me close in an embrace, kissing my brow. 

"No matter what, you will have me. Remember that, my lotus," 

I just nodded, unable to form words without the threat of sobs. I held onto him for a long moment, but I needed to get going. I could not stay for too long. I had my own mission to complete. So, I placed a kiss on his wrinkled cheek before letting go, hopping onto the raft. Abis squawked a goodbye to my mentor from the skies. I used a long branch I found to push the small barge from the sands and into the open water, utilizing the currents to carry me to the fortified city of the Northern Water Tribe. I dared not look back at my teacher. I could not bear the sight of our destroyed ship. I could not look back in hope that Zuko would be sitting there, beckoning me to return. So I looked forward. 

Almost a full day passed before the grand white walls of the city entered my gaze, Water Tribe emblem engraved in ice for the world to behold. I gasped in awe. I had heard of the beauty of this place. It was my goal to one day travel here as a tourist, not a traitor. my body had become stiff from the cold. I breathed steam from my lungs into my hands every once in a while to keep from freezing to death, but it did little to help.

As I reached the main gate, guards turned to me. I did not run or fight. I gave myself up freely. They ran over as my barge hit the icy shore. I put my hands up in surrender, allowing them to grab me and drag me off. Abis cried out in indignation as a fur-clad soldier grasped onto his leg and placed him in a burlap bag. Even as I was obviously Fire Nation, they didn't treat me cruelly. They simply took me to the palace to be brought in front of the chieftain. 

I sat with my legs under me, hands on my knees, head bowed to the Water Tribe Chief. 

"Who are you, girl?" he asked. 

I looked up into his grey-blue stare, "I am Laila of the Fire Nation. Daughter of General Xiang," I stated honestly. There was no reason to hide. "I come to offer my services to the Northern Water Tribe and the Avatar," I took up a formal tone in the presence of the clan leader. 

He eyed me with well-founded suspicion, raising an eyebrow. 

"I want to see the Avatar bring peace. The Fire Nation is coming to destroy you. I can't let that happen. I traveled with Aang, Katara, and Sokka months ago. If the Avatar is here, have him vouch for me. He knows me," I explained, keeping my tone level. 

The chief was surprised but nodded. 

"If you turn out to be a spy for the Fire Nation, you will not leave this city alive," he stated. 

I nodded in return, understanding. 

It wasn't long before Aang ran into the room, Sokka and Katara in tow. I was a bit surprised at the genuine smile painting my friends' faces, but it was such a relief to see them all alive and well! I stood up so that Aang could hug me. He almost blasted me into the wall. I let out a chuckle at his gleeful nature. 

"Laila! You escaped!" he exclaimed in joy. I could not help but hug him back. 

Katara hugged me next, donning her precious necklace once again. "Are you alright?" she asked, taking in my disheveled appearance. 

Sokka soon joined us, taking off his fur coat and draping it over my shoulders. I continued to shiver, and he started to rub my arms fervently, forcing warmth to enter my body. I appreciated his concern and was too tired to push him away. In fact, my exhausted bones leaned against him. 

"W-what the hell happened? how did you get here? is anyone with you?" he asked, helping me back down to the steps where we all sat. 

I swallowed down tears and simply said, "Zuko is dead." 

They all looked between each other before looking back at me. I pushed the sob in my throat down and wiped the stinging tears from my eyes. It was the first time I spoke the words out loud. But they did not feel real. They did not feel honest. But he was. He never rose from the flames. 

I knew it must have been hard for them not to rejoice at the news, but they put on sympathetic faces for my sake. Katara took hold of my hand. The Water Tribe chief looked on, his face softening at my grief as well. 

"My place is here now. Zhao is coming with the strength of every navy ship the Fire Nation has. I would not be surprised if he arrives as soon as tonight. They'll attack during the day and leave at night for as long as it takes." I state. "They use brute force to win their battles. But we have stealth on our side," My teeth slowly stopped chattering. 

The Chief nodded. 

"We are grateful for your offer, but what do you know of battle?" Then I remembered that here, women did not fight. 

"In the Fire Nation, both men and women fight in battle. I've been trained since childhood in combat and strategy. I watched war meetings from cracks in the wall of the imperial palace. I know how the soldiers fight. I know how the generals think. I know how to stop them," I raised my chin, my pride taking over just a bit. 

The chief sighed, I guess picturing his men's reaction at taking orders from a young girl. But he nodded, turning back to me. 

"Alright, Laila. We appreciate any help we can get at this point. Let's get you fresh clothes and something to eat. Then I'll introduce you to my council," 

I nodded, "Thank you," 

Katara took me to her room and got me cleaned up. Even as we were surrounded by ice, they were able to make me a warm bath. I scraped the grime of the sea from my body with fervor, trying to also wipe away my memories of the night before. As I soaked in my steaming bath, Katara came in and placed a stack of clothes on the counter. 

“I tried to find something more, uh, your taste, but all they had was this. You may have to fashion it to fit you, I think it’s made for a man,” I looked over at the stack, recognizing it to be a military uniform. I didn’t mind, I was here to fight. 

The uniform was the exact opposite of Fire Nation armor. I slipped the dark long-sleeve shirt over my head along with the fur-lined leggings. High rubber boots covered my feet as I wrapped the grey-blue tunic around my body. there was so much excess fabric, and with no pin in sight, my eye caught the dark maroon sash, now a bit stained and tattered. I tied it tight around my waist, cinching the grey wool close. I twisted the top of my dark hair back in two braids, once again, the only reminder of who I was. 

“Feel better?” Katara asked from the doorway.   
I just nodded. She led me out to Her room where a plate of warm food was waiting. Abis seemed to nod approval of my change of clothes as he warmed himself in a nest of animal furs. 

”once you eat, I’ll take you to Chief Arnook,” she informed me. 

It wasn’t long before I presented myself to him and his council. They were less than thrilled to have me, of course. But Arnook was quick to silence their protests.   
“The Avatar claims that she truly is here to help. She risks her life to be here. She saved him multiple times. We have reason to believe that she comes here with honest intent to help.” 

“That’s all fine and good,” one of the elders started, “but what could this girl know of war?” 

Chief Arnook started to come to my defense, but I stepped forward to silence him. 

It was now my time to speak out of turn. “Sir, I’ll have you know, that in the Fire Nation, military power does not discriminate. Currently, it is the crown princess being groomed for command. Women hold positions in our armed forces. Skill is the deciding factor. And with this in mind, it makes sense that their armies are so much larger and so much more advanced, as they have twice the manpower you allow within this city,” I stated quite matter-of-fact. 

They all gawked at me in surprise. Half in awe that I would dare, the other half in indignation. I went on. 

“There are no helpless little princesses in the Fire Nation. I learned strategy from my father’s knee as soon as I could talk. I have been personally trained by General Iroh for almost five years. You may know him as the Dragon of the West; the conquerer of Ba Sing Se. I was the head advisor to the crown prince for months, protecting my crew from pirates and enemy ships. This girl knows more of war than anything else.” I growled out the last sentence, quite tired of being talked down too.

The elders and advisors looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement. Arnook stood firm. The eldest turned to me with a huff. 

"Well then, Laila of the Fire Nation, how would you have us defeat your people?" 

I couldn't help the smirk that turned my lips as we got to work. 

I stood to the left of Chief Arnook in the great hall of the palace, where every able fighter had been gathered. It was a crowd of somber faces, for the ominous ash continued to rain down, tainting the pristine ice of the Northern Water Tribe's capital city with a layer of grey.

He cleared his throat before proclaiming, "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe," I could see his eyes flash to his only daughter, Princess Yue.

"But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"Count me in!" Sokka declared as he stood, almost cutting off the Chief. 

I paled. My meeting with the elders had resulted in a perilous plan. I wanted to tell Sokka to stand down. I couldn't allow another friend of mine to meet his end. 

"Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task." Arnook cautioned the men. 

I saw they are all staring at me in confusion, some even in disdain. I made my choice. I had to prove that my cause is theirs. I turned to the chief. 

"I too will go, if you'll have me," I stepped down from my place and got in line next to Sokka. 

Chief Arnook was stricken. But he did not argue. In fact, my proclamation seemed to have inspired others to join. Soon, there was a formidable group of soldiers awaiting the chief's mark. He went down the line, dipping three fingers into a bowl of red dye and creating a curved symbol on our foreheads. He hesitated to give me his seal of approval, but I lowered my head slightly to meet his eyes. He knew this is where I am most valuable. I closed my eyes, feeling the cool liquid trail down my forehead. 

Those of us who offered our services were taken down into a military bunker to get instructions. I stood next to Sokka, averting my eyes from the questionable glares of the other tribesmen. I understood their hesitation to work alongside me, but it still stung. Sokka, who was also an outsider, even among people of the same element, placed a gentle hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms" Chief Arnook moved out of the way, revealing a young man in a Fire Nation uniform that I had only seen on decorative display in the palace.

The sight of such a ridiculous and ancient uniform sent Sokka and me into a fit of boisterous laughter. 

"What's your problem?" the young man in the crazy costume glowered our way

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that," Sokka explained for us, wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers" the boy stated in a huff.

"When, like, a hundred years ago?" I asked, hand on my hip. 

"Eighty-five." Arnook deadpanned. 

Sokka walked over to the soldier and pushed the pointed shoulder down, watching in good humor as it flicked back up with boing. "The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore," 

"The newer uniforms are more streamlined" I finished, looking at the Chief, "there's no way these will blend in with the current uniforms," 

"How do we know we can trust you?" the boy glared at me. 

"because I used to wear the current uniform," I spat. 

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn. He's a capable warrior and I value his input. As for Laila, she is a skilled soldier and a talented tactician. She is risking her life to help us." Arnook stated before turning back to the crowd. 

"Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"Admiral Zhao," I stated.

"Middle-aged, big sideburns, bigger temper ..." Sokka added, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. 

"Sokka, Laila, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn. He's leading this mission. Hahn, show them your respect," He started to walk off, "I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law."

Sokka stared at Hahn, agape. Then he narrowed his eyes, asking, "Princess Yue's marrying you?" pointing an outraged finger at the young soldier.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hahn rolled his eyes. 

"Nothing. Congratulations." I watched as Sokka deflated and turned away. 

Katara had told me of her brother's affections for the crown princess of the Northern Tribe. Poor Sokka. And poor Yue for being betrothed to such a prick. 

"Let me tell you Sokka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest and she comes with the most perks." Hahn was trying to make casual conversation as he polished a sword. 

"Perks? What does that mean?" Sokka's tone did not hide his annoyance. 

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll gain with the chief aren't bad either." I could not help but scoff at this boy's insolence.

"Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" oh no, Sokka. 

"Whoa, hang on. What do you care?"You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense." 

I sent a withering glare Hahn's way. "How dare you?!" I growled. 

Sokka did not wait to attack. He tackled the cocky boy to the floor and the two rolled around, fighting for dominance. "You're just a jerk without a soul, no offense!"

"That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission!" The chief shouted as he pulled Sokka off Hahn. 

"Sir, please don’t. We need him!” I pleaded for my friend, but Sokka put a hand on my shoulder. 

“It’s fine, Laila. Just take them down,” and with that, my friend walked away, leaving me to the mercy of the Northern Water Tribe. 

Hahn turned to the troops, a triumphant smirk on his face, "All right, fall in men! Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Chō in no time!"

"It's Admiral Zhao!" I corrected, completely annoyed by this pompous ass. 

At this, the men turn to me. Not because I dared to call him out. But for something else. They all turned to me at attention. They were waiting for my direction. I swallowed. I’ve never commanded such a large force before. And never in a situation like this.   
“Hey, what are you all doing?! Look at me! We have plans to make!” 

No one turned to Hahn. They were waiting for me. They trusted me. So, I took a step forward and started. 

“The Admiral is shrewd and cunning. His patrols will put up a fight. We aren’t going in to take him out. We are going in for information. Maps, plans, letters, anything that we can use to figure out their strategy. Got it?” they all nodded in agreement before suiting up- leaving off the shoulder spikes.

Hahn looked at me, mouth agape. "You have no right to give orders!" he exclaimed. "Just wait until I tell the elders about this!" 

"Half of the men here are clan elders, who I met with hours ago. I did not want to lead this mission, but apparently, I will. But if you have any grand ideas, let me know now. If these men only listen to me, what are you going to do about it?" He snarled at my words and stormed off to get ready. 

I took in a deep breath, allowing the cold of the north to consume me. to get through this, I would have to let go of the heat. 

We all stood in position on Zhao's warship, ready to attack. The heavy armor was suffocating as we snuck through the torch-lit halls. We rounded a corner, a slit of light catching my eye. I started to pass the open door, but a quivering voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I-Iroh, what happened? Where are they?" they asked, struggling to keep a clear tone.-

"I-i'm so sorry, general. I-I was too late. Pirates planted blasting jelly in the storage bin. The ship was consumed in flames by the time I returned." my teacher looked down, wiping a tear from his eyes. 

I peered from the cracked door just in time to see my poor father fall to his knees, too in shock to make a sound. Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. I covered my mouth with my hand in an effort to keep from calling out to him. How could I let him suffer like this? I winced at the sound of him choking on his own sobs, crying out my name. I swallowed down the tears that threatened to pour over as sorrow racked his entire being. He was not like other Fire Nation soldiers, for he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"W-what do I tell Kiran? T-this will kill her if her sickness hasn't already," He choked out, trying to get a hold of himself. 

"Don't think about that now. Do not tell her in haste. Get through the siege. Get through this battle, then go to her side to tell her. We have a job to do, General. Our grief must wait." Iroh rubbed my father's back as his breathing became less jagged. 

It took everything in me to pull myself away. I took a breath and kept walking to the Admiral's office. With two other soldiers, I grabbed every scrap of paper strewn over his mahogany desk. I stole maps, manuscripts, meeting notes, sketches, anything that may help. I had to hold my breath to keep from gagging at the stale cologne suffocating the space. When that was done, we made our way to the main deck, Iroh's voice calling to me yet again. 

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable." He advised.

"I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor," I could not tell if it was the Admiral's very voice, or the words themselves that sent a shiver through my core.

"Remove the moon? How?" 

Just as the military leader of the Fire Nation was about to explain, none other than Hahn runs out and charges at him. I tried to grab him and pull him out of sight, but I am too late.   
"Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!"

Zhao simply throws the poor boy overboard. I hear his screams as he crashed into the freezing waters below and motioned to one of my men to go look for him. The two men made no moves to see if there are any more infiltrators on deck and just continue their conversation.

"As I was saying, years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret: the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form." I paled at the Admiral's words. Was that not just legend?

"What?" Iroh was just as shocked as I

"I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library. Underground, in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration, and the words "moon" and "ocean". I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so." he explained, solemn determination in his voice.

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!" my teacher cried. 

"Yes, yes ... I know you fear the spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences." 

He must be mad. I turned to my men and whisper, "Gather everyone up. We are leaving. The spirits themselves are in danger." and with that, we raced back to the city as fast as our boats can carry us.


	14. The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila’s battle with Admiral Zhao comes to a head, littered with surprises. But the cost of peace is high, and may be too much to bear. - 
> 
> *trigger warning*

"Where is the moon spirit?!" I practically scream at the chief as I drop the satchels full of information at his feet. 

"What happened?" 

"I don't have time to explain! Where is the moon spirit being held?!" 

he took me by the shoulders and pulled me aside, away from the rest of the soldiers unloading our boats.

"No one but the royal family knows about the mortal bodies of the spirits. How on Earth do you know this?" 

"Zhao - he knows. I have to get to them before he does! Please take me to them!" I pleaded. 

The Northern chief sighed heavily and nodded. Still gripping my arm, he leads me to a door carved of ice. 

"Through here. I'll put a seal on the door if you will guard our spirits," He said, "I have to get back to my men." 

And with that, he left me at the doors of the sanctuary. Heat struck me as I rushed to the alter. I was not alone. Katara sat there in shock, tears in her eyes. Sokka stood next to the princess, clutching her hand. 

"I can't believe I lost him." I heard the waterbender mutter as she rubbed her head. 

"You did everything you could, and now we need to do everything we can to get him back," Sokka tried to comfort his sister, "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine," 

His words struck me to my core. My blood halted in my veins. No, there's no way. 

"W-what did you say?" My voice barely audible, my eyes filling. 

The group turned to me, eyes widening at my presence. Sokka shifted on his feet, but Katara turned to me, enraged. 

"You told us that he was dead! You lied to us so that his attack would be a surprise!" She growled, anger boiling over. 

I glared at her, "I watched him die! He saved my life and burned to death! How dare you think that I would lie to you about that!" I growled as tears threatened to pour over.

Sokka stepped forward, "Well, he's alive, and he has Aang," 

It took everything in me to keep my knees from my buckling under me. He never emerged from the ship. There is no way. He can't be. 

"H-He's dead. Zuko is dead," I closed my eyes and repeated it to myself over and over again, freely letting the tears fall over my cheeks. 

I could not allow myself to hope. He could not have survived. Katara turned to her brother with saddened eyes. She walked over to me and grasped my hand as I continued to cry, finally letting my grief consume me. Her touch was tender as she held me close. 

"Alright, I believe you. But somehow, he is alive. And we have to save Aang," She whispered low in my ear. 

All I could do is nod. I refused to believe her, not until I saw him with my own eyes. I watched as they all piled up on Appa's back to search for the prince and the avatar. I stayed behind with Momo to guard the spirits. I peered down into the small pool, mesmerized by the slow, calm dance of the fish. Tui and La. Push and Pull. It was not long before we welcomed another visitor. My skin prickled as cologne invaded the air. 

"Ah, Lady Laila, you're alive?" I could hear the smirk on his damned face. 

I forced myself to look into those clouded eyes. It took all my strength not to run. I stood, holding eye contact with the admiral. 

"You sound disappointed," I tried to fake confidence. 

He shrugged, circling over to the pool. I readied a flame in my hand. He would not have his way, I would not let him hurt the spirits. But in one swift movement, he had me pinned by the neck against the stone alter behind us, knocking all the air from my body. 

"On the contrary, this makes my victory even sweeter. I rid the world of the Water Tribe and bring you home. But how to explain it? Does the old man know of your treachery?" I remained silent, trying desperately to rid my face of any sign of pain from the stone piercing my back. 

"To the rest of the world, I'm dead," I stated clearly as I kneed him in the gut. 

He did not flinch. It was like I hadn't touched him at all. He just tightened the grip on my neck, causing me to gasp in pain. Fear shot through my blood. What do I do? We are alone once again, and again, I was paralyzed. I had completely lost control over my body. My arms hung limply at my sides as my mind raced. What was he going to do? 

"I'll make you a deal. Take the position I offered you, and your guilt is forgotten. We will say you were captured by the Northern Water tribe as a hostage and I rescued you. Oh, how glad your father will be! He almost decided to leave and return to your mother, the coward." 

That, I could not take. Heat returned to my blood. "He is anything but a coward you bastard!" 

This time, my kick had so much force that it almost sent him tumbling into the pool behind us. I blasted him with a wall of turquoise flame that he just barely dodged. I chased him with flame all around the sacred pool, being careful to push him away from the water. I leaped with fury coursing through every fiber of my being. The true coward would not send a single flame my way. I twisted my leg around and kicked him into the alter with a thud. He did not have the chance to stand before ramming my arm into the side of his ribs. He gasped in pain and latched onto my hair, forcing me to the ground. 

"You insolent bitch! I'll show you just exactly what I do to traitors!" I tried to shove him off again, but he grasped onto my wrists, yanking them above my head. 

I paled, flailing my limbs to get him to move away to no avail. Panic surged through my body. No. This could not be happening! 

I squeezed my eyes tight, hoping that he would at least be quick. 

"You'll learn your place, right here, right no- Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" I looked up to see that Momo clawing his face, wrapping his little furry legs around his neck, tackling him into the smooth water below us. 

"Momo!" I yelled, fearing for the spirits. 

They seemed to have sensed the danger and moved out the way just in time. I sighed in relief, both for my own safety and there's. It took a moment for me to regain my senses and stand, rubbing my wrists. I could already feel the tender bruises forming under my skin. However, my ease what short-lived. For when I turned back to the pool, the pale creature was missing. 

"I am ... a legend, now!" he bellowed "The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!" Zhao stood, bathed in the red glow of the moon, holding the burlap bag aloft where the moon spirit flailed and flapped, desperate to flee.   
"Zhao, don't!" A young voice called. 

I looked up, only to see Aang, Sokka, and Katara ready for battle. A squad of Fire Nation naval officers ran in from the sanctuary doors behind us to match them. 

Zhao growled, "It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe"

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe." Aang took a step forward, trying to reason with the Admiral. "It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." 

"He is right Zhao." My eyes widened at the voice. 

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" The Admiral sneered. 

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!" Iroh's crouched low, arms up in front of his face on the offense. 

Zhao looked around for a moment, his eyes flashing with hesitation. Ever so slowly, he released the squirming fish back into the pool, looking down at it in disdain. And just as we were all to let out a sigh of relief, Zhao struck flash of fire consumed the sacred water.

"No!" I wailed, running forward to attack him, but he was ready. My arms were caught in his grip before I could leave a mark. 

As the orb darkened and faded from the sky, Zhao dragged me out of the sanctuary, leaving my friends to fight off the Fire Nation soldiers. They called my name, but I knew they could not come to my aid, not with all those soldiers blocking their path. My heartbeat pounded in my ears as I stumbled along, tripping over stones in our path. I tried frantically to pull away, but his crushing grip held me fast. He dragged me all the way to the main bridge of the city, forcing me to see the carnage taking over. With the moon gone, the waterbenders lost their power, leaving them to the mercy of the Fire Nation Navy. Men in blue were falling, tainted with the red of fire. 

"You cannot win against my might! Don't you see that now?!" He bellowed, eyes blazing with triumph. 

"T-this is madness, Zhao! They can't defend themselves! Call it off!" I cried, trying to get through to him. 

But it was no use. He was already too far gone. And just as he was starting to drag me off into the belly of one of the countless ships in the bay, a burned hand grabbed him by the shoulder and thrust him into the icy wall behind us. 

"Let her go!" That voice. No. There's no way. 

I looked up to see the scarred face I knew so well. He had a long cut along his nose and a few above his right eye, which was blackened with bruising. His eyes burned with rage as they pulled the Admiral away from me, pinning him to the ground with a punch. 

"You're alive?" Zhao uttered the words that I could not.

"You tried to have me killed!" His voice was filled with malice. 

I just stood there, too in shock by his presence to do anything else. 

"Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar." 

"I had no choice." Zuko looked over at me, just as in shock to see me as I was to see him. 

He mouthed "Go!" to me, but I was frozen. 

"You should have chosen to accept your failure; you're a disgrace. Then, at least, you could have lived!" We were pulled out of our trance as Zhao slammed his fist into Zuko's gut, knocking him to the ground. 

The prince huffed as his back hit the ice below. I rushed forward, arms reaching for him.

But just as he was going to strike the final blow, we were bathed once again in the silver light of the moon. 

"It can't be!" Zhao cried in horror. 

How had they done it? Just then, a huge water monster stood, towering over the city from the sanctuary. Aang. His spirit form sent devastating waves of water down the hillside, but they only took Fire Nation soldiers for their prey. Waterbenders began to battle once again, crippling the Fire Nation forces to their knees. I watched in horror and awe as my faceless countrymen were dragged to a frozen grave. It was not long before almost every Fire Nation soldier in sight was pulled beneath the waves below us. We turned, only to see the Admiral coming to the same fate. 

"Take my hand!" Zuko cried, trying to grab Zhao from the cold grip of the sea. 

His meaty hand reached out, eyes pleading for refuge. Then a switch. Zhao's hard exterior returned as he retracted his hand, turning his gaze from us. He did not fight the spirit's grip and allowed himself to pulled under the icy waters, never to be seen again. I latched Zuko's arm and yanked him from the waters in fear that he would be next. Tears pooled in my eyes as it hit me. He was alive. 

"He didn't get a chance to hurt you, did he?" he asked, chest heaving, eyes still locked on the space where Zhao once stood. 

I shook my head, unable to speak without sobbing. I just pulled him close, listening for a heartbeat in his chest. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on mine. 

"I'm sorry I deceived you. But it was the only way to keep you from getting caught by that bastard," he whispered. 

I nodded, not caring the reason, just happy that he was here. I looked around, seeing that the sun was on the horizon. 

"I need to go. I can't be here for the Avatar to find," And with that, he squeezed my hand and disappeared into the early light of dawn. 

My heart ached as his figure was lost to the dull glow of morning. He did not ask me to come with him.

As the sun rose in the sky, the survivors of the night's attack searched the snow and ice for the less lucky souls. Most of our wounded were of the Water Tribe, but far more of the dead were Fire Nation. Both groups were promised an honorable burial. Soldiers were working on building a pyre per my request. In the Fire Nation, bodies were burned and the ashes released into the breeze. I appreciated their kindness, but I could not help the resentment I felt towards Aang for such a deliberate attack against my people. I understood it, but most of these soldiers were young people - people the Fire Nation considered little of. They were not the masterminds behind this operation. They were manipulated into believing that they were the chosen people. And now, they were dead. 

I worked alongside a group of Water tribesmen, pulling a few of their comrades from the snow, relieved to find them alive. As we turned them over to the healers, Sokka and his group across the way became silent. I only heard murmurs of 

"It looks like her," 

"Is it?" 

"Could they be related?" 

The men in the group looked from me to the body they pulled from the waterway and back again. Sokka caught onto my gaze, his face ashen. I started to walk over, but he ran up to stop me, gripping my shoulders.

"Laila. Laila, Look at me. You shouldn't see this." 

"W-what is it? Sokka I'm fine. I've seen dead soldiers all morning," I tried to walk past him, but his grip held me fast. 

That's when I caught sight of him. The dark hair like mine pulled back in a traditional bun, fighting against the grey that longs to overtake it. The broad shoulders that I used to sit upon to watch the sunrise. The world stopped. I knew exactly who they had found. I shoved Sokka aside and stumbled to the body, almost throwing myself into the snow. I grabbed his hand with a violent grip. It was so cold, how could he be so cold? 

"F-father?" But he could not answer me. 

The only warmth I felt was the stream of hot tears flowing over my cheeks and falling onto his ice-cold armor. His eyes were sunken and hollow, his face forever twisted in an expression of complete agony. He was gone, but I was here. He thinks he will see me on the other side, but here I was, cradling his head in my lap, desperately trying to warm his frostbitten skin. This could not be him. He was full of warmth and sweet words. The body in front of me was silent and frozen. 

I heard footsteps rushing towards us, but I did not care to turn around. I felt just as cold and harsh as this corpse looked. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged away. 

"L-Laila, I'm so sorry-" 

My blood boiled at the sound of his voice.

"How dare you!? You promised peace, but look at what you've done! He's dead because of you!" I turned, forcing all my anger out on the young airbender in front of me. "He didn't plan this! He didn't even want to be here! He had to follow orders to protect himself and his family- and you killed him for it!" I shrieked. 

His eyes started to water, but I didn't care. Nothing could pacify my agony. I turned back to my father's body, still trying to make sense of all that had come to pass. 

"Laila-" 

"Get away from me!" 

A flash of flame. A painful howl. 

I saw what my anger could do. Aang couldn't jump back in time, his arm now grazed with red. It wasn't severe, but it had done the job. I stood, the very image of rage, arms engulfed in spirals of green and blue heat. No one dared make a move, but I saw every face harden against me. If they had the courage, they would have brought me down right then and there. Before they could muster it, I bolted away to the water's edge, desperate to flee. To my surprise, no one ran after me. They let me go. 

I heard the faintest call of Sokka's voice, but it was cut short. I kept running.

It was then that I saw Iroh and Zuko about to set sail on the makeshift raft that carried me to this damned city. I did not wait for an invitation, rather I hopped on with no objection. And soon we were off in the open ocean. Zuko sat up and stared at me, baffled. I wiped the hot tears from my cheeks with a heavy sigh. 

"The avatar killed my father. He will pay the price."


	15. The Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Finally safe and away from the Water Tribe, Laila starts to process what really happened. But of course, they get a visitor that sends our trio on the run -

"This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" Iroh sighed, enjoying being pampered by the resort's masseuses. 

I do not know how my little raft managed to take us all the way to the western colonies, but here we were. We washed up on the shore of this place almost a week ago, and Iroh was immediately recognized by the colonizers as their great general. As we were all on the brink of death, we were grateful for any kindness shown to us. We were cleaned with great care and our wounds were gently tended to. However, at this point, I felt as though we were taking advantage of their care - at least Iroh was. I sat along the wall next to Zuko. Ever since we had fled the Water Tribe, I had clung to his side more than ever. I could not bring my father back, but my friend was not lost to me. 

Zuko turned away at his uncle's words, arms crossed. 

"I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Iroh asked, sitting up. 

"Three years ago today, I was banished. I lost it all." He muttered cooly. "I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." It took some effort not to flinch at his words. 

"I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" 

In his relaxed state, Iroh was not watching his words. Zuko stood and stormed out of the room, making his way to the turtleduck pond in the middle of the resort. 

"Uh, that came out wrong, didn't it?"

I sighed and stood, following my friend and sitting next to him on the slate. The birth of spring surrounded us. The ripe pink buds of cherry blossoms were supposed to ease the mind. They only made my grief more apparent.

"You know he means well," I stated, trying to calm him. 

he nodded, bringing his knees to his chest. His eyes wandered to the old bruises on my wrists. They were taking so long to heal, too long. The blue and purple had given way to greens and yellows in parts, but the skin was still tender from my attacker's grip. 

"You know what he would have done to you, don't you?' 

I scoffed, "Of course I do. But he didn't have the chance, thanks to you," I said with sincere thanks in my eyes. 

The two of us hadn't talked since the Siege of the North. I took the opportunity to express my gratitude. 

"I'm sorry for tricking you. Honestly, I did not wake up on the ship for a few hours. But I knew that if I walked out, you would insist on helping me with my plan to infiltrate Zhao's ship. I could not let you get so close to that bastard. And those bruises prove it." 

I sighed heavily. I appreciated that he cared for my safety, but was still a bit irked by his decision to fake his death. 

"You know, Katara accused me of making it up so that you could take her by surprise," 

"I would be lying if I said it didn't help," a half-smile made its way onto his lips. 

I leaned back on the stone and peered up at the clear sky, finally able to take in everything that had happened. 

"I'm sorry, about your father," he muttered as he leaned back on his elbows. 

I just nodded. I did not want to start crying again. I looked down and fiddled with the locket I took from my father's body. I opened it, peering at the minuscule painting of us all together. I remember sitting for the artist and absolutely hating my outfit. The stiff gold collar choked me and the pointed boots pinched my toes. The little gold pendant now graced my neck, and I tucked it back under my robes. 

"Have you heard anything from your mother?" he asked, eyes following Abis' lazy circles in the sky. 

"She probably thinks me dead as well. Or at least a traitor," I huffed. 

"what's the difference at this point," he was trying to make light of the mood, and I appreciated his efforts. 

"want to go down to the beach? I think we both need a break," I nodded in agreement before setting out for the rocky sands at the edge of the island. 

It was twilight before we returned, and Iroh was going about packing his things. 

"Look at these magnificent shells! I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." He held the spiral shells aloft before clutching them to his chest. 

"We don't need any more useless things! You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now!" As soon as we were joined by Iroh, Zuko's mood turned sour once more.

But we were not alone. My skin prickled along my neck when I heard the sickly sweet words, 

"Hello, brother. Uncle. Old friend."

"What are you doing here?" Zuko turned in anger towards his sister. 

I jumped back in surprise, too taken aback to put on a front of indifference. Iroh scowled at his niece. 

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" 

"Don't call me that!" Zuko cried, throwing down his bag in annoyance. 

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh tried to keep his tone level, but I could hear the strain in his voice. 

"Hmmm ... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." Azula shattered one of Iroh's new 'treasured' shells between her sharpened nails, causing the general to growl. 

"I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him; treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." She sighed heavily, blowing the shell dust from her fingers. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

Zuko's eyes grew wide.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news." She looked up expectantly 

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment." 

"Don't interrupt, Uncle! And as for you, Laila, your mother is growing weaker by the day, I'm sure you are aware. She knows of your poor father's fate and all she wants is her daughter by her side. She wants you home." 

I joined in Zuko's shock. 

"I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way." She started to tap her foot, growing quite impatient. 

"Father regrets? He ... wants me back?" Zuko whispered to himself, trying to grasp what his sister had just said.

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." And with that, the future ruler of the empire swaggered out of our hut and into the moonlit night. 

Of course, Zuko immediately started to pack up his measly belongings. In the past six months, I had never seen him smile so wide. But Iroh and I were weary of the princess's request. 

"We're going home! After three long years, it's unbelievable!" Zuko proclaimed as he closed his bag.

"It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." Iroh pondered over a cup of tea, running a hand through his beard. 

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him! He cares about me!" My friend's tone became agitated, as though he was accusing Iroh of something.

Iroh slammed down his cup and stated "I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine." 

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything!"

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem."

"I think you are exactly what you seem! A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" My mouth fell agape as Zuko stormed out, leaving at deflated Iroh behind. 

"Iroh, you know he doesn't mean that," I tried to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's trying to cling to the little hope he has left." 

My teacher nodded and placed his spotted hand over mine.

"I know, my Lotus," he sighed and turned to me. "What are you going to do?" 

I looked up for a moment before closing my eyes and saying, "My mother is all I have left. And she won't be here for much longer. Even if she does not want to see me, I need to see her. This may be my last chance to say goodbye." 

I choked back tears as I spoke that last sentence. He nodded and patted my hand. 

"I'm sure she wants to see you, Laila. Go on and pack your things and get Abis ready for travel," 

He did not say what his choice was. 

The next morning, as Zuko and I headed down to Azula's ship alone, I could not help the overwhelming sense of dread that seeped into my bones.

"Zuko, are you sure about this? Azula is not one to be trusted." 

"I know that she is cunning, and your history with her. I promise that I won't let her hurt you like she used to. We can survive a week or so with her if it means we get to go home, can't we? And this time, we leave together. If she starts anything, I won't let it last long," he promised. 

His childish confidence was returning. It forced me to swallow my fear and keep treading on. He's right, isn't he? 

"Wait! Don't leave without me!" a gruff voice called from behind. 

"Uncle! You've changed your mind!" At this, Zuko's smile grew even more. 

Iroh clasped a hand on his nephew's shoulder and grinned, "Family sticks together, right?" 

It was not long before we caught sight of Azula's ship. The bridge was already drawn and soldiers stood on either side, befitting the status of the crown prince and the old general.

"We're finally going home!" Zuko exclaimed, no longer able to contain himself. 

"Brother! Laila! Uncle, Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come." I eyed the crew with suspicion as we boarded the ship. 

Iroh was taking the same precaution. Just as we made it up to the main deck of the ship, the captain asked,   
"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?"

"Set our course for home, captain." She called, a serene smile on her face. 

But I saw the treachery behind her eyes. 

"Home," Zuko said with a satisfied sigh. 

But his tranquil face was not present for long. 

"You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!"

Prisoners? It was too late to fix his slight of words. Azula sent a withering look 

"Your Highness, I ..." the poor man started. 

Immediately, soldiers came from all sides, trying to subdue us. But they were easily kicked away and thrown into the sea below.   
"You lied to me!" Zuko growled, storming his way to his sister. 

"Like I've never done that before." She scoffed, sneering his way. 

"Zuko! Let's go!" Iroh tugged on his arm, but the prince would not have it. 

He shoved his uncle aside and attacked Azula full force. Blue and orange flames clashed on the deck as the two battled it out. Zuko was one to hold onto the basics, but Azula was more progressed in her training than I was. It was impressive for my friend to simply stay conscious in this battle. I stayed close, but did not feel that it was my place to get between the two siblings. It was not long before Zuko was heaving with exhaustion, trying to stay standing. 

"You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar!" She sneered. "Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?" 

Zuko growled and started to lunge at her, But Azula created a streak of crackling blue lightning. My eyes widened in fear, realizing what she meant to do. Before she could strike her brother, I grabbed her fingers and forced the lightning through my own body, sending it into a nearby cliff. The dizzying pulse of pure light sent me staggering back, ears ringing. Iroh ran over and shoved Azula from the barge, sending her splashing into the waters below. Zuko grabbed my arm as the three of us fled into the woods, praying we could outrun what was left of her guard. 

We ran to the south end of the island, as far as our legs could take us. In a secluded clearing by a cool stream, we dropped to our knees in a huff. 

"I think we're safe here." Iroh sputtered, still trying to gain control of his breath. 

The world still spun as my whole body pulsed in pain, but we had to keep going. There was no time for me to blackout now. So I fought consciousness. Zuko looked around for a moment to make sure we were followed. Then, he pulled his gilded dagger from his pocket and unsheathed it. I looked at him curiously as he lifted the blade, seeing how the metal glinted in the broad morning light. I watched through the dark spots flooding my gaze how he used one hand to grab hold of his ponytail and with the other, he sliced it off at the base, leaving a short patch of dark hair in the middle of his head. He handed the knife to Iroh who repeated the action. The knife was then passed to me. I tried to grab onto the blade with a shaky hand, but after it almost fell into the river, Zuko grabbed it and moved behind me. He used a gentle hand as he brushed all my hair back from my neck and twisted it before methodically slashing it off just above the shoulders. He dropped the hair into the river and I watched as it floated downstream, wondering what was to become of us. However, I could not stave off the darkness forever. It was not long before I slipped into a world of black unconsciousness.


	16. The Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila awakes to new circumstances. Zuko gets an insight into what life was really like for his friend once he left. But will they be able to handle the stresses of survival on top of everything else weighing them down? -

I stirred to a rustling noise. The wind rushed past my nose, awakening my senses with the aroma of the forest. But underneath me, I did not feel the bare grass. some sort of fabric cradled me, a sore attempt of protecting my sleeping body from the elements. 

" I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive." My eyes shot wide at the sound of the prince's voice. 

Abis squawked a reply, probably laughing at my friend and his lack of survival skills. 

"This is impossible! Uncle, what are you doing? Have you checked on Laila lately?" 

A part of me swelled at his concern, which confused me. I heard footsteps and wanted to sit up, but my body was stiff from the remnants of the lightning sticking to my muscles. 

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking. That, or it's the white jade, which is poisonous." 

"Uncle! tea won't help us right now!" 

"I just thought it would be nice for all of us to have a calming drink. It helped her the last time she redirected lightning," 

Zuko let out a huff.

"Is she even conscious yet?" 

"quite," my voice was hoarse and I winced as I tried once more to sit up. 

Zuko rushed to my side, eye laced with anxiety. I noticed that his hair had already grown out to a dark, soft fuzz covering his head. How long had I been out? 

"I thought I ordered you to never try something so stupid again," He tried to be menacing, but his hushed tone led me to believe he truly had been worried. 

"A-and again, it was not my idea." he helped me sit up and kept his hand on my back for support. 

I rolled my shoulders and neck slowly, trying to loosen my joints. It was not as bad as the first time, but still, I was less than comfortable. I looked down at the dark fabric making up my measly pallet, and back to Zuko. He sat next to me in a simple tunic, cinched with a fabric belt. It was then that I realized that he had given me his robe to sleep. Even as it was a futile attempt at comfort, it was one nonetheless. 

"She was going to strike you. My body jumped into action before I realized what was happening," 

His eyes softened and he ran a hand over his scarred face. 

"Can you stand?" He held out a hand to me. 

I took it and pulled myself up. stars flashed before my eyes and the world began to spin once more. But before I could fall to the forest floor, Zuko grabbed me by the shoulders and steadied me until I could stand on my own. 

"Seriously, get a hold of your weird lightning impulses. You can't keep doing this," he scoffed. 

I just shrugged. Then I caught sight of Iroh leaning over a white flower. It looked quite reminiscent of the white jade - a quite poisonous plant. 

"Hmm ... delectable tea? Or deadly poison?"

"Poison, Iroh." I declared, "Stay away from that," 

"We don't need tea; we need food. I'm going fishing," Zuko announced, turning to leave. 

"I'll come with you," 

"You just woke up from a three-day coma. I think not," he half glared. 

Getting a bit more movement in my bones, I placed a hand on my hip and said, "What do you know about fishing, Prince Zuko?" 

"You think you know any more than I do?" 

"I lived on my own for two years. Of course, I know how to fish." 

He sighed heavily and shook his head before placing a hand on my back and guiding me to a narrow stream not too far from camp. I stooped to the bank and dipped my fingers into it. The shock of the cool water on my static skin burned for a moment, and I let out a yelp. But before Zuko could rush to my side, the last of the lightning melted into the calm current. I pulled up my sleeves and slowly dipped my full arms into the water, trying to wipe the grime of the forest away. That's when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up at Zuko, his face twisted in shock. 

"Something wrong? a twig in my hair or something?" I shook my head, trying to get whatever he was looking at out.

I was still getting used to the newfound feeling of short hair. There was a sense of freedom that came from having it fall above my shoulders. It was no longer in my way. I could simply push it past my ears and be done with it. But I looked at Zuko's face, and followed his gaze to the discoloration on my arms. Patches large and small, light and dark, covered my once milky skin. they licked down, barely brushing my wrist, and clawed up my neck to the tip of my ear; reminders of a darker time within the palace walls. Now that I no longer had my tight long-sleeve undershirts or hair down to my hips to cover up the blotches of red, Zuko had a full view of them. None of them matched the sheer intensity of his own scar, but they came close. 

"W-who did this to you?" his voice was soft, laced with concern 

I scoffed, quickly pulling my sleeves back down over the harsh design of red, the fabric sticking to my now wet skin. 

"Who do you think?" 

"Azula" he growled, voice dripping with ire. 

"She used me as target practice even before you and Iroh left. But when I no longer had an excuse to deny her 'invitations,' her attacks became constant," I sighed, pulling my hair back over my ear to hide the etched flame. 

"You can take her in a fight, we both know that." 

"We also both know that any move against Azula would have cost my family dearly," I snapped. 

Our silence was broken only by Abis as he splashed into the water, triumphantly clutching a gleaming fish between his claws. He swooped over to a low-hanging branch and gorged himself of his quarry, squawking at us at though to say "You silly humans! Watch and learn as I conquer the forest!" 

I sighed and stood, scanning the surrounding woodland for a proper branch we could use. 

"what are you doing?" 

"We came out here to fish, didn't we? I hope you brought your dagger." 

Soon, I found two substantial boughs and brought them back to the bank of the stream. I held out my hand expectantly. However, Zuko only stared at me, bewildered. 

"The knife? hand it over," 

"O-oh, right." 

Soon, I was stripping the branches of smaller twigs and leaves, meticulously scraping the bark from the end. I heard Zuko's breath hitch as I began to create a sharp tip, splinters flying. I looked at him and chuckled. 

"How many times do you think I've done this? I'm alright." I assured him before getting back to work.

It wasn't long before we had two spears worthy of the task. I have to admit, I was quite satisfied with my work. just after I cleaned the tip with a bit of flame, I handed him the longer one and demonstrated where and how to hold it. 

"In this situation, you may want to hold it just beyond the center point. You'll still have good control, but it will be easier for gravity to do the work, especially since our target is so small. Now, grip it with your thumb on the under side-no like thi-this way," 

I leaned over and took a hold of his hand, taking it and firmly guiding his fingers to the correct position. His palms were gruff with callouses from training. His fingers, usually intentional and strong, melted to my sculpting motion. The intense warmth of his skin brought a pink creeping up my ears. 

"Th-there you go," I averted his gaze, but kept my grip over his fingers. 

I leaned over the water's edge, scouting for prey.

"This- it's a waiting game. You need to know when to strike. It's all about sharp eyes, swift movements, and patience," 

his grip was wavering, and I looked to see what was the matter. His eyes were scanning the water with such intensity I feared that the bank would be set aflame. But I noticed something new: his burned eye was squinted, trying to stay open and concentrate. It was red around the edges and pulsating angrily, begging for relief.

I had never thought about how the burn may have affected his sight. He never mentioned it, and he did not make it obvious, however; I recalled how many of our sparring matches ended because he was just short of his target, as though he could not sense how far away an opponent was. Was this why Iroh trained him so hard on the basics? He had to learn to fight by instinct, not sight. 

"Hey, hey, relax. I'll guide the arrow." I whispered softly, trying not to point out my observation. 

To my surprise, he did not fight my offer. he closed his eyes comfortably and let out an exasperated sigh. 

I went back to scanning the waters. I caught onto a silvery-scaled fish headed our way and propped up on one knee, pulling my grip on the spear just to my earlobe. 

"ready?" 

I felt Zuko nod. 

"3, 2, 1!" 

And with that, we had our lunch. 

We did not return to camp until we had caught two more, so each of us could have a substantial meal for the night. 

"Now, I have to teach you how to skin these guys. and if we want to get really fancy with it, we can debone them too. How do you feel about the eyes? In the southern marshlands, they're considered quite the delicacy," I elbowed my friend playfully. 

he gaged and stuck his tongue out, grimacing at the very idea. 

"Blegh! what?!" 

"It's also Abis's favorite part of this fish. Some people slightly roast them like you would a vegetable, but most prefer them raw, so they pop in your mouth like a ripe berry," I made an exaggerated 'pop' sound with my lips, just aging him on.

"Don't you dare try to feed me that!" He demanded, both disgusted and amused. 

However, our good humor did not last long. When we returned to camp, we were greeted by Iroh, beet red and puffy, scratching at purple welts that covered his arms. 

"Zuko, remember that plant I thought might be tea?"

Both the Prince's and my eyes bulged. 

"You didn't" was all Zuko could mutter.

"I did....and it wasn't" he turned around so we could get a full view of his disfigured features. 

"AHH!" we both screeched, dropping our gear and grimacing in horror. 

"Iroh! I told you that it was a white jade!" I sighed heavily, mind racing with what to do. 

"When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found! These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade. That, or maka'ole berries that cause blindness." 

I snatched the berries from his hand and threw them into the woods, recognizing them for the latter. 

"We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help." Zuko started to pace. 

"But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation." Iroh pondered, scratching the welts on his chin. 

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed," Zuko added.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula," I interjected. 

We all looked between each other for a moment, pondering our options. In truth, there was only one choice. 

"Earth Kingdom it is." the prince announced as I helped him lift his uncle to his feet. 

We guided Iroh between us into the first town we could find. I could not tell if the stares locking onto us were because of Iroh's condition or the fact that our natural features of dark hair, pale skin, and amber eyes betrayed us for people of the Fire Nation. It was not long before we found a hospital. Luckily, in our grimy clothes and unkempt appearance, we were masked. A young nurse snatched Iroh and went to work, grabbing salves and tinctures to halt the reaction. 

Soon, Zuko and I were called to his bedside, relieved to see that he was returning to his natural cheery color. His arms and neck were wrapped in clean gauze, and the puffy welts had subsided from his cheeks. 

"You all must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the White Jade, much less make it into tea and drink it." The cheery nurse said with a chuckle.

"Whoops!" Iroh exclaimed as he scratched at the remnants of his rash, earning a swift elbow in the gut from the brown-eyed girl. 

"So where are you traveling from?" she asked, keeping her cheery exterior 

"Yes, we're travelers," Zuko stammered.

I rolled my eyes, fearing the worst. But the young girl paid no mind to it. 

"Do you have names?" Uh oh. 

"Names? Of course, we have names. I'm, uh ... Lee and this is my Uncle, uh ... Mushi? oh, and this is er... " 

Zuko turned to me, eyes flashing with panic. But his amber orbs locked onto mine and he sighed, relieved, before answering 

"Rei" 

Rei: Lovely, the sound of bells, the tinkling of jade

What on Earth possessed my friend to give me such a name? It was lovely, and I was flattered that he had put so much thought into it, and yet it confused me. However, not everyone was so pleased with their new identity. 

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior," Iroh smirked. 

The great Dragon of the West would not stand for being referred to as insect without retaliation. Zuko blanched. 

"Mushi, Rei, and Junior, huh. My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." 'Junior' muttered, turning to go. 

"That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck." That stopped the three of us right in our tracks. 

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh perked up. 

It was not long before we were all seated at Song's dinner table, freshly washed and newly clothed, salivating from the smell of the roast duck. I relished the feeling of being dirt-free for the first time in days. my hair was soft and pulled away from my face with two pinned-back braids. Song was shocked when I asked if she had pants instead of the traditional Earth Nation gown she wore. But after I explained how difficult it is to travel in such a garment, she sighed and relented. She did not like giving me what she saw as "old and worn work clothes," but the soft green trousers were exactly what I needed. On top, I wore a cream-colored blouse with sleeves long enough to mask my scars. I tried to refuse the traditional long high-waisted coat she offered, but there was no convincing her otherwise. The smooth embroidery of geometric patterns told me it was a very valuable garment. It was just a shade lighter than the pants and had a cream ribbon that tied at my ribs. The hem stopped just beyond my knees and sported a matching trim. I thanked her profusely for such a generous gift. She waved me off, stating that she no longer had anywhere to wear such a thing. 

"My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves" Song's mother stated, passing around a bowl of steaming rice. 

We all just nodded, too focused on the food to speak. 

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father" Song looked down, sighing heavily. 

I swallowed a lump in my throat, suddenly becoming aware of the charm hanging around my neck. 

"I haven't seen my father in many years," Zuko spoke up. 

"Oh, is he fighting in the War?" The girl asked, just curious. 

She had no idea how much those words stung. 

"Yeah." was all my friend could muster.

"And you, Rei? What about your family?" 

I paled, freezing mid grab with my chopsticks, suddenly losing my appetite.

"M-my father-" I took another gulp of air, trying to see past the images from the north pole that flashed before my eyes, "Did not survive the war. I- I have no idea what became of my mother," I kept my gaze down on the embroidered sleeve of my jacket, hoping that I could distract myself enough from the pain to keep the tears at bay. 

"O-oh. I'm so sorry," Song's mother started. 

"May I be excused?" I stood, accidentally cutting her off, the room suddenly feeling too small to breathe. "The meal was lovely, but I think I need some air." 

I did not wait for permission before rushing out of the house. I leaned against one of the pillars of the porch for a moment, gasping for air. No matter how much I tried, I could not seem to get a good breath. It was as though the world was crashing down on me and I had no way of crawling out from under it. Everything collapsed at once. 

"Laila?" How did not hear him come outside?

I sighed heavily, grasping for control. I wiped my face, making sure any stray tears were out of sight. 

"Hmm?" I swallowed and slowed my heaving chest, trying to convince myself more than him that I was ok. 

To my surprise, Zuko pulled me into his chest. He held me close for a long moment. I closed my eyes, gripping him for dear life, wanting something solid to hold. I collapsed into his warm, comforting arms. I allowed myself to breathe in his scent of cinnamon and birch that seemed to cling to him for as long as I could remember. It was not long before my breathing slowed to match his as we settled onto the wooden planks beneath us, him leaning against the house. Once my grip loosened, he asked. 

"Better?" 

"Y-yeah. S-sorry," And before anything else could come to pass, I slid from his warm arms and sat next to him on the porch, mimicking his position. 

I leaned my head back and sighed heavily, "Thank you for that," was all I could whisper as I crossed my arms. 

He was not the only visitor. 

"Can I join you?" Song asked from the doorway. 

I simply nodded. she meekly made her way to my side and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. 

"I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you.  
It's okay. They've hurt me, too." At this, she pulled up her skirt just enough to reveal a blazing patch of red. 

Just like the two of us, she was scarred as well. My eyes widened, but Zuko looked horrified. Did he really think, even now, that civilians were spared the horrors of this war? In some villages I had visited, it would have been difficult to find someone who did not bear a patch of parched skin. rolled up my sleeves to show her my matching set. There was a sense of camaraderie between the three of us. Our stories were all so different, but the root of the pain was the same. 

"Thank you for the duck. It was excellent." Iroh complimented our host

"You're welcome. It brings me pleasure to see someone eat my cooking with such ... gusto." Song's mother's chuckle echoed out of the open door to where we all started to stand. 

"Much practice." He replied. "Junior, Rei, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people." He demanded as we entered the doorway. 

"Thank you," Zuko muttered. 

"We cannot begin to repay your hospitality," I added, slightly bowing to both Song and her mother. 

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned." Song tried to cheer us, but oh, she had no idea. 

"I know." was all Zuko could say to that. 

Soon, We let ourselves out and started to walk off the small family farm, but Zuko headed for the two ostrich horses tied to the fence. he began to untie them and mounted one. It was then that I realized what he meant to do. 

"What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness!" Iroh whisper-yelled at his nephew. 

"They're about to show us a little more kindness. Well?" Iroh and I looked at each other for a long moment. 

He huffed before walking over and taking Zuko's hand, jumping onto the back of his mount. Zuko signaled with his head for me to take the remaining one. Could I do it? Steal from someone who has just done so much for me? But what choice did we have? 

I sighed heavily and walked over. I did not want to leave this family destitute after they showed us hospitality; these animals were probably the most valuable things they owned. I looked down at myself, studying my measly belongings. I could not part with the gold locket around my neck. But my fingers found the little jade bead bracelet that graced my wrist. It was a gift from Ty-Lee for my twelfth birthday. Somehow the simple thing had managed to survive these past two years unscathed. It could probably buy twenty ostrich horses. I sighed heavily and broke the silver clasp, snapping the metal chain. Three of the precious beads poured into my hand and I placed them on the porch, along with the silver. It would do. 

I looked back sadly at the little cottage as I slipped the remaining beads into my pocket. Soon, we were riding off into the night, racing to survive.


	17. The Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila runs into an old friend and is finally forced to confront her feelings about the Avatar and own identity -

It took almost a month for us to find another village. We were tired and hungry, sick of the road and each other. We finally made camp just outside a village near Omashu. It was Iroh who spotted this clearing that was just far enough away from society yet close enough to a source of water. 

It was decided that the boys would go into town and try to scrape up some money while I watched over what measly belongings we had left and gathered what I could from the forest. I kept my jade beads a secret - there may be a time when we truly need them. If they could scrape up a bit now, we would have more in the future in case of an emergency. So, I was left alone to set up camp if I could. Sure, I knew what was edible and what wasn't, I knew how to create tents from minimal fabric and fallen branches, but I had it easy. I had been sent coins as often as my parents knew my location. I had a source of income for accidentals and supplies. Here, I had nothing but some fabric scraps, a waterskin, an ostrich horse, and Zuko's dagger.

Abis squawked overhead as he settled into the branches above our new home. He seemed to be settling into life as a fugitive quite nicely. he licked the leftovers from his lunch off his talons and huffed in satisfaction. 

"So, first things first," I declared to the woods, pulling the fabric from our tents over to a small cave.

I gathered as many large branches as I could before stripping them of twigs and leaves and shaving one end into a sharp point. My fingers were diligent as they tied the fabric up with vines, almost doubling the size of our camp to accommodate the ostrich horses. I took the extra blankets and made pallets for the three of us inside the cave, taking care to gather some fallen leaves and grass to create a more comfortable sleeping place. It was not long until I had a well-functioning camp. There was a fire pit, a place to store food between two cool stones, a repaired waterskin, and a few makeshift spears of my own creation. It was not the comfortable ship we had all grown to love, but it would do for now. 

I sniffed the air as I stepped back into the light. The sun warmed my face even as the cool breeze tickled my ears. I could hear the soft chirp of birds in the distance, the rustling of woodland creatures as they woke from hibernation. Spring was coming. The world was changing. 

My stomach growled. 

"Alright, Kino, let's go see what we can find," I called the ostrich horse as I snatched a spear from the cave. 

the creature galloped over and I hopped on, situating the waterskin and a few other bags onto its back. As we entered the thicket, I could not help but smile. The wind in my hair, the frosty bite of winter's claws grazing my cheeks dared me to stop, but I pushed through, warmth emitting from me in clouds of steam. This was freedom. I relished in it.

It was not long before we made it to the creek. My mouth watered as I watched the fish jump and dance in the stream. I unloaded my supplies from Kino's saddle and got to work; filling our waterskin and searching for edible plants. Due to the season, there was little to find. Frost was still clinging for dear life to branches of willow hanging over the water's edge. I gave up on plants and went right for the protein, scouring the stream for a target. I gripped the wooden spear in the very middle and brought it just past my ear, waiting for the right moment to strike. I did not wait long. My eye caught onto a silvery creature meandering up the current. The poor thing was oblivious to my hunger. Luckily, the high morning sun was in my favor, casting my shadow behind me instead of in line with the creature's sight. Just as the glimmering scales started to pass me, I struck, driving the wood into the water with such force that the splash soaked the front of my jacket. But I was too hungry to care. As soon as I could grab the creature, I skinned and deboned it and cooked it in my hands. The fish was soon gone, and so was my appetite. Part of me laughed at my rowdy behavior. What would my mother say if she could see me like this? 

"Laila, take your time! the food is not going anywhere!" 

I shook the memory of her breathy laugh from my mind. I could not face that mountain. Not yet. 

After four more fish met their end at the tip of my spear, I saddled up and headed back for camp. But the forest was not a quiet as I remembered. Rustling beyond the tree line put my nerves on edge. Then, boom! the sound of earth colliding, again and again. The hairs on my neck stood straight. I crept closer to the bushes blocking my view. A voice slowly came into focus. 

"There you go! See? I told you! You can Earth Bend." 

Who was it? The voice was strained a bit, as though it was fighting against the urge to crack. A teenager, likely. It was so familiar, yet I could not pinpoint it. I gave into my curiosity and brushed past the glossy leaves. My eyes widened as they caught onto a young figure: long brown hair, tanned skin, striking green eyes. Those orbs latched onto mine as Kino made our presence known with a screech. The earth bender had gone silent, dropping the boulder he had in his grasp. I gaped. He was the last person in the world I expected to run into. 

"Laila?" 

"Haru?" 

He smiled and rushed towards me, waving off the young student he was training. I leaped off of Kino's back and into my friend's arms. His grip was stronger than what I remembered, squeezing the life out of me. 

"I almost didn't recognize you! What are you doing here?" He asked as he let me go, allowing my lungs to take in air once more. 

I gasped for a moment, getting a hold of the burning sensation in my throat. 

"Yeah, it's been a while. I'm just traveling through," I said with a light chuckle, staring back up at him. 

My friend no longer carried himself with the airiness of childhood. He was a grounded young man, confident and strong. He stretched out his shoulders as I took in his towering form. The fabric around his upper arms strained at the movement. He had changed much since the revolt. 

"Where's everyone else? Is Katara with you?" I couldn't help but chuckle at how his cheeks flushed with the mention of the young waterbender. 

But the joy was fleeting. I sighed heavily and tucked my hair behind my ear. 

"I-I uh, we- we split up at the North Pole," I explained, no longer able to keep eye contact. 

He nodded. 

"I see. Well, why don't you come to camp? For some tea? I'm sure my parents would love to see you," It was an offer I could not refuse. 

So, I allowed him to lead me and my ostrich horse to his camp. It was a long walk from his training ground. 

"We try to spread things out as much as possible in order to keep the majority of people safe. Not everyone can bend and many are untrained. Two of us being captured is better than twenty," He explained as we trudged on 

"That's smart. It also keeps your supplies safe. How has the whole rebellion thing been going?" I asked. 

He beamed. 

"We've liberated twelve villages in the last month alone. Things are going great. Those Fire Nation bastards always underestimate us, but we always take them down," he turned to me, realizing his slip in words. 

"Sorry, uh, you know I'm not talking about you," He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

I just shook my head and said, "It's fine. I've heard worse. And I know I'm an exception," 

He chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder as we entered his makeshift home. My jaw dropped at just how lively the place was. Soldiers laughed over stone cups. Cooks surrounded a fire as they readied a meal. Women nagged their husbands to get inside, for the air was thick with rain. The sound of drums and strings carried from one of the fast tents that littered the field. 

"There you are Haru! And who's this? A forest spirit?" The young man kicked himself off the tree he was leaning against with a welcoming smile. 

"Oh cut it out, Ryu. This is Laila, a good friend of mine. She helped lead the rebellion on the oil rig." He explained. 

"Well, any friend of Haru's is a friend of mine," The boy mused. 

He looked down at me with bright hazel eyes and shaggy dark hair. His broad form told me immediately that he was a bender. I studied the faint scar that trailed over his nose and up through his eyebrow. He made no effort to hide it. Actually, he held his head aloft, as though he wanted to show off the line of pink to the world. It was a badge of honor for him, and it amazed me. 

"Ryu, a pleasure to meet you," he took my hand and shook it firmly. 

To his surprise, I matched his grip and said, "Laila, the pleasure is all mine," 

In fact, after I freed him from the greeting, he shook his hand about, as though I had squeezed too hard. I smirked a bit. 

"Are Mom and Dad back?" 

Ryu nodded towards a large tent near the center of the encampment. 

"Just got back," the young man winked at me as Haru dragged me by the arm to his family tent. 

I marveled at the uniforms hanging out to dry, the camaraderie between the inhabitants. It was obvious that they were from all over the Earth Kingdom. Some had sun-kissed skin of western farmers while others bared the porcelain skin found most often in the east. Eyes varied in shades of grey, brown, gold, and green. Young and old, men and women, all worked to keep balance. 

"H-how many people are here?" I asked. 

"About two hundred here. We are the center of a vast network of rebels. The more success we had after our escape, the more wanted to join or create their own. We are one of many, all working to clear areas of the Fire Nation. Most are centered around the borders of the colonies, but some safeguard large metropolitan hubs and ancient sites. There's been an influx in members after we lost Omashu-" 

"What?! Omashu's been taken?!" I halted in my tracks. 

Haru looked down, fists clenched. 

"It was all so fast. They hit us midday when their bending is the most powerful and most in Omashu are trying to escape the heat. It was a surprise attack. I think we could have fought them off, but King Bumi ordered us to stand down. A few escape every day, all telling stories of tyranny and cruelty.." 

I followed his gaze to what seemed to be the infirmary, where a young girl was being tended for a burn on her hand. She winced at the sting of alcohol used to clean the wound. 

"Now, hold still, child. If you keep moving, I won't be able to clean the wound properly," 

"But Iroh! It stings! Ow! please stop!" 

"I'm almost done, my Lotus, dry your eyes. It's alright. As soon as I am done, I'll put a pot of tea on and we will play around of Pai Sho. How does that sound? 

"Will they ever go away?" 

"I'm afraid burns like these never fade completely. But remember, they are not marks of shame, but of survival. They show that one has overcome the pain, rather than allowing it to consume them." 

"Laila?" A gruff voice pulled me from my daydream. “What a pleasure it is to see a familiar face,” Tyro’s soft smile and firm handshake were a welcomed sensation.   
“you as well, sir,” I bowed my head, showing a bit of respect for the leader of the rebellion. 

He chuckled at my formality and patted a seat next to him. I took it, eagerly grasping the clay cup Emi, Haru’s mother, held out for me. I took a sip, relishing the smooth warmth that trailed through me. 

"Only recently have stories of a young Fire Nation deserter reached our camp. One who led a mission against her own people during the Siege of the North and ultimately helped the Water Tribe declare victory," There was a satisfied smile on Tyro's lips as he spoke, flicking his eyes my way. 

I swallowed down the memory, pushing my emotions deep down in my gut, leaving no trace of them on my face. 

"Is it true that you infiltrated a Fire Navy ship? That you single-handedly defeated the admiral?" Haru asked, eyes glimmering with curiosity. 

I huffed and shook my head, hiding my grief with a chuckle. "While I did lead a group of Water Tribe soldiers onto a ship for information, "I cannot take responsibility for Z-z-" I choked-

"The Admiral," I looked down at my wrists, noting how the bruises were finally fading, but thin little dents were left behind. I could still feel how his nails pierced my skin as he dragged me out of the oasis. I feared I would never truly be free of that night - that he had forever impaled my consciousness. 

"T-that- that was Aang's doing," I sucked in a breath through my teeth, hoping the weight of the air would suffocate my sorrow. 

I could feel Tyro's gaze on me. 

"I take it you're no longer traveling with the Avatar?" 

I shook my head. 

"There are- There may be some sacrifices even peace cannot make up for," 

The white-bearded man looked down for a moment. 

"I heard rumors of the merciless attack brought on your people that night. That not even one ranking officer survived the assault. Whatever loss you suffered, I'm sorry." 

Even though he must have rejoiced at the news when he first received it, his apology was incredibly sincere. I send him a grateful half-smile. 

"But- but didn't you choose to go? You chose the right side. You know about what the Fire Nation has done for over the past hundred years?" Was Haru interrogating me? 

"Do you want to know what I was taught in school, Haru? I was told that the war was our way of 'sharing our glory' with the world. That it was the right thing to do. That we were on the right side of history and would bring about a golden age." His face was hardened, a deep line etching itself into the space between his eyebrows. 

"And yes, as a child, I believed it. It's been a hundred years - no one alive remembers hearing any different. The majority of those who died in the North Pole saw it as their own contribution for peace." my fingers clenched so tightly around the clay cup in my hand that I feared it would shatter. 

Again, images of the dead haunted me. the tea felt as cold as my father's body when they pulled him from the ice. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears boiling up. Tryo placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"There were-the other half of the rumor was that the deserter later turned on the young Avatar, overcome with grief for her people. She hasn't been seen since." He held no sort of menace in his voice. 

I kept my eyes down, bidding the tears to stop. It had been almost two months since his death, it was time to stop crying. 

"The Avatar killed my father. I-I can't forgive that," My voice was barely above a whisper. 

"H-He was Fire Nation. H-he led the attacks - he was a bad man," Haru sounded baffled at my grief. 

"Haru, it would do you well to remember that there are two sides to this war," Tyro reminded his son. 

There was a long pause 

"You must have loved him dearly. And he must have loved you too," Emi said, trying to comfort me. 

I nodded, "He was kind. H-he didn't want to be a soldier. He was a teacher at a university in the south before he was drafted. T-they threatened my mother if he refused." 

My fingers gripped the gold chain at my neck, feeling for the warmed square pendant at my throat. 

"But the fact remains, he was Fire Nation-" 

"And so am I!" I cut off my friend, "As much as everyone wishes to forget it, I am in fact, Fire Nation. My ancestors raped and pillaged half of the Earth Kingdom. I was raised to do the same! But I didn't! And neither did my father! But he's gone and I-I'm-" 

Choked sobs finally burst forth, sending quakes through my entire being. The world spun as I tried to once again make sense of everything that has come to pass. He's gone. And for some strange reason, I am alive. But why? Why was I spared?

A rough hand rested on top of mine. I looked up into Haru's glossy green eyes. He slipped his fingers through mine. I gripped his hand. 

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," 

I just swallowed and nodded my head, using my free hand to wipe the trails of tears from my cheeks. 

"Remember, Laila, you know Aang as the young boy you traveled with. But inside him are the memories and experiences of every past Avatar. It was those memories that attacked your people, but it was Aang who spared you. He knows who you are. And I think beneath the hurt, you know who he is too," 

My eyes widened a bit at this. It was a fact that I hadn't bothered to explore. Was Tyro right? At that moment, I felt unsure. 

"You know you are welcome to stay here, Laila," Haru said as he watched me load up the saddle with valuable supplies his parents had given to me: a bag of rice, a proper spear, some dried meats and vegetables, and of course, some ginseng tea. Iroh may start crying when he sees it. 

I tried to deny their charity, but they insisted. Emi also snuck me a small jar of spiced honey leftover from their New Year celebration. 

"I know, but I need to get going," 

"Where exactly?" He asked, a bit amused. 

I just shrugged. 

"Well, know that we will always have a place for you here, Fire Nation or not." His eyes were still apologetic. 

"Haru, I get it. It's okay. Thank you for your help." I gave him a quick hug before hopping onto Kino's back. 

The sun was beginning to set, casting a golden net over the tree-covered valley. The air was turning frigid once more as winter began to take over the land. 

"Leaving so soon?" Ryu, the hazel-eyed boy asked as he popped out from one of the nearby tents. 

I chuckled at his dramatic tone, "Sadly, duty calls," 

"Well, I will relish the day we meet again, oh lovely forest spirit," he made a mock bow before grabbing hold of my hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it. 

I rolled my eyes, urging the blush on my cheeks to disappear. He just chuckled, making sure I knew he was playing around.

"Go polish your sword again," Haru gently shoved his friend out of my way, the three of us fighting off giggles.

"Don't wait too long to return, Laila. And now that you know where our base is, if you ever need something," 

"I'll send Abis your way," I finished his statement. 

We exchanged nods before I lightly kicked Kino's sides and rode off back to camp. As I sped off into the darkening woods, I found that my breath was deeper than before - as though a weight had been lifted. 

"Oh, there you are! I was about to send Zuko to look for you," Iroh sat up from his pallet in our shallow cave as I hopped off my ostrich horse and unloaded the goodies. 

"Where did you get all that?" his eyes were wide. 

"I ran into a few friends fleeing Omashu. They sent you this," I tossed the small jar of tea leaves into his lap. 

He opened the clay container and put his nose to the lip of the cup. I watched the ecstatic smile spread across his lips as he recalled what it was. 

"Ginseng! Oh Laila, thank you!" He proclaimed, eyes filling at just the scent of it. 

I chuckled and sat next to him, Zuko's curled-up figure coming into view. 

"How was the market?" I asked. 

"Humiliating," 

"Come now, Zuko, the people were quite generous today. And this is only temporary. Once we figure out our next step, we will be on our way. But for now, Let's all get some rest. I will wake everyone up to a pot of this," He hugged the jar to his chest, "in the morning," 

With that, we all settled onto our pallets, watching the embers of the fire die out, still unsure of what was to come and why we were here.


	18. The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The trio’s new life in exile starts to take its toll, bringing out the best in some and the worst in others. The strain may be too much to handle -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update - I’m in a battleground state and this election is WACK - things are getting wild down here. I hope everyone is safe and healthy in these crazy times. <3 stay well y’all.

Iroh is anything but a liar. I awoke to the woody scent of ginseng. The warmth seemed to envelop the entire cave. I peered at him with squinted eyes as he went about pouring the spiced tea into little clay cups. He then took care of pouring a small dollop of the spiced honey into each of the cups, humming all the while. He eyed me as he set the cup down in front of my pallet, a soft smile on his lips. 

"Well, good morning, my lotus. Drink up before it gets cold," 

I sat up and rolled my shoulders before taking the clay cup between my hands and sipping from it gingerly. 

"Mmm.." It had been too long since I had the pleasure of waking to such a treat, "It's perfect, Iroh. Just like home," 

He leaned back against the cave walls and drank some of his, relishing it even more than I did. I looked around, realizing that we were the only two here. Zuko's pallet was empty and his shoes were gone. 

"Where's Zuko?" I asked. 

Iroh could only shrug a response. 

It was not long before we had an answer. Out of the bushes came Zuko, carrying two baskets filled to the brim with sweets. He didn't make eye contact when he dropped the bags at his uncle's feet. My mouth salivated at the same time that my stomach dropped, suspicious of how he could have gotten hold of such things. 

"Where did you get these?" Iroh asked with an inquisitive eye. 

"What does it matter where they came from?" He snapped, turning away. 

I watched his form as he distractedly petted our ostrich horses, trying to find something to do. His shoulders were slumped and his head remained heavy. Something was wrong. I looked at Iroh for guidance, but instead of helping me figure out what was wrong with his nephew, he took hold of a jelly pastry and bit in with relish, licking the sickly-sweet jam from his chin. 

"Mmmm ... " he groaned as he swallowed. 

I just shook my head. 

"Aren't you going to have one?" Zuko asked. 

His face was a harsh mixture of guilt and something else that I couldn't identify. However I felt about how he may have acquired the treats, my stomach spoke before my mouth could. The growl was so loud that I jumped. 

"I-I guess I will," I mumbled in embarrassment as I took hold of a pastry from the basket. 

I took one bite and sighed happily, relishing the taste of cinnamon and honey on my tongue once more. Treats like these were rare even on our ship. This breakfast was akin to what we all had at the palace. 

"I haven't eaten this well in probably two years," I jested as I licked the honey from my fingers, chuckling all the while. 

I saw the hint of a smile on my friend's lips as he watched us eat. 

"Here, come sit. It's time we started planning our next move. As comfortable as this cave has been, I think it's time we move on," Iroh said, patting his thighs in declaration. 

"Actually, I think I need to go wash up. I'll be back later," 

"I'm going to head to the stream soon to see what I can catch. Want to meet me there?" I asked. 

Zuko shook his head. 

"No thanks. I'll leave the hunting to you," I could hear the defeat in his voice as he walked away. 

I turned to Iroh, looking again for some sort of answer, but he was already face-first into another pastry. I sighed and stood, stretching out my back until I could hear a satisfying succession of pops. It was time to get ready for the day. 

Days passed and our cave began to overflow with food and trinkets Zuko had "found" during his trips out. And I was growing ever more suspicious of my friend. I tried to follow him one day, but he proved to be too allusive for me. I continued to hunt, bringing back fish and game bird, much to Abis's dismay. I promised him that he or his fellow brother hawks would never end up on my spit. I tried again to invite Zuko on my hunting trips, but he just seemed more and more agitated with every offer. 

"I found wild hog tracks near the stream this morning. I think it's close enough for me to catch. I could use an extra hand, though-" 

"I told you, I'll leave the hunting up to you," 

"So I'll just leave you with the stealing, then?" I glared, tired of his constant disappearances. 

"What are you talking about?" He growled, trying to look genuinely hurt. 

"Oh, so you think that I should really believe that you just happened to 'find' a perfectly good bow and quivers in the woods?" I pointed to the weapon on the floor of the cave. 

"I thought it might help you," he attempted to deflect my line of questioning. 

Luckily Iroh was not around to hear us. 

"What is with you lately? You've been so distant. You're never around, and when you are, you just sleep! we never talk -at least not like we used to. Tell me what's wrong," 

I tried to reach for his hand, but he just took a step back. 

"What's wrong?! What isn't wrong?! We are fugitives of our home! I'm a disgrace and you're a traitor! We have nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Our families are either dead or have forsaken us. We have nothing, Laila." He was seething, shoulders heaving with rage. 

It wasn't that I wanted to deny these facts, but survival had trumped any emotion I had felt over the past few days. The word traitor cut me open like a knife. Everything I kept failing to keep in threatened to pour out once more. 

"Z-Zuko-" I tried to stop the tears from filling my eyes. 

He couldn't look at me. 

"I-I have to go,"

And just as quickly as he appeared, Zuko vanished into the forest. 

\- Prince Zuko - 

"Looks like you did some serious shopping." Uncle studied the gilded teapot with a suspicious eye. 

"But where did you get the money?” He asked as he studied the ten-piece set by the light of the cook fire. 

The cave was filled with the scent of caramelized skin as the hog Laila caught was smoking over an open flame. Its dull eyes seemed to taunt me. She was probably off right now finding just the right things to serve with it. Why did she make me feel so helpless all the time? 

"Do you like your new teapot?"

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup." He stated as he placed the gaudy thing back on its matching tray, "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by." He looked up at me with sincere eyes. 

I just looked away, not knowing what else to do. He scooted closer to me. 

"But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar," I muttered. 

My father would not restore my honor and my birthright without the Avatar in chains behind me. And now, that seemed impossible. We had no idea where they were and no way to find out. Laila had turned on them at the north pole so it was not as though they would answer her letters even if we sent one. We had been living in a cave, eating off scraps and what I had stolen. This was not living. 

"Zuko ... " He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now." 

"Then there is no hope at all." I shrugged it off, not caring if there was truth in his words. 

The only way for things to return to how they were was for me to capture the Avatar. And if that was no longer an option, then nothing mattered anymore. 

"No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts." I thought his grip was going to leave bruises on my shoulders. 

I tried to pull away again, but he held me fast. I growled. 

"In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength." 

I looked back at him for a moment before pulling away, bolting for the forest once more. The only hope I had was of returning home, and I could not do that until my banishment was lifted. However, I needed the Avatar for that to happen. But what if Uncle was right? What if even having the Avatar could not win back my father's love? I banished the thought and kept running until I found my hiding spot. 

However, when I reached the hollow tree where I stored the blue mask, it was gone. 

"Looking for this?" Laila's voice was filled with ire as she held the mask aloft by the ribbons. 

I reached for it, but she pulled it just out of my grip. 

"You're easier to track than that hog, you know," 

I could tell she was holding back her tone. 

"Laila let me explain-" 

"Explain that you're stealing from villagers by pretending to be a spirit? I get that this has been hard. We lost almost everything in a matter of hours. We grew up being served and cared for, and now we sleep in a cave. But that does not mean that you are allowed to turn into a monster." 

I could not tell what hurt more, she calling me a monster or that look on her face. Her green-gold eyes bore daggers into my being.

"You don't know what this is like for me!" I shouted, indignant. 

"Then tell me!" She exclaimed, throwing the mask to the ground. 

I feared it would shatter to pieces with all the force she used. 

"Just for once, actually talk to me. You used to. We use to actually talk! We used to do things together! And then you started sneaking away and becoming this whole other person." 

"That prince you grew up with is long gone." I tried to keep the stammer from my voice 

"I don't want a prince. I want my friend." She reached for my hand, but I couldn't take it. 

I stepped out of her reach. It was that look on her face that drove the killing blow through me. Why could she not understand? I needed something of my own. She can't take care of me forever. We are not children anymore. This isn't some game of house in the palace gardens. This is real life. 

I slid my foot in front of the mask and pulled it towards me, slowly picking it up. I made my choice. 

She was gone by the time I stood back up. 

"Uncle ..." I called to him, wiping the shrubbery out of my path. 

"I thought a lot about what you said."

"You did? Good, good." 

I took a deep breath. could I really do this? I had to. 

"It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." 

He was silent. He did not even turn around. I slowly approached and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I could not make this a formal goodbye, and I guessed that he could not, either. 

However, he surprised me. 

"Wait!" I dared to turn around. 

He met me holding the reins to one of the precious ostrich horses. I feared that if I started to state my thanks, I would not be able to make it out. So, I hopped on, exchanged a nod with Uncle, and road off, unsure of what to do or where to go. Something would come to me. Something would have to.


	19. The Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Zuko, always one looking to prove himself, heads off alone into the central Earth Kingdom. But he finds that even alone, he cannot escape his past as he had hoped. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Im sorry again for the late upload - I didn't realize just how much election stress I've been dealing with. I've kinda just slept for the past three days lol. So, as a treat, I'll give a double upload today!! See you crazies on Friday ;)

\- Prince Zuko - 

I wouldn't have been surprised to see Laila racing behind me now. I might have even welcomed it. But it seemed that Uncle probably talked her out of doing such a thing. Good. I couldn’t have any distractions. The few rations I took from the camp had already run out. The world surrounding me was flat and grey. I had not seen a new landmark in hours. Trees don't really grow in this part of the Earth Kingdom, so close to the desert. I reminded myself to see if I can find a map the next time I passed through a village. 

A smell halted me in my tracks. It had been 5 days since I had something warm and almost one since I've eaten anything. The fragrance of smoked meat filled my nostrils. I peered by the riverbed and eyed a man cooking over an open fire. My desperate hand slid to the hilt of my swords, but as soon as I saw the pregnant woman he was serving, I stopped myself. I'd find a village soon enough. 

The land was too dry for anything to grow beyond the riverbed. It felt like all the moisture in my body had been sucked out. I looked up for a moment, trying to keep a hold of my consciousness. I swear, Abis was circling the sky, his distinct golden tail mocking me. I looked around for a sign of Laila again, nothing. It must have been my eyes playing tricks on me. I reached for my waterskin, but gave up as I felt how hollow it was. The flatlands started to spin, and I shook my head in an attempt to keep consciousness. The flash of a woman turning from me filled my gaze. 

Thankfully, it was not long before I reached some form of civilization. The tumbling buildings were in desperate need of repair. Dirty children chased each other with sticks in the street. I hopped off my ostrich horse and guided it by the reins to the only open vendor in the entire village. A group of soldiers was squatted behind me surrounding a pair of dice. They seemed too well fed and too nicely dressed to be from here. I decided to ignore them if I could. 

"Could I get some water, a bag of feed and something hot to eat?" I held out all three bronze pieces I had to the man. He shook his head. 

"Not enough here for a hot meal. I can get you two bags of feed." He offered. 

I just nodded. I could stand it a little longer, I doubted that my horse could.

I eyed two kids hiding behind the stall, eggs in hand. A second later, one was launched perfectly into the back of a soldier's head. I turned forward before they saw me. Their hobnailed boots created a dust cloud as they approached. 

"Hey! You throwing eggs at us, stranger?"

I kept facing forward, tipping my hat down.

"No."

"You see who did throw it?"

"No."

"That your favorite word, no?" Another soldier piped up.

"Egg had to come from somewhere." The lead soldier declared through gritted teeth.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." I kept my voice monotone. 

One soldier began to laugh but stopped abruptly. I reached for the feed I had bought off of the counter, but the leader of the gang grabbed it before I could, casually sauntering off

if I wasn’t as exhausted or starving, I might have fought them off. But I was barely conscious, and there were 4 of them, and one of me. It wouldn’t be a fight at all. 

"The army appreciates your support." He taunts, patting the bag of feed triumphantly

"You better leave town. Penalty for stayin's a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger. Trust me." His hand trailed down to the pair of hammers at his side. An earth bender. 

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation. But they're just a bunch of thugs." The store owner piped up as the soldiers walked out of view. 

I just stumbled towards my ostrich horse, deciding it was best to leave now without more confrontation. 

"Thanks for not ratting me out!" The boy from earlier whispered, hopping up from behind my horse. 

My eyes widened for a moment, taken off guard by his sudden presence, but I go back to looking forward. There's no reason for me to look anywhere else. 

But the boy was stubborn. He grabbed ahold of the front of the reins, stopping me in my tracks. 

"I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you. Come on, I owe you!" 

I gave in, hoping he meant to feed me as well. 

It was a long walk to the pig farm where the boy lived. "oinks," "moos," "caws," and "crows," could be heard almost a mile out. 

"No one can ever sneak up on us." The boy pointed out as we passed a particularly loud pair. 

"No kidding" 

I almost flinched back when one of the cattle hogs let out a particularly loud cry. My mind wandered to that hog Laila was roasting in the cave. I regretted leaving before getting to taste it. 

"You a friend of Lee's?" A new voice caught my attention.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers! By the end, he practically had them running away!" The boy, who I guess was named Lee, piped up to his two weather-worn parents. 

"Does this guy have a name?" His mother rested a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow.

Seeing as the kid had my cover name, it took me a moment to think of something, "I'm ... uh ..."

"He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to, Sela. Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms." I sighed in relief at his father's interjection. 

"The real soldiers are off fighting the War, like Lee's big brother Sensu. Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?" I swallowed. No, I could not stay here. 

"I can't. I should be moving on." I looked towards the barn where my ostrich horse was being fed.

"Gansu could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two work for a while, and then we'll eat." I caved. My stomach spoke before my mouth could. 

Soon, I was on the roof of the barn helping Gansu patch a hole. However, my lack of skill in the work made me more of a liability than a helping hand. His nails were pounded in straight, the panels uniform. Mine were catty-cornered and scattered all over the place. He could use one hand to pound in the thick iron nails, while I slammed them in with both hands on the hammer, still managing to bend them. 

"You don't seem like you're from around here." Lee piped up from the ladder. I shook my head.

"Where are you from then?"

"Far away." I could not give away anything.

"Ohhh"

"Where are you going?"

"Lee, give it a rest. Stop asking the man personal questions, got it?" It seemed Lee was curious. I remember being that way too as a kid, always asking too many questions.

"Yes." He sighed, "So how'd you get that scar?" 

The question took me so off guard that I lost track of my work and slammed the hammer right into my thumb. I groaned in pain, trying not to be too loud. 

"It's not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about. A man's past is his business." 

The two of us got back into the rhythm of our work. My mind wandered back to images long forgotten. 

_A summer day by the turtle duck pond. My mom called the creatures close with a ripple in the water, gently opening her palm to feed the family._

_"Hey Mom, want to see how Azula feeds turtle ducks?" I asked before throwing my piece of bread right at one of the ducklings, dunking it into the water._

_"Zuko! Why would you do that?" What did I do now?_

_Before I could defend myself to Mom, the mother turtle duck swam close and bit onto my ankle, shaking her head back and forth ferociously._

_"Ow! Ow ow! Ouch!" I cry as Mom pried the turtle duck from my leg, sending her back into the pond._

_"Stupid turtle duck. Why she'd do that?" I pout, curling in on myself. My fingers rubbed over the bite, still feeling the indent from the duck's bill._

_"Zuko. That's what moms are like. If you mess with their babies," Mom wrapped an arm around me, "they're gonna bite you back!" She snarled in my ear and started tickling me. I cried with delight._

_As we walked back to the royal quarters, we passed the courtyard where all the girls were playing. Ty Lee and Azula were practicing cartwheels. Ty Lee was way better at gymnastics than her. Mai was up against a tree, and Laila sat near the fountain, a pile of scrolls around her like always. She was constantly studying. I waved to her, but she was too engrossed with her work to notice._

_"Mom! Can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game, And Laila says she's too busy," Azula rolled her eyes at the end._

_"I am not cart-wheeling." I glared, hands gripping the rails of the breezeway._

_"You won't have to. Cart-wheeling's not a game, dum-dum." My sister crossed her arms in front._

_"I don't care. I don't want to play with you!" I matched her stance._

_"We are brother and sister. It's important for us to spend time together! Don't you think so, Mom?" She was always pulling stuff like this. And it always ended badly for me._

_"Yes, darling, I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now, just for a little while." I groaned as I stomped into the courtyard._

_"Here's the way it goes." Azula positioned Mai by the fountain and placed an apple on her head._

_"Now what you do is, try to knock the apple off the other person's head, like this." Suddenly, orange flames engulfed the apple._

_What was she thinking?! Mai could get hurt! I charged forward to put out the apple, but ended up tripping, sending us both into the fountain._

_"See, I told you it would work!"_

_"Aww, they're so cute together!"_

_"Ugh! My work! My scrolls!" Laila cried out, holding up the paper, wet ink dripping off the edge._

_"You two are such ... ugh!" Mai groaned, shoving me off._

_I ran over to help Laila pick up her work. I was about to apologize when,_

_"I was just coming to get you. Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war-front. He has something for each of you. You too, Laila, come on," I trudged ahead, just wanting to get away from it all. "You're soaking wet?"_

_"Girls are crazy!" I fumed, raising my fists_

_"If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday, if we don't burn it to the ground first!" Mom read from the scroll, and we all chuckled._

_"Until then, enjoy these gifts."_

_Then, three servants in white appeared, holding our presents from the Earth Kingdom. We all ran over, too excited to contain ourselves._

_"For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the Outer Wall. Note the inscription and the superior craftsmanship."_

_"Never give up without a fight." I read allowed. Lu Ten had promised to teach me sword-combat when he returned home. I hoped it was soon._

_"For Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls."_

_Azula was less than pleased with her gift._

_"And for Laila, a collection of earth bending scrolls from the best academy in Ba Sing Se. Note the quality of the art. I expect you have something to show me when I return,"_

_I watched as she took the box and opened the first scroll. The green and gold paints glittered in the low firelight of the room. Even I was jealous._

_"W-wow," She was just as shocked at their beauty as I._

_"Why did he send you that? You're not an earth bender," Azula scoffed._

_"No, but they're cool. And still, there's something I can learn from them - I think." Laila remarked as she closed the scroll and held the collection close._

_"If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then Dad will be next in line for Fire Lord, wouldn't he?"_

_"Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health." Mom was outraged at Azula's proposition. I tensed._

_"How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?" I asked, eyes narrowed._

_Why was she wishing death on our uncle?_

_"I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than His Royal Tea-Loving Kookiness." Azula rolled her eyes and set her present aflame._

I awoke to the sudden snap of the barn doors closing. Moonlight poured into the room from what was left of the hole in the ceiling. I looked around, stretching on my makeshift bed of hay. My swords were gone. Huh. 

I walked out to see Lee stabbing them into a hollow tree out in the sunflower field. 

"You're holding them wrong." I point out as I approach. 

Lee fell back, I guess fearing that I will attack. I simply waited for him to stand again. The boy handed the blades over, a guilty expression on his face. 

"Keep in mind, these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, 'cause they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole." 

I swung the swords around me, chopping off the heads of dozens of flowers surrounding us. When I was done, I handed the swords back to Lee. He was a fast learner, already making clean lines with the blades.

___"Ok Zuko, I'm ready for the real thing! show me the move again!" Laila begged, holding the swords aloft._ _ _

___I chuckled and walked over, resheathing my own pair. "You're holding them wrong. Like this,"_ _ _

___I gripped her hands and manipulated them so she had the proper stance. The feeling of her skin under mine sent pink shooting through my face._ _ _

___"T-there. Now you're ready."_ _ _

"I think you'd really like my brother Sensu. He used to show me stuff like this all the time." Lee said as we headed back to the farm. 

I just hummed a reply before entering the barn and going back to sleep. 

"Here. This ought to get you through a few meals." Sela slipped me a wicker box of leftovers from last night's roast. I nodded in thanks. 

My parting was interrupted by the arrival of the soldiers from the village, all atop ostrich horses, wicked smirks plastered on their faces.

"What do you think they want?" Gansu groaned, tired of their presence.

"Trouble," I growled, straightening up. 

"What do you want, Gow?" Gansu stepped forward, pushing his wife and child behind him. He was trying to be civil. 

"Just thought someone ought to tell you that your son's battalion got captured. You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?" Sela's gasp was audible. I stiffened. 

"Dressed 'em up in Fire Nation uniforms and put 'em on the front line unarmed, the way I heard it. Then they just watched." Another soldier replied, spitting at the family's feet.

"You watch your mouth!" Gansu barked, not wanting to hear anymore. 

I wish I was surprised. Even if it was proved to be nothing more than a rumor, it sounds like a scheme the Fire Nation soldiers would come up with. As Gow and his gang of soldiers approached, I kicked my heels and moved in front of the family, staring down the unit. They would not have their way, not while I was here.

"Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs?" Gow gave up and they road off back into town, likely to steal from other weary travelers. My mind wandered yet again. 

_____Laila and I were playing near the turtle duck pond. One of the scrolls Uncle sent her was laid open on the grass. We tried to match the illustrated movements._ _ _ _ _

_____"Earthbenders are centered and grounded. Dig deep Zuko!" She ordered, demonstrating the beginning stance._ _ _ _ _

_____Her feet were apart and her knees were bent. She puffed out her chest and kept her chin down. I couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous she looked, cheeks filled with the air she was holding in._ _ _ _ _

_____"I don't think the guy in the picture looks like an angry blowfish," I teased, hands on my hips._ _ _ _ _

_____"Like you can do any better!" She huffed, shoving me forward._ _ _ _ _

_____"Hey!" I shoved back, almost knocking her into the bond._ _ _ _ _

_____"A-ah!" She flailed and grabbed a hold of my sleeve. I leaned back. trying to pull her from the edge. in the end, we were splayed on the grass, laughing in a pile._ _ _ _ _

_____However, our carefree afternoon was quickly interrupted. Mom stood from her place with the turtle ducks, tears in her eyes. Something was wrong. The two of us sobered and sat up at the sight of her._ _ _ _ _

_____"Iroh has lost his son. Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____Tears blurred my vision, not completely comprehending what that meant. I turned to Laila, who had grabbed a hold of my hand for comfort. She too was crying. However, Azula, who had recently joined us, was smirking at the news._ _ _ _ _

"What's going to happen to my brother?" Lee asked, his voice cracking. 

"I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Sensu and bring him back." Gansu declared, gripping his wife by the shoulders. She curled into his touch and cried into his chest. 

"When my dad goes ... will you stay?" I paused at the question. 

But I had my own destiny to fulfill. "No. I need to move on."

The boy looked down, sniffling. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I pulled the engraved dagger from my satchel and offered it to him. 

"Here. I want you to have this. Read the inscription." 

He grabbed it gingerly, peaking under the sheath to read what it said.

"Made in Earth Kingdom." He spoke aloud, confused. 

"The other one." I huffed out quickly. 

"Never give up without a fight." He read. 

I nodded to him before snapping the reins. I cannot get attached here. I need to go. 

_______I stood in the atrium, practicing with my dagger. I could not wait to show Uncle everything I had practiced._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You waste all your time playing with knives. You're not even good!" Azula taunted._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Put an apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am!" I growled, fists clenched._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"By the way, Uncle's coming home." Her voice was nonchalant as she approached, arms crossed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Does that mean ... we won the War?" I asked, confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"No, it means Uncle's a quitter and a loser."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What are you talking about? Uncle's not a quitter!" I defended him furiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh yes, he is! He found out his son died and he just fell apart! A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying." How could she be so heartless?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"How do you know what he should do? He's probably just sad his only kid is gone. Forever." I looked down, reminded of Lu Ten's death. I wanted to show him my new skills too. But he would never return home._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Our conversation was interrupted by Mom rushing in, a stern look on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up!" she ordered._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I rushed past silently, but not fast enough to miss,_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Fire Lord Azulon ... can't you just call him 'Grandfather'? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will probably end up taking his place soon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Young lady! Not another word!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What is wrong with that child?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______What was wrong with Azula? Soon, we were dressed and ready, sitting in front of the Firelord. I fidgeted in my outfit, hating how the coarse wool rubbed against my neck and shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"And how was it Great-Grandfather Sozin managed to win the Battle of Han Tui?" Father questioned me._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Great-Grandfather won ... because ..." I always struggled with history. If only math would be as impressive to my grandfather._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in minutes." Azula smirked, interrupting my confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Correct, my dear. Now, would you show Grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?" Father never asked me to demonstrate._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Azula stood and breathed, getting into position. She went through every step of our current teachings perfectly - even the high kick! I had been working on it for weeks and still couldn't master it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"She's a true prodigy! Just like her grandfather for whom she's named." Father boasted._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You'll never catch up" Azula whispered, sticking out her tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______At that, I had enough. I stood and tried to make my voice deeper, like how Lu Ten used to talk._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning." I declared._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Father didn't say anything against it, so I too got into position. I took a breath and started the set, but the first jump ended with me falling onto my back. I wasn't about to let that be my only impression on my grandfather, so I stood and continued. And as always, when I got to the high kick, I slipped and fell, seeing stars as I hit my head on the marble._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mom ran over and scooped me up into her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I failed." I groaned, looking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"No. I loved watching you. That's who you are, Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard." Her voice was sincere. I looked up into her eyes, surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pomp? Just tell me what you want. Everyone else, go!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The three of us stood, eager to follow his orders. But before I could enter the light of the atrium, Azula pulled me behind a curtain at the back wall, peeking her head through._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Shh!" she warned._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______We watched, curious._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Father, you must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will return home. But I am here, Father, and my children are alive."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Say what it is you want!" Grandfather's flames rose in annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______my eyes widened at the very idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My firstborn? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough! But you ... your punishment has scarcely begun!" The flames grew too hot for my comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I decided I'd rather not know what dad's "punishment" was and ran out, hoping to find Laila or Mom._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Late that night, I stirred to Azula leaning against my doorframe, smirking._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Dad's going to kill you!" She sang before meeting my gaze. "Really, he is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Ha-ha, Azula. Nice try." I rolled my eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Fine, don't believe me. But I heard everything. Grandfather said Dad's punishment should fit his crime._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You must know the pain of losing a first-born son. By sacrificing your own!" " she did a terrible impression of Grandfather as she balanced on the foot of my bed frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______My blood ran cold. He wouldn't do it, would he?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Liar!" I shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm only telling you for your own good. I know! Maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Stop it! You're lying! Dad would never do that to me!" I clutched the sheets close to my chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Your father would never do what to you? What is going on here?" Mom was standing in the doorway, quite fed up._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I don't know-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"It's time for a talk!" Mom grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of my room, leaving me with my thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Azula always lies. Azula always lies." I repeated the mantra to myself as I tried to calm down._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"________ Azula always lies." I stirred to the sound of an ostrich horse huffing, wooden wheels on a dirt road. 

"You have to help! It's Lee – the thugs from town came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them! I don't even know where he got a knife! Then they took him away." She began to sob, "They told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but-" I cut her off, standing. 

"I'll get your son back."

"Hey! There he is! I told you he'd come!" Lee shouted as I rode into town, jumping off as soon as I caught sight of the soldiers. 

"Let the kid go," I demanded. 

The evening sun was warm and concentrated on my back, sending heatwaves through me. 

"Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?" Gow crossed his arms, quite baffled by any level of opposition.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are. You're not soldiers; you're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army – you're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war." I point out, glaring him down. 

"Are you gonna let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" Gow rallied his men and sent them ahead. 

I could not say I was surprised at how easily I took down his goons. One at a time they came, and they each met the end of my blade and were sent running. By the time lackey number 3 was taken care of, Gow was about to lose it. He stared me down from the other end of the street and pulled out his two hammers. 

My suspicions were correct. An earth bender. He sent rock after rock at me. Luckily, the dry clay was not much of a match for my blades. I continued my advance as he launched block after block at me. I cut one right through the middle and sent the hilt of my blade into his gut. But that was the extent of my offensive approach. 

I groaned as I was launched into the ground, a boulder hitting me in the gut. I push it off and begin my advance again. The villagers started to shout, encouraging me. 

"Give him a left! A left!" 

Indignant, Gow started sped up his assault. I could barely move in time to block the next rock flung at my head. If only my bending wouldn't send a mob after me. He threw more and more boulders, approaching quicker than I could handle. Beads of sweat formed on my brow. My arms ached, muscles screaming for rest. But there was no time. One hit me in the chest, sending me flying back. Instead of falling, I flipped back, landing on my feet. However, I was not quick enough. 

"Look out!" 

"Behind you!"

people in the crowd shouted for me to look. I raised my head just in time to see the biggest one yet headed straight for me. It struck me full-force in the gut, shoving me into the dirt The rough ground below scraped my back through my thin muslin robe before I finally lost consciousness, completely exhausted. 

_________I awoke to a soft hand pulling me up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Mom?" Her figure was blurry in my sleep-filled eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." Her voice was so urgent. I felt the rough wool of her cloak as she pulled me close. Where was she going?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She gazed down at me, gripping me by my shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are," she whispered frantically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I watched as she pulled the hood up over her head and disappeared into the night, never to be seen again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I knew what I had to do. Just in time, I grabbed my swords and set them aflame, throwing fire into the brute's face with my feet. I growled as I stood, walking through the flames to where he landed. 

"Who...who are you?" he asked, eyes wide with fear.

"My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne." I proclaimed to the villagers as I resheathed my swords.

"Liar! I heard of you! You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him!" Someone in the crowd shouted. 

My newly gained confidence dissipated into the afternoon haze. I hadn't realized word of my banishment reached this far into the Earth Kingdom. I looked down for a moment. My eyes locked onto my dagger that was sticking from Gow's pocket. I kneeled down and plucked it from his shivering form before approaching Lee. 

"Not a step closer" Sela declared, pushing her son behind her protectively. 

I understood it. So, I kneeled in front of her and held the knife out to her son at a safe distance. 

"It's yours. You should have it." I muttered, sincerely wanting him to take it. It looked like he may need it. 

"No! I hate you!" He barked before turning away. 

His rejection stung. 

___________"Mom?" I shot out of bed and ran down the hall, looking everywhere for her. It must have been a dream. But then where was she? "Mom? Mom!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Azula was standing in the Atrium, holding my knife. I glared. She must have pickpocketed it when she came into my room last night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Where's Mom?" I asked, still looking around for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"No one knows. Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away" Her eyes were on my dagger in her hands. She had to be joking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Not funny, Azula! You're sick. And I want my knife back, now." I held out my hand, expecting her to give it to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Who's going to make me? Mom?" she teased, holding it aloft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I grumbled and snatched it from her before running out, looking for Father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Where is she?!" I questioned, now frantic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He never answered me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Azulon. Fire Lord to our nation for twenty-three years. You were our fearless leader in the Battle of Garsai. Our matchless conqueror of the Hu Xin Provinces. You were father of Iroh, father of Ozai, husband of Ilah, now passed. Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. Grandfather of Zuko, and Azula. We lay you to rest." The fire sages lit his coffin aflame, filling the air with smoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your second son." The lead sage stuck the crown onto Father's head with hesitant hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Hail Fire Lord Ozai!" The sage shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Teams of soldiers and sages bowed to my father, who was relishing his moment in the spotlight. There was a sour taste in my mouth. Something was off. I looked on, still not grasping what this meant for me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As I rode out of the town, I kept my eyes on the horizon. I did not want to imagine the looks on the villagers' faces. In fact, my mind's eye found the very opposite image. 

_____________"It's time to go, Prince Zuko," Uncle placed a hand on my shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I looked back at my home one more time, still getting used to the patch over my left eye. As we rode on towards the port, I could make out Laila's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________She stood atop one of the top balconies. I hoped she knew that I was determined. I'm going to capture the Avatar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"I'll be home soon," I whispered goodbye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I could've sworn, even with my decreased vision, her eyes were glassy with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	20. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila and Iroh follow closely behind Zuko, but they run into new and old faces along the way -

"Laila, what is the rush?" 

I just grunted and urged Kino to speed up with a tap of my heal. My eyes stung as his claws kicked up dust from the desert beneath. I kicked his side again. 

"Laila, breathe. He just needs some space. If we are needed, we're here," 

"That's the issue! We are needed! Zuko can't even fish on his own," I growled, tightening my grip on the reins. 

"I'm sure he is doing fine. At least he can steal what he needs," he jested. 

I was not in the mood for Iroh's jokes. The sun was scorching as we outlined the desert in our trail. The constant jolt of riding ostrich-back was making my legs sore. Abis circled overhead, keeping surveillance of the perimeter. 

"All I'm saying is, that maybe he needs this. Needs some time away," 

I just ignored my teacher and continued down the dusty trail. 

Following Zuko was much more difficult than I expected. His path was constantly winding and changing directions. We had enough supplies for a few more days, but I had no idea what to do when we ran out of food. Our meals had mostly been dried pork from my roast and small rolls Zuko had stolen before he left. My mouth was still sour from the taste. 

"Take a breath, my Lotus. Raging after him won't do you any goo- Ah!" 

"Wha-!" 

A jolt of rock spooked Kino, causing the creature to send us flying before crashing into the boulders below. I coughed on the dust cloud before sitting up, stretching out my back. My head pounded from the impact.

"Ow ... That really hurt my tailbone." Iroh groaned, sitting up. 

I rushed to his side, helping him up. "Are you ok-" My eyes caught sight of the culprit. 

A short, dark-haired earth bender stood in front of me in battle stance. She could not have been older than well- than the Avatar, but her expression was fierce. A blue-grey film coated her eyes, and it was like she was staring through me, not at me. 

"Who are you?" She demanded, staying solid. 

I stood up fully, an arm still supporting Iroh. 

"I think we should be the ones asking you that," I grumbled, brushing the dust from the front of my coat. 

By the time I returned from my search for Kino, who had made his way almost a mile into the woods, Iroh and our stranger were squatting by his clay teapot, already conversing comfortably. I took my place to Iroh's left, pulling out what was left of the honey Emi had spared us. 

"Here is your tea. You seem a little too young to be traveling alone." He mused as he handed her a cup. 

"You seem a little too old." She quipped, without a temper. 

My teacher just chuckled, placing a cup of tea into my hands. 

"Perhaps I am. But I am not alone. I have Laila with me," Whether it was that he forgot about using cover names or decided we didn't have to, I was unsure. 

"I know what you're thinking ... I look like I can't handle being by myself." She huffed, resting her head on her knees. 

"I wasn't thinking that."

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea!" I chuckled at the stubborn girl. 

she reminded me of someone else almost too much for comfort. 

"I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason," Iroh explained, refilling his cup. 

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself." 

"You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you." That got the earth bender to smile, holding out her cup for it to be refilled. This time, I took it upon myself to do the job.

"So where is your nephew?" She questioned. 

"We've been tracking him actually." I piped up, finishing my cup, looking down into the remnants of the leaves. 

"Is he lost?" The girl asked, quite curious. 

"Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away." 

"He ran away is more like it," I huffed. 

"So now you're following him." She put the puzzle pieces together.

"I know he doesn't want me around him right now, but if he needs me, I'll be there." 

She thought for a moment, before turning her head my way. 

"So how do you fit into all this? Are you his sister or something?" 

I shook my head. "No, just a friend." 

She smirked, eyes narrowing. Her feet were flat on the ground, and it was as though a tremor went through her when I spoke.

"A friend, huh," she sighed and shrugged before turning back to Iroh. 

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it. Thank you." she proclaimed, handing back her teacup. 

"My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." My teacher gave her a toothy grin. 

The girl stood "No, thank you for what you said. It helped me." 

"I'm glad." was all he replied. 

"Oh, and about your nephew or friend or whatever, maybe you guys should tell him that you need him, too." 

And with that, the little blind girl stomped away into the world. I sighed heavily and ran a hand over my face. 

"She reminds me of the young Avatar, too. I don't think you will be able to avoid him forever, you know. Zuko still believes he can capture him." 

I remained silent, not turning towards my teacher. 

"Is that what you want too, now? Revenge?" 

I looked at him, confused. 

He sighed and resituated himself to lean against the cliff-face of the road. 

"When I lost my son, I could have remained in Ba Sing Se. In the name of Lu Ten, I might have burned the city to its foundation. But I had been gone for almost two years. I was exhausted, and so were my men. I had gotten word from home that my brother was now Fire Lord, as my father's dying wish was to revoke my birthright. I could have returned to confront him, challenging in the name of what was rightfully mine. But what would have either of those actions actually done?" 

He swallowed a breath as he looked out into the morning sun. 

"Destroying Ba Sing Se would have left countless other fathers without their sons. Challenging my brother might have led to a civil war that the country could not bear after such a great military disgrace. So instead, I spent a year away. I trained. I met lovely people. I found myself in some of the most beautiful places on Earth. And when I was ready, I faced my reality head-on. I came home to train you and Zuko. I enjoyed the family I had left. I pledged my fidelity to my brother." 

At that, he took a moment to breathe, before taking another sip of tea. 

"Your father was a good man. And he is lucky to have a daughter as loyal as you. It's ok to feel those emotions. It is alright to be angry. But the best way to channel those emotions is into something good. Training you and my nephew is what healed me. I don't think hunting the avatar will bring either of you what you want." 

Abis soared into view, his shriek calling us to his crimson form. 

"But Abis might," Iroh chuckled as he packed up the clay tea set into a pouch. 

I turned to my bird, studying his body language. He kept pointing his beak towards the east, closer to the desert. 

"I think he's spotted Zuko," I exclaimed to Iroh. 

The man raised an eyebrow, a curious smile on his lips. 

I leaped up and loaded kino's saddle haphazardly, not being careful enough with the tea set for my teacher's liking. He scurried over and tied the rope just in time before everything came spilling out. We exchanged a chuckle before I hoisted myself onto the ostrich horse, offering my hand to Iroh. Taking me by surprise, he shook his head before giving a harsh smack to Kino's rump, sending us flying down the road. 

"I-Iroh!" I cried, trying to gain control. 

"I'll follow the trail and meet you there!" he waved to me. 

As agitated as I was, I could not help but smile at this old man's antics. I waved back before turning forward, Following Abis's golden tail as it slashed through the blue sky. I coughed through the torrent of dust kicked up by Kino's feet. the soil was turning dryer and dryer by the second.

However, when the dust cleared, I spotted another ostrich horse. He was parked outside of an abandoned town, impatiently stamping his feet. I pulled on the reins, getting Kino to stop before jumping off, the bow and quiver Zuko gave me strapped to my back. I peered from behind a dusty ruin, eyes widening at what I found. At one end stood the Avatar, deep circles of blue under his eyes, glider in hand. The other, Princess Azula. 

"Do you really want to fight me?" she taunted. 

The sight of her pointed nails sent my blood boiling. It was as though her presence alone was enough to conjure up the pain of every scar that painted my skin. I could not stand by and watch.

"Yes, I really do." I proclaimed as I jumped out, fists aflame. 

However, my voice was not alone. I looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the prince, swords out, ready to attack. 

"Zuko?" 

We locked eyes for a moment, giving each other a nod. There was no time for reunions.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Laila, Zuzu." Azula's tone was as cold as ice. 

"Zuzu?" The Avatar chuckled into his hand. 

Zuko rolled his eyes at the old nickname. 

"Back off, Azula! He's mine!" He proclaimed. 

"I'm not going anywhere." She took on a fighting stance, trying to choose who and where to strike first. 

I caught Zuko's eyes again. One sword was pointed at the Avatar, the other, at his sister. If we went after the Avatar, our work would go to waste. Azula would take him before we could develop any sort of plan. Could we fend off the Avatar and Azula? I doubted it. I looked at my friend, then shifted my eyes towards the princess. He nodded. 

The two of us turned Azula, ready to defend the Avatar. She grimaced before sending a blast of fire our way. Zuko jumped into the fray and blocked it with his own orange flames. However, the princess immediately turned her attention towards the young monk, attempting to catch his glider on fire mid-flight. 

"Oh no, you don't!" I growled, leaping in the air and clawing through her blue heat. I had forgotten just how intense her flames were. The sensation made me gasp. 

The four of us battled in a round-about. I tried to deflect her attacks, but it was difficult to strike a blow with the Avatar jumping all over to avoid the blue flames. Zuko slid through the smoke and dust, managing to halt her mid-kick, while I went for her arm in an uppercut. With a blow to the chin, she kicked her brother out of the way and sent her pointer and middle fingers blazing right that the air bender. I managed to land a hit with my bow to the back of her neck. However, it takes a lot to push Azula off balance. She simply completed the front flip, grabbing my arm in the process, yanking me to the desert ground below. 

To my surprise, it was the Avatar who knocked her off of me, creating a force of wind with his glider, pushing her into the porch of a nearby building. I arched my back and lept up onto my feet, twisting turquoise flames at the princess in the process. She rolled out of the way just in time, looking up to see the Airbender running up a flight of stairs. He was too fast for us to catch, but the prince and I bolted after his sister. 

I made it there first, seeing the Avatar spinning on an air scooter and the princess clinging to the wall. I bolted in, gasping when there was no floor to step on. 

"A-ah!" I leaned back just in time, Using an arrow from my quiver to stab into the foundation of the rotted building. 

Zuko was not as lucky. He ran in, eyes blazing, only knowing about the lack of flooring as he fell into the debris below. 

"Zuko!" I cried, searching for him in the dust cloud beneath me. 

I leaped down, ducking from the blue flames filling the air above. The air was thick with smoke from rubble surrounding us. It was not long before Azula fell onto the main floor as well, ready to strike. She smirked as I helped Zuko sit up. 

"Aww, isn't this sweet," she taunted. "Sorry, but your little date is over," and with that, she blasted Zuko throw the wall in a spiral of blue fire. 

"No!" I ran out after him. "Zuko?!" I cried, clutching his hand. There was a pulse, and I could see him breathing. Externally, there was no damage. 

From my point in the street, I kicked some flames into Azula's side, causing her to miss her mark on the Avatar before turning back to my friend. I was called away by the sounds of water splashing onto scorched earth.

"Katara!" The young boy cried happily. 

And sure enough, the Water Tribe girl was sprinting out of the ruin the air bender had just fallen into, braids, necklace, and all. My stomach dropped at the sight of Sokka charging at Azula, club in hand. They were all here. However, there was no time to relish in a reunion. Before I knew it, we were joined by Iroh, who took immediately to shaking his nephew awake. 

"U-Uncle?" Zuko mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. 

"Get up!" He shouted as he pulled him to his feet, gesturing me to follow. 

We all dashed to join the gang, ready to attack Azula. However, the princess was brought to her knees as the ground shifted from under her. Behind, the blind girl we shared tea with appeared, feet planted to deliver another blow. 

"I thought you guys could use a little help," she mused, crossing her arms.

She was talking to the Avatar and the water tribe siblings. She knew them? 

"Thanks." Katara gave her a nod. 

But Azula was not down for the count. As soon as she stood, she dashed into the alley behind, pushing the earth bender out of the way. 

"Come on!" Iroh shouted to us, sprinting after her. 

Just in time, my teacher bumped her into a standing corner wall. Zuko and I stood, ready to attack. 

The Avatar, Sokka, Katara, and the earth bender joined our line, creating a ring around the Princess of the Fire Nation, leaving nowhere for her to escape. I narrowed my eyes as we closed in, hands up by my face, ready to lunge at her. 

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together." she spat. Then her demeanor shifted. "I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." she held up her arms in defeat. 

I did not move a muscle. She would not trick me this time. Of course, Azula's motives are never what you think they are. We were all so worried about the idea of her going for the Avatar, that everyone else was left open for the taking. 

The blue flames were so swift, I barely remember seeing them at all. But what is forever etched in my mind is the sound that left Iroh's mouth as he spun out and onto the dusty soil below. 

My stomach dropped as I realized he was not getting up. 

"No!" I cried, bolting from the line to my teacher's side. 

From there, I joined the others in attacking Azula, letting out the biggest punch of fire in my memory. But when the dust cleared, we all saw that it was a second too late. The princess had escaped. 

Zuko too found a place at his uncle's side, across from me. He exploded, clutching his hair in frustration. 

"Katara! Come here!" I called, waving her over. 

At least one of us needed to keep a level head. She could heal him, couldn't she? 

Zuko growled and turned to the gang, crying "Get away from us!" forcing out a wild wall of fire. 

They barely jumped out of his wave of orange in time. But still, they didn't run. 

Katara stepped forward, clutching her waterskin.   
"Zuko, I can help." her voice was soothing, like she was trying to pacify a child. 

But my friend would have none of it.   
"Leave!" He bellowed, his voice thick. 

Katara looked at me for a long moment as the others fled the scene. I looked down at Iroh, assessing his injury. He was breathing, his pulse was still strong. It seemed more of a surface burn than anything. I gave her a nod. We could handle it. And with that, she too vanished into the dust. 

I took in a breath and laid my hand on top of Zuko's. He flinched at first, but slowly relaxed into my touch. I tried to calm my tremors and absorb his if I could. Finally, his tear-filled eyes met my gaze. 

"Come on, let's get him somewhere safe. Ok?" I forced my voice to remain strong. 

"Ok."


	21. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- After their encounter with Azula, Laila and Zuko decide it’s time to begin training once more. However, their emotions may get in the way -

"I can make it." Zuko snatched the clay pot from my hands, his fingernails leaving shallow pink lines on my skin. 

Those were the first words Zuko had spoken to me since our reunion the day before. We carried Iroh into this dilapidated structure in silence. His wound was cleaned, coated in what was left of the honey we had, and wrapped in the softest linen we could find - Zuko's pallet was sacrificed for the job - all without a word passing between us. He only gave me a nod to signify that it was his turn to stay up to watch his uncle. Now, it was morning. I had checked the burn, and it seemed to be healing nicely, no sign of infection. The tissue was still an angry red, but it held in moisture - no stiffness or scabbing yet. If we could keep it clean and covered long enough, there may not even be a scar. 

"It's a shallow burn, Zuko. He will be fine. I think the shock of being hit caused more harm than the actual attack," I attempted to comfort him as he placed the pot filled with tea leaves and water over a cook fire. 

I thought of telling him that the pot had to start at the same time as the fire, a gradual rise in temperature, but the look in his eyes acted as a warning. Hopefully, Iroh would not mind a bitter tea. 

A long moment went on as the tea began to boil, bubbling and pops filling the silence. 

"How did you find me?" Zuko turned to me, situating himself on the withering rock floor. 

"You're not so difficult to track." 

he rolled his eyes, leaning against the concrete wall of the structure. Abis was curled up next to him, lazily picking his feathers. 

"He helped," I chuckled as my hawk nudged Zuko with his beak, trying to fit his head under his palm. 

The prince huffed and reluctantly used two fingers to trace the line of black feathers beginning between his eyes to the base of his neck. Abis cooed in approval.

Another beat of silence. 

"How was the hog?" his tone was unreadable. 

"good. there's a little left. I'm probably worse with a bow than I am with your knife," I sighed, bringing my knees to my chest. 

He sighed, "Of course," 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"You wanna know why I left?" his tone was harsh as the words formed through gritted teeth. "You're right, I have no idea how to live on my own like this. But I can't continue to live dependent on you." 

"And I can't let you wander out into the desert by yourself," I argued. 

"Why? Because you don't think I can handle it?" He growled, anger rising. 

"No its- " I was cut off by a groan from our teacher. 

We turned to him simultaneously, as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around for a moment, his face twisted in confusion as he got his bearings. We let out a mutual sigh of relief at the sight of his amber eyes meeting ours. 

"Uncle, you were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack." Zuko spoke slowly as he poured out a cup of tea. 

I could smell how sour it was. 

"Somehow, that's not so surprising." Iroh's voice was scratchy as he adjusted his shoulder, rolling his neck back and forth. 

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, eyeing my wrapping work for a sign of irritation. 

Iroh nodded, "Yes, quite." he gave me an appreciative smile as he took the cup from Zuko's hand. 

"I hope I made it the way you like it." his nephew looked at him, eager for a reaction. 

However, as Zuko turned from him to pour my cup, my teacher grimaced with disgust. He hid his gags behind a cough and managed to keep it down. I greatly regretted our use of the honey to protect Iroh's wounds. But I also doubt that even such a sweet substance could help the taste of the "tea" Zuko brewed. 

"Good. That was very ... uhhh ... bracing." Iroh smiled, trying to find the right words. 

I looked into the murky liquid filling my cup and took a cue from Iroh. I pretended to take small sips from the sour drink. Zuko's ego seemed to have suffered enough. 

"Iroh, yesterday, we were all taken by surprise. Azula has advanced faster than I thought possible. Even in our large numbers, we could barely take her," I stated. 

He nodded, running a hand through his beard. 

"Yes. She was prepared, and she knows how to manipulate us. She is more dangerous than I feared," He sighed, trying not to pull his cup away as Zuko refilled it. 

"So Uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before we run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced fire bending if I want to stand a chance against her." In a swift motion, Iroh tossed the rancid tea out the window behind him just as Zuko turned to pour his own cup. 

"I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her." Zuko sighed, tensing as to prepare to defend his argument. 

"No, she's crazy, and she needs to go down." both Zuko and my eyes widened at this.

I did not expect him to be so straightforward. But I was not going to argue with that. 

"It's time to resume your training. Both your training." He declared. 

"Close your eyes and breathe. This will be a challenge. You need to find a space of peace in your mind."

Zuko and I followed his orders, taking a seat on the ground, legs crossed in front. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my wired muscles. As I breathed in, I could feel just how tense I was. My fingers and toes tingled, resisting the focus I was trying to achieve. It was as though I could not get a full breath in. I filled my lungs halfway, an intense pressure against my ribcage pushing the air back out. As I tried to focus, my mind wandered. What would life be like if I had remained in the Fire Nation? Where was the Avatar now? My mother's face drifted through my consciousness, eyes twisted in pain as the chills of her fever sent streaks of sweat running down the edge of her pale cheek. I opened my eyes before my father could appear in my imagination. 

Iroh had created a small cookfire, keeping it smoldering as to slowly boil the tea leaves in the grey pot that sat atop. fragrant ginseng filled the air. Soon, my hand was warmed by a steaming cup. Iroh also handed one to Zuko, who looked just like he did during our lessons as children. He kept taking deep breaths and focused so hard on Iroh that his scarred eye began to twitch. He was trying to suppress his eagerness. 

We sat, curious as to what this lesson would be. 

"Lightning is a pure form of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind" Iroh began his lecture, a satisfied smile twisting his lips, as he tasted his own concoction. 

He was really going to try to teach us lightning bending? 

"I see. That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind." Zuko observed. 

It seemed that Iroh had not thought of that himself, "Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes." 

Iroh stood from his place on the rotted wood floor and motioned for us to follow him outside. He led us to the edge of the plateau, facing towards the canyons and mountains surrounding us. The morning sun was fighting through a haze of dust and sand, the blue of the sky just barely peaking through. Abis followed us outside, swooping up and over the abandoned house before perching on the edge of the roof. 

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy." Our teacher motioned to the air surrounding him. "Creating lightning and manipulating it are two very different things. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning." He placed his palms together to represent the combination of energy. 

"I'm ready to try it!" My friend declared.

I was not so sure. 

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first." He motioned for us to back up. 

I watched as his eyes closed, his entire being moving with his slow breath. In a flash, his eyes shot wide as his left arm circled behind, his right creating a slow u-shape, pointer and middle finger fully extended. The air around us scratched and pricked at our skin as positive and negative energies separated. I watched in awe as blue sparks slowly enveloped Iroh's fingertips, gradually expanding and flowing around him as he continued to shift his weight from one leg to another. And then in a flash, a solid blue streak erupted from his body, the crash of energy echoing through the canyon below us. 

He broke out of the stance smoothly, feet planted parallel below him as he took a breath. He turned to us, nodding for Zuko to try it. 

My friend stepped forward, mimicking our teacher's position. I'll give it to Zuko, he copied Iroh exactly. However, instead of an intense buzz in the air, it felt more like a buildup of weight as his fingertips smoked. There was no crackling blue light when he tried to release the energy, only an explosion of red flame, kicking up dust from the sand beneath our feet. He cried out as he was blasted back into the rock.

"Zuko!" I ran over to help him up, but my aid was met with a shove. 

he leaped up and took a breath, immediately trying the sequence again, and ending with the same result. 

"Zuko slow down! Your body needs time to recover!" Iroh warned. 

He placed a firm hand on his nephew's shoulder, forcing him to catch his breath. With an incline of his chin, he signified that it was my turn. 

I hesitantly stepped forward, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath. I fought with my lungs, begging them to expand. The tightness in my chest would not let up. Still, against my better judgment, I pushed on. I used my pointer and middle finger to search for the dividing line between the energy, and utilized my own force to widen the gap. I could feel the crackling energy sparking around my fingertips, but I kept my eyes closed. And again, my mind began to wander. An image of a hand hanging limply off a gilded bed haunted me. The air around me nipped at my skin to an unbearable point. It was as though the particles were trying to tear me apart from the inside. My eyes flashed open just as I released the energy. 

"Laila!" Iroh ran over, and before the spark had a chance to combust, he grabbed hold of my fingers tight and expelled the energy into a swift blue streak. 

I jolted back, shocked at his sudden grip. He looked back at me, concern filling his eyes. 

"W-what's wrong?" I asked, confused. 

"You didn't create a lighting blast, you made an orb!" he exclaimed. 

"A-A what?" 

"It looked like a sun in your hand," Zuko piped up, just as perplexed as Iroh. 

"Are you alright?" Iroh asked, looking me over for signs of injury. 

I felt a little dizzy, but nothing near the vertigo of redirection. Somehow, I felt, empty. 

"I-I don't think I'm able to focus enough to do this right now," was all I said. 

"I think you focused too much," Zuko scoffed. 

"It took me years to master this technique. But you're right, if you do not feel confident in your body's capabilities, it becomes even more dangerous. You must trust yourself enough to guide the energy without fear." 

I nodded to my teacher before making my way to the porch of our hideout, calling Abis from the roof to my side. It took a few minutes for the energy to re-enter the air around me. As my hand reached out to stroke my hawk's nose, he reared back and shook, some of the static entering his system. 

"O-oh, sorry buddy," 

He ruffled his feathers and let out an annoyed call in response, resettling about a foot away from me. I was not afraid of the lightning, I knew that. I just sighed and turned back to the cliff, watching as Zuko tried again and again to create a blue streak. Again and again, it burst into smoke upon release. After an hour of attempts, he groaned in frustration, running a hand over his face. 

"Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face ... like everything always does." His tone was on the brink of defeat. 

Iroh sighed and approached his nephew. "I was afraid this might happen. Like Laila, you will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil?" the prince shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away." 

"But I don't feel any shame at all. I'm as proud as ever." 

Iroh's face showed the labor it consumed to maintain his patience. "Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

Zuko let out a huff, dropping his shoulders. 

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately." he lamented. 

"I have another idea, one that I think will ease all of us. I will teach you a fire bending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself," he smirked. "However, it seems you have developed a form of it as well," he chuckled as he motioned me over to rejoin the group. 

Iroh had the two of us sit cross-legged again, facing him. He plucked a dried branch from the ground and began to carve designs into the dust at our feet. Soon, his swirls could be recognized as a stylized flame - the emblem of the Fire Nation.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want." He stated, encasing the symbol in a square.

He went on to describe each element as he traced their respective emblem into the dirt. 

"Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring."

"Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor!" 

Neither Zuko nor I took well to the reminder of the Avatar we had just encountered the day before. After a moment of silence, Iroh continued. 

"Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." 

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko looked up at his uncle, perplexed. 

I thought I had a grasp of what he was trying to say. 

"Remember back when we had that duel? I created a fire whip. That came from a traditional water bending stance. But I studied it and was able to turn the form into something I could use," I started, trying to help his mind get on the right track. 

"Yes, good. It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale." he drew lines in between each of the elements. "Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole." The image was complete with a circle enclosing the design. 

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Zuko huffed, crossing his arms. 

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful, too. You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the water benders." He waved for us to follow him back to our training grounds. 

"Put your hands out in front of your chest and move in a small circle. Use each others' energy to steady yourselves. Once you start moving at the same pace, you'll create an equilibrium flow of chi." 

Zuko and I did as we were directed, pushing off of one another with our palms on each others' arm. The momentum from that slight contact propelled us back, around, and forward - all to repeat it once again. I stumbled a bit at first, not used to the force he was exuding. Over time, he calmed down and I ramped up, creating a smooth transition of energy from one person to another. 

"Water benders deal with the flow of energy. A water bender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning, and so has Laila, apparently." 

"You're going to teach me to redirect lightning?" Zuko turned from me, leaving me to stumble back from our cycle. 

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach." He traced the pathway with two fingers. Iroh gripped his belly and smiled. “The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean." he chuckled. 

Again, there was no reaction to his jest from either of us. He cleared his throat and continued. 

"From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly." 

My eyes widened at this. I recalled my experiences with lightning redirection and had no recollection of making such a divergence. Iroh caught onto my expression. 

"Laila, when you've redirected lightning, what does it feel like? Where does the energy go?" 

I thought back, remembering the overwhelming sensation of heat and light that filled my entire being. The lighting consumed my whole torso. But at the same time, it was not painful. It was exhilarating. 

"S-straight across," I stated, a bit unsure. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Then you are very lucky to have survived that twice." he took a breath. "You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathways' flow, like this." 

He demonstrated the movement once more, showing how one arm acted as an entrance point for the lightning while the other guided it through the shoulder and down into the stomach before rising once more and exiting through his fingertips. We watched him for a moment before we began to copy his movements. 

"Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?" 

I just nodded, still unsure. 

"I think so." Zuko's eyes were narrowed in focus. 

"Come on, you've got to feel the flow." Iroh created a wave with his arms as he spoke, moving back so Zuko and I could face each other. 

He watched us practice the motion for what felt like hours. I took the exercise as a time to meditate. I imagined that instead of expelling lightning from my body, I was expelling every little thought from my head. For a brief moment, even as my arms ached from repetitive practice, I became completely blank, lost in the moment. Zuko finally met my gaze. We began to breathe at the same time, letting in a slow breath as the 'lightning' entered our bodies and gradually exhaling when the pathway reached our stomachs. He gave me a reassuring look as we continued, fighting through the ache, full of determination. I saw a flash of my friend within his amber eyes.

"Excellent! You've got it!" Iroh cheered us on. 

"Great, I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" He proclaimed as he relaxed out of the stance, a confident smile on his lips. 

Iroh's eyes bulged. Mine became a matching set. 

"What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous!"

"Yeah, this is not something worth the risk of practicing," I warned, rolling my shoulders. 

"I thought that was the point! You teaching me to protect myself from it!" 

"Yeah! But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you! If you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all!" Iroh turned from him, trying to regain his composure. 

Zuko turned to me, fists clenched. His eyes were desperate. 

"Zuko, I was barely able to control it. I can't do that to you, not when I know what the technique does to one's body first hand," I sighed, hoping that he would come back to reality. 

Of course, it was in vain. Just as swiftly as it arrived, the hope in his eyes vanished. 

"Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning," he growled. 

Before either of us could stop him, he leaped onto the back of his ostrich horse and booked it for the jagged hills surrounding the canyon. 

I turned to Iroh. 

He shook his head in defeat. 

"You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well, I can take it, and now I can give it back! Come on, strike me! You've never held back before!" His silhouette flashed before my eyes as distant streaks of lightning sliced through the stormy sky. 

I jumped off Kino's back, fighting to the base of the cliff with a hand above my eyes, shielding them from the stinging raindrops falling from above. 

His anguished cry echoed off the walls of the rugged canyon and reverberated around us. The sound shook me to my core. He fell to his knees, head up, as though the storm was forcing him to take the pain of the needle-like strikes of rain. I approached him cautiously, fearing his anger would boil up yet again. But as his figure came into focus, he looked utterly defeated. A single streak of tears fused with the raindrops blocking its path, lit up by a flash of blue lightning. 

I kneeled down behind him and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. I was expecting him to tug away, for him to turn from me and scream that he needed to be alone. the reaction I received was much more distressing. Almost immediately, he spun around, arms latching onto me with fervor. Hot tears ran onto my neck as he buried his face in the crook of my shoulder. His tremors became mine. I could not help the tears that pricked at my eyes as I gripped his torso, resting my head on his chest. Our ragged breaths mimicked each other. The world came crashing down on us. 

We fought to breathe under the weight of the storm that consumed us, shielding each other's faces from the full force of the sting.


	22. The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Our trio travels further into the desert to seek help. Iroh’s pai sho skills come with an unexpected advantage. -

"Maybe we should make camp."

Iroh's groans reverberated off the arid stone carving our path towards the desert. 

"No please, don't stop just for me!" My teacher begged as he gripped his bandaged shoulder, eyes rolling back in exaggerated agony. 

"It's not like we are in a rush to get anywhere, Iroh," I pulled back on Kino's reigns and hopped off, Zuko soon following suit. 

Days of riding ostrich-horse-back had made us all weary. The plan was to try to reach some sort of civilization. It was difficult to try to map out our next steps on an empty stomach. Iroh toddled over to a boulder with a huff, still massaging his wound. I began to unload my pallet, but a cloud of dust advised otherwise. 

"What now?" my teacher groaned. However, his sour mood was not substantial. 

I snatched an arrow from the quiver on my back, searching through the billowing sand. Out of the dust appeared five figures atop Komodo rhinos. Their crimson armor and blazing eyes betrayed them for Fire Nation soldiers. 

"Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise!" Iroh jested, a smirk upon his lips. 

"If you're surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." the colonel jeered. 

The soldiers did not share in Iroh's amusement at the reunion. Their expressions were hard, eyes narrowed, lips frowned. They all held weapons at the ready. 

"You know these guys?" Zuko questioned, holding up his blades in defense. 

"Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at that, trying to hold off a chuckle. 

"We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives!" Mongke growled, a glowing orb of fire licking his fingertips.

"Would you like some tea first? I'd love some. How about you, Kahchi? I take you as a jasmine man. Am I right?" 

Kahchi did not respond to his offer. 

"Enough stalling! Round 'em up!" 

And with that, we were charged from all sides. Before I knew it, a smoke bomb was tossed into the air. I let an arrow fly, barely catching it and pinning the device to a far-away tree. 

"hey! I did it!" I cried. 

"Beginner's luck," a raspy voice noted from behind. 

I turned just in time to let go of my bow before it was caught by the archer's arrow. his dark maroon tattoos surrounding his brown eyes gave him away as a former Yu Yan archer. 

"H-hey!" my bow was long gone, thrown into the brush surrounding us. 

I had to leap out of the way as Iroh sent a solder dragging behind a rhino. My hand scraped against a tree branch above as I clung on. 

"A little warning next time would be nice!" 

My teacher just chuckled as he waved the man goodbye.

Karma came quickly for the archer. As Zuko dodged a flaming arrow, he sent a blast of fire, scorching a hole through the carved instrument. At that, Mongke finally leaped into the fray, set on capturing the Dragon of the West. However, he was no match. Iroh blocked every single attack, all without going on the offense. That was our job. I snatched up the reigns of the rhino so Zuko could hop on, knocking Mongke off his mount with a flaming double-kick. 

"Come on!" I bolted for our ostrich horses. 

I tapped Kino's sides as we raced off, hoping to outrun them. Before we could escape, a smoke bomb landed at our feet. We had no choice but to keep going. Tears filled my irritated eyes as the gas surrounded us. I held my breath, resisting the intense urge to cough. We emerged from the gray cloud and darted down the road, leaving the Rough Rhinos behind. Abis called to us from overhead, urging us to follow. 

"It's nice to see old friends." Iroh sighed, clinging to Zuko. 

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you." his nephew muttered. 

Iroh had to genuinely think for a moment. 

"Hmmm ... Old friends that don't want to attack me ..."

It was not too long before we came upon an oasis settlement. Our ostrich horses munched on a cart of feed outside the wooden gates. Our parched throats dragged us into a poorly-lit bar. While Iroh and Zuko searched for a table, I went to the counter and ordered us each a drink. The ice bowls were so enticing, it took everything in me not to just bite into it directly. I juggled the mango juices to our table just as Zuko muttered, 

"No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers."

I scoffed as I slipped on the sickly-sweet liquid, relishing the painful freezing sensation. 

"So do we." Iroh chuckled. 

Abis slurped down his treat violently, tipping the bowl towards him with his talons. his feathers were coated in sweet golden liquid. I could only chuckle and run a finger down his back. 

"slow down. I know, we are all thirsty," 

He responded with a disgruntled purr. 

As per usual, our seclusion did not last long. 

"Ah, this is interesting. I think I found our friend." My teacher eyed an old man hunched over a worn Pai Sho table. 

He had mentioned something about finding a reliable friend on our ride here. I turned to Zuko.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" he asked, eyebrows raised in annoyance.

"I don't think this is a gamble." petted his gray beard before striding over. 

"May I have this game?" 

"The guest has the first move." the old man's cool tone was surprising. He smiled at Iroh as he motioned for us all to sit. 

My teacher, as usual, snatched up the white lotus tile. However, instead of going for his usual strategy of starting in the outer rim of the mosaic, he placed the decorated clay in the center of the board. The two old men shared a glance. 

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend."

Maybe Iroh did find a friend who did not want to attack him after all. 

"Then let us play."

I watched in awe as they moved at lightning speed, taking turns placing the tiles in an intricate pattern. Soon, an image appeared. The zigzag arrangement of gambits around the perimeter mimicked the petals found on the lotus tile. 

"Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

Zuko and I shared a glance, both completely confused. 

"White Lotus?" I asked. 

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko shouted. 

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game." Iroh fiddled with a tile in his hand. 

The game was interrupted with the clamor of wooden chairs on concrete. 

"It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!" 

Two men approached, their pristine robes highlighted against the sand-muted clothing of those surrounding them. Before I could say a word, the game host stood, blocking us from their view. 

"I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" he spoke in false outrage, making a scene out of his realization.

Zuko turned to Iroh, outraged. 

"I thought you said he would help!" he cried. 

"He is. Just watch." a smirk was plastered onto my teacher's face 

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?"

"Gold?" The other "filthy wanderers" in the bar turned, all drawing their weapons. 

We were surrounded by axes, swords, and throwing stars. 

"Uh ... Maybe we shouldn't." the bounty hunters lost all confidence, attempting to retreat. 

Before they could, they were ambushed, lost in a cloud of dust. the clang of metal on metal and the cries of bodies being tossed around filled the air. 

Amidst the chaos, the old man motioned for us to follow him out. He guided us behind the bar and into the kitchen, then through the back exit. The rotted door almost fell off its hinges as we bolted into the midday heat. We were then led away from the center of the desert settlement, to another row of dust coated buildings. 

"It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets." 

The interior was quite surprising. As the man unlocked the door, we were slammed with a wall of humidity. Green surrounded us. Ferns hung from the ceiling, bearing tiny golden blooms. The scent of wild jasmine and honeysuckle was nauseating. Abis darted for a lazy fountain, clawing at his beak and face, trying to scrub the mango juice from his feathers.

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko chided as we walked through the nursery, towards another doorway. 

"Shh! Zuko!" I did not want to offend the man who had just saved us. 

"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

The wrinkled man just waved us off. He looked at Iroh expectantly. 

My teacher knocked upon the door. He was greeted by two green eyes from a small slit in the wood. 

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" a gruff voice asked from the inner chamber.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

With his response, the door was cracked. We all headed inside, but Iroh shut the door before Zuko or I could follow him in. 

"I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here." 

With that, the slit was shut as well, completely closing us off. 

Zuko huffed and leaned against a tan pillar. I avoided his gaze, studying the plants surrounding us. Desert hibiscus bloomed above, giving the near lamplight a coral haze. A shallow bowl of water sat on a nearby table. It held a singular cream-colored lotus. Its velvety petals spun hypnotically. Zuko and I had yet to discuss what happened that night in the storm. As I searched for another distraction, his amber eyes locked onto mine. Our gaze did not last. He crossed his arms in front before attempting to find a distraction in the cactus nearby. 

I followed the path of a leathery vine along the corners of the tan walls, trying to pass the time by counting the wax-coated leaves protruding from it. As hard as we tried to ignore it, the tension became suffocating. 

"Promise me. Tell me you won't run off like that again," for a moment, I thought my whisper was only in my head. 

"I had to go, Laila," 

"Bullshit." Only then did I turn to him. "You had me worried sick. Do you even realize how terrifying it was to return to that cave, to find Iroh all alone? I couldn't handle it." 

"I was fine." he huffed. 

"Well I didn't know that! I had no idea where you were! You could've been captured- you almost were! Why the hell would you go after Azula on your own?!" 

"I can defend myself! I'm not some helpless child!" He threw his hands up into the air, sending plants swinging. 

I rubbed my temples before approaching him. The last thing I wanted to do was argue. 

"I know that, Zuko. But even together, we couldn't stop your sister. You were gone for almost a week. And I know you didn't take enough supplies to last that long. I know this has been difficult, but we have to stick together if we are going to survive-" 

"I don't need your protection!" he snapped. "I can handle myself! I don't need you!" 

I stepped back at the sheer force of his words. Heat rushed to my face. My center fell out from under me. I stumbled into a pillar behind me, slowly sinking to the ground. 

I knew Zuko was capable. I did not doubt his abilities. So why did I feel this way? Why was it, that every time something happened to him, a pit grew in my gut? Why did I constantly have to run to his side? What was this intense fear that took over? 

The weight of silence filled the air yet again. I curled up against the wall, the humid air seeping into my tense muscles. My eyelids grew heavy. Before I could drift off completely, I choked out, 

"But I need you." 

Moments later, my eyes snapped open to the sudden sensation of his fingers lacing through mine. He avoided my gaze as he used a gentle hand to lift my head off the wall and onto his shoulder. Exhaustion prevented any resistance. He let out a long sigh as he leaned his head back, eyes shutting. 

"I promise." He murmured. 

We soon drifted off to sleep, hands still intertwined.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?"

I stirred as Zuko's sleep-filled voice reverberated through his chest. It took a minute for me to remember where we were. 

"Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se." Iroh declared. 

Our eyes widened. How on earth would we get there? 

"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko asked as he stood, using an arm to pull me up with him. 

"Think about it, the city is a haven for refugees. It wouldn't be difficult infiltrate," I pointed out, letting out a yawn.

"We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city." Iroh chuckled. 

Almost immediately, we were joined by another member of the White Lotus. A young man with his light brown hair pulled back walked into the nursery, three pamphlets in hand. 

"I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them." 

Zuko and I crept towards the door, peaking out through a narrow slit. The two men from the bar scoured the square. Earth benders clad in green and gold robes. Tan skin and thick black tendrils made them stick out against the tan leather of the sand benders surrounding them. 

"How the hell are we going to leave with them out there?" Zuko muttered. 

I turned back to the racks of the plant nursery. The sea of green gave way to a wall of terra cotta pots stacked upon each other. A few came up to my shoulders. I smirked. 

"I have an idea." 

The clay pots quickly absorbed the blazing heat of the sun. my breath became steam as I baked in the tight enclosure. My muscles ached from the stress of trying to remain balanced on the rickety wooden cart we were dragged along on. Abis squawked miserably, curled up at my feet. In the distance, I could hear the two bounty hunters breaking down the door of the nursery. We had escaped, just barely. As footsteps and bar fights faded into the blowing sands, I lifted the sod that covered the top of the pot, eyeing Iroh and Zuko as they did the same.

It would be a long ride to the port. A very long ride.


	23. The Refugee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- On their journey to Ba Sing Se, the trio meet the Freedom Fighters, forcing Zuko to confront his emotions. -

After days of travel, we could finally let out a sigh of relief. I watched as the rocky shore faded into the murky waves of the bay. We had passage to Ba Sing Se. It had been over a year since I visited the great Earth Kingdom capital. My months studying at the university felt like a distant memory. 

Iroh's hardened face caught my eye. 

"Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace," he turned away from us before pickup a decorative straw hat from the deck, "...as a tourist!" his smile gleaming in the early-spring sun. 

"I would hardly say that, Iroh," I muttered, turning to observe our fellow passengers aboard the ferry. 

"Look around. We're not tourists, we're refugees."

Haggard, gaunt expressions surrounded us. The hum of low whispers carried the melody of whining children and crying infants. The sharp tang of rotted fish filled the air. My skin itched as sand from the desert still clung to my clothes. This was not a vacation. This was exile. 

"Ugh!" Zuko recoiled in disgust, spitting a mouthful of rancid stew into the waters of Full Moon Bay. "I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this!" he cried. 

Abis, who had to fly over the bay and to the ship in order to not be taken by "security" took this as an opportunity to steal the prince's leftovers. However, not even he could stomach it. 

"Aren't we all?" 

I turned to the husky voice behind us. There stood a boy with shaggy brown locks and warm honey eyes. His skin, deeply tanned by the sun, was marked with superficial scars. he held a twig between his smirking lips, arms clad in a blue tunic crossed in front. 

Zuko and I shared a look before turning back to him. 

"My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot."

Behind him appeared a young girl in makeshift armor, a navy headband pulling her cropped hair back from her warpainted cheeks, and a lanky young man in an nón lá, a bow and quiver strapped to his back. He sent a nod our way. 

"Hey." Smellerbee waved. 

"Hello." Zuko's tone was apprehensive. 

"Here's the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king while the refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" 

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked, curious. 

Jet removed the twig from his mouth, "The fat, happy kind." 

My teacher could not help but salivate at the sound of that. It had been weeks since we had a proper meal. 

"You want to help us "liberate" some food?" 

My gut tightened as I realized what he was insinuating. But my stomach panged with hunger. I turned to Zuko. We were going to Ba Sing Se for a new start, somewhere to lay our next steps. Getting thrown from the ferry after all the trouble we went through to get here in the first place did not seem wise. 

But Zuko's eyes glowed with determination. In one swift movement, he tossed his bowl overboard and into the sea. 

"I'm in." He declared, turning back to the 'Freedom Fighters.' 

"And you?" Jet asked, eyebrow cocked. 

I let out a huff. 

"let's go." 

We waited for nightfall to strike. Zuko led the way as we crept up the rotted stairs to the top deck. The smell of a dulling cookfire called us near. My heart pounded in my ears. Shrouded in black, we snuck to the door of the kitchen. I watched anxiously as Jet fiddled with the lock, his tiger hook jamming the gears with impressive speed.

Jet was right. The kitchen was overflowing with delicacies. Cured meats hung from the ceiling. bowls of vegetables and rice littered the countertop. My eye immediately caught onto a basket of steaming loaves sitting in front of the brick oven. I dumped the goodies into a burlap sack, salivating at the warm scent. Bamboo steamers were stacked high, still filled with dumplings. I snatched a piece of twine, securing them together before tossing them in with the bread. Our looting was halted by Smellerbee's hoarse whisper. 

"Guard's coming!"

The three of us inside shared a nod before slinking out and to the balcony, where Longshot had secured an arrow with a rope attached to it, creating a makeshift zipline. We tied our goodies to the line before jumping on ourselves. However, My grip was not as secure as I thought. 

"A-ah!" I tried to muffle my cry of shock as my hands clamored for something to hold onto. 

"Lai-" Zuko reached for me, but my wrist was yanked from a rough hand behind me. 

My stomach dropped as jet pulled me up, securing a hand around my waist. 

"I got her!" he whispered, "you ok?" 

I just nodded, anticipating the feeling of the deck under my feet. 

"Thank you," I let out a sigh of relief as we landed. 

"Anytime," he chuckled. 

Zuko ran over, holding me by the shoulders, examining every inch of me for a sign of injury. The panic soon faded from his eyes as he realized, I was indeed fine. 

"Are you ok? You need to be more careful." He chided me. 

"I'm fine, Zuko. Don't worry." I waved him off, gently pulling myself from his grip. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't let her fall" Jet placed a hand on my shoulder and winked down at me. "Come on, let's go give these people a dinner to remember." 

I turned back to Zuko, catching his narrowed eyes and twisted lips. His entire being seemed tense. 

"You ok?" I asked, confused. 

He rolled his eyes and let out a huff before taking my hand and slinging a bag of food over his shoulder. 

"Fine. Come on," 

"O-ok." 

We slowly circled the main deck, making sure everyone was able to get a fresh meal. A warm glow engulfed us as smiles invaded the passengers' faces. Low murmurs bubbled into lively conversation as groups formed all around, everyone happy to share what they were given. An old man with a reed pipe played a tune under a pillar, much to the excitement of the children on board. They gathered around, dancing and clapping their hands in joy. Parents looked on with soft gazes. I too was caught in the illusion of peace. 

They must have seen this as the start of a new chapter. These children would no longer have to worry about raids or attacks. What they did not know, was the new horrors that waited for them. The lower ring of Ba Sing Se was filled with its own dangers. The Dai Li may manage to create an image of tranquility, but it was only through strict regulation. 

Let them enjoy this one night first. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a young mother tugging my wrist. I turned to her, taking in her ragged clothes and deep blue circles under her eyes. A little boy with a tuft of downy black hair held onto the front of her dress with fervor, meek whines escaping her lips. 

"Excuse me, i-is there any bread left? My boy and I - we've been traveling for days on foot. T-this is the first real meal we have had since we started our journey." 

at her feet was a half-eaten bowl of steamed vegetables and rice. It looked as though the toddler in her arms was not a fan. I chuckled and knelt in front of her, digging through the sack. I pulled out two small rolls and the last basket of dumplings. 

"I understand, I was picky too, when I was little" 

The boy quickly snatched a roll from my hands and bit into it with fervor, whimpers soon turning into loud smacks of delight. She clasped a hand over mine and pulled four dumplings from the container before returning it to me. We shared a mutual smile of thanks before parting ways. 

I returned to our corner of the ship. Iroh or, 'Mushi' was deep in conversation with the freedom fighters. 

"So, Smellerbee. That's an unusual name for a young man."

Oh no. 

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man ... I'm a girl!" She stormed off, fists clenched at her side. 

I could only roll my eyes at my teacher as she stormed off. 

"Oh, now I see. It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" He tried to amend his mistake. 

But it seemed that Longshot had it covered. As the pair left, they were replaced by Jet. He sat Criss Cross next to me, immediately plopping a dumpling into his mouth. a grin consumed his face as he swallowed. 

"Man am I glad you spotted those, Rei. I can't recall the last time I had a fresh dumpling." He let out a satisfied sigh. 

I just chuckled before heaping my chopsticks with sticky rice and vegetables. I relished the sensation of the mouth-numbing chillis. 

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." Jet looked off into the distance, eyes wide with excitement. 

If only the rumors were true. 

"It is a magnificent sight." 'Mushi' sighed. 

"So you've been there before?"

My teacher turned away, eyes downcast. "Once. When I was a ... a different man." 

A beat of silence passed between us. 

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of, but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se: for a new beginning. A second chance." the boy declared. 

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." I could not help but notice how Iroh eyed his nephew. 

Just then, Abis decided to join the party, swooping down from above. He snatched a fish from Iroh's plate in his talons before settling down next to me. 

"A Fire Nation messenger hawk!" Jet cried as he reached over to the birds back, searching for correspondence. 

Abis defended his meal with a snap of his curved beak, barely missing the boy's finger. Jet reeled back, searching our faces for panic. Iroh, Zuko, and I just chuckled. 

"Never mess with Abis when he's eating," 'Lee' warned, sipping from a bowl of noodles. 

"Y-you guys know this t-thing?!" the leader of the Freedom Fighters was outraged. 

"Calm down, he's my bird," I explained. "A few months ago, I found him wounded near the desert. I couldn't just leave him. We nursed him back to health, and he decided to stick around." 

The lie was so fluid, it shocked me. Zuko eyed me, looking quite impressed. 

"O-oh, I see," Jet collected himself and went back to his chicken leg, trying to play off his initial nerves. 

Later that night, as the lamps burned to embers and light snores replaced the flute player's tune, I found myself on the stern of the ferry. Ocean breezes sent a shiver up my spine as I counted the ripples our little boat left behind in the murky water. I watched as the past few months faded into the starry sky. 

What would happen once we reached the city? What is our next step? I had no desire to remain in Ba Sing Se for long. But where else could we go? 

"Are you cold?" A voice called from behind. 

"I'm alright." 

Jet leaned against the railing, looking up into the face of the moon. 

"What are you doing out here by yourself? It's pretty late, you know." 

I looked up in awe at the sky above me, taking in the sight. stars of every color dangled in the abyss of the night. The moon showed brightly on the murky water, casting the sea in an otherworldly glow. 

"Taking one last look at the sky like this." 

"What do you mean?" He turned to me. 

"The sky doesn't look like this in the city. Too many buildings. Walls and factories make it almost impossible," I lamented, resting my head on my arms on the railing. 

"When were you last there?" he asked. 

"About a year ago. I was a student at the university. But then, family duties called me back." I did my best not to give too much away. 

"And now you're going back? What happened?" He inched closer. 

I sighed heavily and turned away, scrambling for an explanation. 

"I-I got home just in time for a Fire Nation raid. Lee found me in the rubble and we were able to escape with his uncle." I lied. 

"And your family?" 

My breath hitched. 

"M-My father died in battle. I-I don't know what became of my mother." 

Silence consumed us for a moment. 

"I lost my family in a raid eight years ago. I'm sorry." 

"Me too." was all I could say. 

"You know, we could use someone like you in the Freedom Fighters. Your plan worked beautifully. You were right about the blindspot in the center of the balcony." 

I met his chestnut gaze and grinned. 

"Are you sure about that? I just about cost us all our heads." 

he let out a puff of air and smiled. 

"Yeah, you are a bit of a clutz," he snickered. "But I would be there to catch you, don't worry. " 

Before he could reach for my hand, a voice called out to us. 

"There you are Rei! It's getting late." Zuko made a show of announcing his presence, placing a hand on my shoulder as he stood between Jet and me. 

"O-oh, hey there Lee. I thought you had gone to bed." Jet awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Couldn't sleep," He waved Jet off. 

We all looked out at the moon, no one knowing what to say. 

"You know, as soon as I saw your scars, I knew exactly who you were." 

Zuko and I both froze in place, blood halting in our veins. Had he seen a wanted poster? Why did he wait all this time? I could feel Zuko's fingers clench around my shoulder as the silence drew on. 

"You're outcasts, like me." It took effort not to let out a visible sigh of relief. 

I straightened my spine and turned to Jet. 

"And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs. Because no one else will."

"I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path."

I turned to Zuko, but his amber eyes were already locked on me. I gave him a soft smile before placing a gentle hand over his. Warm tingles filled my gut. 

"Well uh, I better get to sleep. Long day tomorrow." Before Jet disappeared from view, he turned back to me. 

"I meant what I said. Think about it?" I just gave him a nod as he left us in the night sky. 

"What was that about?" Zuko grumbled. 

"Oh, he asked me to join his little gang." I waved him off. 

The thought of doing such a thing just made me laugh. 

"Well, are you?" His tone struck me hard. 

"No, of course not." I huffed. "Are you ok? You seem tense." I fully faced my friend, my back leaning against the rails of the ship. 

He sighed and looked away. 

"I'm sorry," 

I tilted my head in confusion. 

"For what?" 

"What I said in the flower shop." he ran a hand over his exhausted features, "I-I was upset, and frustrated. I should have never said that to you-" 

I grabbed hold of his hand. 

"Please don't. Don't beat yourself up. We were all burned out from traveling for so long on horseback. It's alright." I comforted him. 

He sighed and met my gaze. 

"The truth is, I don't know if I would have survived the last few months without you." 

I gave him a half-smile before looking back at the water. "You would have figured something out. I mean, You're not completely helpless with a spear-" 

"I'm serious, Laila." 

His tone drained all playfulness away. He drew me close, his hand holding mine with fervor. 

"I was angry because you had just lost your father, yet, you were the one taking care of me. You've been so strong through all of this. I wasn't pulling my weight. I left because you had enough on your plate without me to worry about. I didn't want to be a burden." 

"You've never been a burden, Zuko-" 

"Let me finish, please." 

I shut my lips. 

"But when I left, all I could think about was you." 

He had never looked at me that way before. His eyes held my gaze, full of sincerity. His skin radiated a warmth that shot straight through my fingers and up to my ears. 

"I need you, too." 

I could only do what felt natural. I pulled him close, losing myself in his embrace. He clung to me, enveloping me in his arms. I could not tell if it was mine or his heartbeat that pounded in my ears. 

"C-come on, I think we both need some sleep," 

He nodded in agreement before we slowly made our way back to Iroh's side. My teacher's soft snores lulled me to sleep as I curled into Zuko's chest.


	24. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- After making it into Ba Sing Se, Laila looks forward to a fresh start. But new allies may swiftly turn into enemies -

"So, Mr. Lee, Ms.Rei, and Mr. ummm ... Mushy, is it?" 

The sheer size of the mole on the clerk's forehead astounded me. Her heavy cheeks sagged as her lips were in a permanent frown. She had to work to get even a breath in - it was obvious by the bulging buttons on her emerald uniform that it was at least a size too small. Lucky for her, the station was underground, away from the arid heat of the eastern Earth Kingdom. The stone walls were damp and cool, lit with flaming spark rocks, glowing green.

"It's pronounced Mooshi," Iroh explained, doing his best to maintain his calm demeanor. 

"You telling me how to do my job?" Her eyebrow rose to meet the mole as she peered down at us with dark, beady eyes. 

"Uh, no, no." My teacher was quick to deescalate the situation. He approached the counter of the kiosk, a casually placed elbow holding him steady as he leaned in. "But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating." 

It took me a minute to keep the bile in my throat as the clerk's face immediately softened, returning the suggestive smirk and replying,

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Rrr! Welcome to Ba Sing Se." 

Lips turned in a smile of accomplishment, "Mushy" turned to us, offering our approved passports. Zuko snatched his in disgust, remarking, 

"I'm going to forget I saw that."

From there, we wandered to the terminal. I looked up at the timetable. The next train into the lower ring was hours away. Iroh spotted a curved couch and slumped almost immediately, eyes half-lidded. Zuko sat stiff, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"I still don't get why we're here." He grumbled. 

"Where else is there to go?" I faced him, exhausted from our journey. 

Sleep was not found easily on the ferry. The sun had barely risen when we arrived, and the lines at the border were almost unbearable. It was now midday. 

"Home." 

"I don't even remember what that is anymore." 

I could not help but notice the presence of his hand dropping, resting next to mine on the thin olive cushion. My whole body itched at the sensation of being just close enough to detect the warmth that radiated from him but being too far away to be engulfed by it. 

"Whatever it is, this is not it." He sighed. "I haven't given up. I will regain my honor. And then, this nightmare will be over." 

His fingertips grazed mine. 

"We just need some time to figure it out." 

Before I could reply, we were joined by none other than Jet, sliding onto the bench. Zuko rolled his eyes and turned away. I gave the boy a gentle wave hello. 

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" his eyebrow was raised in curiosity. But I could tell that our answer was not the object of his imagination.

"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" 

Iroh stirred at the call of the cart owner, waving him down as he shouted, 

"Ooh! Jasmine, please."

However, his joy was short-lived. As soon as the leaf cup made contact with his lips, he grimaced, spewing the tea through his teeth and onto the stone floor. 

"Blaugh! Ugh, coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! What a disgrace!" still recoiled in disgust, he stuck his tongue out, desperate to remove the memory of the flavor. 

Jet nudged my side with his elbow, cocking his head towards the open space near the track.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a second?"

I turned to Zuko. He let out a huff, but shrugged. The two of us followed him away from Iroh and the rest of the crowd. 

"Have you had a chance to think about my offer? We have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters?"

Zuko was quick to respond with, "Thanks, but I don't think you want us in your gang." 

"Come on, we made a great team looting that captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees-"

"I said no. Come on Rei." My friend tried to pull me away with a gentle hand on my shoulder, but Jet tapped it off.

"Maybe you should let her decide." 

The air was sucked out of the room as Zuko and Jet stared each other down, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. What was happening here? I looked between the two, completely lost. They were waiting for a reaction from me. 

I placed a hand on Zuko's arm. 

"I'll meet you back over there in a minute, ok?" I whispered, reassuring him of my promise from the night before. 

He broke his stare and nodded to me before stalking back to the couch, removing much of the weight from my chest. I turned back to Jet.

"Rei? 

I huffed. 

"Thank you for saving me last night. But, we aren't here to become vigilantes. I just want to go back to school." 

I was going to return to my seat, but he began to speak. 

"I get it. You're looking for normalcy. A shared of the life you once had. It's understandable, but the truth is, it doesn't work. Trust me, I tried. You know what does work? Turning yourself into a force for good." 

"But what if that's what got me here in the first place?" The words blurted out before I had a chance to process them. 

His wide eyes slowly melted into a sympathetic gaze. 

"Don't you want a purpose again?" 

I swallowed. 

"My purpose right now is to make sure those two idiots make it into the city alive," a dry snicker left my lips as I turned back to Iroh and Zuko. 

"You don't owe him anything!" he grabbed my hand, holding it with fervor. I had the instinct to jump back. 

"Just because they saved you, that does not mean that you have to be dragged along behind them!" 

He ran a hand over his face. 

"Look, I just-" He stopped in his tracks, eyes struck wide. 

I turned to see what had horrified him so, only to watch as steam swirled up from what was "The coldest tea in Ba Sing Se." It took everything in me not to blanch. 

I took a moment to look around, falsely searching for the cause of his distress. "What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head in mock confusion. 

"N-Nothing. I-I'll see you around, ok Rei? Be careful." 

With that, he faded into the crowd. I stood there, being sure to wait until he was completely out of sight before storming over to Iroh. 

"What the hell!" I whispered. 

Apparently, Zuko was witness to the event. He knocked the cup from Iroh's hand with a growl. 

"Hey!" His uncle cried out, still oblivious to the consequences. 

"What are you doing firebending your tea? For a wise, old man, that was a pretty stupid move!" Zuko snarled through clenched teeth. 

Iroh responded with a sniffle, eyes filling at the sight of golden liquid seeping into the cracks of the stone floor.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but ... it's just so sad!" 

Zuko and I shared an eye roll as Iroh wiped the tears from his round cheeks. 

Iroh soon fell back asleep. I was in and out of consciousness as the hours passed. Whenever I was coherent enough to do so, I noticed that Zuko was completely rigid. He sat straight up. his leg bounced with fervor. I could feel the tremors under my skin. Exhausted, I placed a hand on his knee, begging him to stop. 

"Can we worry about Jet and his gang after we get into the city? We will figure something out." I pleaded. 

He halted his leg and looked at me. 

"What did he say to you?" 

"Why does it matter?" 

He was so anxious. I sat up, meeting his gaze. 

"I promised you a long time ago, on that dingy old ship, that I am not going anywhere. I plan on keeping that promise." I reminded him. 

"I wouldn't stop you, you know. If you wanted to-" 

"If I wanted to do what? I have no desire to be anywhere else. Whether it's the palace, a metal monstrosity, or even a broken ferry in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, I cannot think of a place I'd rather be." I gave him a reassuring smile. 

He sighed heavily. 

"Me too," he whispered out, tension leaving his muscles with his breath. 

"Last call for Ba Sing Se!" A deep voice over the intercom woke us from our slumber. The three of us shuffled onto the car, still rubbing sleep from our eyes as we settled onto yet another flat bench. The scrape of stone on stone echoed throughout the terminal as the earth benders began to push us along the track. Sunset blinded us as the open sky flooded through the windows, casting everything in orange warmth. 

"What a handsome baby." Iroh swooned, scratching the infant's chin. 

The mother smiled, settling into her seat next to us. 

That same sensation from the terminal filled my gut again as Zuko's fingertips were so close to mine. My ears perked up, anticipating the scratch of skin on linen as his fingers brushed closer. I found my hand stretching, reaching for contact. 

Without a glance, his hand gripped mine. Our fingers intertwined immediately. Heat shot up through my arm and into my core teasingly. I longed for more. I ached for it. So, I leaned against his side, resting my head on his shoulder. 

As I watched the green-gold fields pass by our window, I could not help but think, 

Maybe this is what home feels like. 


	25. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila is reminded of her true identity, leaving her anxious about the future. -

We were grateful to find out that Iroh's friends in the White Lotus had already arranged lodgings for us. The space was cramped, with two closet-sized rooms cutoff from an open kitchen with Shoji doors. But after months living in caves, we were just relieved to have a roof over our heads. Sleep came easy. However, Iroh made sure to keep it short. He had us up early, eager to turn our apartment into a home. 

The streets were bustling with merchants, carts piled high from local artisans and craftsmen. Children chased each other in dust-covered clothes, sticks creating the illusion of battle. Their mothers tried to keep them out of the street, but every so often, the distressed cries of an ostrich horse could be heard, yanked to a halt, barely preventing tragedy. 

Zuko made no attempt to hide his discontent. His features were twisted into a painful scowl. Amber eyes burned a path forward. 

"Ooh! I'll be right back!" Iroh called to us, already scrambling over to a flower shop. 

"Remember, this isn't permanent. We will figure something out." I reached for his hand. "But could you at least try to find some pleasure in it?" 

I hated it just as much as he did. This was the last place I wanted to be. He sighed and gripped my hand. Before he could speak, Iroh ran between us, a terra cotta vase overflowing with bright orange asters in his arms. I jumped away, cheeks flushed. Had he seen our hands intertwined? 

"I just want our place to look nice, in case someone brings home a friend." He gave each of us a suggestive nudge. 

Zuko scoffed. I could see the hint of rose in his ears. "This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." 

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon!" 

The prince and I just looked at each other, curious to see what this 'job' was. 

I wish I could say I was surprised. 

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?"

"Ridiculous."

The Pao Family Tea House was little to behold. Unfinished wood paneling lined the walls, matching the floor and ceiling, creating a claustrophobic sensation of being trapped in a transport crate. Mismatched furniture was scattered all over, all beyond their prime. Empty spice tins and decorative bottles collected dust on low shelves, labels worn away with time. Low-hanging lanterns gave off a sickly green glow in the windowless shop. Despite the fabric being stiff with starch, the tan apron tied over my green, travel-worn clothes obviously had once been white.

"Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked, struggling with the two flimsy strings in his fists. 

"I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait!" 

Pao poured each of us a steaming cup of tea into chipped terra cotta cups, gleefully offering them to us. Something about the scent caught me off-guard. The ginger tea was plain, without the traditional complements of citrus or cinnamon. The bite and grassiness made it difficult to swallow. Iroh could not hide his disgust.   
"Blech!" He grimaced, holding the cup away from his mouth, "This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" 

"Uncle, that's what all tea is." Zuko rolled his eyes. 

His uncle took in a deep breath, not even bothering to look at the young man. 

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?! We'll have to make some major changes around here." Iroh snatched the teapot off the counter and went straight towards the sink, pouring it all down the drain. 

Immediately, he began to brew the proper mixture. Fresh ginger was chopped thinly, thrown into a low pot with a single sprig of mint. I watched in awe at the sheer speed of his movements. He was soon grating orange zest into the steamy mixture. A drop of honey, a dash of cinnamon, a hint of clove. The little shack was soon consumed by a familiar warmth. The sheer scent made my shoulders drop, my jaw relax. It was magic. 

I turned to Zuko, seeing that he too was affected. It was the brew Iroh made for us at the end of an intense training session; a treat for a job well done. The hint of a smile slipped through his lips. 

I went behind the main counter, delicately opening each rotted cabinet before finding the cleaning supplies. A bucket sat on a shelf, old rags draped over the side. Within it lay a half-used bar of soap. As soon as the water was steaming, I poured a large pot into the bucket, watching in relief as bubbles began to form.

I sent a sud-filled rag Zuko's way. He cried out in surprise, barely preventing the thing from landing on his face. The warm water dripped onto the front of his uniform, earning a tight scowl.

"Hey!" 

I just chuckled. 

"Don't just stand there. Get to work!" 

He recoiled at the slippery sensation before letting out a long sigh. Shaking his head, he made his way to the closest table, scrubbing with all his might. I shook my head and snatched a chair, headed for the back wall of knickknacks. My work did not go undisturbed. It was not long before the cool singe of water seeping through my tunic almost caused me to drop a glass vase onto the floor.

I turned, searching for the perpetrator. Iroh was still brewing, now adding chestnuts to the ginseng leaves. Pao was nowhere in sight. Zuko was scrubbing the grime off of a low-backed chair. But I did not miss the smirk plastered on his face, or the water bucket that was now conveniently at his side. With a bit more force than necessary, I slung the rag over my shoulder at just the right angle, low curses confirming my aim was accurate. Mischief bubbled in my gut as I quickly turned back to the shelf before he could catch my eye. 

For a moment, there was calm. I could hear Zuko's steady footsteps as he wandered from table to table. As I finished the first shelf, I looked back at my work in admiration. The containers and bottles, all different shapes, sizes, and colors, reflected beautifully in the dim light. Hopping down from the chair, I made a snatch for the water bucket just as my friend was reaching in for a fresh drench. The absence of the object in his reach made him stumble, almost forcing him to the floor. In a panic, he latched onto a chair with a growl. 

"Oops." I snickered, skipping off to scrub the shutters. 

Zuko would not permit such an insult without revenge. He walked over, the slosh of his soaking towel alerting me of his presence. 

"Don't you have some more tables to clean?" I mused, not turning from my work. 

He had been standing there for quite some time. 

"Oh, yeah, I just need to ring this out-" 

A stream of slick, soapy water crawled down my bare back, sending shivers shooting through me. I shuddered and recoiled, attempting in vain to make it stop. Zuko laughed at my futile attempts to make it stop, uttering a single "Oops." as he began to walk away. 

"Oh no, you don't! I cried, dipping my towel in the suds before slinging it right at his head. 

He halted, only for a moment. 

"So this is how it's gonna be, huh?" 

Fast as lightning, he sprinted over to the water bucket, dunking his rag in before flinging it towards me. I wiped the slick from my face before leaning down, sending a huge splash his way. A low growl escaped his lips as he stalked over. 

"That's it- Ah!"

He had not seen the puddle created by our antics. In an attempt to save himself, he seized the front of my jacket, pulling me to the floor on top of him. In my panic, my leg hit the bucket, soaking both of us in bubbles and suds. 

We let out a groan of pain at the impact. I made an attempt to sit up, but my hand slipped on the slick floor, forcing me to yet again, collapse into Zuko's chest. Our eyes met. His hair was plastered to his forehead, bubbles ran down the length of his neck, soaking the collar of his tunic. We tried to keep it together, but it was all too much. In our puddle of bubbles, we burst into a fit of giggles. 

I rolled off of him, plopping onto the soaked floor at his side, staring at the ceiling as we continued in a trivial attempt to pull ourselves together. Laughter filled the air. 

"Rei! Lee! What are you doing?" Pao's voice forced us to sober up quick. 

We turned to the man, his thin mustache dangling on either side of his confused face. 

"O-Oh, we were uh-" 

"Just cleaning the floor," Zuko finished for me. 

Pao stared at us for a long moment. I eyed Zuko, fearing the worst. 

"Oh. Ok. Well, it will take you all day with those little rags. There's a mop in the back, you know." With that, he walked off, leaving us drenched and grinning in the middle of the tea shop. 

Days passed surprisingly fast in the lower ring. The three of us quickly adapted, finding comfort in regaining a schedule. From dawn to dusk, we catered to guests at Pao's. At night, our exhausted bones gathered around a low table in our apartment. Iroh was saving up for a Pai Sho board. Our travel-worn garments were exchanged for fresh fabrics. I held onto the embroidered coat Song had given me, but it was not practical for day-to-day. Instead, I opted for a new pair of olive harem pants paired with a tight-fitting cream shirt. A seafoam tunic with two clasps at the collarbone sat on top, sinched at the waist with a dark sash. To keep my now shoulder-length hair out of the teacups, I kept it pulled back in a low bun at the base of my neck. 

When he needed help, I assisted Iroh in the kitchen, brewing teas, making simple pastries. I even convinced Pao to let me start making dumplings. The first few batches were a bit of a disaster, but I soon got the hang of it. Zuko was my taster. According to him, everything always needed more soy sauce. 

Most of the time, the two of us were waiting tables or fulfilling orders. It wasn't long before the tiny shack was packed more often than not. The word had quickly spread about a mysterious old man taking over the brewing at Pao's Family Tea House. Everyone wanted to try it for themselves. Before we knew it, two weeks had passed, and we were the talk of the lower ring. 

"This is the best tea in the city!" A guard, obviously from the upper rings cheered, lifting his cup in honor of Iroh. 

"The secret ingredient is love." My teacher replied, twirling his fingers through the steam rising from an open teapot. 

Zuko and I turn towards each other, not sure what to think. Our cheeks puffed up as we tried to keep the giggles down. I set a plate of dumplings in front of the two guards. 

As I wandered back to the kitchen, I could barely hear Pao say to Iroh, "I think you're due for a raise." 

All seemed well. We were assimilating much better than I thought possible. However, nothing can last forever. 

The door slammed open, cracking against the wall. The sheer force made me jump, turning to see who had arrived. Zuko placed a firm hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened. Out of the dark, Jet stormed into the tea shop, shoulders heaving in rage. 

"I'm tired of waiting! They're firebenders!" 

He unsheathed his tiger hooks, pointing one directly at the three of us. We all exchanged a look, too shocked and too frightened to make a move. The shop went silent. 

"I know they're firebenders, I saw the old man heating his tea!" 

To my surprise, our patrons came to our defense. 

"He works in a tea shop." One guard said, confused.

"He's a fire bender! I'm telling you!" Jet was practically pleading with them. 

"Drop your swords, boy. Nice and easy." The uniformed men stood, ready to guard us. 

Jet took a step back and hunched down, preparing for battle. He stalked forward, swords in front. 

"You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do."

I caught sight of the dual blades attached to the hip of one of the soldiers. Zuko nodded before reaching forward, unsheathing them before the guard could make a move to stop him. 

"You want a show?" He growled. 

Zuko tossed the other blade into the air. I caught it, going back-to-back with him. 

"We'll give you a show!" I shouted. 

I kicked the nearest table in front, shoving it into Jet's chest. With impressive speed, the boy sliced the wood in half, leaping over the debris towards us. I jumped back onto the counter. Zuko opted for the table behind him. Eyes filled with fury, Jet sliced clean through the wood, forcing Zuko to jump from half to half as he undercut the legs of the counter. I dove from the bar, advancing towards our attacker alongside Zuko. 

He crossed his blades in front, eyes darting between us, as though he was deciding which one of us to attack first. I apparently won the contest. He barreled towards me, no hesitance in his attempt to hook onto my leg. I lept up, grabbing hold of a low-hanging beam. With a good swing, I jumped over his head, rolling onto the floor. His charge was relentless. Just as I got my barrings, he had his hooks crossed at my neck. 

"I wish it didn't have to come to this," He growled. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"Me too, Jet," without warning, I thrust the hilt of my sword into his gut, forcing him back. 

Instead of coming back for more, he shifted to Zuko, throwing him out of the shop. I raced out, only to see the two locked in place, struggling to overpower the other. 

"You must be getting tired of using that sword. Why don't you go ahead and fire bend at me?" Jet taunted. 

"Please, son, you're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh begged from the doorway. 

The patrons watched from the windows, some too timid to follow us into the ally. I rushed over, helping Zuko shove him back into the street. It was as though, like the swords in our hands, we were fighting as one unit. In a swift motion, I hooked onto one of Jet's blades, and Zuko the other. Twisting out swords, we contorted Jet's arms. With a cry of pain, he spun around, freeing himself from our grip. He hooked the two ends of his swords together, swinging them at our heads. I yanked on Zuko's shoulder, forcing him to lean back just far enough to miss the mark. We were forced to jump back in retreat. 

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now." Jet shouted, swinging at our feet. 

At just the right moment, Zuko stabbed his sword through the hilt, pinning the hooked blade to the ground. 

"You're the one who needs help." He growled. 

I handed him my sword, which he rose in defense just in time. He jumps over me and swings his sword at Jet, cutting off just the tip of the straw between the boy's lips. 

In the meantime, I pried the broadsword from the cobblestone, the two of us forcing Jet to retreat to the edge of the well at the end of the street. 

"You see that?! The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It'll never happen." Jet declared. 

He used his singular sword to hook on the top of the well, propelling himself into the air. We split, allowing the boy to land between us. I was impressed. Even with only one blade, he was able to fend both of us off. We battled in turns, all circling each other. My heart pounded in my ears, almost blocking out the screech of metal-on-metal. 

We had come to an impasse. Neither side could get the upper hand. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I blocked yet another strike of the tiger hook. A crowd had gathered, creating a circle around our battlefield. Some would cheer with either Zuko or I made a meaningful hit, but the boy was relentless. 

"Drop your weapons." Two men in deep emerald robes appeared. Their decorative conical hats giving them away as Dai Li agents. 

Exhausted, we complied, retreating to opposite sides of the makeshift ring. Jet kept his one hook up, always ready to fight. Zuko and I lowered our blades. 

"Arrest them, they're firebenders!" Jet shouted. 

Iroh came to our defense, "This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees."

"This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees!" Pao lamented, fist shaking in the air. 

The two guards stepped forward. 

"It's true sir, we saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city"

"Oh, ho, ho. That's very sweet." Iroh could not help but blush 

I looked at Jet. Like a cornered animal, he had his one blade up in defense. His eyes darted through the crowd, desperately looking for an escape route. 

"Come with us, son."

Jet swung at the agent, only to be quite surprised when it was caught with a rock glove. He cried out as his arms were twisted behind his back, secured as the gloves were bended into stone shackles. The head to drag him to the iron-barred wagon as he shouted,

"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" 

We could only watch as the cart rode off into the night, staying long after the crowd had dispersed. Guilt was a hungry animal in my gut. I could not tear my gaze from the long-abandoned road. I barely registered Zuko's gentle touch as he took the blade from me and handed it back to the guard. He placed a hand on my shoulder. 

Exhaustion seeped into my bones. I leaned against his form with a huff. 

"Are you ok?" His tone was soft. 

"I-I just thought- that, that maybe we could get away-" 

He ran his hand down my arm. 

"I know. Come on, I'm tired." 

He grabbed hold of my hand, leading me back to our little apartment. 

As much as we seemed to embrace our new life, it was obvious that it was only temporary. We could not keep lying about who we were - not to those around us, nor ourselves.


	26. The Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Rei” and “Laila” are further separated, as figures from her past enter the tea shop, and her feelings are exposed bare. -

"Here you are, one citrine, one jasmine, and one ginsen-" 

I looked up at the table I was serving. Wide, bewildered eyes met mine. Silence. 

I blinked a few times, the sense of familiarity becoming overwhelming. 

"Laila?!" 

The girl's long brunette tendrils were pulled away from her face in a messy bun, her freckled face twisted in confusion. 

I took a step back. 

"H-Hoshi!" 

I was practically tackled to the ground from her hug. The boy at the table caught the tray from my hands just in time to save us from sticky sweet disaster. 

"Nice save, Sora." a raspy voice chuckled from behind. "Get off of her before you break her in half," 

"She's fine, Rika, calm down." The girl grumbled as she helped me to my feet. 

Hoshi held me at arm's length, jade eyes sparkling. 

"W-what are you doing here, Laila? We all got worried when you didn't come back for fall semeste-" I clasped my hand over her mouth as I realized what she had done. 

I peered around the shop, praying no one had overheard. Besides for them, the dining area was empty. Only the dim light of the evening streetlamps could be seen through the windows. Pao had left an hour before, trusting us to close up for the night. We appeared safe. 

I let out a sigh of relief and released my fervent grip. Hoshi yanked my hand away from her mouth by the wrist.

"What the hell, Laila?!" 

"Do not say my name again!" I growled in a low whisper.

"W-What's going on?" Sora questioned. 

"I-it's a long story." 

"Rei? Is everything ok over there?" Iroh called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, all good here. Just ran into some old friends." 

They stuck around until my duties were finished. Iroh and Zuko had gone home, leaving the keys on the counter. I brought a fresh pot of jasmine tea for the table as I sat down. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Hoshi demanded, cheeks filled with mochi. 

"Yeah. It's been almost a year since anyone's heard from you, and now you just magically appear with a new identity in the lower ring of the city? What happened?" Rika's grey eyes were filled with concern. 

I sighed heavily, resisting the urge to spill my guts. I trusted them more than most, but in the walls, you had to be careful. 

"Well, I'm not sure if news has reached Ba Sing Se yet, but the Avatar has returned." 

"Oh, we know. Some geography major claims that he came to campus wanting to ask about sand benders or something like that." Sora slurped his tea. 

I shot up. 

"H-He's in the city?" 

"Yeah, has been for a few weeks. what about it? You know him?" Rika chuckled. 

"As a matter of fact," I slumped back into my chair. 

They turned to me expectantly. 

I divulged what I could. 

"So, let me get this straight. You skipped out on us to go teach the Avatar?" 

I nodded. 

Hoshi huffed. "Some friend you are." 

"Oh come on, you've known from the first day of Professor Song's class that if I could help bring an end to this war, then I would. Everything was just so fast, there was no time to process it. And it's not like I could send a letter. Everyone knows the Dai Li intercepts all correspondence from outside the walls. Abis is having to be locked up in the apartment so he doesn't end up on a spit." 

"So, then you just split up at the North Pole? What happened?" Sora pushed for an answer.

I clutched the gilded pendant at my neck. 

"I-It's war. There are, certain losses to be expected." 

They looked between themselves for a moment. I had told them enough to put the pieces together. 

"I-I'm sorry." Hoshi gripped my hand. 

"I'm alright. Thank you." I gave hers an appreciative squeeze. 

"So then, what about your mom? Does she know you're here?" Rika asked. 

"I don't know if she's aware I survived the siege. Hell, I don't even know if she's alive." I huffed out, shaking my head. "My father told me a few weeks before that she was ill and wasn't expected to make it." 

"Then what are you doing all the way out here?" Sora looked at me with baffled eyes. 

"Because currently, I'm a wanted traitor back home. I snuck aboard a Fire Navy ship as a part of a mission for the Water Tribe. Apparently, there were witnesses." 

"I-I see." 

Silence. 

"Well, I for one am just glad to see you're alive. I guess it's a bit too late to enroll for the spring term at the university." Hoshi lamented. 

"And far too dangerous. That's not a risk I can take right now." 

"She's right. You first enrolled under your real name. It would be impossible to keep your identity hidden." Rika butted in, balancing her chair on its back legs. 

Sora huffed. "For all we know, the Dai Li is probably aware of your previous association with the school." 

Rika rolled her eyes. "Especially now that our Grand Secretariat has decided that university function should fall under government administration." 

I paled. 

"You're kidding." 

Hoshi shook her head. "Wish we were. The place is crawling with Dai Li agents." 

"And now Professor Zei has gone missing. He went on an expedition into the desert during spring break and hasn't been seen since." Sora whispered. 

"You think he was-" 

"It's a possibility." Hoshi shrugged. "He was pretty outspoken against the Grand Secretariat's decision." 

"According to some of the political science and history majors, anything referring to the war or the colonies is being taken out of the curriculum," Rika stated, finishing her cup. 

"So there's really no point in me going back at all," I lamented with a huff. 

We all looked between each other, still too baffled by the night's events to know what to do next. I ended my first semester at Ba Sing Se University promising these three people that I would be back after summer vacation. Instead, I ended up being swept away from Kyoshi Island on the back of a flying bison. 

"I-I never thought I'd see you all again," I whispered, a small smile on my lips. 

"Don't disappear on us again," Hoshi demanded. 

I chuckled dryly. "No promises." 

That night, Zuko slid my paper door open, the dim candle in the kitchen casting shadows over his tall figure. 

"What did you tell them?" 

I put down my scroll and quickly lit a few more candles with a flick of my wrist. 

"Nothing about you or Iroh. They don't know you're here and they barely know about my association with you. I'm not stupid, Zuko." 

"No, but you are trusting. What if one of them is a plant? You saw those agents when they took Jet away, they came out of nowhere." He pointed out. 

I sighed. 

"I went to school with them for months. They're worthy of my trust. They don't know who you are, and besides Rika, they were born within the walls of the city. None of them have any idea what the prince of the Fire Nation would look like if I didn't tell them. If word were to get out, only I would be caught. You and Iroh are safe." I tried to keep my voice low, as Abis was still curled up asleep next to my pillow. 

"You really don't get it, do you?" 

"Get what?" 

"It's not my safety I'm worried about." 

And with that, he left me to get back to my studies on ancient earth temple design. 

"Hey, we have a problem." Zuko snuck behind the counter, drawing Iroh and I close. "One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now but there is a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation." 

My eyes widened. Had she overheard us yesterday? Maybe Zuko was right, I had been too naive. Iroh peered over Zuko's shoulder, a smirk curling his lips upward as his nephew yanked him forward. 

"Didn't I say don't look?!" Zuko whispered through gritted teeth. 

"You're right, Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you." 

"What?!" He recoiled in shock. 

"Thank you for the tea." We both jumped back as she appeared out of nowhere at the counter, 2 copper pieces in hand. "What's your name?"

Iroh chuckled under his breath. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and guided me away from my friend. However, I continued to watch the interaction from a distance. The girl was tall and slender, wavy brown hair hanging in two braids by her ears, emerald eyes gleaming

"M-My name's Lee. We just moved here"

"Hi Lee, my name's Jin. Thank you and ... well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

Something in me dropped. 

"He'd love to!" Iroh pipped up before Zuko could say anything. 

"Great. I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown." 

And with that, Jin sauntered out, leaving me more confused than ever. 

"Uncle!" Zuko fumed. 

He simply shrugged. 

"You never go anywhere except here or the apartment. If nothing else, see it as an excuse to finally explore the city a little. Have some fun." 

Zuko could only groan as his uncle made his way back over to the steaming teapots. He turned to me. I couldn't read his expression.

"I-I have plans with my friends from the university tonight. You know, what's the worst that could happen? Try to loosen up and enjoy yourself for once." The words were sour in my mouth. 

He groaned and stormed off to the back of the shop. 

I sighed heavily. 

It was just a date. What's the big deal? I should just be glad he's getting out of the house. Iroh was right. He needed an excuse to leave the apartment. But none of this explained the overwhelming ache that shot through me the more I thought about it. 

The longer the day went on, the more agitated I became. I burned my hand making the dumplings and spilled an entire pot of tea on the front of my apron. The tiniest things seemed to irk me. I was unfocused. All I could think about was Jin and Zuko. 

The way she smiled at him. 

The way he smirked at a joke of mine. 

Her blush when she asked him out. 

His crimson ears when he reached for my hand. 

Would they do the same if he reached for hers? 

"Is this acceptable?" Zuko stood in front of me, hair slicked and parted down the middle, pants hiked up with a high belt. 

He looked a bit like a clown. I set down my current batch of dumpling dough. I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling in front of him. 

"Perfect." I blurted. 

He just rolled his eyes. "Fix it?" his sigh sounded so pitiful. "Please?" 

"Alright." 

I walked over to him and reached up to his head, running my fingers through his slick dark hair. It was growing out quite nicely. He relaxed as I delicately flicked up the front, ridding him of the atrocious middle part. His breath was warm on my neck as he leaned down so I could reach. It sent shivers through my spine. Just the heat that radiated off his body was enough to send me reeling. 

"L-Laila? Is it finished?" 

I snapped out of my daze, releasing his tendrils from my grip as I backed away. 

"O-oh, yeah. You are good to go." I turned away and quickly got back to work, praying he wouldn't see my face. 

"You may want to loosen your pants too. It looks like you're trying to suffocate yourself with that belt." 

He did as suggested. 

"Thanks. Um, see you tonight. Have fun with your friends." 

"Have fun on your date." 

He stopped in his tracks at the word 'date' but did not turn around. His shoulders dropped before he left our little apartment, off to meet another girl for dinner. 

I threw a chunk of dough at the wall. 

"Remember this place?" Sora chuckled, carrying a jug of water. 

I gazed upon the beautifully landscaped park. Golden larches and cherry blossom trees provided shade for picnic blankets. flora practically overwhelmed the space. A manmade pond sat in the center, a makeshift habitat for a family of turtle ducks, a bittersweet reminder of home. 

It was a sanctuary for poor university students looking for something free to do. 

"Of course." 

"Good! Now let's eat!" Hoshi declared, running over to what was always our spot; an open plot of grass surrounded by a grove of low hanging oak trees. 

She laid out a familiar blanket, tan linen frayed at the edges. Paint and calligraphy ink splatter stiffening the surface in places. 

Rika shook her head as she revealed a steaming container of noodles. Sora passed around filled cups. I opened the bamboo baskets of dumplings. 

A pipa could be heard from the other side of the park. 

We sat, all wanting nothing more than to shove food into our faces. 

"So, the guy at the tea shop you work with, is he single?" Rika smirked. 

The question startled me. 

"Y-you mean Lee? He's actually on a date tonight, sorry to disappoint you." I looked down at my clay bowl. 

"I don't seem to be the one who's disappointed." She nudged my shoulder. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"That's weird, I thought for sure he-" 

"he what?" I asked Hoshi. 

"He was looking at you like a lost puppy in the shop last night." Sora deadpanned. 

I shook my head. 

"Can we please talk about anything else? Please?" I groaned, falling onto my back. 

They all just snickered like school children. 

"I'm serious!" 

"Alright, fine, fine. we'll shut up." Sora chuckled, mouth full of noodles. 

The evening felt surreal. I traveled back in time to last spring, when all I had to worry about were exams and my next destination. Before the Avatar, everything was so much easier. Maybe I wasn't so naive in thinking that at least partially, I could get that life back. 

"Sora! Give it back!" Hoshi fought fiercely with her chopsticks to regain her lost dumpling. 

He laughed and held her at an arms distance as he plopped the whole treat in his mouth, much to her dismay. However, his enjoyment did not last long, as she was quick to elbow him in the stomach for such an atrocity. Poor Sora doubled over, trying his best to keep his food down. 

The green-eyed girl huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him, at least satisfied with her revenge. 

"If he vomits I'm not cleaning it." Rika declared. 

"I-I'm not going to throw up!" he choked out 

I observed as Hoshi's features twisted into reluctant concern for her friend. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard." 

Sora grinned. "I'-I'm fine, it's alright." he slowly got himself together. 

The two had a shared tint of pink on their cheeks as Hoshi pushed him for an honest answer. 

Rika and I shared a look. 

After our shared meal, the three had to get back home to study. Night had settled in as I made my way back to the lower ring. I took the scenic route, Zuko wouldn't be home for at least another hour. Iroh was just glad we seemed to at last be settling into the city. 

I strolled through the main square, finally able to breathe. Alone, I could feel the gentle breeze that fought through the wooden shanties, hear the calls of nocturnal animals roaming the allies and stalls. It was the closest thing to the forests we had grown so used to calling home. 

But my solitude was not to last forever. 

"I can't believe it! They aren't lit." Jin. 

I quickly hid behind the pillar of a nearby shrine, poking my head out just enough to see the pair gaze upon the unlit fountain. However, my glance was not quick enough. As Zuko assessed the area, his amber eyes latched onto mine. To my surprise, he flashed a grin. 

"Close your eyes, and don't peek." He told her. 

Once her eyes were covered, Zuko motioned me out of hiding. He gestured with his head towards the lanterns. Was he serious? I looked around. We seemed to be the only three people in the square. It was safe enough. So, we began to flick fire into every lantern and lamp surrounding the fountain. Even such minimal bending sent electricity through me. It had been weeks since we were able to bend with any meaningful force. 

And the risk seemed to be worth it. Jin was right to bring him here, the golden glow of each little flame in the water was something to behold. The entire square was engulfed in gilded light. 

He gave me a thankful nod. 

I hesitantly returned to my lookout post behind the pillar. I should have gone home, but I curiosity had me glued to the sight of them together. 

"Okay, now you can look." Zuko declared

Jin opened her eyes, baffled at the sight of our work. 

"Oh, wow, What happened? How did they light? What did you?" She turned to Zuko. 

"I've brought you something." He quickly pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket, holding it up between them. "It's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

She chuckled and took it from his hand. 

"Lee, this is so sweet,"

"Don't thank me – it was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer." 

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Your uncle is a good teacher." 

She stepped closer. 

"I have something for you too. Now it's your turn to close your eyes." Zuko hesitantly complied. 

That hurt. 

Jin leaned up and placed her lips on his. And that's all I could take. I turned away, hiding fully behind the pillar. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry. I have to go." 

With that, I sprinted off into the ally, desperate to get home before him. 

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh's voice was muffled by the thin paper. 

The entire apartment shook from the sheer force of which Zuko slammed his door. 

"It was nice." 

I brought my knees to my chest, resting my head against the wall. I never expected that something as simple as a kiss would make me feel so sick to my stomach. I could not shake this ache from my body. My limbs felt heavy. Everything was heavy. 

It was something that I had not been able to admit to myself before now. 

A stripe of light lit up my wall as Zuko opened the door. He wasted no time in making himself comfortable, sitting next to me, one leg brought in close. Steam still radiated from him, and his hair was only partially dry from his recent shower. The scent of vanilla filled my cramped space. 

"How were your friends?" 

"Fine." I fiddled with the hem of my pants. "Your date?" 

"Alright." 

"Your kiss?" 

He turned to me. 

I met his gaze. 

Even in such little light, his eyes glowed like the lanterns at that damn fountain. He radiated warmth. It drew me in. I did not realize just how close we had gotten to each other until he pulled away, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. 

"It felt weird, honestly. I-I mean, I didn't kiss back." 

"O-Oh." 

"Yeah." 

We were silent for a moment. 

"Be honest, did you spy on us the entire time?" I wanted to smack that playful smirk off his lips. 

"Of course not! And I wasn't spying. I was walking home and trying to leave without you seeing to give you some privacy. But then you had me help you pull that little lantern stunt." 

"And then you spied on me." 

I elbowed his side. 

"Speaking of that, do you realize just how stupid that was? What if a patrol saw?" 

"I just wanted to do something nice for her, I felt like I was messing up the entire evening. It was a way to save it for her. And if anyone did see, I'm the more likely to get caught. You stayed hidden. If she suspects anything, it's just me. You're safe." 

I echoed his words from the night before. 

"It's not my safety I'm worried about." 

"L-Laila I-" 

I didn't let him finish. I grabbed his arm and brought him in close. But my courage was short-lived. I froze, his lips near millimeters from mine. We held our breath, unsure of what to do next. Static passed between us wherever our skin collided. 

Slowly, He brought his hand up to my cheek, tracing the length of my chin with a tenderness I've only witnessed a few times. 

Here, there was nothing left except the two of us. Nothing else mattered. 

And then, an explosion. 

My lips tingled at such a simple gesture. 

All at once, I felt utterly consumed by his warmth. 

The brush of his lips against mine was enough to start a forest fire between us. 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, running fervent fingers through his silky locks. He placed a hand on my waist to keep balance, flame shooting through me. Every gesture, every touch, felt so natural. It felt right to be there, in this tiny closet of a room, holding onto Zuko for dear life, praying that he will never let me go. 

But of course, it's air that had to stop our antics. We pulled away, nearly gasping. 

It was all I could do not to laugh at the aftermath of my attack. His ears were pulsing with red, his hair stuck out in all directions. By the look on his face, I could guess that I suffered similar wounds. 

Nervous giggles bubbled up from our throats as we realized what just happened. 

He kissed me. 

I kissed back. 

How utterly bizarre? 

We soon settled back into our previous positions against the wall. I rest my head on his shoulder, hungry for any contact I could get. 

"What the hell." He muttered under his breath, a hand running over his blushed features. 

"Does this mean that we..." 

"I don't know." 

His still-burning lips pressed against my forehead for a long moment.

We stared in silence at the opposite wall, unsure of what the next day would bring.


	27. The Poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Laila and Zuko’s relationship is definitely evolving. However, are they truly becoming closer, or will old feuds shatter what fragile progress they’ve made? -

The next morning, no matter how hard I tried, I could not shake the memory of the night's events. My skin burned from the gentle touches he left behind. 

I sat on a mat in the center of our apartment, tossing slices of raw salmon into the air for Abis to attack. He had grown restless over the past few weeks, scratching at the window shudders in search of a way out to open skies. 

he wasn't the only one feeling trapped inside the city. Zuko finally appeared, his hair sticking out in all directions. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, giving me the impression that like me, he could not find sleep after our "interaction" the night before. 

For a split second, our eyes locked. I watched in terror as pink traveled up his neck to the tip of his ears in almost slow-motion. Heat painfully clawed its way up my neck, stinging reminders of where his hands held me the night before. Abis came to my rescue, greeting the shirtless prince with a peck to the temple as he found respite on his shoulder. Zuko huffed, eyes widening at the sudden scratch of talons on his skin. 

"Well, good morning Prince Zuko," Iroh chuckled. 

He set down a tray of morning treats: warm rolls, moon peaches, and honey. A terra-cotta pot diffused the scent of ginger into the air. Zuko sat across from me, tearing into the bread with absent-minded vigor. Crumbs coated his lap. 

"Did either of you get any sleep?" Iroh's concerned gaze scanned each of us over. He cocked an eyebrow, "Good thing we have the morning off. You can get some rest." 

I willed my cheeks not to give us away as I bit into the soft fruit. 

"We've been in Ba Sing Se for a month now - I think I've had enough 'rest'," Zuko grumbled, his morning voice low and coarse. 

"Is it a crime to just enjoy the environment one is in? For once, we are not on the run, we have a steady life. There is value in simplicity, Zuko." 

"But what's the next step, Uncle? What are we waiting for?" 

"Next step to what?" 

"To going home!" 

I just sat and listened. A similar argument had taken place every morning for the past week. Zuko's insomnia was not helping. 

Iroh shook his head. 

"Nephew, right now, I do not see a way for us to get there without becoming prisoners. Is that what you want?" 

"No, but if I can find out where the Avatar is-" 

"Do you really think that will solve our problems now?" 

"Yes! If I present the Avatar to my father, he will have to restore my honor and my place as his heir." 

My stomach turned as he spoke. The moon peach turned bitter in my mouth. 

"Well, I'm not sure if news has reached Ba Sing Se yet, but the Avatar has returned." 

"Oh, we know. Some geography major claims that he came to campus wanting to ask about sand benders or something like that."

"H-He's in the city?" 

"Yeah, has been for a few weeks. what about it? You know him?" 

The Avatar was so close. Was that all it took to turn back the clock? to find some resemblance of what once was? To Iroh, after three years of searching, it must have sounded like an impossible dream. But, I knew the Avatar was closer than they thought. 

No. 

I shook my head, trying to physically expel the thought from my mind. The last time I went down that road, it only led to Iroh being burned. I could not let the obsession that drained Zuko like a leech attach to me as well. I knew how impossible it would be to get rid of it.

"O-oh, I need to head down to the market today. Wanna come, Zuko?" I made sure to let him know in my face that there was not an option. 

He sighed and stood, allowing Abis to swoop in and attack the crumbs he left behind. 

"You know, it's not such a bad thing to maybe settle down, at least for a while," I muttered as we traversed the main square, half-filled baskets in hand. 

"You too?" he grumbled, taking a bite of a fresh apple as he walked. "Do you not want to go home? We've been gone for so long. I'm tired of living a lie." 

"You're not scared of what we could find?" It had been almost four months since I heard anything from my mother. We were fugitives. I blatantly attacked the Fire Nation at the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe. How could that be pardoned? 

"I-I guess." Zuko sighed, his breath just barely brushing the ends of his hair. It had grown out quite nicely. 

"Do you really think that finding the Avatar could fix it? Fix everything?" 

"Why shouldn't it?" He replied a bit too quickly, as though it was an automatic, rehearsed response. 

I stopped in my tracks and turned to meet his gaze. "Really." 

He rolled his eyes, refusing to meet mine. His weight shifted as he readjusted the basket in his arms. 

"How else are we supposed to go home? I won't return as a prisoner, that's for sure." 

"Ok, let's say that somehow, miraculously, that happens. You capture the Avatar and we are welcomed home. What's next? Do you want things to go back to the way they were?" 

"If you're scared of Azula, I told you before. I won't let her touch you." He declared. 

Was he this blind?

"For one, I am under no circumstances scared of your sister. But do you really think your father will just accept you as heir? Azula's been training to become Fire Lord for the past three years. Your father's council knows her. She's trained under the best generals. She's likely been to every important meeting since you left. I don't think she would give up her position so easily-" 

"You don't think I know that?!" he blurted, steam practically rising out of his ears

His outburst got the attention of everyone in a twenty-foot radius. For a split second, the calls of shop owners and giggles of children came to a complete halt. We both looked around, cheeks burning red. I yanked Zuko away, head low into a nearby alley. 

"Get ahold of yourself, Zuko," I growled.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life serving tea! Is that too much to ask?" a weather-worn hand ran over his face, exasperated. 

"I know." I set down my groceries before taking his as well. I took hold of his hands. "Nothing about this is ideal. But can't we at least try to make the best of it?" His calloused fingertips gripped my knuckles, shooting warmth up the veins of my arms. 

"Maybe we can find something to call our own here." 

"Like what?" he barked. 

"I-I don't know. But it wouldn't hurt to try." 

One of his hands slipped out of my grip and ran over his face as he pondered the idea. A long sigh left his lips. I had to think of something that would get his mind off home. 

"Why don't you come with me to see my friends? We were all going to meet for lunch before our shift starts. They would love to meet you." 

"You mean Lee" 

"Same difference."

He finally cracked a minuscule smile. 

"What does that even mean?" 

I just shrugged. 

He shook his head and leaned down, hoisting both of our baskets into his arms. 

"Come on, we better drop these off at the apartment. It's almost noon." He led us out into the midday sun. 

"I can carry my own basket, you know." I huffed in mock indignation, crossing my empty arms over my chest. 

He huffed, "Let me do something nice for you for once." 

"You do nice things for me all the time." 

"Do you consider last night a 'nice thing?'" I could hear the smirk on his lips. 

And yet my cheeks still turned bright red. My elbow jolted into his side with a satisfying punch.

"Hey!" he winced, desperately trying to hold onto all the produce. 

"Unless you want bruised cabbages, you need to stop." He was trying so hard to keep a straight face. 

"Nah, just your bruised ribs." 

my elbow made contact with his side once again. 

"Ah!" 

I could only laugh as a head of cabbage rolled down the cobblestone street. 

"There you are!" Hoshi flagged us down from their table outside the restaurant. 

"Oh! I didn't know Lee was coming. I'll go grab another chair." Sora soon returned with another wicker seat, placing it at the end of the table. 

'Lee' nodded in thanks as he sat down. 

A silence settled in over the table. No one could gauge what the other knew. I started to regret extending the invitation to Zuko. 

"So uh, Lee, um, Rei told us that you guys met on the ferry into Ba Sing Se? Where are you from?" Hoshi attempted to start some sort of conversation. 

"Out west, near the colonies," Zuko replied, taking a long sip of water from a clay cup. 

"Oh so am I!" Rika exclaimed. "What part?" 

"O-oh um, outside of Gaipan. My uncle and I escaped before-" 

I nudged his side, looking around as a reminder that some eyes and ears do not take kindly to talk of war. 

He swallowed. 

"Well, you know." 

Rika nodded. "I-I do. When I was 5, my parents bribed a merchant to get me into the city. I've lived with my grandmother ever since. That was the last time I saw them." 

Zuko couldn't meet her gaze. 

"I'm sorry." 

"You too." 

"Oh look! Food's here!" Sora exclaimed, eager to change the subject. 

Our table was soon scattered with meats, rice, lettuce, kimchi, and every other topping one could think of. I felt my shoulders relax as the familiar scents swirled around us in plumes of steam. Zuko looked down, a bit bewildered as the rest of us began to wrap bundles of protein and starch in the green leaves, dipping them into a variety of sauces before plopping them whole into our mouths, smiling in delight at the savory food. 

"What's wrong? Never had Ba Sing Se barbeque?" Hoshi asked, words muffled as she finished swallowing. 

"N-No. At home, there was a lot of um, outside influence." He covered. 

I chuckled. 

"Here, I'll show you how it's done." 

I made him watch as I selected a lettuce wrap from the basket, scooping in steamed rice before adding the charred beef. Knowing him, I went for the toppings with a bit of heat: kimchi, spicy cucumber, red pepper oil. 

"Open wide" I ordered as I folded up the sides. 

"Wai-mmph" I shoved the treat into his mouth before he could protest. 

The rest of us watched in anticipation as his fearful eyes quickly relaxed as he started chewing. A satisfied grin curled on his closed lips. 

"So?" Sora smirked. 

"Whatcha think?" Hoshi asked, propping her elbows on the table. 

Zuko was silent as he began to recite the steps I had taken to create the bite of heaven, only getting tripped up when he started to fold it all together. 

"Want me?" I asked, placing my hands under his. 

His fingertips brushed mine as I folded in the top and bottom, careful to pinch the corners inward before rolling the sides over each other. 

"There. See?" 

"T-Thanks Rei." 

"No problem, Lee." 

It took everything in me to keep my cheeks from giving myself away. I gave my friends the stink eye, watching as they huddled together, snickering all the while. 

"Say, Lee, I have an extra ticket for Earth Rumble 8 this weekend, if you want to come." Sora offered. "I think we could both use a little man-on-man time. Don't you?" He comedically puffed out his chest and flexed his nonexistent muscles. 

Hoshi and Rika rolled their eyes. 

"I thought we talked about this, Sora. You gotta get over this wrestling thing. You know it's all staged, don't you?" Rika scoffed. 

" Tell that to the three broken ribs The Miner got last week! It's as real as any of your shows." 

"Oh let them have some boy time. Who remembers the last time the three of us got some alone time together?" Hoshi perked up, pulling Rika and me into her arms." 

"It's settled then. Lee and I will go enjoy some real entertainment while you three do each others' hair or something," Sora slinked an arm around 'Lee's' shoulders. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of sharpening each other's weapons, but hair works too," I smirked.

the brunette boy paled. 

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Zuko and I meandered back to Pao's stuffed to the brim. 

"You know, it was weird. I felt almost - normal for once." He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

I couldn't help the smile that plastered itself on my face. 

"So, do you think that you could be content here, just for a little bit?" I still had to be cautious with him. 

He took his time before whispering "Maybe." 

A sigh of relief fell out of my lips. 

"But I have no idea how I'm going to handle a night alone with Sora. I really could've used your help there you know." 

I sneered. 

"You'll be fine. He's pretty harmless." 

"I know. But I already had a plan for how to spend my one night off." 

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked, curious. 

"A repeat of last night wouldn't be so bad." He took hold of my hand. 

Warmth shot through me. 

"Don't you think?" he teased. 

"I-I wouldn't mind it." I leaned into his side, holding onto his arm as I avoided his snarky gaze. 

"I could actually get used to it." He let out a huff as we approached the tea house, "But I'll never be used to this." 

I watched as he begrudgingly tied his apron on, deflating as he grabbed a rag and headed for the tables. 

I could only shake my head. 

Pao's had only gotten busier since we started working there. The evening rush was finally beginning to die down when 

Iroh was stopped by three men in intricate emerald robes. They must have been from the upper ring. 

"So, you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well." The bearded man called to him, arms folded in front. 

Iroh just gave him a closed-eye smile. 

"Good tea is its own reward." He chuckled. 

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" 

Iroh's mouth dropped. 

"My own tea shop? This is a dream come true!" he beamed. 

At that, Pao rushed past to see what the ruckus was about. 

The slim man placed himself between Iroh and the wealthy merchant, holding his arms out as he cried, "What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea-maker?"

With a flick of a ringed finger, the man tried to dismiss him, "Sorry Pao, but that's business for you, am I right?"

"Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you assistant manager. Wait, senior assistant manager!" Pao held his hands close to his chest. 

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring." The man smirked, "The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom"

At this, Iroh went bug-eyed. 

"I even get to name the shop?"

"Of course!" 

"Uh, senior executive assistant manager?" Pao pleaded. 

Without even looking at him, Iroh handed over his teapot to our manager before giving a bow to the businessman, signifying his agreement to the terms. 

Pao cried out in anguish.

"Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!" Iroh called to Zuko, who was cleaning up a table nearby. 

"That's right, young man, your life is about to change for the better!"

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko muttered coldly before setting down his empty tray and storming out of the shop. 

I dropped the kettle and dashed after him. 

"Hey, at least try to be happy for him. What's going on with you?" 

He had a cream-colored poster in his hands, his eyes staring down at it intensely. 

"Hey, What's that-" 

I leaned over his shoulder to get a look, my breath hitched. 

An artful illustration of Appa stared back at me, horns dramatically curled, fur beautifully draped around his frame. In the bottom right corner was a rough drawing of the Avatar's features. His sideways grin was not captured by the artist, but his tattoos were enough to give him away. 

"The Avatar is in the city." 

I swallowed and backed away, knowing exactly what he meant to do. 

I couldn't meet his gaze, but I could feel his amber eyes burn through me, reading me with alarming ease. 

"You knew."


	28. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Zuko struggles with old habits, and Laila begins to confront her feelings. What does she really want? And why does it seem that every step forward eventually pushes them two steps backwards? -

"You knew." 

"N-no, Zuko hold on-" 

He gripped me by my shoulders, turning me around, forcing me to meet his gaze. 

"At least have the guts to look me in the eye when you lie to me!" He barked as he dragged us into the alley next to the tea house, amber orbs blazing. "You knew the Avatar was here in the city and you didn't tell me?! For what? So you could keep playing house? Go run off with your friends? How dare you!" 

I shoved his arms off of me, throwing him into the cold stone wall behind him. 

"Will you shut your mouth for one moment? Let me explain before you start throwing accusations at me!" I glared, pulling my outer robe back into place. A sigh escaped my lips as I ran a hand over my face, trying to keep a level head. "I only found out two days ago. Sora said that the Avatar came to the university asking around about Appa. I had honestly forgotten all about it until this morning-" 

"You still didn't mention it. Were you ever going to tell me?" 

"And this is exactly why I didn't! I knew you would go crazy about it. And to be completely honest, I didn't want to deal with it."

He got in my face, ready to bite. 

"Why? Because you knew it would ruin the perfect little delusion you seem to be living in?!" 

A crack echoed down the hollow corridor. My palm stung from the skin-on-skin contact. Zuko held his cheek. 

He refused to meet my eyes before running off into the darkness. 

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I slid down the wall, holding my stinging hand to my chest. I felt empty, instant regret sucking everything to the pit of my stomach. It was hard to get a deep breath. 

What had I done? 

Was he right? Was it "delusional" to embrace normalcy? After almost three years of running, was I losing it? Could we actually make it home? After all this time, he still believed there was a life for us in the Fire Nation; one where he was still set to become Fire Lord and I a general. That felt more like a delusion than anything. No, I knew that was impossible. 

Zuko didn't return that night. I did not see him again until the next morning. Iroh and I were beginning to pack up what little he had when he barged through the door, haggard. 

"Well hello, Nephew. I was beginning to get worried." 

The prince gave him no response. Iroh continued. 

"So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it."

"The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison." I heard the crinkle of the tan paper as Zuko passed it into his uncle's hands.

I did not dare turn around from the packing chest on the desk. 

"We have a chance for a new life here." Iroh sighed, attempting to still be gentle with him. "If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us."

"Good things that are happening for you!" Zuko snapped. "Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

The heaviness in my gut began to grow again. 

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life and why."

Zuko approached the window. 

"I want my destiny." He declared. 

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes. 

"What that means is up to you." Even Iroh's soothing could not get through to him. 

He stalked off to his room, slamming the door shut. 

"The Tea Weevil!" Iroh announced, head bobbing up from the table. "No, that's stupid," He almost immediately deflated. 

I could not help but chuckle, leaning against the wooden window frame. Iroh gave me a knowing smile. 

"I think you ought to stick with Jasmine Dragon." I tried to swallow the bob in my throat. 

He nodded, "I think I will." 

The last thing I wanted to do was make Iroh worry. There was so much to do before the new tea shop opened. We had picked out the color scheme the night before, going with a rich white, gold, and green palate. I hadn't seen him this excited about anything in so long, I didn't want to ruin it with talk of my current argument with his nephew. 

So, I spent the majority of the day helping him pick decorations from a stack of designs and swatches his new business partners had delivered to the apartment. 

"Oh but I love the little hats!" 

"You really think Zuko would agree to wear that?" I chuckled, looking over the sketch of the small round cap Iroh desperately wanted as part of the uniform. 

"Why not?" He snickered, revealing that he knew he could never get his nephew in something like that. 

"But you can have one if you want. You will be the head tea maker, so-" 

I heard the distinct click of window shutters opening. 

"Zuko?" Iroh called out. 

No answer. 

Dread weighed me down as I slowly stood, creeping towards the prince's room. It only got heavier when I opened his door. The room was empty, a slight breeze keeping the shudders creaking on their rusted hinges. I looked out the window for any sign of him, but he was already too far gone. No. He wouldn't, would he?

Of course, he would. 

"Iroh! Iroh he's gone-" I ran back into the living room, almost bumping into my teacher, "That idiot! Does he really think that we could ever go home?!" 

Iroh carefully gripped me by the shoulders. His eyes softened as he peered into my tear-filled orbs. 

"Laila, my lotus, breathe. It's alright, we will find him." he soothed, steadying me like our long-gone ostrich horses. 

I looked up at the dark wood ceiling as I followed his instructions, trying in vain to keep my tears at bay. He guided me down to the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of me. 

"I-It's like he's trying to get himself killed." I choked out, wiping my eyes. 

Iroh let out a dry chuckle. I leaned against the low table, bringing my knees into my chest. 

"You know, Laila, I may be getting up in my years, but I haven't lost my senses just yet. And these walls are only paper, you know." He snickered. 

Heat rose up my neck. I knew what he was insinuating. 

"Y-You heard? T-the other night-" 

"I heard enough to get the idea, yes." He nodded. 

I buried my face in my knees, embarrassment filling my core. 

"Oh don't worry, Laila. I've suspected it for quite some time now." 

"That doesn't make me feel better," I grumbled, the warmth in my cheeks becoming agonizing. 

Iroh shook with a low chuckle. 

"I did not realize you were trying to hide it." 

At this point, he was just teasing me. I shook my head, trying to get a hold on my emotions. he placed a comforting hand on my back. 

"But Laila, the thing about love is, it's not supposed to be easy. You can only try to guide one to be the best they can be. You and I both know that Zuko wants to do what is right. It is hard to figure out just what that is, especially when, for so long, he was told that the only form of happiness is found in power." 

I turned my head, peering at him with one eye. 

"We will find him. And we will get through to him." 

I nodded. 

Zuko may be quick, but he was sloppy. It was not long before we found the Dai Li agent he captured, tied up in a moonlit alleyway. His swords were missing from his room, and a floorboard was dislodged. I could only guess he brought the mask with him into the city. 

"What did you tell the Blue Spirit?" I growled in a low whisper, pulling the poor man to my face by his collar. 

"H-He wanted to know where we were holding the Avatar's bison-" 

"And where is that?" I held Zuko's dagger closer to the agent's neck. 

"T-The lake! L-Lake Laogai! The entrance is on the south shore - you'll find the bison in the last room on the east corridor! I swear!" 

"Let's go," Iroh whispered. 

I threw the man back to the ground before following him down the cobblestone street. 

So far, the directions we had been given seemed correct. The base was freezing as lake water slowly dripped down the granite walls, the drips echoing and reverberating off solid stone. I could hear muffled growls, the stomping of hooved feet. We were close. I was surprised to find that there was no surveillance. Appa must have been a high profile target, so where were the guards? Was there a more urgent situation in another part of the headquarters? 

Iroh was not going to waste any time wondering about our good fortune. As soon as he got to the end of the hall, he slid the door back, revealing a figure in black holding dual broadswords, a blue horned mask covering his features. Upon seeing me, Appa immediately relaxed, his growls morphing into relieved hums. He looked like he had been through hell; his fur matted and covered in dirt, his nose cracked and dry. I wanted to run to him, but his would-be-abductor still stood between us, armed and ready for a fight. 

The Blue Spirit halted his attack as he realized who we were, dropping his arms to his sides. 

"Uncle?" He asked as I shut the door behind us. 

"So, the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask." Iroh approached, his tone showing that he was still trying to hold back his agitation. 

The Blue Spirit removed his mask with a heavy sigh, revealing the scarred boy underneath. 

"What are you doing here?" Zuko looked at his uncle, perplexed. 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep him locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?" There was an edge to Iroh's tone. But Zuko was too consumed to catch on. 

"First I have to get it out of here." He declared, turning to the sky bison, scanning for a way to cut the heavy chains that held him down. 

"And then what!? You never think these things through!" Iroh had lost his patience, jutting out a finger at his nephew. 

"This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko shot back. 

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!" I watched as my teacher's eyes glistened in the dim light. 

"I know my own destiny, Uncle!" It sounded more like Zuko was trying to convince himself. 

I was paralyzed, unsure of what to do. 

"Is it your own destiny, or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?" Iroh took a few steps forward. 

Zuko turned away, refusing to meet his gaze. 

"Stop it, Uncle! I have to do this!"

"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you, and what do you want?" 

Zuko let out a cry of frustration, throwing his weapons and mask to the damp floor, gripping his head in his hands.

On impulse, I ran to him, pulling his body to mine, my arms tightly wrapped around his waist. At first, he stiffened in my grip. But before I knew it, his face was buried into the crook of my neck, holding onto me for dear life. Relief consumed me. I held on until our heartbeats matched, slowing down to a more steady pace. His fingertips ceased to dig into my skin. 

I stepped back, gently cupping his face in my hands. He looked down at me, his amber eyes saying everything I knew he couldn't. 

Of course, we could not stay like that forever. Someone was growing quite impatient. Appa let out an annoyed huff and stomped his front paws, bringing our attention back to the trapped beast in front of us. 

The three of us couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Alright, buddy. Let's get you home." I shook my head, reaching for one of Zuko's swords. 

One by one, Zuko and I were able to free Appa's legs. We shoved his blades into the seams of the shackles, the bison growing ever antsier with each satisfying 'pop'. It was not long before he was completely free, shaking out his fur with delight. 

It felt strange to be around him again. The last time I saw Appa was at the North Pole all those months ago. But he was not going to waste any time on the past, immediately nuzzling my face with a content pur. 

"I missed you too," I whispered, burying myself in his fuzzy side. 

He responded with a full-body lick. I could only watch and laugh as he bestowed the same gift on Zuko before slapping his wide tail to the stone and leaping into the air, snapping the metal bars that held him in with ease. 

"Ick!" Zuko groaned, trying to wipe away the slobber my furry friend had left behind. 

"He was just saying 'thank you'" I chuckled. "He likes you." 

Zuko rolled his eyes. 

We finally found our way out of the labyrinth, morning light gleaming on the lake's surface.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh placed a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder. 

The prince looked down in disdain at the blue mask in his hands. A relic of his mother. A tool we had used to save my life. An identity twisted and consumed by grief. 

"Leave it behind," I whispered. 

The three of us watched as the cursed carved wood was gripped by the murky water, pulled to the depths below. I took hold of Zuko's now empty hand. He turned to me with a nod. 

As we made our way home, I could tell Zuko was becoming sluggish. His feet dragged along the dirt road. He had gone two nights now without proper rest, so I guessed it was just exhaustion. But as we approached the apartment, beads of sweat glistened on his neck in the morning light, and his hands became clammy. 

"You did the right thing. Letting the Avatar's bison go free." Iroh declared as he unlocked the door, following us in. 

I watched, perplexed as Zuko held his head. 

"I don't feel right." 

In slow motion, Zuko dropped to his knees, bringing a terra cotta pot with him to the floor with a crash. His head hit the hardwood with a chilling thud. 

"Zuko!"


	29. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The prince’s fervor dreams give him a chilling warning. The question is, will he head it? -

\- Prince Zuko -

"You're burning up." Uncle's hand was ice against my forehead. 

"You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down." 

Cool water mixed with sweat as it dripped down my neck, providing little relief. 

"So thirsty." I choked out, searching for something to drink. 

Another figure soon appeared in my blurred vision, holding a pail of water. 

"Here's some clean water to drink." Laila offered, bringing a wooden spoon to my lips. 

I tried to grab it from her, but Uncle forced me back down on the mat, pulling the blankets over my burning skin. My head pounded from even such minimal movement, but I was desperate. 

"Stay under the blankets and sweat this out," Uncle ordered. 

I could not quench my thirst. Laila did not fight me as I snatched the spoon out of her grip, draining it. Still, the heat was unbearable. I yanked what I thought to be the bucket, bringing it to my scorched lips, not caring how it poured down my chest and back, relishing some comfort of the cool liquid. It was all I could do to toss the vessel to the corner before collapsing back into the makeshift bed. 

Laila's concerned gaze was the last thing I could make out before giving in to the exhaustion that pulled me to the floor. 

For a moment, everything was black. A void of darkness, a hopeless pit. Then, a spark. A flame. A heartbeat. It engulfed me, swallowing me whole. Consumed my being. Needles of light pricked my skin. I winced, shutting my eyes at the pain. When they opened, All I could see was a wall of fire. 

Slowly, soldiers appeared beyond the flames. My soldiers, dressed in red, faces shielded from the sparks. 

I sat atop a pedestal, a down cushion under my feet, a pillared roof above my head. A royal chamber. 

Silk garments clung to my skin, my hair tugged away from my face. A voice filling my ear. 

"It's getting late. Are you planning to retire soon, my lord?" Azula? 

I looked down, only seeing a cerulean dragon entangle itself around me, fangs glistening from her last meal in the golden light, scales sharp like knives. 

"I'm not tired," I responded, looking out. 

"Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go. Give in to it. Shut your eyes for a while."

Well, It's not like I couldn't use the rest. And if a dragon was guarding me, then what was the risk? I began to shut my eyes, slowly giving in to sleep. 

"No, Fire Lord Zuko!" Uncle? 

No, a red dragon, fangs out, but not at me; at the blue dragon across from him. 

"Do not listen to the blue dragon. You should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!" The vermillion creature cried, raising his head in defense. 

"Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko." The blue dragon whispered, rising to her counterpart's challenge. 

But before I knew it, the creatures were gone. And so was the fire. And then the soldiers, uniforms becoming hollow, clattered into the darkness, turning into ash in the void. The stone pillars around me crumbled, falling into the black. 

I looked around, searching for a light, a way out. Gold eyes flashed, approaching me at an alarming speed. 

The blue dragon, licking her lips hungrily, growled, "Sleep,"

Her mouth opened, charging at me, swallowing me in one swift bite. 

"Just like Mother!" 

I barely had time to scream. 

Out of the darkness, a hooded figure appeared. She revealed her face, amber eyes filled with regret. 

Mother. 

She was leaving, again. Her eyes locked onto mine, terror consuming her. 

"Zuko! Help me!" She cried. 

I reached for her hand, but we were frozen. I looked deeper into her horror-filled gaze, only to find my own reflection. I was dressed in elaborate robes, the crown perched around a bun on the top of my head. Where was my scar? And why did I look so much like my father? 

Before I could call out to her, she disappeared from sight. The floor gave out from beneath me, pulling me into a black, burning inferno of nothingness. 

Light. Not the pricking spark from before, but a warm, comfortable glow. 

Our apartment. 

It took a moment to adjust, for my breathing to slow. My skin felt cooler than before. My chest felt lighter. The smell of ginger filled the room. My body felt more my own, my limbs reacting to simple commands once more. They ached from lying on the wooden floor for so long. 

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." Uncle turned my body towards him, placing a hand on my back to help me sit up. 

He put a steaming clay cup to my lips, warm, soothing spice slipping down my throat. I looked around again, forcing my vision to clear. Laila was asleep in a pile of blankets at my feet, looking like she had collapsed from an upright position, her legs uncomfortably folded beneath her sleeping form. 

"What's happening?" I could barely let out a hoarse whisper. 

"Your critical decision. What you did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body." He urged me to drink another cup, leaning my head back to assist. 

"What's that mean?" My temples pulsed as I tried to make sense of what was going on around me. 

Uncle gently got me back to my pillow. I curled up on my side, sputtering coughs choking me. 

"You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it," 

I felt the cool weight of a wet rag on my forehead, just about forcing my eyes to close once more, sleeping gripping me. 

"you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be." 

Again, darkness surrounded me. 

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a forest, the sun filtering through emerald leaves, casting a mosaic on the mossy ground. But I was not alone. 

A figure dressed in black sprinted past me, disappearing into the thick brush. My broadswords appeared in my hands as I raced after them. 

"Hey! Get back here!" I growled, thorned vines entangling my feet. 

When I was finally able to cut myself free, I dashed northward, up the hill. Sun beat down on me, scorching the grass below, leaving the field barren. 

The Blue Spirit stood at the edge of the cliff, carved smirk mocking me. I could not help but dash after him, meeting the challenge. He waited until the final moment to jump out of the way, leaping over my arms with ease. 

I would not let him get away so quickly. I yanked on his ankle, forcing him to the floor. I was then met with a kick to the chest, shoving me into the trunk of a tree. 

Again, I charged. The spirit dodged my blades, making a decisive blow to my shoulder, sending me reeling. But before I could again be forced to the ever more desert-like ground, I reached for his shoulder, pulling my attacker to the ground. 

I pinned him down, forcing my boot to his gut. 

For once, I did not hesitate. 

My blade pierced his chest with little resistance, only a choked whimper escaping the assailant's lips. 

The mask fell away, dissolving in the intense sun. Raven Hair swirled around her face. 

Green-Gold eyes met mine, filled with tears. 

"Z-Zuko, Why?" crimson blood slowly dripped off her kiss-bruised lips. 

Even in the unbearable heat, my blood ran cold. I tried to move, but I was frozen in place. There was no removing the sword from her heart. 

"L-Laila- n-no- It wasn-t supposed to be y-you- n-not like this-" It took immense effort to even speak. 

The last remnants of color drained from the world. Her eyes faded to gray- 

I shot up, chest heaving, arm reaching out as if to grab hold of the girl that was lying in front of me. But she was nowhere to be found in the apartment. 

The heat had gone, but it left behind dry, parched skin. I reached for the water bucket, only to find it empty. Uncle had fallen asleep sitting up. Who knows how long he had stayed awake. I slowly rose from the makeshift pallet, careful to steer clear of the creaky floorboards on my way to the bathroom. 

The air was cool on my skin. My head felt strangely light, the slightest breeze leaving me with goosebumps upon my neck. 

I shook off the foreign feeling as I dipped my hands into the full washbasin below, relishing the icy sensation of fresh water on my face. I wiped away the residue of sweat my fever had left behind. 

But as I attempted to wipe the memory of the vision from my temples, I noticed that the skin around my left eye felt uncharacteristically smooth. I looked up into the chipped mirror on the wall. 

No scar. 

No hair. 

In its place, a blue arrow was tattooed into my skin, the lines creeping down my limbs, forever marked. 

Airbender tattoos. 

The Avatar's tattoos. 

I screamed as I shot up, desperately trying to get a hold of my breath. Where was I? What just happened? Am I- 

"Zuko!" A shrill voice pulled me out of my haze. 

It took a moment for my gaze to focus. Soon, clear, bright, green-gold eyes came into view. Hands delicately held my face, fingertips cool and comforting. 

"L-Laila" was all I could say. 

"Y-Yeah, it's me. Y-You're in the apartment. You've been in and out of consciousness for a few days now. Are you-" 

Relief overtook me as I came back to reality. She was here. She was alright. 

All I could do was pull her close, desperate to feel the full weight of her body against mine. She relaxed into me, her gentle hands running up and down my spine. 

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here," She whispered. 

We remained like that for a long time, her continuing to soothe me with sweet words and soft touches. I couldn't bring myself to let go. 

I don't think I ever could. 


	30. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- After Zuko recovers from his fever, things seem to be looking up for our little trio. However, Not everything is what it seems. Old and new enemies alike do not allow them to rest for long. -

I never asked Zuko what his nightmares were about. The way he shot up, fingernails digging into my back as he gripped me for dear life still haunted me. Iroh did not mind delaying the opening of his tea shop if it meant that he could be assured of his nephew's health. Once the prince was well enough to walk without assistance, we made the move to our new home.

According to the standards of the upper ring, our apartment was quite plain. But to us, it might as well have been the royal palace. For the first time in months, we slept on raised mattresses, ate from matching and chip-free dishware, and left the windows open without fear of being robbed. Abis had enough room to soar around, even while still being stuck inside. He cooed as he stretched his brilliant wings, shaking out his feathers. 

In celebration of our good fortune, Iroh stood in front of an enormous pot, slowly stirring a comforting scent of starch and spice into the air. I sat at the low table by the bay windows, gazing upon the green tile-roofed houses that stretched from here all the way to the wall. A cool breeze wafted in, spring's dying breaths as it succumbed to the choking heat of summer. 

"What's that smell?" Iroh and I turned to see Zuko appear, already dressed for the day, from his room. 

The two of us shared a suspicious look. 

"It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it." My teacher warned, fixing himself a bowl of the classic porridge. 

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle." Iroh wore a cautious smirk as he handed Zuko a serving in one of our new glossed terra cotta bowls. 

Zuko picked up my serving and brought it to me, sitting by my side. He gave me a greeting smile before looking out to the overly-pampered courtyard attached to our apartment building. The prince tasted his breakfast, groaning in delight. I thought back, trying to recall the last time I saw such a peaceful look in his amber eyes, having to go back to before his banishment to find such a moment. 

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." Iroh held back a chuckle. 

"Are you sure you're fully healed?" I muttered, sipping from my own bowl. 

Maybe this was another symptom of his sickness? Complete denial? I swallowed down my cynicism with the rice gruel, praying that maybe, this really was a fresh start for him. 

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop." His arm swept out, displaying our fashionable space. He turned to Iroh. 

"Things are looking up, Uncle." 

My gaze met Iroh's once again. We exchanged cautious, yet hopeful smiles. 

"Laila, I was thinking that we could go on a tour of the upper ring before the opening this afternoon? You've been here before, right?" 

"U-Uh, a couple of times. I could use a refresher myself, really." 

I was startled by his eagerness to get out of the house. Where was the brooding boy I had known only days prior? 

"Great. Get dressed and we will head out." his fingers caressed the top of my hand as he stood to take our empty bowls to the washbasin. 

"U-Um, Iroh, want to come too?" I asked. 

He shook his head, obviously putting great effort into hiding a snicker. 

"No, no, you two go on ahead. I'll meet you in front of the shop at midday." 

I caught him nudging his nephew in the side, leaving the poor boy with flame-tipped ears. It was all I could do to keep my eyes from rolling as I rushed to my room. 

My hand burned in Zuko's gentle grip as we meandered down the cobblestone avenues of the city. I was weighed down by a new leather-bound journal in my bag. It caught my eye in the marketplace, and Zuko refused to leave without it. I had to admit, as embarrassed as I was to have him purchase it for me, I doubt that I could have left it behind. My free hand traced the floral design stamped into the almost-black material. 

"You didn't have to do that, you know." 

He glanced my way. "You really can't let anyone get away with doing something nice for you, can you." 

I rolled my eyes. 

He looked out beyond the gilded buildings to the park, laden with low-hanging willows. 

"I wanted to apologize for the other day. When I saw the poster. I overreacted." He halted and turned to me. "I'm sorry." 

My eyes widened. I looked down at my shoes, trying in vain to keep heat from overtaking my face. 

“You’re not the one who needs to apologize. I’m the one who hit you, remember?” 

His light chuckle filled the springtime air. 

“Oh trust me, I do. But don’t worry about it, please.” 

I just nodded. 

“We have a little more time, Want to go eat in the park?” He held up the bag of bean curd puffs.

The snack food had been a favorite of Zuko’s since we started wandering the Earth Kingdom. But even I was craving for a bag of fire flakes at this point. I pushed the thought aside and let him lead me into the green field. 

The gardens were immaculate. They were too perfect, too trimmed, too controlled. We made our way through the willow thicket, greeted with a pleasant surprise. Turtle ducks. They swam in circles, chasing each other through the kidney-shaped pond. They were slightly different than the ones I remembered at home, with dark patches of feathers circling their eyes and traveling over the crowns of their little heads, slightly shorter beaks, and a more defined shell pattern. But they were close enough. 

We settled in the shade, leaning against a few confidently placed stones, just enjoying a breath of peace. The past few days had taken a toll on both of us. And now, seeing him so calm, like the boy I remembered from the palace, I longed for other simplicities of home. His smile seemed almost out of place amongst the shades of green that consumed the Earth Kingdom. His eyes would show even brighter in the brilliant summer sun of home. The muted version in front of me sent a twang down to my gut. 

I shunned the thought from my mind. For once, he was the one content where we were, and here I am, longing for what could never be, instead of enjoying the blessing in front of me. 

So we sat in pleasant silence, watching the turtle ducks, lazily chasing each other. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” I asked him for what felt like the one hundredth time. 

“I told you, I’m fine, stop worrying so much.” He sighed. 

“Zuko, I don’t think you realize how serious your sickness was. Seeing you collapse like that- it was terrifying. There were points were we thought you stopped breathing. And then, you woke up in such a panic-“ 

He gripped my hand fervently. 

“I-I was afraid that went I woke up - that you wouldn’t be there.” 

I looked up at his face, his amber eyes looking off beyond my line of sight. Regret surged through me. The last thing I wanted to do was bring up painful memories for him. I gently massaged the top of his hand with my thumb, drawing slow circles into his skin. Eventually, he closed his eyes, letting out a long breath. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s over now.” He said with a sigh. 

His eyes locked onto mine. 

“I obviously had nothing to worry about. You’re right here, aren’t you?” His lips curled in a half-smile. 

“Y-Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I returned his grin with one of my own. 

A muscled arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to Zuko’s side. The gesture shocked me at first, but it was easy to curl into his chest, my head resting on his shoulder. I took in a deep breath, relishing the comforting scent of cinnamon and birch. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said the other day.” He started. 

“Hm?” 

“I think- maybe, we could find something to call our own here.”

My smile grew. 

“I mean, never in a million years did I think we would end up as runaways in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, but it’s at least better than the cave we were stuck in a few months ago.” He remarked with a huff. “I don’t think I’ll ever give up on trying to return home. But for right now, I don’t want to miss what’s right in front of me.” 

I could not help myself. relief filled my entire being at his words. He would at least try. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. he was finally giving up his obsession. But even as joy filled me at his revelation, my stomach sunk. Something else filled my being. The intense weight of loss. I pushed the thought away for Zuko’s sake. 

“You really mean that?” I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. 

His arms wrapped around my waist, his soft chuckle filling the air. 

“I really do.” 

I don’t remember to much of what happened next, just the lingering feeling of his lips brushing against mine. When I came to, our shoulders heaved as we gasped for air, still holding each other fervently in each other’s arms. I looked up into his ecstasy-filled gaze, still barely believing my reality. A gentle hand placed one of many stray locks behind my ear. 

“W-We should probably get going. It’s almost noon,” He declared, ears pulsing with red. 

I cleared my throat and turned away with a nod. 

“Y-yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Neither of us could keep it together on our way to the tea ship, stupidly large grins invading our faces whenever our eyes met. With our fingers intertwined, I walked with my head resting on his arm. Iroh greeted us at the back entrance with a knowing smirk. 

Before we knew it, the marble tea house was overflowing with people. The afternoon rush brought people pouring in. The three of us were barely able to keep up with it - even with the extra help from hired hosts and waiters. Halfway through our shift and my new uniform was already decorated with splashes of tea, chilli sauce, and flour. The dumplings were a bigger hit than I ever could have anticipated. Apparently to the Ba Sing Se elite, spices were not so commonly used in such hearty amounts. The heat of secret Fire Nation cuisine was a novelty to them. 

Once we finally had a handle on the crowd, the three of us gazed upon the regally decorated dining room with pride. I had never seen Iroh so content. 

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop? Follow your passion, Zuko, and life will reward you." He smiled, watching in awe. 

“This is all your doing, Iroh,” I smiled. 

"Yes, congratulations, Uncle." 

"I am very thankful."

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Zuko announced, admiring the oversized golden dragon rug that covered the center of the floor. 

"No. I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know." The old man had his eyes on his nephew. 

"Now let's make these people some tea!" The prince of the Fire Nation announced, heading back to the kitchen. 

His uncle was quick to follow. 

"Yes, let's make some tea!"

I could only watch in partial disbelief as for the first time, I witnessed Zuko working with a smile on his face. 

“I’m happy for them, but how the hell do they expect us to be able to pay for this?” A raspy voice caught my attention. 

I looked up, only to find three very out of place university students gazing upon our updated menu with distressed eyes. My friends stuck out like a sore thumb against the overwhelming opulence of the upper ring. Before I could make my way over to them, Zuko approached their table, three drinks in hand. 

“This is on the house,” he chimed. “Let’s see if I got this right. Jasmine, ginseng, and citrine?” He set down the newly polished teacups in front of them. 

I stood dumbfounded. For one, he was correct. For another, how on Earth did they get here? I hadn’t had the chance to tell them of our new situation yet. 

“Oh wow! Thanks Lee!” Hoshi beamed. 

The three looked quite relieved. 

“Do you think we could snag a few of those pork buns too?” 

“Sora, we can’t just keep freeloading off of them!” Rika chastised her friend. 

I could only chuckle as I carried a platter of the savory treats over to their table. 

“I think I can take care of that.” 

Sora wasted no time digging in, his cheeks puffing up in glee. 

“Nice place you got here. Where’ve you been?” Rika asked, snagging up a bun before Sora took all of them for himself. 

“The last few days have been a little crazy. How did you find us?” I asked. 

“Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. I invited them to the opening.” ‘Lee’ explained. 

“Yeah, he came by the university early this morning.” Hoshi added. 

My head shook as I put the pieces together. He must have been there and back before I even woke up. That’s why he was fully dressed when he made his appearance this morning. I sent him an appreciative smile. 

“I knew you hadn’t seen them in a while, and today was going to be such a rush, why not have them come here?” 

I sneakily took hold of Zuko’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Well, thank you, ‘Lee.’ “ It took a bit of effort to keep my cheeks from turning cherry red. 

“Anytime, ‘Rei.’ “ a slightly devious smirk pulled at his lips as we jested. 

My friends’ snickers pulled me away from his golden gaze. 

“I-I better get back to work.” Zuko announced, leaving a gentle kiss behind my ear before walking back to the counter. 

“Is there something you need to tell us?” Hoshi wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Oh shut up!” I cried, tossing a napkin at her, unable to hide my blush this time. 

The table erupted in a fit of giggles. I looked away, trying to force down the red, but knowing that it was just becoming more and more obvious. I looked out to the entrance of our new establishment, facing a cobblestone square across from the royal gardens. 

I heard Zuko shout, “ Uncle! I need two jasmine, one green, and one lychee!”

“I’m brewing as fast as I can!” Iroh chuckled. 

A flash of cerulean blue caught my eye. 

But with a blink, it was gone. 

“I knew it was only a matter of time.” Rika gave an over-exaggerated sigh, leaning back in her wicker chair. 

“Can we please change the subject?” I let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Oh come on, it’s cute!” Sora nudged my side with an elbow. 

“I have to get back to work.” I stated plainly, turning back to the kitchen, leaving them with their giggles. 

Zuko caught my eye, a carefree smile on his lips. He gave me a wink before turning back to a table of overdressed businessmen. I could see the devious smirk that took over his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. And it was working, leaving me in a giddy mess. I rolled my eyes and took in a breath before facing the kitchen, doing everything in my power to keep my eyes from locking with Iroh’s. I did not have to ask him to know that he saw everything. 

Navy blue finally took over the sky, relieving us of our duties. But there was one more surprise as we finished cleaning the shop for the night. A page in a crisply pressed green uniform appeared in our archway, a rolled up scroll in hand. 

"A message from the Royal Palace." He announced before handing the parchment to Iroh and disappearing into the dark. 

A gilded emerald seal caught my eye as my teacher quickly scanned the scroll, eyed growing wide. 

"I ... I can't believe it!" The old man was practically shaking, an uncontrollable smile tugging at his lips. 

“Iroh?” I approached, wanting to read the letter for myself. 

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko set down his broom and followed my lead. 

Iroh looked up at us with glee, jumping in his new silk slippers. 

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!"

The prince and I looked at each other, our eyes mimicking our teacher’s. 

The next morning, we made our way to the royal palace. Iroh insisted that we all dressed in our best clothes. A neighbor was nice enough to loan me a few hair pins. I was quick to find thread and my last four jade beads, tying the nail-sized ornaments to the metal, using them to pull my braids away from my face. Iroh donned a new gold belt buckle, a gift from his patron in honor of the opening of the Jasmine Dragon. Even Zuko had on a new outer coat. 

Nothing had ever felt so surreal. 

I did not know whether to be excited or shameful. I came to the city as Rei. A part of me wondered where exactly I had left Laila behind. Was I moving on from the past? Or just running away from trauma I didn’t have the strength to face? I pushed the uncertainty from my mind. 

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace." Iroh looked upon the ginormous emerald banner that graced the front of the red brick building, the Earth Kingdom insignia woven in with golden thread. 

"But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."

"It sure is, Uncle." The more I looked at Zulu’s smile, the more my stomach dropped. 

As much as I was happy to see him finally finding peace, the more apprehensive side of me asked how long will this last?

Apparently, not long at all. 

We were soon led by palace staff into a private meeting chamber. We prepared jasmine, ginger, and oolong per the king’s request at a low, intricately carved table. The ornate throne in front of us remained empty. The pillared room fell heavy with anticipation for something, anything to happen. 

"What's taking so long?" Zuko finally asked, looking around. 

"Maybe the Earth King overslept." Iroh, always trying to be the optimist. 

That was quickly debunked. Dark-robed Dai Li agents silently filed in, enclosing us in a circle of green. They stood at attention, hands hidden in oversized sleeves, head’s bowed, keeping their eyes out of sight. 

"Something's not right." Zuko whispered, tensing as if to stand. 

“I don’t think we’re here to see the Earth King.” I muttered. 

I hated being right. 

"It's tea time!"

My blood ran cold as the princess sauntered into the room, taking her place at the Earth King’s enameled throne. She bore the Earth Kingdom’s seal on her green robes, a mockery of the Dai Li’s uniform. 

"Azula!" The prince bolted up, fists clenched. 

Confusion and dread mixed in my mind as I tried to make sense of what was happening. My heart pounded in my ears as the princess of the Fire Nation casually admired her manicured nails, as always, perfectly sharpened into dagger-like claws. 

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earth benders, but they have a killer instinct that's so fire bender. I just love it." She mused. 

I looked to Iroh. He stood his ground, successfully putting on an unbothered expression for his niece. 

But I could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. How on Earth were we going to get out of this one? But then, he smirked. Ever so casually, he asked the girl, 

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname "The Dragon of the West"?"

Zuko and I knew what that meant. 

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." The princess huffed. 

"It's more of a demonstration, really." Iroh chuckled, bringing a delicate tea cup to his lips.

In a flash, Zuko grabbed me by the wrist, yanking me to duck behind his uncle as a blaze of orange escaped his lips, knocking the agents back into the stone wall. Once an opening was made, the prince and I blasted the locked door off it’s hinges, allowing us to escape into the ornate hallway. But once the three of us made it out, we realized that there was no where else to go. On one side was a wave of agents. The other, a literal wall. We knew we were multiple stories up, but at this point, there was little choice. 

Iroh did not waste time in kicking through the stone and leaping onto a meticulously trimmed hedge. I swallowed my fear and soon followed, dreading the stomach-lurching feeling of a free fall. I made impact with the cobblestone, rolling to safety. My arm ached as I sat up, ready to run. But my friend was still inside. 

“Zuko! We have to go!” I cried as I went to Irish’s aid, helping up from the bush. 

"Come on! You'll be fine!" he called to his nephew. But it was no use. 

"No! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!" Zuko declared before bolting back into the fray. 

Iroh and I shared a facepalm. 

“Should we go after him?” I couldn’t allow myself to panic, but Zuko facing Azula alone was a recipe for disaster. 

My teacher shook his head. 

“No, we go get help.” 

“Help?” 

His eyes locked onto mine. I knew what we had to do. With a nod, we raced away from the palace, searching for the Avatar.


	31. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- In the end, everyone just has to make the decision that they believe they will regret the least. -

We knew that the Avatar was living somewhere in the upper ring. Such a distinguished guest would not be housed far from the royal compound. But of course, there wouldn’t just be a sign saying “turn left here for the avatar’s house.” 

“Iroh, we’re not going to get anywhere like this.” 

His eyes narrowed. 

“I know. I think we need some outside assistance.” 

I followed his line of sight, spotting a lone Dai Li agent, back turned to us as he patrolled the alleyway. An overwhelming sensation of deja vu swept through me as I yanked him to the cobblestone, Zuko’s pearl dagger pointed to his neck. 

“Would you happen to know where a certain tattooed monk is staying?” I growled in a whisper. 

The shaken man did not fight back when Iroh returned with scraps of rope, tying his arms with precision, and gagging him with his own sash once we got the information we needed. I dragged the earth bender behind me as we followed his directions to a lovely villa, a gaping hole blown through the stone on the western side. For some reason, I didn’t find it too surprising. My stomach dropped as we approached. The last time I saw Aang was in a desert town when we teamed up against Azula - when I considered taking revenge for my father. I hate to admit it, but that was not the final time the thought crossed my mind. With Zuko’s life on the line, we had few options. I reluctantly admitted to myself that right now, the Avatar was our only hope for saving my friend. 

Iroh seemed surprisingly calm as he climbed their porch steps, gently knocking on the mahogany door. I threw our captured agent into the corner of the railing before turning to the entryway, only to be greeted by the smiling face of a young girl, her eyes glazed with a translucent emerald film. 

“Glad to see you're okay” she mused. 

It took me a moment, but I quickly recognized her. Iroh and I had shared a pot of tea with her in the desert. I recalled that she indeed did escape with the Avatar after our battle with Azula. 

My heart pounded in my ears as I made eye contact with the very confused monk. The sensation of frozen skin tinged my fingertips. A dead man’s face flashed before my eyes. Fear filled my throat. I could not utter a word. 

”We need your help.” Iroh spoke for both of us. 

“You guys know each other?” The avatar asked. 

“I met them in the woods once and knocked them down. Then he gave me some tea and some very good advice.” The girl explained. 

“May we come in?” 

The blind girl responded by stepping out of the line of the door, allowing us to enter the marble foyer. A heavy silence filled the space. Sokka backed away, eyes weary. 

“Laila...” He trailed off. 

It took an immeasurable amount of strength to down the lump in my throat. 

“H-Hey Sokka.” 

He seemed to relax a little, finding confidence in his stance again, rolling his shoulders back. Iroh decided that there was no time for pleasantries. He got straight to the point. 

“Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se.”

”She must have Katara.” Aang thought out loud. 

“Katara’s missing? She has her brother too,” I explained.

I did not want to imagine what the princess might be doing to my Water Tribe friend. 

Aang was quick to declare, “Then we'll work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko.”

“Whoa there! You lost me at ‘Zuko’.” Sokka butted in, hands on his hips. 

“I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you that there is good inside him.” Iroh pleaded, taking the ponytailed boy by the shoulders. 

Sokka shoved him off. 

“ ‘Good inside him’ isn't enough! Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?”

My body moved on instinct. A shaking hand latched onto my old friend’s arm, forcing his blue eyes to meet mine. 

“Sokka, please.” I begged, using all my strength to keep it together. 

His eyes softened, his tan hand resting on top of mine. 

“Katara's in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance.” Aang argued. 

Sokka let out a long sigh, giving in with a nod. 

“We brought someone along who might help us,” Iroh smirked, leading the gang outside. 

The earth bender was quick to trap our captive between two slabs of bedrock, the agent wincing from the pressure. Sokka approached him, removing the gag from his mouth. 

The agent wasted no time in spilling the plans of the Dai Li. 

“Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King!” 

My eyes widened. So that’s what this was all about? Azula was trying to tear down Ba Sing Se from the inside. 

“My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?” Sokka demanded, holding up his club. 

“In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace.” the agent stuttered out. 

We all knew we were in a race against the clock. There was no time to free the man before we rushed to the gilded gates of the royal palace. It felt strangely normal to be running by the Avatar’s side. The entire square was ominously abandoned. Were we too late to stop the coup? Where was the Earth King? I watched in awe as the young earth bender stomped on the ground, placing her hand on the cobblestone, eyebrows raising as she mapped out the space below us. 

“Well, what'd you know? There is an ancient city down there. But it's deep.” She announced. 

Sokka was quick to divvy up our work.   
“We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh and Laila to look for Katara and the angry jerk-“ Upon realizing what he said, he eyed Iroh and me. “no offense.” The boy whispered. 

“None taken.” Iroh shrugged. 

I could only sigh. 

“And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King of Azula's coup.” 

We all nodded in agreement before splitting up. A hint of pride filled me as Aang effortlessly began creating a tunnel in the bedrock. Iroh and I each held a flame in our palms to light our path to the catacombs. An awkward silence filled the cave. What was there to say? Tension seized my muscles. But I also noticed that the rage, the anger that filled me the last time I laid eyes on the monk had vanished. Only the pain was left behind. 

In the rare moments where Aang’s silvery gaze met mine, his entire face softened. It was not pity, but regret. The words of Tyro filled my ears again. 

"Remember, Laila, you know Aang as the young boy you traveled with. But inside him are the memories and experiences of every past Avatar. It was those memories that attacked your people, but it was Aang who spared you. He knows who you are. And I think beneath the hurt, you know who he is too," 

I saw Aang for what he was: a child. This poor boy lived with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was forced into this role of commanding so much power, and there were so few he could turn to. That frozen night, even he admitted that he had little control of himself. Between going into the avatar state and fusing with the literal spirit of the ocean, his actions were hardly of his own will. I could not blame him for what happened. Not anymore. 

“L-Listen Aang, I-“ 

“You don’t have to say it, Laila. I know.” He swallowed. 

“No. I think I do.” 

He paused in his tracks, turning to me. 

“These past few months, I was blinded by my grief. I needed someone to blame, someone to throw my anger at. Because, in reality, I was just angry at myself.” I let out a heavy sigh, fighting against the pooling in my eyes. “It wasn’t your fault. I-I’m so sorry Aang.” 

He was silent for a moment. I stood there, prepared for a lecture, a screaming match - something. But the young air bender was not one to be rash with his words. 

"It wasn't your fault either, Laila." 

My eyes widened. All of my anger, all of my guilt, I had been outwardly putting on Aang. In reality, one image haunted me. Seeing my father on that damned ship, watching him fall to his knees when Iroh informed him of my "death," knowing now that would be the last time I saw him alive. What if I didn't stay in the shadows? If I revealed myself, would he be alive today? Could I have convinced him to leave the siege? To go against his country? 

No. 

If anything, he would have tried to force me to stay. And if I'm honest, I don't know if I could have refused. Sokka would have found my body in the frozen waterway. I would have died by his side. I would have missed so much. I would have missed this. 

"We need to get going" Iroh's gentle touch on my shoulder pulled me out of my daze. 

"R-right." 

We continued onward as the Avatar cleared the rock away. 

Aang tried to clear the heaviness away with a lighter conversation. 

“So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice, and great tea!” He proclaimed to Iroh. 

“The key to both is proper aging." my teacher chuckled. "What's on your mind?”

The avatar became a boy again. His little shoulders shrugged as he explained,   
“Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love.” His head hung low

”And I just couldn't.”

I noticed how pink rose into his cheeks. I could only assume that the person he was talking about was a certain brunette waterbender. It was nice to know that not too much had changed since the siege. 

”Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love.” Iroh was quick to answer. 

“What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?” Aang looked up at my teacher with a worried expression. 

Iroh shrugged. 

“I don't know the answer. Sometimes, life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving,” 

Finally, the Avatar broke through the bedrock, revealing the glittering crystal catacombs beyond. 

“you will come to a better place.” 

It was only a matter of time before we found Katara and Zuko. We remained silent, hoping to hear some sign of them. I watched in awe as Aang used a similar technique as Toph. He stomped onto the ground, waiting and listening for movement. His bright eyes widened. 

"In there!" 

In a flash, he kicked through the stones, revealing a hidden crystal chamber. Through the smoke, I could make out two figures. 

“Aang!” A familiar voice called. 

“Aang, I knew you would come.”

Soon, the monk was embraced by the waterbender, her signature braid whipping behind her. As soon as I caught onto his amber gaze, I ran to Zuko, pulling him into my arms. I hadn't realized how worried I was for him. 

"Spirits, you're such an idiot. Are you ok?" I whispered to him. 

He held me close, but I don't think he heard me. I looked up, seeing his gaze fixated on Aang. I turned, catching Katara's eyes. 

"L-Laila?" She looked between the monk in her arms and me in confusion. 

"H-Hey Katara." I could only give her an apologetic smile. 

”Uncle, Laila, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?” Zuko's voice cracked. 

“Saving you, that's what.” the young monk quipped. 

before Zuko could lunge at the air bender, Iroh and I yanked him back by his arms. My teacher gave me a nod. This needed to end. 

“Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh placed a gentle grip on his nephew's shoulder. 

"Go find Sokka and Toph. We'll catch up with you. “ I assured my old friends. 

Aang tugged the very confused Katara along, giving her a reassuring smile. They disappeared into the caverns. I took a breath and turned back to Zuko. He looked so confused. 

“Why, Uncle?” His voice was laced with hurt. 

I gave Iroh space to reach out to his nephew. 

”You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny.“ My teacher gripped his hand, a hopeful grin on his face. 

Was this all finally coming to an end? The neverending chase would finally be behind us. 

”It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good." 

The shatter of crystals interrupted his intervention. Before either of us had time to react, Iroh was encased in emerald stones, forcing Zuko and me to the ground. We came to, slowly seeing figures immerge from the dust. 

“I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle.” 

My stomach dropped. Azula made her presence known, Dai Li flanking her sides. A false face of concern was painted onto her features as she approached us. 

”But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you? And you, Laila. I knew that so much time in my uncle's shadow would poison your mind." 

Zuko and I clamored to our feet, facing the princess head-on. 

“Release him immediately.” the prince growled through clenched teeth. 

“It's not too late for you. You can still redeem yourselves.” 

“The kind of redemption she offers is not for you.” Iroh bellowed, trying to fight his way out of his crystal cage. 

”Why don't you let them decide, Uncle?” Azula snapped. 

Did she really think she could convince us to join her? To go against Iroh? she was delusional. I looked to Zuko, ready to fight. But his stance was wavering. 

“I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want.” 

I glared. Of course. she knew exactly what buttons to push. I grabbed Zuko's hand, forcing him to turn to me. But his eyes refused to meet mine. 

“Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want.” Iroh kept a calm tone, speaking slowly as to steady an ostrich horse. 

“You are free to choose.” Azula waved to us before departing. 

Dread filled my gut. 

"Zuko, you can't be considering this. She's lying. She always lies. Remember the last time she said we could go home? She wanted to take us as prisoners. That's how we got into this mess in the first place! Please Zuko, can't you see that she's using you?" I tugged on his hand, begging him to meet my eyes. 

"B-But what if this time- We have a real chance to take down the Avatar. I can regain my honor." 

My stomach dropped. I grabbed his chin, finally forcing him to make eye contact with me. 

"You're going to go and betray them?! Aang is the reason we were able to find you! The Avatar is not your enemy!" I cried, hot tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. 

After everything, he was really going to turn his back on us. He swatted my hand away, his entire frame tremoring. He remained silent for a moment. 

"I want to go home, Laila." He swallowed, trying to hold onto his resolve. “And if you do too, you would join me!” 

He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. 

“Zuko, you can’t be seriou-“ 

“I’m doing what I have to do to regain my honor!” His anger turned to his uncle. 

“And if it weren’t for you- I might be home by now! At every turn, you’ve gotten in the way, delaying my search for the avatar, trying to convince me there was another path. Well, there isn’t! This is my one shot of things going back to normal, and you are crazy if you don’t join me!” Zuko’s eyes were wide, almost mad with rage. 

“Zuko, I promise you, you don’t have to do this!” Iroh gave one more shot at pulling his nephew away from his obsession. 

But it was no use. My friend was fully blinded by false ambition. There was no getting through to him now. 

“I’m tired of running, Uncle. I’m doing the one thing you were always too afraid to accomplish. I’m embracing my destiny. Rot in a cell for the rest of your life, I don’t care. I refuse to follow in your footsteps of failure!”

I stood there, dumbfounded as he ran out. No, this couldn't be happening. Without another thought, I bolted. But before I could leave his side, Iroh yanked me back by my wrist. 

“Iroh, I promise I’ll come back for you, but I have to protect Aang!” I cried, trying to pull away. 

I had to stop Zuko from doing something he would regret. 

“Laila-Laila! Look at me!” He barked, his grip staying firm. 

“Iroh, we don’t have time for this! I have to go!” Tears flowed down my cheeks as I tried to tug away from him, but he would not let me go. 

“Before you go, I have to tell you about your nickname.” He did his best to keep his voice calm. 

I froze. Had a stone hit his head?

“W-what are you talking about?” 

“I taught you how to play the game, I thought you would have figured it out on your own by now, my Lotus.” His chuckle was melancholy. 

“I knew - ever since that first day you came to the palace as a child. You may not remember, but the other girls did not take kindly to you. But Zuko, well, I’d never seen him come out of his shell like that. You brought out a softer side in him. It’s something that I could never do. I was never able to fully pull him out of his father’s shadow” 

My eyes widened. 

“I-Iroh, why are you telling me this?” 

He released his grip on my wrist, gently cupping my shaking hand in his palms. 

“Because, Laila, you are the key to freeing him from his legacy. I’ve done all I can. I know you saw it- his potential! Laila, he just needs one more push. One more nudge towards the light. Please, whatever you do, protect the spark in him I have worked so hard to create. It is the only way to save him.” Tears fell freely from my teacher’s cheeks as he pleaded.

My entire being quaked with fear. 

“I-Iroh, I can’t save him from himself.” 

“Then at least save him from Azula! You and I both know that she has another motive for doing this! Please, Laila, I am begging you!” I had never heard such desperation in my teacher’s voice before. 

“Just- Just promise me you’ll try to help him find the right path again. Promise me that you won't abandon him.” 

“I-Iroh-“ 

“Promise me!” His voice shook. 

I jumped at his shift in tone. I could only nod. 

“I-I promise,” I stated with a shaky whisper. 

Even encased in crystals, he pulled me into his tremoring embrace, sealing our deal with a kiss above my ear. I was too shaken to truly process his demands. But I could not abandon my teacher, not after his own nephew left him to the Dai Li’s mercy. 

“Now go! Before it’s too late!” He held me back at arm's length. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat before following my friend into the main cavern. The sight took my breath away. Hundreds of Dai Li agents circled a glowing tent of crystal. Fractured stone littered the ground. Katara tried to hold her own, hair wild, dress tattered. Zuko stood, fists clenched, at his sister’s side. He had made his choice. I wanted to run to him, to pull him out of his delusion; but before I could, the mound of crystals exploded, revealing Aang. His eyes and tattoos glowed with ethereal warmth. His worries he expressed to Iroh were unfounded. He towered over his attackers, preparing to strike with the might of every past avatar at his fingertips.

The crackle of pure static drew me out of my daze. Blue lightning sparked out of the corner of my eye. My body drained of heat as I realized what the princess of the Fire Nation was preparing to do. Once again, instinct took over. I sprinted through the crowd, tossing agents into the pools of spring water that surrounded us. Just in time, I grabbed onto Azula’s fingertips, channeling her attack through my own body, aiming the blast away from the air bender. 

Almost in slow motion, I felt my feet get swept out from under me, the sharp sting of Azula’s knife-like nails digging into my back. Before I knew it, I lost control of the lightning. Static consumed me, burning me from the inside out. Flashes of white consumed my vision. My heartbeat stopped in my ears. My mouth filled with the taste of metal. Between the pulses of light, I made out the lightning from my fingertips striking Aang in the center of his back. 

Tears stung as they mixed with the leftover static in my skin. I watched in horror as the light faded from his eyes, sending him plunging to the rocks below. 

The next few minutes were a blur. A wave washed over us, sending me to the cold stone below. My chest felt charred. I was hollow. By the time the water had dispersed, Katara escaped with Aang’s limp body, and Iroh stood in front of us, yet again trapped in crystal. I lied there, paralyzed, witnessing the terror of the end of the Avatar. 

“Laila!” Zuko’s cries were muffled, “Azula don’t hurt her! Please!” 

I could just barely make out the shape of the crowned princess’s claws aimed at my heart. Her shoulders slumped as she gave in to her brother’s pleas. She leaned down close to my ear, 

“I should end you here, but my brother’s loyalty is more important at the moment, so you’ll be spared, for now.” Even in my state, I could sense the smirk on her perfectly lined lips. 

Her form was soon replaced with her brothers. I struggled to hold onto consciousness. Even as gentle as he was, I couldn’t control the whimper that escaped my lips as he cradled my spinning head in his lap. I was too exhausted to yell at him. 

“Z-Zuko, why?” I managed to sputter out, warm liquid dripping from the side of my mouth, staining his almond robes. 

It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. I could barely make out the tears that flooded the prince’s cheeks. 

“N-No, Laila, just hold on. I-it wasn’t s-supposed to be like this- J-Just stay with me-“ 

The white light consumed my vision. With one more flash, it was replaced by all-consuming black. Zuko’s cries were the last thing I heard before my body gave in completely to the void. I was devoured by darkness.


End file.
